Blood
by SecretsBeneathMySoul
Summary: Kara Laketon is a smalltown girl like no other. She hunts the supernatural, and is pretty good at it too. Proud of her independence, Kara's been working alone for 9 years. But things change when she teams up with the Winchesters.Please R
1. Character Profile

**This is just a little profile for my Supernatural character and is not necessary to reading the story.**

**Name**: Kara Laketon

**Age**: 24 (Born 1982, this starts in 2006)

**Hair**: Dark red; straight; just past shoulders; 2 close-cut layers

**Eyes**: Beautiful, gray rimmed with black; big eyes; long, thick eyelashes

**Body** **Type**: athletic; strong; 5'6"; curvy; slightly tanned

**Traits**: intelligent; emotionally strong; independent' stubborn; strong-willed; doesn't trust easily; somewhat cynical;

knows that she is gorgeous but is not vain about her looks.

**History**:

Parents died when she was 6, she was told it was a car accident

Raised by an uncle who was rarely ever home (he was hunter, too)

Age 15: found out her parents were killed by demons; began her hunter training with uncle and his "friends"

17: uncle killed by demon (demon was after her, but she doesn't know that); before he died, uncle told her to run and hide, so she left Little Oak

Straight A+ student

Can speak Greek and knows Latin (since she was little, her parents + uncle taught her everything they could)

Although she never went to college, she studies and learns whatever she can when she's not hunting

22: came back to Little Oak, opened a bookshop for money and a cover story (she still hunts whenever possible, takes a plane to job sites)

Works alone! She is extremely independent

Has visions, but more controlled than Sam's


	2. Another Hunter Part 1

Chapter One

"Another Hunter"

"I'm telling you Dean, this isn't a job," Sam Winchester informed his older brother for what felt like the 100th time that day. He sat on the bench across from Dean, who had the restaurant table covered with what would like a pile of junk to the average person. But to Dean and Sam Winchester, it was a pile of research for a possible hunt, as well as their father's tattered hunting journal.

"Sure there is, Sammy, just look at the facts. Mysterious, unexplained deaths in 1982, '88, and '99," Dean replied, very pleased with his information.

Sam sighed at Dean's stubbornness, a trait that obviously ran in the family. "Dean, these deaths have _nothing_ in common." But, Dean was a Winchester, and would never give it up.

"Sam, I'm telling you, Little Oak has supernatural written all over it. Come on, we should at least check it out."

"Why?" Sam leaned back, shrugging his shoulders.

"Because, if there is a demon there, and we don't check it out, we wouldn't be able to call ourselves hunters."

Sam sighed again, knowing it was useless. And that Dean, for once, had a point that actually made an ounce of sense. "Fine, let's go."

Dean practically jumped up, grabbing the papers and heading out the door towards his black Impala before the waitress even made it over for coffee. Shaking his head, Sam followed. Dean was already buckling up when he got into the car.

"Connecticut, here we come," Dean announced as he started the engine and drove away.

**Two Days Later**

"My, Kara Laketon, don't you look fine today!" A voice behind Kara called out.

"Hello, Joe," she greeted, turning around to face the middle-aged chef of The Corner.

"Oh, Kara, I love it when you play hard to get," the man replied teasingly.

Kara rolled her eyes. "How's your wife and kids, Joe? Shouldn't Missy be giving birth to your grandson pretty soon?" she asked, as if to remind Joe of his matrimonial vows. It wasn't that he didn't love his family; in fact, Joe would do anything for his darling wife Anne. Joe and Anne Argon were married when they were both 18, and now their oldest daughter, who was 20, was nearing the end of her third trimester. Joe simply found that flirting with Kara made things run smoother.

Joe's smile dropped, and he pretended to pout. "They're all fine," he mumbled grouchily.

Kara smiled, even laughed a little. "Good," she said, "then you can get me my lunch. I have to be back at the store soon."

As Joe went back behind the counter to make Kara's hazelnut coffee and sub sandwich, Kara took a seat on one of the barstools. _That Joe…someday he's gonna hit on the wrong girl._ Kara's silent thoughts made her laugh just as quietly. _If anyone's the wrong girl, it's me._

Kara caught her reflection on the shiny, clean counter. She wasn't vain or anything, but Kara honestly couldn't blame Joe's teasing; she was gorgeous. Dark red hair reached just passed her shoulders, cut into close layers. Her large eyes were a strange, bluish-gray rimmed with black, magnified by her long, thick eyelashes. She had full lips and flawless tan skin. Her curvy figure was perfectly toned, due to her physically demanding job.

Not her job as a bookshop keeper, but her other job. Her secret job as a hunter. If only she could see Joe's face if he knew about the demons she'd exorcised, the bones she'd burned, and the bodies she'd buried. Not to mention all the other aspects of being a supernatural hunter, especially one without a partner, or close group.

"Alright, Kara, your usual, to go," Joe startled Kara out of her thoughts, handing her a brown paper bag and a small bill for five dollars. Kara grabbed the five she had stashed into her jeans pocket before she left and paid Joe.

"Bye, Joe, tell everyone I say hello!" she called as she left the small restaurant.

Once outside, Kara noticed it had gotten a little chillier and the sky was beginning to darken. "Damn storms," she muttered as she began to walk back to work. A block and a half later, she crossed the street to A Page in Time, the bookstore she had opened two years earlier. She unlocked the door, switched the sign from closed to open, turned on the lights, and sat her lunch down on the counter, the door shutting softly behind her.

She'd eaten half of her sandwich and drank most of her coffee when the door opened, the bell chiming above it. Kara looked up and smiled. "Long time no see, huh? You work too much."

The man that stood in front of Kara laughed, shaking his head. He was, to put it simply, tall, dark and handsome: he stood at six feet flat, had muscles that rippled beneath his gray t-shirt that hung over his black jeans, black hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. He was also Kara's one and only best friend. "If anyone works too much," he replied, "it's you. You don't even have a proper lunch hour."

Kara rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Jesse."

"So, uh," Jesse said, looking around him, "you got any books here?"

"Jesse, you're retarded. What else would I keep in a bookstore?"

"Oh, boxes of pizza, dirty tapes, and a secret fridge filled with beer," he replied jokingly.

"No, Jesse, that's what _you'd_ keep in a bookstore."

Jesse laughed. "So, what do ya got on this sandwich here?" he asked reaching for Kara's lunch.

Kara's quick reflexes grabbed a hold of his wrist before he could snatch her meal. "Uh, uh, uh, Jesse, get your own."

"Damn, you freak," Jesse laughed, using his pet name for his best friend since third grade.

"And you hang out with me, so what does that make you?"

"A freak-lover," he answered simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever," Kara said, rolling her eyes.

Jesse turned away and began to browse the bookshelves. Kara knew instantly that something was up. Jesse hated reading. In fact, they had originally become friends because of his hatred for books and her love for them. Their unlikely friendship had started because Jesse was still at a first grade reading level while they were in third, and Kara was at a sixth grade. So she began to help him out, tutor him, if you will.

When Jesse caught up to everyone else in the reading department, he was ecstatic, though he would never read outside of school unless with Kara. He loved her for her "freakish" intelligence, how she always knew everything, and had amazing reflexes and memory, as well. Jesse would always joke that was secretly some sort of super human, a creation by the CIA or something.

Kara, on the other hand, became friends with Jesse for a different reason. She didn't need him for grades or boosts of self-esteem; she always had perfect A+ grades and was happy with herself. However, with all of her studying and training, Kara never had time for a "normal" childhood. She never had any friends, no one she could trust. Everyone else her age avoided her because she was weird, different. Instead of watching power rangers for three hours a day, she worked on learning Spanish.

Then there was Jesse. The one kid that ever paid any attention to her, even though, in the beginning, it was because he needed her help. After Jesse's grades were up, Kara had expected him to ignore her, just like everyone else. But he surprised her by sitting with her at lunch and pushing her on the swing at recess time. He was her escape, her secret door to the normal world. Whenever Kara was with Jesse, she wasn't weird or different, she was just Kara Laketon, and he was just Jesse Green.

"So, I hear you went on another weekend trip yesterday," he said casually. Kara could hear the curiosity leaking from his words, and instantly she felt guilty. No matter how much she cared for Jesse, no matter that they were best friends and told each other their secrets, Kara hadn't told Jesse about her other job. It was too dangerous, and she knew that he would want to get involved, help her out.

"Yeah, I just took a weekend away, you know?" she replied, fearing that this might be the time where he doesn't believe her.

"You know, Kara, you take an awful lot of weekends away. Are you having a secret affair with a married man or something? Because, if you are, he's supposed to fly away to you, not the other way around."

Kara wasn't sure just how serious Jesse was. "No," she laughed, "I just like to see the outside world." She wanted so much to tell him what she was really doing when she left. There was a serious haunting in New Hampshire, two angry poltergeists fighting with each other, and taking down whoever got in there way. She couldn't let another person die, and since no other hunters seemed to be in the area, she'd decided to check it out herself. Thirty-two painfully exhausting hours later, and she was on her way back to Little Oak, the poltergeists gone for good.

"Then why don't you just leave Little Oak for good? Why keep coming back to this little, nearly non-existent town where nothing exciting ever happens when you were meant to be someplace else?" Jesse asked, interrupting Kara's thoughts. He was now right in front of her, leaning his hands on the cashier table across from her.

But Kara knew why she stayed. Why she always kept coming back. "You," she said, "my parents, my uncle…"

Kara knew that Jesse was going to argue back, saying that he wasn't worth it, a true friend would rather see her happy than stuck here. He would say that staying in Little Oak wasn't going to bring her any closer to her parents or uncle, all of which had passed away. But before he could say a word, he was interrupted by the ringing of the bell, signaling that the front door was being opened.

Kara looked passed Jesse, who had turned around to see who had cut him off. There stood two unfamiliar faces stood in the doorway of Kara's bookstore, a strange sight indeed.


	3. Another Hunter Part 2

"Seems like a nice enough town," Sam commented as they entered the town of Little Oak.

"That's how you know its evil," Dean reasoned.

"So, where do you wanna start?" Sam asked, giving up arguing with Dean.

"Uh, well, I don't know," Dean replied, "maybe with some food. See a McDonalds?"

"Dean, this doesn't seem to be a McDonalds type of town," Sam informed Dean as they passed a group of kids playing at a playground, their mothers chatting and taking pictures on the benches.

"Where am I supposed eat?" Dean demanded, his eyes frantically searching for someplace serving overly-greasy burgers.

Before Sam could answer, Dean pulled over to the side of the road and parked in front of a small bookstore, far from what Dean was searching for.

"Dean, what are doing?" Sam asked. Then he looked closer at the bookstore. More like through the bookstore. Standing in front of one of the large windows was a beautiful, young woman. "I thought you were hungry for food."

Dean smiled at his younger brother. "I am. And that right there, is a fine piece of meat."

Sam rolled his eyes, and followed his brother into the bookstore.

The second the two entered the store; the curious eyes of the woman and a man who had been talking to her were upon them.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked. Her eyes flickered to the other guy, who stepped aside in irritation.

"I'm Dean, and this is my brother Sam," Dean stepped forward immediately, springing into action. "We're just passing through, and decided to get some books."

"Well, you've come to the right place. Just let me know if you need anything," she said politely, her attention already back to the other guy.

Sam nodded his head, and grabbed Dean's arm, leading him the other way.

"What are you doing?" Dean hissed.

"Look, she's obviously busy. Let's just look around for a little bit, okay?"

"Whatever, man," Dean shrugged, already eavesdropping on the heated conversation that had started between the girl and guy.

"Jesse—"

"Kara, stop it. You aren't meant to live your whole life in Little Oak, and you know it. Someday, you're going to leave, you're too good for this town. Honestly, I don't understand why you ever came back."

"Jesse, you're glad I came back, and we both know it. And don't even try to pretend that you're not happy to see me, because I don't buy it." Kara argued.

"Ever since we were little kids, you've been better than everybody else here. The others just didn't know it. You're smarter, stronger, prettier, braver, and just downright more interesting."

Kara could see that Jesse was beginning to get real angry now, but she didn't understand why. "Jesse, you're my best friend, my only real friend. Why can't you just be happy that I'm here? Everyone else is, and they don't even know me!"

"Since when do you care what everyone else thinks?" Jesse asked, eyebrows raised. "You never have, and it'll be a sign of the apocalypse if you ever do."

Okay, Jesse had a point. But, despite everything, Little Oak was here home, and she loved it. Even if she did always feel out of place, like she didn't belong. Just like Jesse said.

"You've got customers, I'll talk to you later. Bye, freak," Jesse said, halfway out the door.

"Jesse,—" but he was already gone.

"Dammit!" Kara swore under her breath. "Stupid jerk."

"Sounds like a lovers' quarrel," a voice interrupted Kara. She looked up to see the newcomer, Dean, leaning against a tall bookshelf.

Despite his good looks and obvious charm, Kara wasn't buying the stranger's look of concern. "Well, it's not," she replied curtly, taking a sip of her coffee before tossing it and the rest of her sandwich into the trash can next to her. Dean was still standing there, and Kara knew that she was being overly rude to him. "Jesse's been my best friend, since, like, the third grade," she added in a more polite tone.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry that you two aren't getting along very well today."

"Hm, it happens," Kara shrugged, not wanting to talk about her personal problems with Jesse with a total stranger. Hell, she didn't want to talk about it with anybody.

"So, where are you and your brother headed?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Ah, we're just taking a road trip. You know, two brothers, trekking the globe," he replied.

"You mean driving around in a black 1965 Chevy Impala?" Kara asked. Dean rose his eyebrows in surprise. "I saw your car outside. No one in Little Oak would ever be caught dead in a thing like that."

The smile on Dean's face dropped, "What's wrong with my car?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just not innocent enough for a Little Oak citizen. The people around here are kind of…how to put it simply…nice? Similar? Uh, proper? It's a small, quiet town, you know?"

"Sounds like that's coming from an outsider," Dean commented.

"Well, I had left Little Oak for a couple of years, for college," Kara lied. That's what she told just about everybody else, why should she tell this Dean guy the truth? The only other person who knows she didn't go to college during those four years was Jesse, and he wasn't going to tell anybody, no matter how mad he is at her. And not that it would really matter anyway, as Jesse had no clue as to what Kara was doing during that time.

"So, you went to college so you could open a bookstore?" Dean asked, as if he was confused.

"It used to be my parents," she replied.

"Used to be? Does that mean they're—," he started, but didn't finish, probably so that he didn't offend her in any way.

But he had offended her, whether he knew it or not, by asking her any questions about her life.

"Look, Dean, I'm sure that you're a nice guy and all, but it's really none of your business," Kara told him.

Dean held up his hands, "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. Just trying to make some small talk."

"Small talk doesn't usually include asking about personal information," she replied curtly, knowing she was being cold and would probably lose a customer over it.

"I'm sorry," Dean apologized again. Before more could be said, Sam appeared at the counter, two books in hand.

"I'm ready," he said, handing the books to Kara. Kara scanned the books, and was surprised by his selection. The books were titled Urban Myths: Stories of Old and Old Folklore: Which Is Real and Which Isn't.

"Interesting selection," she stated.

"My dad used to tell me old legends, and I guess the idea just kind of stuck with me," Sam replied casually.

Kara nodded her head, and totaled up the books. "That would be $23.50."

Sam reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet, and paid in exact change, Dean rolling his eyes next to him.

"Uh, where can we go to get something to eat? I'm starving," Dean said. Now it was Sam's turn to roll his eyes. Kara told him how to get to the Corner.

Kara handed Sam his books and said, "Have a nice day."

"You, too," Dean replied, smiling. Kara allowed herself to smile back. Okay, Dean wasn't just good-looking and charming, he was freaking hot, but a little too nosy for Kara's taste.

The two brothers left the store and were arguing before they made back to Dean's Impala.

"There's something off about those two," Kara said aloud, arms crossed, watching them pull away.


	4. Another Hunter Part 3

"You're ridiculous, Dean, you know that? I mean, can we take one job without you hooking up with some chick? Just one?" Sam complained the second they were out of Kara's earshot.

"Aw, come on, Sammy, now where would be the fun in that?" Dean replied.

The two got into the car, and Dean started the engine. He had to wait for a rather slow-walking elderly man to cross the street.

"Come on, old man," Dean muttered. The man glanced at him slightly as he opened the door to Kara's bookstore.

"Uh, Dean, I think he heard you," Sam said.

"Nu-uh, impossible. He's just some creepy old guy…Then again, I was a little loud," Dean replied as he pulled away. He did a U-turn and followed Kara's direction to a small restaurant on a corner.

"The Corner," Sam informed Dean, as if he couldn't read.

"Hey, wouldn't it be awesome to work here?" Dean asked rhetorically. "Then, you could say, 'Hey, I work The Corner', and be completely serious." Dean laughed at his own joke as Sam rolled his eyes.

The two walked in, and just about every pair of eyes was on them. Not that there were many people there; one teenage waitress, one older waitress—probably a single mother— two little old ladies, and a small family of four—mom, dad, school-aged brother and toddler sister.

Dean and Sam walked up to the bar counter and sat down. "Two beers," Dean ordered from the older waitress. He smiled at her, and she smiled politely back, writing down their order.

"Anything else?" she asked routinely.

"Uh, a hotdog, some fries, and…a piece of that apple pie. Oh, and some of those onion rings, too," Dean finished, glancing over the mini-menu in front of him. "You, Sammy?"

"Nah, I'm not that hungry. Besides, Dean, you usually order enough for everybody," Sam replied.

The waitress walked away, Dean's eyes watching her until she was out of sight.

Sam caught this and sighed. "You know what, Dean? You really are utterly ridiculous. I hope we're never up against some hot red-head who also happens to be a demon trying to kill you. Cuz, then we'd be screwed."

"Hey, I never mix business with pleasure," Dean defended himself. "I'm surprised that you'd even think that."

Sam shook his head, and the waitress reappeared, the two beers in hand.

"Here you go," she said as she placed them on the counter. "And your food will be done in just a few minutes." With that, she was off to get the check for the happy little family.

"So, what do you think we're up against?" Sam asked Dean, reminding him of the real reason they were in Little Oak.

"Well, I don't know yet. But something'll come up, I can feel it."

"Oh, you can feel it, huh?"

"Hey, you're not the only one around here who's allowed to be psychic."

"Are you saying that you're psychic?"

"Well, no, I was just saying, you know, that it is possible for people to have hunches. You can't be _all_ that special, Sammy."

"Whatever. This just better not be another big waste of time."

"What do you mean another?" Dean asked defensively, turning to his brother.

"You remember Johnsburg. You went on and on about how there was something supernatural with the people there, so we stayed there for almost two weeks. And the only thing wrong with those people was their overly inflated egos," Sam said, making Dean shift slightly.

"Hey, there was some freaky, 'children of the corn' type stuff going down there."

Sam raised his eyebrows, and Dean looked away. "Well, kind of."

"Mmhm. Exactly."

"Well, hey, that Kara chick is kind of suspicious, what about her?" Dean asked as if he just had a sudden epiphany.

"You mean because she didn't immediately jump into your bed? You know, Dean, not every girl is going to like you."

Dean looked as if he'd, well, seen a ghost. "What are you talking about, man?"

Sam laughed, as Dean muttered, "Maybe she's a lesbian."

"Dean! And you complain that those Johnsburg people have overly inflated egos?"

"Whatever, Sam, just shut up," Dean said, taking a large sip of his beer. "Bitch."

"Jerk," Sam replied. Just then, the waitress appeared once more, this time carrying Dean's food.

Dean immediately shoved half of his hotdog in his mouth. Sam just watched him, eyebrows raised, as Dean slowly chewed and swallowed the bite, as if it was the best thing he'd ever eaten. A minute had passed by the time he had finally finished it.

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the loud and familiar sound of sirens. Dean and Sam spun around to see a police car and ambulance speed passed The Corner.

"They're going to Kara's bookstore!" One of the old ladies exclaimed.

"Come on, Dean, let's go," Sam urged. Dean shot his food a sorrowful look before running out the door with Sam. The jumped into the Impala and were at Kara's store in less than a minute.

Sure enough, the squad car was there, one cop questioning Kara, who looked surprisingly calm, the other looking around the bookstore, where a small mess was left. The old man that had walked in when Dean and Sam had left was being carried out in a stretcher and was placed into the ambulance.

"Doesn't look very supernatural to me. I don't know Dean, Little Oak just might be another Johnsburg."

"No," Dean argued, shaking his head. "We've just got to do a little investigating. I'll talk to Kara; you talk to some of the townspeople. Find out whatever you can about that old man."

A moment after Dean and Sam left, old Charles Arnoldson walked in, which was a surprise to Kara. Charles was 84 years old, and had just had a stroke a few weeks earlier. He lived alone in a house a couple of blocks from there and doesn't own a car.

"Mr. Arnoldson, what a surprise. That's an awful long walk for a couple of books," Kara greeted him politely.

"Oh, I'm not here for any silly old books," he replied. "I've got something better in mind."

"What do you mean?" Kara asked. Charles was acting very strange. He hated leaving his house for anything, unless it was extremely important.

"Do you want to read something new?" she asked, leading him away from the desk and towards the aisles of books. She stopped in front of one particular aisle. It was filled with books like the ones Sam had just bought, and the aisle was marked by a large, oval mirror. "You usually read books about mysteries and 1920's detectives. How about something more challenging. Like…_Cristo_?"

As soon as she said Christ's name in Latin, her eyes strayed to the mirror. Just as she feared, Charles' eyes completely filled with black and the man started to wheeze. She grabbed the book, which really was titled Cristo, and turned around smiling.

It seemed that the demon hadn't realized its cover was blown just yet, so Kara quickly improvised, forming a plan as she went. "I think that this one is perfect for you, I'll just ring up at the front."

She turned around and went back to the register, ringing up his book. "I really think you'll like _Cristo_, Mr. Arnoldson, it's such a great book."

At the second mentioning of Christ's name, the man began to wheeze even more.

"Oh, Mr. Arnoldson, are you alright? It sounds like you're having trouble breathing. Here, drink a nice big gulp of this, and you'll be all better again," she said, pulling a water bottle out from behind the register. She twisted off the lid and handed it to Charles.

Charles took it and did just as Kara had instructed, and…he began to scream. Kara immediately slid over the counter, kicking the demon as she did so. He fell to the ground, gasping for air. "Holy water's a bitch, isn't it?" she asked, teeth gritted.

Knowing his secret was out, the demon got up and stood up tall, instead of hunched over, like Mr. Arnoldson normally walks in his old age.

"Ah, Kara, how wonderful it is to finally meet you," he said, his voice deep and throaty, far from Charles' softer voice.

"Too bad I can't say the same about you," Kara replied.

The demon laughed. "With everything they told me about you, Kara Laketon, they didn't mention that you were funny," he said, as if this was some play date.

"Well, it seems that you have the disadvantage, because no one's told me a single thing about you."

The demon laughed again. "Even in the face of danger, you can still come up with a witty remark.

Kara shrugged, "Well, I try. Now, it's been lovely, but it's time for you to go now."

"Sorry, but I just can't do that."

Kara sighed, "You damn demons just can't make anything easy, can you?"

The demon smiled, "Nope." He lunged toward her, and Kara sidestepped just in time. The two fought, Kara doing whatever she can not to hurt the old man's body.

They continued fighting, and Kara knew that she would either have to come up with a brilliant plan, or really hurt Charles. Fortunately, she saw the water bottle filled with holy water, and it still had plenty of water in it. She picked it up, and emptied the rest of it on the demon's head.

As the demon screamed in agony, Kara snatched up the book Cristo, flipped it open to a book-marked page and began reading. What she read out loud would sound like gibberish to the average human being, but to Kara, they were words that have saved her life dozens of times. And for the demon, they were words of pure, unbearable torture. It was a real exorcism, written entirely in Latin.

By the time the pain from the holy water had gone away, Kara was halfway done with the exorcism, which was much more painful.

Unfortunately for Kara, she wasn't far enough into the incantation for it to paralyze the demon, and so he left Charles' body.

The real Charles Arnoldson slumped to the ground. Kara dropped the book and was immediately at his side. "Mr. Anderson? Mr. Anderson, can you hear me?"

"K-K-Kara? My-my chest!" he cried out, painfully clutching his heart.

"Oh God," Kara muttered. The possession affected his body so much because of his condition and had given him a heart attack. Kara whipped out her cell phone and dialed 9-1-1. She told them that she was at Wrinkled Pages and that Charles Arnoldson had just had a heart attack. About three minutes after she had hung up, one of the four squad cars and an ambulance were there.

"Oh, Frank, thank God," she said as one of the officers came over to talk to her.

"Hello, Kara. What happened?" Frank flipped open a notebook, ready to take down her statement. Kara wanted to laugh at how serious he was being.

"Charles came in for a couple of books. He wasn't looking too well, so I offered him a bottle of water. But when he went to drink it, he tossed it in the air, and started clutching his chest. He was complaining about pain and fell to the ground. So, I called you guys," Kara told the officer a revised version of the recent events.

Frank turned and looked into the bookstore. A couple of books had fallen off of shelves and some papers from the register were strewn around. _Dammit, I should've cleaned up more_, Kara thought to herself, knowing that it would have made things easier if she had.

"How did the store get into such a mess?" he asked.

"Oh, I was cleaning and going through things when Charles came in. I didn't get a chance to finish what I was doing before everything had happened," she said, hoping the life was good enough for Frank to believe.

Frank scribbled God knows what on his pad of paper, eyeing Kara suspiciously. "I know that look, Frank," Kara informed him. "You don't believe me?"

"It's not that, Kara, it's just, that, well, everything seems so…suspicious. I mean, there are signs of a struggle, and you had both motive and opportunity," Frank replied slowly.

"Wait, motive?" Kara asked, honestly having no clue as to what Frank meant.

"In high school, Charles was always giving you a hard time, blaming you for his wife's passing." The minute Frank said the words, Kara could tell that he wished he could take them back. However, she was too angry to ignore it.

Years ago, when Kara was a freshman in high school, things began to grow intense. She had just learned the truth, about all of the abnormal things in the world. This was when she first became a hunter, working along side with her uncle, Marcus Laketon. The two were admittedly a great team; Marcus knew so much and was so intelligent, Kara had picked up on every little tidbit she could.

Kara was raking the leaves for the Arnoldsons when she got a call from her uncle. He was telling her all about a hunt not too far from Little Oak, and that he had wanted her to check it out. Nothing fancy, just see if his information was correct. He was currently on his way back from finishing a job in Hartford, and would be home early the next morning.

As soon as Kara was finished with the leaves, she hopped on her bike (she was only fifteen and didn't yet have a driver's license), and was at the job site in an hour.

Unfortunately, when Kara was checking out Marcus' information, all of which turned out to be correct, the poltergeist attacked Kara. Even worse, Charles' wife Edith had followed Kara (Marcus hadn't taught her how to know if you're being followed since she didn't start Driver's Ed for a few more weeks). While Kara was fighting off the angry spirit, Edith came in to save her. However, Edith was old and frail, and the spirit was majorly pissed off.

By the time Marcus made it, Kara had managed to put the ghost to rest. Unfortunately, Edith was at rest as well.

Charles never knew exactly what had happened, but he knew that it had been all Kara's fault. Of course, Marcus saw it as Edith's own fault for not only following Kara when she should've stayed home, but trying to fight a poltergeist with no prior training whatsoever.

After this, Kara never trained harder in her life. She spent every free moment she had learning about her trade, which is probably why she outlived her beloved uncle.

"Come on, Frank, you can't honestly believe that I would want to hurt Charles. Although we had our differences, he was just getting past all that. Why would I cause an old man to have a heart attack when he was starting to forgive me?" Frank couldn't come up with an answer.

"You're right, Kara, it was silly of me to even think it. I'm sorry," he apologized. He looked back down at his notepad and continued, "That's all we're gonna need, Kara, thanks." As he walked away, he tore off the sheet with her statement, crinkled it up, and tossed it into a public trash can. Kara fought the smile that was trying to show itself.

"Hm, looks like you dodged a bullet there, huh?" a voice behind Kara asked. She spun around to face the stranger Dean.

"Don't you have someplace to be? A family or a job?" she asked, trying to change the topic.

"Why do you think we're here?"


	5. Another Hunter Part 4

Dean stood behind Kara and the police officer that was questioning her. He listened, and caught the tail end of their conversation.

"Wait, motive?" Kara asked.

"In high school, Charles was always giving you a hard time, blaming you for his wife's passing," the officer replied as if he hated to bring it up.

"Come on, Frank, you can't honestly believe that I would want to hurt Charles. Although we had our differences, he was just getting past all that. Why would I want to hurt an old man when he was starting to forgive me?"

The officer Frank didn't reply right away.

"You're right, Kara, it was silly of me to even think it. I'm sorry," he apologized. He looked back down at his notepad and continued, "That's all we're gonna need, Kara, thanks."

"Hm, looks like you dodged a bullet there, huh?" Dean asked when Frank had left. Kara spun around to face him.

"Don't you have someplace to be?" she snapped, "A family or a job?"

"Why do you think we're here?" Dean smirked. For a split second, Kara looked confused, as if searching for a double meaning in his words. He had seen that look before, but it was gone before it could even register.

Kara sighed, shaking her head. She turned away from Dean and walked back into her shop. She began to pick up a couple of books that were lying on the ground.

Dean walked in after her, also picking up a couple of books. "Kinda looks like someone was throwing these around," she observed, noticing the two books in his hands were by completely different authors on completely different topics.

"I was rearranging some things," Kara explained, taking the books from Dean.

He watched as she placed each book carefully back into its proper place in the separate aisles. Then he noticed a book, half-hidden behind the cash register desk. He glanced at Kara, and, when he saw her looking away, reached for it. There was no author on the back of the old tattered book. Dean turned it around and was immediately met with shock. The book was ancient, hundreds of years old. The title was only one word: Cristo. _What on earth is a book like __**this**__ doing here?_ He wondered. Cristo was a Latin book of exorcisms, incantations, and so much more. It was like an ancient hunter's guide book. Dean had only heard of this book from his father, but neither Dean nor Sam had ever seen one, as they were extremely rare. Their father had, though, and had copied some of it into his journal.

"That's a collector's edition!" Kara exclaimed, snatching the book away from Dean. "It's priceless!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just trying to help," Dean apologized pathetically.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" she asked, tucking the book away where it would be safe.

"Honestly?" he said, knowing that there was no way he could ever be honest with her. "I'm curious."

Kara rolled her eyes at him. "Well, Dean, there might be a couple of books on the birds and the bees to explain it all to you in the third section."

Dean laughed at the intended insult, surprising Kara. "You know, you're funny. I kind of like that."

Kara rose one of her eyebrows. "So?"

"So…you obviously don't care. Okay then, new topic. What exactly happened here?" Dean decided that it was time to prove to Sam that he **could** tell the difference between business and pleasure.

"You got a badge?"

"No."

"Then it's none of your business."

"Come on, it's not like it's a big deal or anything. Just an old man having a heart attack right?"

"Right," Kara replied, typing book barcodes into the computer in front of her.

"And you were just adding new books to the store," Dean said, trying to make it sound like a casual statement. He watched Kara carefully as she replied to each and every statement, hoping that she'll stumble over something.

"Right," she repeated, moving the pile of already scanned books and grabbing another pile of new books.

"And nothing seemed out of the ordinary?" Dean couldn't help but make that last statement a question.

Kara stopped her work and stared straight at Dean. "Tell me, Dean, what do you think happened? What do you really want me to say?"

Dean wasn't sure how to answer without telling her he was a supernatural hunter, and that he just wanted to know if she'd seen any demons lately.

"You know, Dean, I think it's time that you and your brother left Little Oak," Kara said when Dean didn't answer her. He feared that she would say those words, now he wouldn't ever know if what had happened there was supernatural, or if he was just looking into it too much.

Dean stared at Kara, not sure what to say to make things right. She didn't even blink. He opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He took a deep breath before trying again. _Well, Sammy will be happy to know that I'm thinking before speaking_, he thought sarcastically.

"Look, Kara, I'm sorry. We got off on a bad start. Let's just, can we start over?" Dean asked, hoping that he might get a second chance. It would suck for him to have to go to Sam with nothing.

Kara stared hard at Dean. "Kara Laketon," she said simply.

"Dean Winchester," Dean re-introduced himself, giving Kara the most charming smile he could muster. He looked around at the bookstore, which was actually rather impressing, for what it was, "So, uh, you own a bookstore?"

Kara softened a bit, "Yeah, I do. You like books?"

"Nah, not really. That's more of Sam's thing, I was never a real good reader," Dean admitted.

The faint traces of a smile played on Kara's lips. "Well, at least you're honest. So, what brings you to Little Oak?"

"Well, you see, my younger brother, Sammy, and I are on this little road trip. A lot of…stuff has happened this passed year, and we decided we needed a break from it all," Dean explained, leaving out the whole we-hunt-demons-and-such part.

"That explains why you're not at home, wherever that is, but I asked why you're in Little Oak," Kara smiled playfully.

Dean smirked. "Honestly, Sam, he didn't even wanna come. He kept going on about how Connecticut is so boring, and why would anyone want to go some small, boring town like Little Oak—"

Kara cut him off, "Hm, I think I'm startin' to like this brother of yours."

Dean rose on of his eyebrows, "You serious? That pussy?"

Kara laughed, "Do I detect a hint of sibling rivalry?"

"What? No, I mean I love him, he's my brother, but sometimes…" Dean laughed.

"So, really, what's it like living in a small town like this?" Dean asked. He crossed his arms and leaned his back against the register.

Kara shrugged. "I don't know, I mean, yeah, I live here and all, but I spend a lot of time on vacation and visiting family and friends that don't live here," she said. Dean nodded his head, knowing perfectly well what she meant.

"But its home, you know?" she continued.

"Are all small-town girls like you?" Dean asked. He was definitely hitting on her now, and, by the look in her eye, she knew it.

"Like me, you mean, what, exactly?" she laughed.

"Well…I don't know. You're just different."

Kara's eyes drilled into his own, demanding an honest answer.

"You seem…smarter than other girls I've met. You've got this whole air about you that just screams independent. You can obviously keep a cool head in tense situations," he answered, choosing his words carefully. "And you have got one **hell** of a poker face!"

Kara laughed at that last one. "Yeah, my uncle taught me how to play Texas Hold 'Em when I was eight. And over the years, I just kept getting better and better."

"Hey, maybe someday I'll play ya," Dean suggested.

"Sorry, but I don't think that's going to happen," Kara politely turned him down.

"Why not?" Dean wanted to know what he had done to offend her now.

But, to his surprise, she smiled coyly, "Because I don't think your ego could handle being beaten by a girl."

"Oh really?" Dean laughed.

"Yeah, really." Now Kara was really smiling and laughing, like she was actually having a good time. _Hmm…who knows? Maybe there'll be time for some pleasure after business_, he thought, smiling at the young woman in front of him.

"What?" Kara asked, catching his eyes.

"What, what?"

"What are staring at?"

"You. I mean, I'm not trying to be creepy or obsessive, it's just that, you're like a completely different person than the woman I met, what, an hour ago?" Dean admitted.

Kara smiled, "Maybe I am. So, Dean, tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, what are you going to do when you're done with your road trip?"

"That's a good question," Dean replied, "and I have no clue how to answer that. I guess, we've just be traveling for so long, it's kind of natural to me. No worries, just doing whatever I want, going wherever I want. It's pretty nice."

Before Kara could reply, Dean's cell phone rang. He snatched it out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Yeah?"

"Dean," it was Sam, "I think I might have something."

"What?" Dean asked, peering at Kara. She was turned back to her computer, typing in barcodes. "Sorry, it's my brother."

"Oh, I've got work to do anyway," she said.

Dean took a couple of steps away. "What do ya got, Sammy?"


	6. Another Hunter Part 5

Dean took a couple of steps away. "What do ya got, Sammy?"

"You know that old man? His name's Charles Arnoldson. Apparently, he had a stroke just a couple of weeks ago. He's been stuck in his bed since then, and hadn't left his house for months before that."

"So, for him to leave all of a sudden to stop at a bookstore is a little strange, isn't it?" Dean lowered his voice so that he was barely whispering.

Sam sighed. "Dean, what are you still doing there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you saying she hasn't thrown you out yet?"

"No, no, are you kidding Sammy? I did my thing, and now this girl is half in love with me," Dean replied. He could tell that Sam was rolling his eyes, even though he couldn't see him.

"Whatever, I'll pick you up; we've got to figure out what we're dealing with. Oh, and find a motel or something for us to stay at."

Dean hung up the phone without a word. He went back to Kara, "So, uh, Kara, Little Oak got any decent motels around here?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Sam just wants to stay the night in a real bed for once, and not in the back seat of my car," Dean explained. He tried not to laugh when he realized what Kara thought he meant. _Hm, maybe later_.

"Yeah, sure we do. There's a nice little inn up Baker Street."

"Thanks," Dean said, walking out the door. Sam had just pulled up out front. "Bye."

Dean got into the car, still watching Kara through the window. There really was something different about Kara; he really meant it when he said that she wasn't like other girls.

"What are you staring at?" Sam asked

"Kara's…different. She's not like normal girls," Dean explained.

"How?"

"Well, she's way too smart."

Sam laughed, "So, you finally meet a girl with a brain, and you label her 'different'?"

"No, Sam, shut up." Dean tried again, "She has the **perfect** poker face."

"So?" Sam really wasn't seeing what Dean saw.

"So, in small towns like this, uncles don't turn their 8-year-old nieces into poker champs."

Sam shrugged, and pulled the car away. "Where are we staying?"

Once Sam and Dean were out of sight, Kara pulled the ancient book out from under her register desk. _Why did he go for this book, of all books?_ She silently wondered.

And then it hit Kara. She couldn't believe she didn't see it before.

"They're hunters," she whispered. The signs were all there: traveling across the country for no apparent reason, digging around and asking personal questions about things they have not right to ask, not taking the hint when its time to leave, and…

"Winchester!" Kara knew the name, but it took her a minute to make the connection. A couple of times, she and her uncle had helped a hunter named Winchester, although he would be too old to be either of the brothers. _Maybe he's their father or something._

Even though it was a few years ago, Kara really should have remembered John Winchester. The first time she met him, she was 15 years old and just learning about the supernatural world. They had a job on a town haunting. At first, they thought it was one majorly pissed off poltergeist, but it ended up being three. It was one of the hardest jobs Kara had ever had, probably because it was only her second.

She hadn't seen John again until two years later, when a demon decided to come and play with Little Oak.

Kara shook her head, trying to shake off the painful memories threatening to escape from the back of her mind.

Then a thought occurred to her. While Dean was working on her, Sam must have been out doing other research. Dean had walked away and began to whisper when Sam had called, and left shortly after.

_Maybe they already know about the demon. Hell, they might even know more than I do at the moment. _

Kara grabbed her purse and keys and went to lock up the store. If she hurried, she might make it to the inn before Sam and Dean left to hunt whatever was in Little Oak. However, she didn't make it to the door before her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Kara?"

"Hey, Jesse, what's up?" Kara asked, surprised that he even called her. She figured that he would spend the day pissed at her, then feel guilty and try to make it up to her, like he always did whenever they argued…which was pretty often, for best friends.

Jesse stared laughing, but it was strange. Whenever Jess laughed, it was contagious, infectious. Now it was as if he was drunk…and angry.

Kara shook it off. Jesse rarely ever drank, and he'd only gotten himself drunk once, years ago. A side-effect of having an alcoholic for a father.

"Jesse, what are you laughing about?"

"Jesse's not home at the moment, would you like to leave a message?"

Kara froze. The voice that was once Jesses was replaced by the deep, dark voice of the demon she fought not an hour earlier. He laughed again, sending shivers down her spine.

"You know where to find me," the demon added before hanging up.

Kara's heartbeat sped up rapidly as she worried about Jesse. He was all that she had left in her life; she couldn't lose him, too. She locked up the store door and practically jumped into her little silver car. In seconds, the ignition was started and she was speeding away.

Kara flipped on the radio, turning the volume way up to drown out the demon's laughter and words. She couldn't let anything happen to Jesse; he wasn't going to die for her. Linkin Park's "One Step Closer" blasted through her speakers, pushing her to drive faster.

Kara drove so fast, that she had passed the inn that Dean and Sam were staying at, they just getting out of their own car.

Moments later, and the black Impala was tailing Kara, and gaining speed. _Dammit, stay the fuck out of this!_ She pressed down harder on the accelerator. She figured that if they couldn't catch up to her, then they wouldn't know where she was going. Therefore, they couldn't fuck up her plans and risk getting Jesse killed.

She glanced up in her mirror, and saw the Impala once more, although much farther away. "Don't these two ever give up?" she muttered to herself. It was a pointless question, as Kara was a hunter herself and knew that giving up was **never** an option. She sped up even faster, going nearly 80 miles per hour. When she could no longer see the Impala in her mirror, she made a sharp turn to the right onto an old beaten down path that hadn't been used in years.

Knowing that there was no way for Dean and Sam to know where she had gone to, Kara slowed down to 50. Within minutes she turned again and pulled out onto an empty road at the other end of her shortcut. There were barely any houses on this road, as each property contained at least four acres. She passed two houses and pulled into the driveway of the third.

Kara's heart was beating so loudly and so quickly, she could have sworn it was echoing throughout the quiet afternoon. She hadn't been in this driveway since she was a little girl, about seven years old. When her parents died, murdered in this very house, the home that they had all felt so safe in.

Not that Kara had known they were murdered there. She was told that they had died in a car accident. It wasn't until she was 15 years old that she had found out the truth, that a demon killed her parents. That was when she became a hunter. And that was why she was there now.

Kara took a deep breath and cut the engine. Hesitantly, she opened the glove department and slipped the handgun into the back waistband of her stretch jeans. She got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Heart pounding, she reached for the handle. However, the door opened before she could even touch it. It swung inward, so Kara took a step inside. Immediately, pain swelled in her chest as childhood memories resurfaced. She shook her head, _No distractions. I'm here for Jesse…and to send this son-of-a-bitch back to Hell_.


	7. Another Hunter Part 6

"Alright, I'm here. Now what?" Kara called out, unsure of exactly where the demon was.

"Hello, Kara. It's been too long."

Kara spun around and faced Jesse. _No, not Jesse, demon_.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

The demon tsked her. "Now, that's not very polite. Doesn't anybody ever teach you hunters your manners?"

Kara didn't reply immediately, but fixed a cold stare upon the demon. "I guess I'll say it slower, so that you may actually understand this time. What. Do. You. Want."

The demon smiled cruelly. "Why, you, Kara dear."

"Sorry, not interested." Kara was confused. What was so damn special about her? What was it that made the demon risk so much to get to her?

The demon laughed, "Oh, you are just too funny. It's too bad that I have to kill you now; I was really enjoying getting to know you. You know, for a measly human—not to mention a hunter—you're actually quite interesting. I will miss having you around. Oh well, a job is a job, you know?"

Kara braced herself for the demon's attack, but it didn't come. He was instead watching her, as if he was testing her. And who knows? Maybe he was testing her. Maybe that was how he got his kicks, by testing hunters to see how strong and smart they were. But if that were true, than that would mean every other hunter had failed. Well, she just wasn't going to let that happen to her.

The demon started to walk around her, so Kara began to move slowly, matching pace. Suddenly, he sprang forward, and Kara ducked out of the way and kicked him from behind. He smashed into an archway, cutting Jesse's lip. _Just remember, that's a demon, not Jesse. A demon, not Jesse_.

"Nice kick," he complimented her, wiping the trickle of blood away. "But I don't think that little Jesse here would appreciate you beating the crap out of his body."

_Keep your focus, dammit! He's just testing you!_ Kara fought to convince herself that the words were true. The demon was right, she didn't think that Jesse would be too terribly happy to awaken covered in cuts and bruises.

The demon sprang forward again, but, this time, Kara didn't duck out of the way. She saw Jesse's face and froze, her body not wanting to fight him. Kara didn't know what to do. It seemed that the demon knew her only weaknesses, and was good at using them against her. She couldn't fight the demon without severely hurting her best friend.

Kara was thrown to the ground, the demon on top of her, laughing crazily. She struggled underneath his weight, but Jesse was tall and ripped with muscles; there was no way she could win against him, especially when he was possessed by some crazy demon. A crazy demon with a dagger pressed against her throat.

Kara, her upper body frozen so that she wouldn't slip under the sharp blade, began to kick her legs around. She finally mustered up just enough strength to push the demon off of her. She jumped up, and, without looking at Jesse's face, round-housed the demon square in the chest. He crashed into a cabinet filled with old family photos, which Kara didn't dare to even glance at, knowing it would mean the end.

The demon quickly stood up, but the dagger was still on the ground. Kara went after him again, but he managed to block himself, expecting the attack. He, using his brute, demonic strength, picked her up by the throat with one hand and squeezed, cutting off her air supply. Kara began to kick with her legs as hard as she could, and clawed at the arm holding her, but it was no use. The demon was strong; his specialty must be his physical strength.

Just as Kara was about to lose consciousness, he threw her back. She crashed into a dusty couch and tipped it, falling over with it. She gasped for air, her throat burning with each breath.

She looked over the top of the couch and saw that the demon was coming towards her, dagger in hand. He laughed coldly, his eyes blacker than night.

Kara looked around her for a weapon that would hurt the demon, but wouldn't leave any permanent damage on Jesse's body. About two feet away lay a broken table, as if someone had crashed into it. _I don't remember this…_

She reached for one of the legs, which was completely broken off the rest of the table. The second her fingers touched the wood, everything became fuzzy, hazy.

_Shit! Not now, damn it! _Her surroundings changed until they were that of seventeen years ago. She saw her parents, Adam and Sarah Laketon, standing in the very same living room she was now in. A dark, shadowy figure laughed in front of them.

Tears immediately welled up in her eyes as she realized what now her vision took place. She tried to shake her head, to end the vision before the nightmare began.

The demon, using telekinesis, threw Kara's mother into the couch, just as this one had done to her. Her father immediately ran toward him, but was thrown into the end table, smashing it.

_No, no, no!_ Kara's thoughts screamed in her head. Abruptly, the vision ended, and Kara saw the room as it was now. Her breathing rugged, she grasped the table leg and prepared to fight.

The demon laughed, "It seems that little Kara has inherited at least one of her mother's gifts."

Kara froze, unable to move.

"Do you remember that night, Kara? Or is it only in dreams and visions that you relive that wonderful night when I murdered your parents?"

Kara stopped breathing. She couldn't move. She couldn't think. She was facing her parents' killer—and maybe her uncle's, as well.

Then, Kara got pissed. Her sorrow turned to anger, to hate and fury. The demon was right on the other side of the couch now, and Kara took action. She jumped up, and, only looking at the black eyes that weren't Jesse's, she swung with the chunk of wood knocking him over. "Go to hell, you fucker!"

Seeing Jesse's body lying on the ground, his lip cut slightly in the corner, Kara dropped her weapon. She momentarily forgot that Jesse was possessed and checked his pulse. Good, the blood was still pumping, he was going to be okay.

"Oh, Jesse, I'm so, so sorry," Kara apologized, even though she knew that he probably couldn't hear her.

"It's alright, Kara, I forgive you."

Kara froze. Jesse had begun to move, his voice back to normal. He sat up, wiping the trickle of blood from his bottom lip. He smiled and pulled Kara's hair out of her face and put it behind her ears. "Jesse, you have to listen to me right now. It isn't safe for you here, you need to leave."

Jesse looked confused. "But I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with you."

"Jesse! You're always telling me that I need to leave Little Oak, and that I'm not allowed to stay here for you, so you're not allowed to stay for me," Kara replied sternly.

Jesse gazed into Kara's eyes, and she was filled with happiness. They were no longer fill with black, just the dark brown they normally are. _Speaking of which, where the hell did that demon go?_

"Come with me," Jesse whispered, leaning close to Kara. Her heart began to beat quickly. _It's just the adrenaline of the danger_, she told herself. That had to be it, the only explanation.

Kara didn't answer right away. She wasn't sure how to. _I have to stay and find the demon, but…can I really tell Jesse that he has to say goodbye to me? He's always telling me that I need to get out of Little Oak, who better to leave with than my best friend?_

Breathlessly, she gave him her answer, "Of course."

The moment the words had left her, Jesse leaned in. Kara's heart beat quickened as he pressed his lips on hers. He kissed her, but it was hard, rough. He wrapped his arms around her, but she couldn't breath, he was suffocating her. Neither could she move. Jesse's arms were squeezing her tight, so tight she felt pain. Panicky, Kara began to struggle, but Jesse was way too strong for her.

_Wait a minute…Jesse's strong, but no one is this strong. Correction: no __**human**__ is this strong._

Kara's eyes snapped open, realizing that the demon never left. Sensing that the secret was out, the demon stopped suffocating Kara. His eyes, once again two black embers, glowered at her.

Narrowing her eyes and clenching her fists, Kara was getting seriously pissed off. This demon was smart, knowing all of Kara's weaknesses, even if she didn't.

"Why me?" she asked, finally giving up struggling.

Instead of replying, the demon laughed, angering Kara anymore. But she wouldn't do anything about it, and the demon knew it. She wouldn't risk any serious damage to Jesse for anything, especially her own life.

The demon opened Jesse's mouth to reply, but was cut off. The demon's went back to normal and he turned his head around, Kara looked passed him. Dean and Sam stood in the doorway, guns drawn, shocked and embarrassed looks on their faces.

"Uh, Kara! Um, uh, I'm really sorry about this," Dean stumbled over his apology. Both brothers lowered their guns, unsure of what to do or say.

_Oh God!_ Kara realized what this must look like to the two, and decided to play this to her advantage.

"It's no problem," she said, using all of her strength to flip the demon over. Now she sat on him, each leg on either side of his waist.

"Can you hand me my purse, its right over there?" Kara asked Dean, as her black bag was just out of her reach.

Confused expression on his face, Dean did as she asked.

"Thanks," Kara muttered, unsnapping the clasp.

"What are you—" the demon started. But before he could finish, Kara whipped a small bottle out of her purse. She pulled off the top and dumped its contents onto Jesse's face.

The demon screamed as the holy water soaked in. Kara grabbed a piece of chalk and broke it in half. She threw a piece to Dean, saying, "Help me with the circle."

Quickly, she got off of Jesse's stomach and began drawing a devil's trap. After a moment's hesitation, Dean joined her. By the time the demon got over his pain, the circle was done and he was trapped. Dean handed the chalk back to Kara, and she placed both pieces back into her purse.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked when he finally got over his shock.

"You're the oh-so-smart-and-experienced hunter, you tell me," Kara replied sarcastically, her eyes never leaving Jesse's…the demon's. _I still can't believe that he's not really Jesse, not right now. He looks like Jesse, he talks like Jesse, Hell, he even walks like Jesse. I could barely even tell the difference_.

"What's on your mind, freak?" the demon asked, using Jesse against her once again. However, his eyes were still two cold, black embers staring angrily at her.

_How did he know that?! Jesse and I are the __**only**__ ones who knew about that! There's no way he……unless he's been watching me! Damn it, why didn't I see it earlier!??_ Kara froze, then shifted uncomfortably. It was obvious, even to Sam and Dean, that this demon knew things about Kara that it shouldn't.

"Don't speak," Kara commanded harshly.

"Why? It might distract you? Might confuse you?"

Okay, so that was exactly it. What the fuck.

"How about this? You get rid of your little sidewalk chalk, and I'll let Jesse's body go," the demon compromised.

"I don't think you're in a situation to make negotiations," Kara replied coldly. Even if the demon was telling the truth, there was no way she could trust Jesse's life on a demon.


	8. Another Hunter Part 7

"How about this? You get rid of your little sidewalk chalk, and I'll let Jesse's body go," the demon compromised.

"I don't think you're in a situation to make negotiations," Kara replied coldly. Even if the demon was telling the truth, there was no way she could trust Jesse's life on a demon.

"I take that as a no? Aw, too bad. And I thought had wanted to play nice."

"Well, you thought wrong. I never really learned how to play nice with the other little boys and girls as a child. What makes you think that I will now?"

"Sam, grab the book," Dean said. Sam pulled an old, tattered book out of his jacket pocket.

"What the hell is that? A Pocket Idiot's Guide to Exorcisms? Amateurs," Kara smirked at their little book.

Dean raised his eyebrows, "And you got, what, exactly?"

"Fifteen years of Latin," Kara replied sharply.

Sam was obviously impressed, as he whistled and said, "Well, she's got us there, Dean."

Kara turned back to the demon. "I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt for a minute here. I'm going to believe that you're just an amateur demon, and that you really don't have a clue as to who you're messing with. So you have until the count of three to tell me who the fuck sent and what you want with me, okay?"

The demon made no move; he just watched Kara intensely.

"One."

Nothing.

"Two."

He didn't even breathe.

"Three."

And still nothing.

Kara sighed. "Alright, have it your way."

She paused, hoping that the demon might have a word to say, but he was silent.

Taking a deep breath, Kara begun the exorcism, all of which was in Latin. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spritus, omnis atanica potestas, omnis incursion infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregation, et secta diabolica."

The demon began to groan in pain. It hurt Kara so much to see Jesse in that pain. She hoped that he couldn't feel it, any of it.

"I'm going to kill you," the demon swore.

"Really? That's going to be pretty difficult while you're trapped in hell," Dean replied.

Kara continued, "Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satan, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis."

Kara's hair began to whip around, and she realized that it was as if a wind was blowing into the room. Pages of books that had fallen during the fight began to turn on their own, the window curtains flew up.

Hesitantly, she went back to the incantation. "Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nominee, quem inferi trement."

Jesse screamed, interrupting Kara. The scream was so pained, as if he was living the worst torture imaginable. And he was. Well, the demon was. But it was still Jesse's body that screamed, that was shaking uncontrollably.

"Kara, you need to keep going," Sam reminded her.

Kara took a deep breath, and, once again, continued with the exorcism. "Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, domin. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi no." Jesse screams again, even louder, more pained than before, if such a thing were possible. "Te rogamus audi—"

"I'll kill you! I swear I'll kill you!" the demon screamed. "And I'll kill Jesse. Oh, I will make him feel pain like no other, tear him up piece by piece."

Kara fought to ignore him, but it was impossible. "I swear I'LL KILL YOU!!"

And then Kara felt it. Such pain, she had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming. Her eyes swelled up with tears as the taste of blood filled her mouth. She felt sick, but that she could handle.

It was her body that she couldn't ignore. It was as if every inch of her was on fire, but not burning. The ache of it deepened with every passing second, each feeling like a lifetime. The demon began to laugh and scream at the same time as Kara moaned. She tried to hold herself, but that only made it worse. She wanted to die, but death would not come, only more pain.

"Kara? Kara! Kara, dammit, what the hell is going on?" Dean was at her side, yelling at her. But that made her ears hurt, her head hurt. Looking at him made her eyes burn, but closing them was like ripping off her eyelids. There was no escaping the pain.

Now Sam and Dean were both next to her, trying to find out what happened. Sam reached to touch her arm, and then immediately pulled his hand away, blowing on it like a little kid who bumped into a hot oven.

He said something to Dean, but Kara's hearing had vanished, replaced by the endless, burning fire. Sam ran to grab the exorcism book he had dropped and flipped through its pages. However, the wind blew it out of his hands.

Oh, the wind. She could, if only for a second, feel the cool wind, and it snapped her back into reality. It was all just some trick by the demon, it had to be. Although she'd never heard of one that powerful.

Slowly standing—when had she fallen? She couldn't even remember moving—Kara fought hard to push passed the pain. She opened her mouth, tears streaming down her face, and screamed the last two lines of the exorcism. "DOMINICOS SANCTAE ECCLESIAE. TEROGAMUS AUDI NOS!"

Jesse's eyes turned coal-black. A moment later, he threw his head back, letting out a long, loud scream. An enormous clad of black smoke erupts from his mouth, the demon leaving his body and going back to Hell.

Immediately, the burning fire was washed away from her body. She could move her bodily painlessly, and her senses were back in tip top shape. Besides a slight burning in her throat, as if she were just getting over strep, there was no sign that anything had ever happened to her.

However, the same could not be said for Jesse. His body was covered in sweat, and the corner of his bottom lip was encrusted with dry blood. But worse than everything was his eyes. No, they weren't stark black, or demonic in any way. They were scared, confused, and even angry.

Kara's heart began to tare as she saw the look in his eyes. Fighting back tears, she went to him. "Oh God, Jesse, I am so, so sorry. I'm so sorry," she apologized over and over again. She couldn't apologize enough.

"Kara," Jesse said when he could finally get a word in. "What the hell just happened? I was walking home from the store, and then I blacked out. Everytime I started to come back, it was as if I was knocked out again…but I was always someplace different, doing things that I would never do," he explained slowly.

"Oh, Jesse, this is all my fault, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, I think you might've said something about that…" Jesse replied cynically. "Can you just tell me what happened?"

Kara hesitated. She knew she could trust Jesse with her life, but would he understand? How would he feel if he knew that she lied to him for years, and that she hunted things that weren't even supposed to exist?

"Damn, Kara, just tell me," he demanded.

Kara decided that she would either have to trust Jesse and risk losing him, or lose him without even trying.

"I'm a hunter," she started. "I, uh, hunt…supernatural things. Um, things like…demons, and, uh, ghosts. Werewolves, vampires, wendigos, shape-shifters, and other things that even I barely understand," she finally managed to get the words out.

All was quiet. Jesse stared at Kara. Kara bit her lip, avoiding his eyes. Dean and Sam just stood, neither having a clue as to whether they should leave or not.

"You know, Kara, in all my life that I've known you, I've **never** heard you stumble over your words like that," Jesse finally said.

Kara felt like crying. She looked up at him. "You don't think I'm crazy?"

"Oh, you're crazy, there's no doubt about it. But I'm the one who chooses to hang out with you, so I guess that makes me a little crazy, too."

Kara was confused. "You mean, you're not mad?"

"Of course I'm mad Kara. You lied to me, I'm pretty pissed," he replied.

"What?" Jesse always had a way of surprising Kara, but this was outrageous. "Shouldn't you be yelling, or throwing things, or something?"

Jesse nodded his head. "Yeah, and, later, I probably will. But right now, I'm just glad that I know. It kind of explains a _lot_."

"Oh, Jesse," Kara rolled her eyes and hugged her best friend.

Then she turned to Dean and Sam. "I think I should probably say some sort of thank-you, right?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, we totally saved your butt," Dean said.

"Hm." Kara shrugged her shoulders and headed towards the door. "Oh well."

With that, she walked out of the house without another word.

Jesse looked over at Dean and Sam. "That's as close to a 'thank-you' you're ever going to get, so I'd take it."

"Kinda reminds me of you," Sam turned to his older brother.

"What? No way," Dean replied.

Sam rolled his eyes in response.

Jesse, who had started to follow Kara, stopped and turned around. "So, you guys are hunters, too?"

"Yep," Dean answered.

"And you travel around the country doing this, hunting things?"

"Yeah," said Sam.

Jesse hesitated before he asked his next question. Kara honked the horn and yelled out of her window, "Jesse, get your ass in the car or you're walking!"

"I'll be right there," he called back, shaking his head. He turned back to Dean and Sam. "Would you, uh, be willing to become a trio?"

"Are you asking if you can come with us?" Sam asked.

Dean didn't like the idea, and made his opinion clear immediately. "Sorry, but no. You're not really a hunter, anyway."

"No not me," Jesse laughed. When the two didn't say anything, he added, "Kara."

"Kara? You want us to take her with us?" Dean asked. "I am so confused."

"Kara's too good for a town like Little Oak. I've been telling her this for years, but, whenever she leaves, she comes right back. She's far too talented to be here," Jesse explained, telling Dean and Sam the same thing he's been telling Kara.

"Oh, we really couldn't take her away from you," Sam said.

"If the world needs Kara, then who am I to stop her? Please, you guys. She really needs this, whether she'll admit it or not. And besides, this stuff can't be easy; wouldn't it be better if you had an extra hunter with you?"

"Nope, no way," Dean replied. He looked at Sam expectantly for his answer.

"You know, Dean, I think Jesse's right," he said when he finally spoke.

Dean was taken aback. "You _want_ her to come with us?"

"Think about it Dean, she's smart, talented, and, hell, she's got the damn exorcism spell memorized. How many hunters do you know that don't need to read it from a book?"

Dean considered this, trying to count numbers. "Um, uh…none."

"Exactly. Dean, we need her…she might be able to help us find the Yellow-Eyed Demon."

This was the winner. Dean wanted more than anything to find that killer and finally exact his revenge for the death of their mother when Sam was only about six months old.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me if she gets herself killed."

Sam turned back to Jesse. "We can ask her, but you'll have to convince her."

"Deal," Jesse said, walking out the door. "Oh, can you shut that?"

Jesse hopped into the front seat of Kara's car, and the two pulled away.

Dean and Sam left the house, making sure to shut the door behind them, got into their own car, and followed Kara back to the motel.

As soon as she was parked, Kara cut the engine and hopped out. Dean and Sam parked next to her and followed suit.

"What's up?" Dean asked.

Kara took a pad of paper and a pen out from her purse. "At 7:00 tonight, you two are coming to this address for dinner," she told them. She handed them the address she wrote down, and got back into her car.

"Don't be late. Cuz I'll probably kick your ass if you are," she called as she started the ignition and drove away. "You want me to drop you off?" she asked Jesse.

"Only if I get to crash your dinner party. Or is it a hunters-only gig? Cuz, if so I under—"

"Shut up, Jesse, you're invited," Kara interrupted.

"Sweet," he replied.


	9. Another Hunter Part 8

The rest of the car ride, which wasn't very long as they did live in a small, close together town, was somewhat awkward. It was obvious that he was a little angry that she had lied to him, but she knew that someday, hopefully, he would get passed it. Kara just wished it didn't ruin their friendship.

Jesse lived in a small apartment complex two blocks from the house her uncle left her when he died, so she was home soon after dropping him off.

It was a decent place, where she lived. The upstairs had two bedrooms, each with its own bathroom, a kitchen, living room, and dining room. It was perfectly normal—upstairs. The downstairs basement, however, was locked off for a reason. It was hunter territory. Weapons, including knives, guns, and even a set of katana blades, books about exorcisms, religions, and various myths and legends, and the usual, everyday hunting supplies—from bottles of holy water to fake credit cards with $2,000 limits.

That was the part of the house Jesse had never been to. Until tonight. Tonight, she tells Jesse everything.

Dean and Sam are only coming because they saved her life. She figured that she should repay them somehow. Better to cook them a meal then have it all blow up in her face.

When Kara got home, she grabbed a cookbook and flipped through it. She had no idea as to what she was going to cook, and decided to just wing it.

In the end, she finally decided to cook up some buttered and seasoned imitation crab meat, a random type of pasta salad that Kara couldn't even remember half of what was in it, and croissant rolls. When dinner was finished, Kara still had an hour and a half, so she hopped into the shower.

After her shower, Kara threw on a pair of faded black, stretchy flare jeans, and a plain, light blue long sleeve shirt. She owned plenty of jewelry, but, since it was her mother's, she never wore it. In fact, she rarely ever even looked at it.

For her makeup, Kara went with something simple, her normal, everyday look. Black eyeliner, black mascara, and light nude shimmer powder outlined her strange eyes. Soft red lipstick flaunted her full lips.

Kara let her hair dry naturally, as she believed hairdryers to be bad for your hair—which they were, as they made your hair frizzy and dried-out. She just left it down, not in the mood to even try doing anything with it.

A couple of minutes later and Kara had a bottle of chilled wine and four glasses—neither of which matched the other—and answered the door as Jesse rang the doorbell. He brought Kara a matching set of wine glasses, as a joke.

"Yeah, because it's not like I don't have enough glasses, or anything," Kara said when she saw the gift.

"It's not the number that's the problem, Kara. The problem is that one is a snowman coffee cup, one is a beer glass, one is a glass meant for something more along the lines of Scotch, and the other isn't even glass, it's a plastic cup," Jesse replied.

"That one's for Dean," Kara replied, rolling her eyes and checking on dinner, which was perfectly done.

When Kara re-entered the dining room, Jesse was opening the wine bottle. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Come on, do you really think that Dean and Sam are going to be upset that they missed out on a glass of cheap, four-dollar wine? No, I don't think so," Jesse explained. Kara was convinced, and allowed Jesse to pour her a glass-full. However, she was pretty sure that she knew the reason why Jesse wanted a drink. He hated being lied to; he had enough of it from his father. It was obvious that he hadn't gotten over it, but Jesse was really good at hiding his feelings when it came to things like this, and, if she hadn't known him so well, she would have thought that everything was just fine.

Two glasses later, and Dean and Sam finally made it, nearly twenty minutes late. "Hunters," Kara muttered under her breath as she went to open the door.

"We brought alcohol," Dean said as he walked into the house.

"Hello to you, too," Kara muttered. Sam nodded politely as he passed Kara. Dean set down two six-packs of beer on the table.

"Good thing you didn't get out your mother's pearls," Jesse whispered teasingly into Kara's ear. She rolled her eyes and went to grab dinner.

With the help of Jesse, Kara served dinner and immediately poured herself a second full glass of wine. Sam took a glass, and Jesse poured his second as well. Dean, on the other hand, immediately opened himself up a beer.

"So, uh, tell me more about what you guys do. Uh, when you hunt things," Jesse started up a conversation with Dean and Sam. "How did you get started?"

Dean swallowed a piece of crab before answering. "Our mom was killed by some demon when Sammy was just a baby…not that much has changed."

Sam glared at Dean, but let it slide. He instead turned his attention to Kara, continuing the conversation. "What about you, Kara? What made a small-town girl become a supernatural hunter?"

Kara hesitated before answering. Not only did she just meet these guys, but, even though they technically saved her life, she didn't trust them. Plus, she didn't really want Jesse to hear what happened to make her become who she is. But she didn't want to lie to him again, either. She couldn't answer the question, plain and simple.

"Oh shit!" Kara swore as she 'accidentally' tipped over her glass of wine. The spill didn't do any damage, but did distract the three from the question. _Thank God that worked!_

Jesse ran and brought back a couple of paper towels to clean up the mess. Once all was well again, Dean, shoving a couple of more pieces of crab into his mouth, announced, "This is seriously one of the best home-cooked meals I've had, like, ever."

"You obviously don't eat a lot of home-cooked meals," Kara replied, laughing somewhat, a side-effect of the two glasses—now going on three—of wine.

"So, uh, where are you guys headed off to next?" Jesse asked Dean and Sam.

"Well, we're never really sure where we're going until we're halfway there," Dean replied.

Throughout the rest of dinner, the four chatted aimlessly and drank a little too much. And, surprisingly, Kara was actually having fun with the Winchester brothers, and she could tell that Jesse was really interested in what everybody had to say. They talked about past hunts, people they've met, and secret aliases they've used. Fortunately, everyone was to buzzed to ask Kara about what had gotten her started again.

Over two hours later, all of the food was eaten, both the six-packs of beer drunk, and the two bottles of wine were empty. They'd left the small dining room, and were all sitting around on the living room floor, too much alcohol in their systems to even think about sitting on the couch and chairs.

Dean glanced at the clock that hung on Kara's wall, and Kara followed his gaze. It was almost 10:00. Not that Kara was an early bird when it came to bedtimes—she usually went to bed passed midnight sometime—she still had a lot to get done before she could retire. Not only did she still have a lot to do for the store—she really did just get a shipment of around fifty books, most of which still needed to be put into the system and put away on the shelves, she had to do some checking up for her _other_ job. Demons don't go to small towns in the middle of nowhere to fuck with her without a reason, and Kara needed to know that reason.

It seemed that she wasn't the only one who had work to do. Sam and Dean obviously had more important things to do than get drunk with her and Jesse, which was perfectly fine with her.

"Wow, it's actually getting kinda late," Sam said, deciphering Dean's hints.

Kara knew what they were talking about, and picked up on it quickly. "Yeah, it is. I have way too much work to do at the store tomorrow."

Jesse was the only one not in a hurry to have the night end, the poor guy. Kara didn't want to kick him out, but it had to be done, or he would never leave.

The boys did their share in cleaning up before getting ready to leave. As they were pulling on their jackets, Dean was inching closer to the door, and Sam was looking from Kara to Jesse to Dean, as if torn between a decision.

Sam sighed, took a deep breath, and opened his mouth to speak. Jesse and Dean's eyes were on him, eagerly anticipating what he would say.

"You know, Kara, you did a real good job tonight. Some of the best hunting I've ever seen," he said.

"Just doing my job," Kara replied, unsure of where this was going.

"Yeah, and, uh, Dean and I were thinking," Sam continued, ignoring the evil glare Dean was giving him at the moment, "that, maybe you could, uh…"

"That I could, what, Sam?"

"Come with us."

Kara stopped. She wasn't sure how to react. Yes she did. "No. I work alone."

"See, Sammy? She doesn't wanna come," Dean pointed out.

"Why not, Kara?" Jesse asked.

Kara looked at Jesse, then at Sam, then back to Jesse. Then the realization dawned on her. "I see what's going…you put them up to this, didn't you, Jesse?"

At first Jesse didn't answer. "Well, yeah, I did. But if they didn't want you to join them, they wouldn't have asked. I just made a suggestion; Sam's the one who decided to ask you."

Kara turned to Dean, arms crossed. "What about you?"

Dean shrugged. "Honestly? I'm against it."

"Dean doesn't think you could keep up with him, you being a girl and all," Jesse said, knowing how it would affect Kara.

Dean turned to Jesse, arms out. "What are—"

Kara cut him off, arms crossed. "You don't think a girl can hunt?" If Kara hated anything, it was being underestimated because of her sex.

"No, Kara, I never said that," Dean replied.

Kara wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not, nor did she really care. They had set her up, and she fell into it.

"Come on, Kara. Just go with them."

"Jesse, why? Why should I leave my home, my best friend, and my hard work on that store for these two? I don't even know them!"

Jesse opened his mouth to speak, but Kara knew exactly what he was going to say. It was the same speech every time. "And don't you even **dare** try to spin that 'you're-to-good' crap, because I don't buy it."

No one said a word, and Kara looked expectantly at Jesse, as if still wanting an answer.

"Kara, you're a fantastic hunter. Don't try to deny it; I remember enough to know it's true. Little Oak holds you back, keeps you from doing what you were meant to do."

Kara didn't say a word; no one did. The tension in the air was so thick, breathing became labored.

Sam and Dean were obviously uncomfortable, and had no idea as to whether they should stay or leave. Hesitantly, Sam said, "We're just going to go back to the motel. We'll be leaving at around noon tomorrow, so, you know."

With that, the two brothers left Kara and Jesse to finish their quarrel and come up with a decision.

"Kara, please don't be mad," Jesse said after the two had left. "I'm just looking out for you."

"I know, Jesse, but you don't have to. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Besides, I can't just leave everything behind. Who's going to look out for you? For my store, my house?"

Jesse answered immediately, as if he'd been thinking about this for a long time. "You can sell the house and anything you don't need for money—hunting can't be a big money-maker. I'll be just fine by myself; I am every other time you leave, even when I didn't see you for four years. As for the store, I'll take care of it."

Kara was shocked. Jesse always teased her about her bookstore, and now he wanted it? He really must want her to leave Little Oak. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Yes!" he laughed. "That's _exactly_ what I'm trying to do."

"Why don't you just leave Little Oak for good? Not forever, you can still visit whenever you're hunting out this way, but stop living here. Why keep coming back to the little, nearly non-existent town where nothing truly exciting ever happens when you were meant to be someplace else?" he repeated the questions he had asked earlier that day.

And, this time, Kara had no clue as to how to answer. There honestly was no real reason why she shouldn't leave with Dean and Sam. Jesse had solved all of her problems, and the brothers were nice enough, even though Dean was rather rough around the edges. Jesse was right; this was the opportunity of a lifetime, and she would be completely mental to let it pass.

"Alright," she whispered. "I'll leave with Dean and Sam tomorrow."


	10. Another Hunter Part 9

Jesse looked like he had never been happier his entire life. "Oh, God, Kara!" he enveloped her into a huge bear hug, squeezing the breath out of her. He released her just before she was about to make some sarcastic remark.

"So, I guess this is goodbye?" Kara said, telling herself not to cry.

Jesse nodded his head. "Yeah, this is goodbye."

"But not for good, right?" she asked hopefully. Kara couldn't imagine her life is she had never seen Jesse again.

He didn't answer right away, and Kara's heart beat began to quicken. All jokes gone, Jesse was in 100 serious mode.

"Jesse?"

"I don't know, Kara, I don't know. You lied to me. Yeah, I understand why, but it's like I don't even know you."

Jesse's words stung and Kara's eyes began water. She tried to blink back the tears, but they just wouldn't go away.

"Jesse, you know me better than anybody. Yeah, I hunt the supernatural, big deal. It's just a job. You do know me, better than anybody in the entire world, living or otherwise."

Jesse looked deep into her eyes, and Kara's searched his face, looking for some sign that everything will be alright between them.

"Jesse, say something," she whispered.

"No," he whispered back. Just as the tears were about to fall, Jesse grabbed her waist, pulling her into him. Kara's heart exploded as his lips pressed into hers, and she immediately kissed him back. Her hands wove themselves around his neck and grabbed the hair on his head. He picked her up, and her legs wrapped around him. Entwined, Jesse walked down the hall to her bed, where he laid Kara down. As his hands unbuttoned her shirt, she worked on undoing his belt.

"Uh," Kara moaned as she stretched her arms. She sat up, making sure to pull the covers up around her as she did so. The sun was leaking through the curtains, and Kara looked at the clock. It was after nine. _Oh, shit!_ She stood up out of her bed and looked around for some clothes to wear. The room was a mess, even before last night's activities.

Finally, she found something. "At least it's decent," she muttered, pulling on undergarments. She threw on her 'decent' attire: Jesse's button-up shirt from the night before, which was lying on top of his jeans. Wherever he was, he was only wearing a t-shirt and boxers. _Well, that's more than me, I guess._

As Kara walked to the door, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyeliner was smudged around her eyes, giving them a smoky look. Her hair wasn't brushed, pieces sticking out everywhere. Kara attempted to straighten it out, but didn't really care. _I look like a cheap whore,_ she thought as she walked towards the kitchen, where the smell of fresh coffee drew her, _too bad_.

Kara entered her kitchen and wasn't surprised to see Jesse, drinking coffee and reading from the morning paper, dressed exactly like she thought.

"Good morning," she made her presence known. Jesse looked up from the paper, a wide grin on his face.

"Good morning," he replied, handing Kara her cup of coffee. "You look so beautiful."

Kara laughed. "I don't believe it for a second," she said, taking a sip of her coffee. One sugar, one cream, just how she liked it.

Jesse smiled, but it was a sad one.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked, the smile gone from her own face.

"We finally get together, and now you're leaving," he admitted.

"Jesse, I don't _have_ to—"

"Yes, you do," he cut her off. "I'm not going to be the one to hold you back."

Kara didn't say the words that she was thinking inside. _But I want you to hold me back_.

Not that she would give up hunting for Jesse, not entirely. She just wouldn't make it permanent, like Jesse wants her to do. What would be wrong with that?

But Kara knew that if she said anything about it to Jesse, he would immediately be against it.

"Speaking of which, you should probably get some stuff together. You've got to meet the Winchesters in a little over three hours."

Kara groaned inwardly, took another chug of her coffee, and headed off to her bathroom. "Throw some of that stuff together for me, will ya?" she called to Jesse on her way.

"Sure thing," he called back.

Three hours later and Kara was ready to go. She had some clothes packed, as well as anything else she might need from her toothbrush and toothpaste to her guns, knives, and bottle of holy water, as well as fake ID's, credit cards, and aliases. She was dressed in blue jeans and a red tank top. Black eyeliner and mascara and soft red lipstick covered her face, her normal day-to-day wear.

Jesse, who had run back to his place to shower, change his clothes, and grab his car, honked his horn, signaling his arrival. Kara grabbed her things and headed out the door.

"Hey," Jesse greeted, taking her stuff.

"Hey yourself."

Jesse brought Kara's stuff over to his car, a black Chevy Camaro SS. "Jesse, what are you doing?" Kara asked.

"You're car is a shiny silver. Mine is black. Which do you think stands out the least?" he replied. Once Kara's stuff was in the trunk, he reached into his pocket, withdrew his keys, and tossed them to Kara.

Kara caught the keys easily, and looked at Jesse. "You're giving me your car?"

"Yeah. And I'm taking yours. It's a win-win deal."

Kara laughed. Jesse had wanted her car, a silver Dodge Charger, for ages. "Alright, you following me?"

"Yep." Kara and Jesse each got into their new cars and started the engine. Kara pulled out of the small driveway first, followed by Jesse. Within minutes they were pulling into the motel parking lot, right next to the black Impala.

Dean and Sam were already checked out and were waiting to see if Kara would show or not.

"You came," Sam stated, obviously surprised.

"Didn't really have much of a choice," Kara replied.

"You always have a choice," Dean said. Kara was unsure on whether or not his statement was meant for her ears or not, so she decided to let it slide—for now.

"We should probably get going soon," Sam said before a fight could break out.

"Yeah, just a sec," Kara said as Dean and Sam got into the Impala. She walked Jesse back to the Charger, ready for their good-byes. She turned her head to give him a kiss, but he refused.

"No," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "There's no point in trying to make something like this work when we both know it won't."

"I don't know it," Kara replied. "And you don't either, not for a fact."

"Kara, our lives are going in two separated directions. What we're meant to do in this world are two completely different things. It wouldn't work between us, so there just isn't a point to trying. Hell, who knows if we'll even keep in touch."

Kara was about to argue back when Dean honked the horn at the two.

"I'll keep in touch," Kara promised, turning to walk away. She knew that was the last thing Jesse wanted to hear her say, but she meant it. "And I will be coming back."

With that, Kara climbed into the Camaro. With one last look at Jesse, she backed out of the parking lot and drove away behind Dean and Sam Winchester. The adventure had begun.


	11. No Exit Part 1

Chapter Two

"No Exit"

_"I checked the fuses. They're fine. It's the wiring! Look, you promised this place wold be ready when I moved in," a young woman complained. She was on the phone with her apartment in Philadelphia with the apartment supervisor. _

_The supervisor said something, and her temper flared. "No! You come up now!" Then, she added politely, "Please."_

_The man agreed. "Thank you," she said, hanging up the phone._

_She notices a black, gooey substance splattered on the kitchen table. "Gross," she muttered._

_Something drips onto her shirt. The woman looks up at the ceiling, but she doesn't see anything._

_At the other side of the room, a something is banging inside the wall. The woman walks over to the wall and turns on a light switch. The black substance seeps out of it._

_"What the hell?" she said out loud, even though there was no one else with her._

_She continues to watch to goo drip, and thinks she sees something in the outlet. She moves closer and sees and eye watching. Terrified, the woman screamed._

* * *

"Your love is like a tidal wa-ave, spinning over my head. Drowning me in your promise-es, better left unsa-aid. You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy!" Kara sang along with Pat Benetar. That was one good thing about this trip; her car, her rules. 

Another good thing was not having to sit in the same car as Dean. Sam, she could stand. But Dean…

They'd been on this trip for nearly three days now, and the only fights they've fought were between Dean and Kara. Where to eat. Where to rent a room. Who sleeps where. What to do on hunts. What the other should have done on previous hunts. And the list goes on and on.

And, right now, Kara refused to pick up her cell when Dean called her to tell her where they're headed.

The phone rang, Dean calling for the third time. _Someday, maybe these two will learn_, Kara thought, hitting the 'ignore' button on her phone once more.

When "Heartbreaker" ended, the phone rang once again. This time, it was Sam. Kara turned down the music and rolled up the windows before she answered the phone.

"Yeah?" she said, trying to hide some of the annoyance in her voice.

"Still mad at Dean, huh?" Sam asked.

"What was your first clue?" Kara said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sam laughed, and Kara could hear Dean demanding to know what was so funny.

"So, where we headed?" she asked, ready to get down to business.

"I don't know if you've heard of it or not, but we're going to Harvelle's Roadhouse."

Kara froze at Sam's words. Oh, she'd heard of it alright. "Uh, yeah, I think I've been there once or twice. Nice place. Why are we going there?"

Sam was somewhat uncomfortable with the answer. "Well, whenever we don't hear about anything, we go to the Roadhouse. We're never there for more than an hour before someone hands us a case on a silver platter."

_Okay, one hour. Doesn't sound too bad_. "Okay, lead the way." With that she hung up, rolled her windows back down, and blasted Joan Jett's "I Hate Myself For Loving You".

* * *

Two hours later, Kara pulled in front of the Roadhouse behind the Impala. She cuts the engine, rolls her windows back up, gets out of the car, and, after locking it up tight, heads over to Dean and Sam. 

"Los Angeles, California," Dean said.

Kara turned to him, eyebrows raised. _I guess Sam was right when he said they aren't ever here very long_.

"What's in LA?" Kara asked.

"A young girl has been kidnapped by an evil cult," Dean replied.

"Yeah?" Sam said.

"Girl got a name?" Kara asked.

Dean smiled, "Katie Holmes."

Sam laughed and Kara rolled her eyes. "That's funny. And for you, so bitchy," Sam said.

From inside the Roadhouse, there was a loud argument going on.

"Or course, on the other hand—catfight," Dean said.

"Ellen and Jo are at it again," Kara mumbled so that neither brother could hear her.

The trio walked inside, and were instantly greeted by Ellen and Jo Harvelle arguing—just as Kara had said.

"I am your mother, I don't have to be reasonable!" Ellen yelled.

"You can't keep me here!" Jo yelled back.

"Don' you bet on that, sweetie!" Ellen retaliated.

"What are you gonna do? Are you gonna chain me up in the basement?"

"You know what? You've had worse ideas than that recently! Hey, if you don't wanna stay, don't stay. Go back to school!"

Kara hadn't realized that Jo had dropped out. She thought that college would have been good for her, she did good in high school.

"I didn't belong there! I was a freak with a knife collection!"

As much as Kara and Jo didn't get along, Kara could definitely relate to the young woman. Her entire life, Kara was the freak, for one reason or another.

"Yeah, but getting yourself killed in some dusty backroad, _that's_ where you belong?" Ellen had an even bigger point. If Kara was Jo's mother, she probably wouldn't let her hunt either. It was far too dangerous, and Jo was a bit of a magnet for trouble.

Ellen turned to look at Dean and Sam, noticing them there for the first time. Kara sucked in air, and hid behind Sam, who was taller than herself and Dean.

"Guys, bad time," Ellen said. Kara exhaled, knowing that neither Ellen nor Jo had seen her.

Sam held up a finger, and Kara knew he was going to reveal her. She elbowed him in the side, hoping he would take the hint. Fortunately, he understood perfectly well and just said, "Yes, ma'am."

"Yeah, we rarely drink before ten, anyway," Dean added. The two turned to leave, and Kara was left in the open without a cover.

"Kara? Kara Laketon!" Ellen called, not even bothering to try to hide the shock in her voice.

Kara had no clue what to say. "Uh, we'll come back later," she said lamely.

"Wait. I wanna know what they think about this," Jo stopped them from leaving. Kara had never wanted to rip her hair out strand by blonde strand more.

"I don't care what they think, it's my choice," Ellen replied.

Before anything else could be said, the doors opened once more. A happy family of four, all wearing matching yellow "Nebraska is for Lovers" t-shirts walked through the doors.

"Are you guys open?" the father asked.

Jo yelled "No!" as Ellen yelled "Yes!"

The family looked around, scared and confused.

"We'll, uh, just check out the Arby's down the road," the dad said, hurrying his family out the doors.

Then the phone rang. Ellen and Jo watched each other, trying to get the other to answer the phone. Finally, Ellen thumped over and answered it. "Harvelle's…"

Jo walked up to the three. "Hey, Kara," she said, immediately striking up a conversation.

Well, attempting too, anyway. Kara didn't want anything to do with it. "Hey Jo. What's that?" She pointed to the manilla folder in Jo's hand.

Jo handed the file over to Dean, who was the closest to her. "Three weeks ago, a young girl disappears from a Philadelphia apartment."

Dean, who didn't even touch the file, looked at Jo strangely.

"Take it, it won't bite," Jo said, holding it out to him once more.

"No," Dean replied," but your mom might."

Jo looked at him, obviously annoyed. Reluctantly, Dean took the file and opened it. Kara looked over his shoulder as he skimmed through the pages.

"And this girl wasn't the first," Jo continued from before. "Over the past eighty years, six women have vanished—all from the same building, all young blondes. Only happens every decade or two, so the cops never eyeball the pattern. So, we're either dealing with one very old serial killer, or—"

"Who put this together? Ash?" Kara asked. It wasn't that bad of work, although, as far as she could tell, there wasn't a name of what they could or could not be hunting.

"I did it myself," Jo boasted, somewhat angered that none of the three figured that out on their own.

The three kept on skimming through it.

"I've got to admit," Sam said, "we've hit the road for a lot less than this."

Ellen hung up the phone and walked over to them.

"Good," she said. "You like the case so much, _you_ take it."

"Mom!" Jo cried out, upset.

"Joanna Beth, this family has lost enough. I won't lose you, too. I just won't."

It was obvious that Dean and Sam were uncomfortable, and Kara had to admit it, she was, too.

"So, Kara," Ellen started.

_Uh-oh. Here it comes_.

"Hunting with the Winchesters now, huh?"

"Yeah," Kara replied simply, not wanting to get into to much detail. She was in a hurry to get on this hunt, to smoke the son of a bitch.

"It's been what, three years, hasn't it?" Ellen just kept on going with her questions. Kara loved the woman deeply, but she really couldn't chat with her. Especially not when there were innocent lives in danger.

"Sorry, Ellen, but we've got work to do," she said, turning to leave. Hesitantly, Dean and Sam followed her out the door.


	12. No Exit Part 2

Kara headed towards her car, but was stopped by Dean and Sam. The two conniving brothers made their way to either side of her and grabbed her arms.

"We decided that it'll be better if you ride with us," Dean informed her as they lead her to their car.

Kara knew exactly why they were doing this, and she really did want to tell them about her life. So, naturally, she struggled against the two. Unfortunately, together the two brothers were stronger than her.

"Come on, Kara, you need to save your strength for whatever it is we're going up against," Dean said.

Kara sighed dramatically, finally giving in. "Whatever. But I call shotgun."

Sam opened the passenger side door for her, despite Dean's silent complaints. Kara slid in and buckled her seatbelt. Sam and Dean followed suit before starting the engine and pulling away.

"So, you know Jo and Ellen?" Dean asked, as if starting up a polite, casual conversation. Kara rolled her eyes.

"Nope," she answered sarcastically.

"Oh really? Because they seem to know you," Dean replied.

Kara shrugged. "Hm."

Sam sighed. "Kara, you don't have to tell us everything about your life—"

Kara cut him off. "Good. Because I wasn't going to anyway."

Dean shook his head and pressed his foot down on the acceleration. It seemed, Kara noticed, that Dean does this when angry, rushed, excited, or nervous. So pretty much every time he drives.

Sam tried again, this time using reverse psychology. "Okay, then, don't tell us anything."

_Damn you Winchesters_, Kara thought silently. They always have to know every little detail about you, and they'll keep badgering you until you tell them, That was one of the first things Kara figured out about Dean, before she even knew he was a hunter.

They rode silently for a few minutes, then Dean got angry and flipped on some music. Kara didn't recognize the song playing, but knew that it was Metallica. Dean started to bob his head to the music and even hummed along to it. Kara couldn't help it, she began tapping her nails to the beat of the song. She really did like this; Dean had a pretty good taste in music.

Twenty minutes passed by and no one said a word. Kara was beginning to get fidgety. She didn't know why, but she had a sudden urge to strike up a conversation. _Where the hell is this coming from?_ She thought, somewhat confused. She barely knew the Winchesters, much less trusted them, why would she want to actually talk to them? _Maybe they're just growing on me_, she decided.

"I knew them." The words were out of Kara's mouth before she could even think about. "The Harvelles? Yeah, I knew them."

"Oh, really?" Dean asked, as if he didn't believe.

_Fuck you and your damn sarcasm, Dean_. Kara thought. She decided, since she already started talking, she might as well finish.

"I was 17. My uncle was just killed by a demon—he was a hunter, the one who taught me basically everything I know. Anyway, he told me to run, to leave Little Oak. So I did. I left and kept on going. I called Jesse and told him I had gone off to college, literally a last minute type of thing. So I had my cover story, and knew that I wouldn't be able to come back for a while.

'I was driving around, hunting things, trying to find whatever killed Marc. Two or three months later, I thought I found it, and I might've, too. But, whatever it was, it knew I was coming and was ready. It was all a trap, but I somehow managed to get away—I'm still not sure how. I guess I was pretty out of it, because the next thing I remember I'm at the Roadhouse, and Ellen's bringing me some soup. She told me that I had happened to stop there, and collapsed right when I walked in two days earlier. She cleaned me up, and got me healthy again. She asked if I was a hunter, and I told her that I was. Ellen offered me a job, and a place to stay with her and Jo, who was about thirteen or fourteen at the time.

'So I stayed with them, for about six months. Taking jobs with some of the hunters that passed through, and many more on my own."

"Why'd you leave?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I was starting to feel tied down. Knew that I could be of a better help if I got out of their way and worked on my own again."

Okay, so it wasn't the complete truth, but it was all pretty close. Well, close enough. Sam and Dean were satisfied with it, and stopped asking questions, which was all that mattered. She could never tell them what really had happened, all those years ago.

She couldn't tell them how terrified she was of the demon that killed Marc. She couldn't tell them how she had a chance to stop it, but couldn't do it. She couldn't tell them how the demon seemed to know Marc, as well as herself.

And she definitely couldn't tell them about the vision that led her to the roadhouse.

And she couldn't bring herself to tell them that she was there when Jo's dad died. Or how that was part of the reason why she left.

She couldn't tell Sam and Dean that she left because she was too attached to the Harvelles.

No, she couldn't tell Sam and Dean any of this, and never would.

"Finally," Kara muttered to herself when they pulled into a parking lot of what appeared to be the building they were looking for.

Kara was out the car before the brothers even had their seatbelts off. She took the lead and snuck around up the stairs, up to the room Jo had in the file. She slid a lock pick out from the rubber in her shoe and the door was opened in seconds.

Kara then took the EMF meter she stuck in her purse on the way there out and flipped it on. Dean and Sam had their own EMF meters and were also looking around.

"I feel kind of bad, snaking Jo's case," Sam said.

"Don't," Kara replied, "she'll get over it."

Sam raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. It was obvious to him that the two girls weren't exactly the best of friends.

"Yeah, maybe she put together a good file. But could you see her out here, working one of these things? I don't think so." Kara almost died of shock. Dean was actually agreeing with her.

"You getting anything?" Dean asked Kara.

"No, not yet," Kara replied. "Anyway, Jo will get over it…sometime. She is definitely her parents' daughter."

Another minute of searching passed by without a clue. Then Kara caught something out of the corner of her eye. What was once a gooey substance was now dried on the light switch outlet.

"What's that?" Sam asked, also seeing it.

"What?" Dean came over to the two, and touched the wall.

"Holy shit," Kara swore once she realized what it was.

"That's ectoplasm," Dean said.

Kara was surprised that he even knew what it was.

"Well, Sam, I think I know what we're dealing with here," Dean continued. "It's the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man."

Kara wasn't surprised by this. She rolled her eyes, and Sam shook his head at Dean's little joke, which he must have thought was funny.

"Dean, I've only seen this stuff, like, twice. I mean, to make this stuff, you have to be one majorly pissed off spirit," Kara informed him, Sam nodding his head.

"All right, let's find this badass before he snags anymore girls."

This time, Dean was completely serious.

Sam, Kara, and Dean put away their EMF meters and headed out the door. However, when they did so, Jo turned the corner, talking to the superintendent.

_What the hell is she doing here!_ Kara knew that Ellen was going to flip when she found out.

"All the apartments have been furnished, too," said the superintendent, whose name Kara knew to be Ed, another thing mentioned in Jo's case file.

"It's so spacious. You know, my friend told me that I absolutely had to come and check it out, and I have to admit that she was right. You did a really good job with this place."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked sharply when he saw Jo. Kara shook her head. Dean really should know better than to go off and say something like that, especially since it could blow Jo's cover.

Fortunately, Jo had learned from the best, and from working at a bar for hunters.

"There you are honey," she said, walking over to Dean and putting her arm around his waist. "This is my boyfriend, Dean, his buddy, Sam, and Sam's girlfriend, Kara."

Kara wanted to punch her in the face.

"Good to meet you," Ed said, shaking everyone's hand. Kara hated shaking hands. To Dean, he said, "Quite a gal you've got here."

Dean chuckled, a strained laugh. "Oh, yeah, she's a pistol."

Jo turned to Dean. "So, did you already check out the apartment?" When Dean didn't say anything, she added, "The one for rent?"

Dean stumbled over his words, finally picking up on his cue. "Y-yeah, yes. Love it. Great flow."

"How'd you get in?" Ed asked.

"It was open," Kara lied, figuring that Dean wouldn't be able to come up with something in time.

"Now, Ed, when did the last tenant move out?" Jo asked, digging for information. Kara listened carefully, knowing this is what she came for.

"Oh, about a month ago. Cut and run, too. Stiffed me for the rent," Ed grumbled.

Jo laughed, "Well, her loss, our gain. 'Cause if Dean-o loves it, that's good enough for me."

Kara wanted to puke.

"Oh, sweetie," Dean laughed, hitting Jo on the back.

Jo pulled out a wad of cash from her pocket and handed it to Ed. "We'll take it."

Kara was about to stop her, but decided against it. It was her wasted money, anyway.

Ed, stunned but grateful, took the money. "Okay."

He turned to Sam and Kara. "Uh, I think we have another room here, just down the hall, if you're looking."

Before Sam could say anything, Kara answered. "Oh, no. We're not planning on moving in together. See, when Jo said that I was Sam's girlfriend, she meant girl-space-friend, not his girlfriend.

Ed shook his head and walked away.

The four walked back into the apartment. "I'll flip you for the sofa," Jo said.

"Does your mother even know you're here?" Dean demanded.

"I told her I was going to Vegas," Jo replied.

"You know she's not gonna buy that," Kara said.

"I'm not an idiot, Kara. I got Ash to lay a credit card trail all the way to the casinos."

Kara shook her head, not even going to bother arguing with Jo. Ellen was highly intelligent, and Ash, well, he might be a genius when it came to hunting and getting info, but otherwise, he was screwed.

Dean shook his head. "You know, you shouldn't lie to your mom. You shouldn't be here, either."

"Well, I am, so untwist your boxers and deal with it," Jo snapped.

"Where'd you get all that money from, anyways?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"Working at the Roadhouse," Jo replied.

"Hunters don't tip that well," Kara said. She herself rarely left a tip.

"Well, they aren't that good at poker, either." Kara raised an eyebrow. She was the best damn poker player around and they both knew it. Jo was only good because Kara had taught her.

Just then, Dean's cell phone rang, and Kara knew that it had to be Ellen.

"Yeah?" Dean answered. A second later, he said, "Oh, hi, Ellen."

Jo froze, then spun around to face Dean. The two had a silent argument through clenched teeth about what he should say.

A second later, and he was back to his conversation with Ellen. He sighed inwardly, and said, "I haven't seen her."

Ellen said something, and Dean told her, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Ellen said something else, and Dean replied, "Absolutely."

A second later, he hung up, and Jo had the biggest grin on her face.

* * *

An hour later, the four were still at the apartment, doing some more research.

"This place was built in 1924. It was originally a warehouse, converted into apartments a few months ago," Jo told the others, twirling a small knife in her hands as she spoke.

Kara refused to look at the knife, knowing what it represented.

Dean, who was pacing, asked, "Yeah? What was here before 1924?"

"Nothing," Jo replied. "Empty field."

"So, most likely scenario—someone died bloody in the building, and now he's back and raising hell," Sam guessed.

Jo shook her head. "I already checked. In the past eighty-two years, zero violent deaths, unless you count a janitor who slipped on a wet floor."

Then Jo turned to Dean, who was still pacing. "Would you sit down, please?"

Kara had to agree that his pacing was kind of bugging her as well. Dean exchanged a glace with Sam, but he sat as Jo requested.

"Have you checked the police reports? Country death records?" Kara asked, although it was more like she was testing Jo than looking for information.

"Obituaries, mortuary reports, and seven other sources. I know what I'm doing." Jo replied curtly.

"I think the jury's still out on that one," Dean retorted. He paused, then watched Jo's knife. "Could you put the knife down?"

Jo was slightly annoyed, but she stopped playing with the knife. Kara sighed a silent sigh of relief. Now she didn't have to look at it anymore.

"Okay. So it's something else, then. Maybe some kind of cursed object that brought the spirit with it," Sam suggested. _Ain't he just Mister Idea Man!_ Kara thought sarcastically.

"We've gotta scan the whole building. Whatever we can get to, right?" Jo said. Kara rolled her eyes; Jo was such an amateur.

"Right," Dean agreed. "So, you and me—we'll take the top two floors."

"We'd move faster if we split up," Jo argued.

"Oh, this isn't negotiable," Dean retorted, standing up to leave.

"Uh, what about us?" Sam asked. Kara put her hands on her hips—so they were a team now?

"You two? Search around the other floors, see what you can find," Dean commanded.

"Excuse me?" Kara asked. She doesn't take partners on anything. She's only with them because of John Winchester, and of course Jesse.

"You heard me," Dean answered.

"Since when do I take orders from you?" Kara asked.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Here we go again," he muttered.

Everyone heard them, but chose to ignore it.

"Hey, every baby needs a sitter," Dean replied, leaving the room with Jo.

Kara narrowed her eyes, "I hate babysitting."

Sam looked up at her, one eyebrow raised. "Who said that I'm the baby?"

Kara rolled her eyes and grabbed her EMF meter. "Let's go," she said, leading the way out.


	13. No Exit Part 3

"So, are you gonna buy me dinner?" Jo asked Dean. They'd been walking around, searching with their EMF meters for something, anything.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, confused.

"It's just, if you're gonna ride me this close, it's only decent if you buy me dinner."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh, that's hilarious. You know, it's bad enough I lied to your mom, but if you think I'm letting you out of my sight…I don't know if you noticed, but you're kind of the spirit's typed."

"Exactly," Jo told him.

Then it hit Dean. "You _wanna_ be bait?"

"Quickest way to draw it out, and you know it."

Dean scoffed. He couldn't believe he let her set him up like this.

"What?" Jo asked.

""I'm so regretting this," he informed her.

Jo stopped walking. "You know, I've had it up to here with your crap."

Dean stopped as well. "Excuse me?" He honestly didn't know what he did to piss her off so much.

"Your chauvinist crap. You think women can't do the job."

Dean laughed. "I don't think that," he defended himself.

"Oh yeah? What about Kara?"

"What?"

"You heard me, what about Kara?"

It was difficult for Dean to say it, but he told Jo what he really thought of Kara. "Kara's…good…at her job."

Jo rose her eyebrows, so Dean continued. "I mean it, Kara's one of the best hunters I've met. She, she's smart, and strong, and she really knows what she's doing. Okay, so we might not always agree on what exactly it is that she is doing, but, hey, it works for her."

Jo just stared at him. "I think someone might have a little crush," she teased.

Now Dean rose his eyebrows. "Me? A crush? On _Kara_?? You honestly don't know me all that well. There's a reason why I left Sam to deal with her. Besides, she'd never let me live it down if she knew I thought that."

"Aha, so you _don't_ think that women can do the job." Jo looked like she just struck gold.

Dean was starting to get a little angry now. "Sweetheart, this ain't gender studies. Women can do the job fine. Amateurs can't. You've got no experience. What you do have is a bunch of half-baked romantic notions that some barfly put into your head."

"And now, you sound like my mother," Jo complained.

"Oh, and that's a bad thing? 'Cause let me tell you—," Dean stopped, knowing that they needed to get back to work.

But Jo wasn't going to let it go. "What?"

Dean paused. "Forget it."

"No, you started this."

Dean sighed. "Jo, you've got options. No one in their right mind chooses this life. My dad started me on this when I was so young, I wish I could do something else."

"You _love_ the job," Jo argued.

"Yeah, but I'm a little twisted," Dean admitted.

"You don't think I'm a little twisted, too?" Jo asked.

"Jo, you've got a mother that worries about you, who wants something more for you. Those are good things. You don't throw things like that away. They might be hard to find later." Dean was a little touchy on this subject, remembering his own mother and how he missed her. He continues to walk down the hall.

Jo stays behind him, and reaches an air vent. When she is next to it, a hand reaches out to her. She gasps loudly, but the hand disappears.

"What?" Dean asked. He had spun around so fast, he could've fallen.

"I'm not sure," Jo admitted. She was a tiny bit freaked out, but didn't want Dean to see it.

Dean sniffed the air. "You smell that."

"What? A gas leak?" Jo sniffs the air as well, but she doesn't know what it is.

"No. It's something else." He sniffs again, unsure how he knows that smell. "I know it. I just can't put my finger on it."

Jo bent down and held the EMF detector in front of the vent. It began to beep like crazy.

"Mazel Tov!" Dean exclaimed. "You just found your first spirit."

"It's inside the vent," Jo stated, as if Dean couldn't figure that out on his own.

Dean crouched down and handed his flashlight to Jo. He pulled a screwdriver out of his pocket, glad that he brought it with, and unscrewed the vent panel. He takes the flashlight back from Jo and looks inside the vent.

"There's something in there," he said. "Here," he handed the flashlight back to Jo and sticks his arm in the vent. He feels around for a second before pulling something out. A clump of blond hair, still attached to a small section of the girl's scalp.

It was disgusting. "Somebody's keeping souvenirs."

"We should get back," Jo said, starting to get creeped out.

_

* * *

God, Dean is such a fucking bitch sometimes!_ Kara was still mad at Dean. It seemed that she was always mad at him, for one reason or another. The two just really didn't along. 

She wasn't even sure why they couldn't stop arguing. It's not like they loathed each other or anything. Kara thought that Dean, when he wasn't being a complete jackass, was actually pretty cool. But he was usually being a complete jackass.

"Are you getting anything?" Sam asked.

"Nope. You?"

"Nothing."

Kara sighed. They'd been at it for nearly half an hour, and neither of them were getting anything.

"This is completely useless. Sam, there's nothing here." Kara wasn't usually one to give up, but she knew a lost cause when she saw one.

"I agree. I'm gonna call Dean and see if they've got anything." Just as Sam reached for his cell phone, it rang.

Sam picked it up, "Hey, Dean."

"Speak of the devil," Kara muttered.

Sam talked to Dean shortly before hanging up. "They've got something."

"What?"

"A chunk of blonde hair…and a hand tried to grab Jo."

For a split second, Kara was alarmed. Then she realized that Jo was perfectly fine, otherwise she would have been able to hear Dean swearing through the phone.

"All right, let's get back to the apartment, call it a night. Then, tomorrow, we find out who this bitch is."

_

* * *

A young blonde woman named Teresa Ellis got back to her apartment late that night. She goes through her mail, and began to read a fly that was in it. As she read, a thick, black, gooey substance began to drip onto the paper. _

_Ectoplasm._

_Teresa slowly looks up at the ceiling, but there's nothing there. Confused, Teresa throws out the paper. The lights began to flicker, and large cracks formed in the ceiling._

"_This building, I swear to God," she muttered to herself. The cracks grew in length and width. Teresa picked up the phone to call someone about it, but the line was dead and full of static. "I am so out of here."_

_Teresa tries to open the door, but it's stuck. The cracks in the wall reach the vent. Teresa decides to check it out. However, a hand reaches out for her. She screams and turns away, but the hand has her leg and is pulling her back._

* * *

Kara couldn't sleep much that night. She was sprawled out on the ground with only a sheet from the bed to keep her warm and comfortable. Not that she minded; the carpet was rather soft, compared to other places she was forced to sleep on during her earlier hunts.

When she got up, she brushed her teeth and her hair, then pulled it back into a ponytail, since she wouldn't really have a chance to take a shower just yet.

Jo and Sam were already awake, although, from the bags under her eyes, Kara wasn't sure how much sleep she got. _Moron…_

Sam was pulling on a jacket. "I'm gonna go out and get us all some coffee," he informed her.

Kara handed him a five from her purse. "Get me something extra caffeinated," she told him.

"Sleeping Beauty still out of it, huh?" Kara asked Jo, sitting down at the table across from her.

Jo looked at Dean. "Yeah. You know that he talks in his sleep? Bunch of random things like talking broccoli and evil bunnies."

Kara laughed. "Oh yeah. It comes in handy when you can't sleep and have nothing better to do."

Just then, Kara's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and smiled. "Hey Jesse," she greeted her best friend. She's only talked to him once for about five minutes since she left.

Kara got up and stepped out of the apartment, giving herself some privacy and letting Dean sleep a little bit longer.

"Hey, Kara, how's it going?" he asked.

"It's going okay. Dean talks in his sleep, and is a moron, but, hey, what can I do?"

Jesse laughed. "So, you hunting anything yet?"

"Yeah, some pissed off spirit. _Majorly_ pissed off spirit."

"Oh yeah? What's it doing?"

"Well, he kidnaps young blondes, and then tortures and kills them," Kara replied. It was like the two were talking about the weather.

"Ew. So what are you going to do about it?" Jesse asked.

"Don't really know who he is yet. We're still trying to figure everything out," Kara replied, not wanting to get too into it. Jesse was _way_ too into the whole hunting thing, and Kara didn't like it one bit. So she decided to change the topic. "So how's Little Oak? My store doing okay?"

"Little Oak is the same as ever. I told everyone that you went back to school like you wanted. The store's actually going pretty good. Although I did have to order myself a book about books, because I never really paid attention when you talked about the store," Jesse admitted, laughing. "But, now that I have some clue as to what I'm doing, it's not _that_ bad."

Kara sighed in relief. Truthfully, she was worried that he would burn it to the ground, or something of that sort.

"Oh, Jesse, you have no idea how happy that just made me feel." Kara was so glad to hear from Jesse, the past week she felt like she lost him forever. She wanted to talk to him all day, go on for hours and hours about absolutely nothing.

Their conversation was cut short, however, when Sam returned just then. Kara knew that something was wrong when he wasn't holding any cups of coffee. "Jesse, I'm going to have to call you back later. Something just came up."

* * *

Dean, groaning, finally woke up. He was sore all over from sleeping in the old armchair. He saw Jo, sitting at the kitchen table, playing with her knife once again.

"Morning, princess," she said.

"Where's Sam?" he asked.

"Went to get coffee," Jo answered.

"Kara?"

"She went out to take a phone call," Jo replied. A mischievous smile spread across her lips. "I think it was a boy," she teased.

Dean rolled his eyes and stood up. God, his back hurt. "Ugh, my back. How'd you sleep on that big, soft bed?" he asked, jealous.

"I didn't Just been going over everything."

Dean glared at Jo. He had to sleep on that rock while there was a nice empty bed? Watching her play with her knife, he walked over to his duffel bag and took out a larger knife. He handed it to Jo.

"Here"

Jo took the knife. "What's this for?"

"It'll work a hell of a lot better than that little pigstick you've been twirling around," he replied. Jo handed her knife to Dean. He looked it over and saw an engraving. There were three letters, someone's initials: W.A.H.

"William Anthony Harvelle," Jo informed him sadly.

Her father.

"I'm sorry. My mistake." Dean handed back her dad's knife.

"What do you…what do you remember about your dad? I mean, what's the first thing that pops into your head?" Jo asked.

Dean shook his head. He couldn't answer that.

"Come on, tell me." Jo demanded.

Dean paused, taking his time to think of something. "I was six or seven. And, uh…he took me shooting for the first time. Bottles on a fence—that kind of thing. I bull's-eyed every one of 'em. And he gave me this smile, like…I don't know."

Dean didn't really like to talk about his dad. The pain of his death was still to real for him, especially since he had died to save him.

"He must have been proud."

"What about your dad?" Dean asked. He didn't want to talk about John Winchester anymore.

"I was still in pigtails when my dad died, but…I remember him coming home from a hunt. And he'd burst through that door like…like Steve McQueen or something. And he'd sweer me up in his arms, and I'd breathe in that old leather jacket of his. And my mom, who was sour and pissed from the minute he left—she started smiling again. And we were…we were a family," Jo's eyes lit up as she told Dean about her dad. She really loved him, and missed him so much now that he was gone.

Jo paused, then continued. "You wanna know why I wanna do the job? For him. It's my way of being close to him. Now, tell me. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Dean replied. Now he understood. He himself has kept up with the job for nearly the same reason.

The two sat in silence, until the door opened. Sam, followed by Kara, entered the room—and neither were carrying coffee.

"Where's the coffee?" Dean asked. After how he had slept that night, he would have loved a nice, hot cup of caffeine.

Sam informed Dean, "There are cops outside. Another girl disappeared."

* * *

Kara sat at the computer searching every possible record for what they could be hunting. Sam and Jo were nearby, doing the same.

Dean, who went to find out what he could from the cops and neighbors, just opened the door and came in. "Teresa Ellis—apartment 2-F. Her boyfriend reported her missing around dawn."

"And her apartment?" Jo asked.

"Cracks all over the palster—walls, ceiling. There's ectoplasm, too," Dean replied.

Sam said, "Between that and that tuft of hair, I'd say this sucker's coming from the walls."

Kara nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, but who is it? This building's history is totally clean," Dean said.

Then Kara saw it—their missing link. She picked up a photo, looking at it closely. "Maybe we're looking in the wrong place," she said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, coming closer to her.

"Check this out." She held out the photo for the others to see.

"An empty field?" Sam was confused, like the others.

"It's where this building was built," she informed them. "Take a look at the one next door."

The other building in the picture was rather rundown and dilapidated.

"The windows," Kara added when they didn't see what she saw. The windows on the building were barred.

"Bars," Jo stated.

"We're next door to a prison?" Dean asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Kara said. She was pretty sure they were next to a prison, she just didn't have the proof just yet.

"I'll call Ash," Jo said, her phone already out.


	14. No Exit Part 4

"Thanks, Ash. And if you breathe a word of this to my mom…" Jo was on the phone with Ash, making sure her bases were covered after receiving her information.

"That's right. I will. With pliers." Jo hung up and turned to the others. "Okay, Moyamensing Prison—built in 1835, torn down in 1963. And get this—they used to execute people by hanging them in the empty field next door."

"Well, then we need a list of all the people executed there," Sam said.

"Ash is already on it," Jo smiled. Kara rolled her eyes. Did they really need to call Ash for info every time? Kara could have easily gotten it by herself.

* * *

A few minutes later, and Ash came through for them. Kara was on the computer, scrolling through a long list of names.

"A hundred and fifty-seven names?" Sam complained.

"We have got to narrow this down," Kara said.

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

"Or else we're gonna be digging up a hell of a lot of stiffs," Dean added.

They continued to scroll through the names when Sam saw one that he recognized. "Herman Webster Mugdett?"

"Yeah?" Jo asked.

Kara couldn't believe it. "Wasn't that HH Holmes' real name?"

"You've gotta be kidding me," Dean replied.

Kara immediately began to search online and finally found a newspaper article discussing the death of HH Holmes.

"Yup, it's him. Holmes was executed at Moyamensing May 7, 1896," she informed the others once she read the article.

"HH Holmes himself. Come on, I mean, what are the odds?" Sam asked.

"Who _is_ this guy?" Kara honestly couldn't believe Jo had to ask that.

"The term 'multi-murdered'—they coined it to describe Holmes," Dean explained. "He was America's first serial killer before anybody knew what a serial killer was."

"He confessed to twenty-seven murders, but some put the death toll at over a hundred," Kara added.

Dean continued, "And his victim flavor of choice? Pretty, petite blonds."

Kara noticed Jo smile half-heartedly. She rolled her eyes and explained further. "He used chloroform to kill them, which must be what Dean smelled in the hallway last night. At his place, cops found human remains—bone fragments and long locks of bloody, blonde hair."

"Boy, he sure knew how to pick 'em," Dean added.

"So, we'll just find the bones, salt them and burn them, right?" Jo asked, trying to sound like she really knew what she was doing.

"Well, it's not that easy," Kara answered, the bearer of bad news. "His body is buried in town, but it's encased in a couple of tons of concrete."

"What? Why?" Jo asked.

"Story goes," Dean replied, "that he didn't want anybody mutilating his corpse, 'cause, you know, that's what he used to do."

"You know something?" Sam scoffed." We might have an even bigger problem than that."

It seemed that Jo was full of questions. "How does this get bigger?"

"Holmes built an apartment building in Chicago. They called it The Murder Castle. The whole place was a death factory. They had trapdoors, acid vats, quicklime pits. He built these secret chambers…inside the walls," Sam explained.

Kara continued, "He'd lock his victims in, keep them alive for days. Some he'd suffocate, others he'd let starve to death."

Jo was horrified, "So Teresa could still be alive. She could be inside _these_ walls."

Immediately, Dean was ready to work. "We need sledgehammers, crowbars—we've gotta smash these walls anywhere thick enough to hide a girl."

So Dean and Sam left to get the needed supplies, leaving Kara and Jo in the apartment.

"So, how things been going since you left us?" Jo asked Kara, after both sat in silence for a few minutes.

Kara shrugged. "Hunting, this and that," she replied simply.

Jo sighed, "You never really were big on the details in your life, were you?"

"No, not really," Kara replied.

"Come on, Kara, we haven't seen you in nearly seven years! What happened to ya?"

Kara didn't really want to talk about, but she knew that Jo wasn't going to drop it.

"Do you have any idea how worried Mom was about you?" Jo scolded.

Kara believed it. Ellen was always worried about Kara, even if Kara was a pretty good hunter.

"I'm sorry, Jo, but I had to leave," Kara told her lamely. _Wow, I'm pretty pathetic_.

Jo accepted it, for the time being, and changed the topic. "So, Dean's got a little secret," she said.

Kara laughed, "Don't we all?"

"Well, yeah, but one that he doesn't want you to know."

Kara was intrigued and turned to Jo. She was always pretty good at getting the good dish, as Kara could remember.

"Last night, while we were looking around, we got into an argument."

Kara laughed, "Why am I not surprised? What about?"

"I told him he was chauvinistic and sexist."

"Yeah, he kind of is," Kara agreed completely.

"Well, he denied it, of course. But he said that you were good at your job," Jo informed her.

Kara was shocked.

"Yeah. He said that you were smart and strong, and that you really know what you're doing."

Kara bust out laughing. "I don't believe it. Are we talking about the same Dean Winchester?"

"I didn't believe him either," Jo admitted. She paused, as if unsure about something.

Kara picked up on it. "What?"

"Are you and Dean…," she trailed off. "I mean do you…?"

Kara raised one of her eyebrows, knowing what Jo was getting at. "No. No, _definitely_ not."

Jo shrugged her shoulders, and Kara knew that she didn't believe her. "I'm serious, Jo. There is absolutely _nothing_ going on between me and Dean. Hell, we can't even be in the same room for five minutes without trying to kill each other."

Jo laughed, "Yeah, I could see that."

"So he really said all of that?" Kara asked.

"Yep."

"Hm…he might just have a heart after all."

The two laughed, and things between them got better. It was obvious that Jo was pissed when Kara left. Despite their differences—and Kara's not wanting to attached after her uncle died—they really did get along okay. Who knows? Someday they might've actually been friends, if things had been different.

But things weren't different, so there was no point in dwelling on it.

Anyway, it was much easier to go on not liking Jo than being her friend.

Soon after, Dean and Sam returned with a couple of crow bars and a sledgehammer.

"I call the hammer," Kara said immediately.

Dean laughed, "Oh really?"

Kara stood. "Really."

"Sure you can hold it up?" he teased.

Kara grabbed it from him and swung it over her shoulder. It matched perfectly with her torn and faded jeans, which had at one time been a dark blue, and black long-sleeved shirt. "Yeah. I can hold it up," she replied.

Dean smirked and turned to the others.

"Same groups?" Jo asked.

"Same groups," Dean replied.

* * *

Kara and Sam separated from Dean and Jo, ready to find Teresa. Dean ended up taking the hammer from Kara, leaving her fuming.

"Sam, why does Dean think I need a babysitter? Does he really think that I'm not capable of handling things on my own? And what was up with him giving me this dinky thing?" Kara swung the crowbar around as she spoke.

Sam laughed. Kara could tell that he was amused by her and Dean's constant bickering.

But he didn't answer her.

The two walked on in silence, searching through the pipes and narrow halls.

Suddenly, Sam asked a question that surprised Kara. "Why don't you trust us?"

It came so out of the blue, Kara wasn't ready for it. "Um, uh, what do you mean?"

"I mean, you don't tell us anything. We don't know a single thing about you."

When Kara didn't say anything, Sam added, "That's why Dean thinks you need a babysitter, why he gave you the smaller weapon. He doesn't trust you, because he doesn't know anything about you."

Kara was shocked. She stopped walking and turned around to face Sam. "What about you? Do you trust me?

"Honestly? I don't know. I mean, there's so much that we don't know, and you haven't really been willing to tell us anything. You didn't even tell us you knew the Harvelles!"

Kara wasn't sure what to say. A part of her wanted to show Dean and Sam who she was, but, on the other hand, she knew it was a bad idea.

Fortunately, Kara's cell phone rang, saving her from answering. "Yeah?"

"Hey, what's goin' on?" It was Jo. _How did Jo get my number?_ Kara never gave out her number, unless she absolutely had to.

"Hey, Jo. We've got nothing here, and we're almost done with the first floor. What about you?"

Dean and Jo hadn't found anything.

"Call us after you check the southeast wall," Jo said before hanging up.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"They haven't found anything yet, either. Where the hell did this bitch put her?!"

"I wish I knew," Sam said. Kara nodded her head. Then an idea hit her. She's had visions before, visions of the past and future…but what of the present? Could she force a premonition, find out where Teresa is?

Kara closed her eyes in concentration and emptied her mind of her thoughts. But she couldn't do it. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't force a vision. _Damn unpredictable visions!_

* * *

"Okay. Call us after you check the southeast wall," Jo said before hanging up with Kara. To Dean, she said, "Sam and Kara are almost done with the first floor. They haven't found jack squat either."

Dean, who was ahead of her, turned the corner and stopped.

"What is it?" Jo asked.

"It's too narrow. We can't go any further," he replied.

But Jo was smaller than Dean. "Let me see."

She squeezed past him, and was pressed right up against him.

"Should've cleaned the pipes," Dean muttered.

"What?" Jo asked.

"I just…wish the pipes were clean," Dean answered lamely.

"Shut up! I can fit in there."

"You're going in there by yourself?"

"You got a better idea?" Jo snapped.

Dean didn't. So Jo moved past him and kept searching.

Dean immediately whipped out his phone, and pushed in her digits. Just because he couldn't see her didn't' mean they had to be cut off from each other completely. "Where are you?"

"By the north wall," she replied. "I'm heading down some kind of air duct."

Dean was completely against the idea. "No, no, no, stay up here."

"Dean, we've gotta find this girl, don't we? I'm okay," she reassured him.

"All right, I'm heading to you." He left the walls and began to walk through the building, heading towards where Jo was, still on the phone with her, just in case.

"Oh, God," Jo said a minute later.

Dean's heart began to pound. "What is it?" he demanded.

Jo didn't answer.

"Jo? Jo!"

But she still doesn't say anything. A second later, she screams. Dean smashes through a rather thin wall and looks inside. Right where Jo should be is her cell phone.

"Jo? Jo!"

But Jo is nowhere to be found.

Dean half-ran back towards the room, and ran into Sam.

"Whoa!" Sam said.

"He's got Jo," Dean informed them.

"What? How'd that happen?" Kara couldn't believe it.

"I wasn't with her, I left her alone. Damn it!" Dean was obviously upset, and extremely pissed.

And so was Kara. Yeah, the two didn't really get along, but Jo had been like a younger sister to her. And now Dean the Wonder Boy just let her get taken by a sick, murdering ghost.

"Okay, look, we'll find her, all right?" Sam was doing his best to stay calm. Kara knew that he was doing the right thing. She took a deep breath, knowing that losing her cool would only make matters worse.

"Where?" Dean demanded, as if Sam should know.

"Inside the walls," Sam replied.

"We've been inside the walls all night. If none of the other girls are there, she won't be, either," Dean retorted as they entered the apartment.

Kara knew that he was right, and immediately went to Sam's laptop, hoping that there's something they missed.

"Look," Sam said, "try to take a beat and think about this. Maybe we got Holmes' M.O. wrong."

"We better freakin' think fast," Dean said. Kara couldn't help but be touched by the level of emotion Dean was showing right now.

Then Dean's phone rang, and Kara knew immediately things were about to go from bad to worse.

"Yeah?" Dean answered.

Whoever called said something, and Dean greeted, "Ellen."

Kara's heart sunk. _Oh, God, Ellen!_ She knew that all Hell was about to break loose when Dean told Ellen about Jo.

"She's gonna have to call you back. She's taking care of feminine business," Dean said, trying his hardest to sound casual.

But Kara knew that Ellen wouldn't believe it.

"Look, we'll get her back," Dean said, and Kara knew it was over.

"The spirit we're hunting…it took her."

Ellen said something, then Dean swore, "She'll be okay, I promise?"

_He shouldn't have said that, he shouldn't have said that!_

"What?"

"It won't. I won't let it. Ellen. I'm sorry. I really am."

A second later, Dean hung up and swore. "Damn it!"

"Don't beat yourself up, Dean. There's nothing you could have done," Sam tried to comfort Dean.

It wasn't working. He went over to Kara, "Tell me you've got something."

Kara looked at her research. "Maybe. Look. If you look at the layout of the Holmes Murder Castle, there's other torture chambers inside the walls, right?"

"Right."

Kara continued. "But there's one we haven't considered yet—the one in his basement."

"This building doesn't have a basement," Dean informed her.

"You're right, it doesn't. But I just noticed this—beneath the foundations, it looks like part of an old sewer system. It hasn't been used for—"

Dean cut her off, he'd heard all he needed to hear. "Let's go."

* * *

Jo woke up, and realized she was trapped in something that reminded her of a coffin. She reached for her flashlight and looked around. She's lying in a narrow, metal cubicle, and could only mover her arms and legs a little bit. There was a tiny opening in the metal case by her head.

She heard a noise. "Hello?" she called out.

A young blonde woman looked through her own opening. She, too, was trapped, and crying.

"Is anybody there?" the woman asked, her voice shaky.

"Your name's Teresa?" Jo asked.

"Yeah," Teresa replied.

"This won't make you feel better, but…I'm here to rescue you," Jo said.

Teresa cried harder. "Oh, God. He's out there, he's gonna kill us!"

"No, he won't!" Jo comforted the woman. "We're getting out. My friends are looking for us, they'll find us."

The sound of footsteps approaching echoed throughout wherever it was they were at.

"Oh, God, it's him!" Teresa cried.

"Shh! Just be quiet!" Jo snapped. The two were silent, waiting.

Suddenly, HH Holmes reaches his inside of Jo's cubicle. He grabbed a chunk of her hair and pulled it out. Jo screamed at the pain.


	15. No Exit Part 5

Sam, Kara, and Dean were walking around a field. Sam held a metal detector while Kara and Dean carried shovels. Finally, the metal detector began to beep like crazy.

"Here," Sam said.

Kara and Dean took their shovels and began to dig. A few minutes later, they dug a whole deep enough to uncover some kind of trap door. Together, Dean and Kara opened the door to reveal a ladder heading straight down into the sewer system. All three of the hunts pulled out their guns and headed down the steps.

* * *

Believing Holmes to be gone, Jo tried to open the door of the cubicle with her leg. However, it doesn't work.

A second later, Holmes appears at the opening to the metal case containing Jo.

"You're so pretty…so beautiful," he cooed.

"Go to Hell," Jo spat.

In reply, Holmes stuck his hand inside the cubicle and began to run his hand down her neck and arm.

Jo swallowed. Quickly, she jerked away her arm and stabbed Holmes with a knife. When she vanished, she yelled out, "How do you like _that_? Pure iron, you creepy-ass son of a bitch!"

* * *

Kara, Dean, and Sam were on their hands and knees, crawling through a rather narrow section of pipes. Under any other circumstances, Kara would have made sure that she wasn't so close to Dean, but right now, she needed to get to Jo. _I just hope we're not too late!_

* * *

Everything was silent for a minute. "Is he gone?" Teresa asked.

"I don't know. I—"

Suddenly, Holmes appeared out of nowhere, reaching his hand into Jo's cubicle. He wrestled the knife out of her hand and covered her mouth and nose to stifle her screams.

Fortunately, Dean, Kara, and Sam had made it and were standing behind a small doorway.

"Hey!" Dean called out, catching Holmes' attention. The three shot at him and he vanishes.

Kara opens the gate, and Dean calls out "Jo?"

"I'm here!" Jo replied.

Sam went over to the other case, the one containing Teresa. He stuck his head close to the small opening and said, "We're gonna get you out of here, all right?"

"Sam!" Dean tossed Sam a crowbar to open Tara's cubicle. Kara stood watch for Holmes while the brothers saved the girls.

When Dean had Jo's case opened, he asked, "You all right?"

Jo replied, "Been better. Let's get the hell out of here before he comes back."

Kara was in complete agreement with her. She glanced over at Sam, who had finished opening Teresa's case and now held the girl—who must've fallen into unconsciousness now that she was safe—in his arms.

"Actually, I don't think you're leaving here just yet," Dean said slowly.

"What?" Jo and Kara asked at the same time. This had not been a part of their plan.

"Remember when I said you being bait was a bad plan? Now it's kind of the only one we've got," Dean explained.

"What? No!" Kara was completely against the idea. There was no way she was going to allow Jo be bait, she couldn't risk it.

"Kara, we have to, it's the only way," Dean reasoned.

"No, Dean, dammit, we can't! It's too dangerous!" Kara argued.

"Kara," Jo said. Kara turned to her. "We have to. Don't you want to make sure Holmes doesn't hurt anybody else?"

Kara gave in. Jo had a good point.

"Fine," she agreed through clenched teeth, crossing her arms.

* * *

Jo sat in the middle of the room, waiting for HH Holmes to appear. Dean, Kara, and Sam were all in hiding, waiting to end this.

Finally, Holmes appeared behind Jo. He slowly began to walk towards her.

"Now!" Dean commanded. Immediately, Jo spun out of the way. Sam, Dean, and Kara all shoot their guns, hitting the bags of salt perched on a ledge. The bags fell to the ground, completing a ring of salt around Holmes and Jo. Jo left the circle and joined the others. Holmes, realizing that he's trapped, began to scream.

"Scream all you want, you dick, but there's no way you're stepping over that salt!" Jo taunted. The four turned and left, Holmes still screaming.

* * *

Half an hour later, Sam and Jo stood by the door that lead down to the sewer. Kara and Dean had disappeared off somewhere, but no one told Jo where they went.

"So," Sam asked, "is this job as glamorous as you thought it would be?"

"Well, except for all the pee-your-pants terror, yeah," Jo replied. The two laughed and Jo continued. "But that Teresa girl is gonna live a life 'cause of us. It's worth it, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it is," Sam answered.

"Hey, what if somebody finds that sewer down there, or a storm washes the salt away?" Jo asked.

"Both very fine points," Sam said. "Which is why we're waiting here."

"For what?"

Before Sam could respond, they hear a beeping sound. They both turn to see Dean and Kara backing up a cement truck. Jo could hear them arguing about how far to go, and she laughed.

"For that," Sam said, signaling Dean to stop the truck. Dean and Kara hopped out, lowered the slide, and angled it down into the sewer.

"You ripped off a cement truck?" Jo asked.

Dean smirked, "I'll give it back.

Kara pushed a lever, and the cement flows down the slide and into the ground.

"Well, that'll keep him down there until Hell freezes over," Kara said, smiling.

* * *

Not long after, Kara, Jo, and Sam were sitting in the back seat of the Impala. Dean was driving…and Ellen sat in the passenger's seat.

"Boy, you—you really weren't kidding about flying out, were you?" Dean asked, trying not to sound as intimidated and guilty as he had felt.

Ellen didn't say a word, just stared straight ahead. Kara knew that was a bad sign. Usually, if Ellen was pissed at you, she said something, rather loudly, too.

Dean tried again. "How about we listen to some music?"

He flipped on the radio, and Foreigner's "Cold As Ice" turns on. Ellen immediately shut it off.

Kara and Jo exchanged a look and Dean muttered, "This is gonna be a long drive."

* * *

A few hours later, the five were walking back into the Roadhouse.

"Ellen? This is my fault, okay? I lied to you, and I'm sorry. But Jo did good out there. I think her dad would be proud."

Kara froze. Dean really should not have brought up Will.

"Don't you _dare_ say that," Ellen's voice was hard as rocks and cold as ice. "Not you. I need a moment with my daughter—alone."

Kara, Sam, and Dean left. Kara swallowed nervously. She knew exactly what Ellen was about to tell Jo, and it wasn't good. She looked at Sam and Dean. They didn't know. They didn't know why Ellen didn't want Jo anywhere near them. But she knew. Kara was there when it happened.

* * *

"You're angry. I understand," Jo started.

"Angry? Angry doesn't begin to touch it!" Ellen fumed.

"Let's just think about this. Everything's okay. I'm alive."

"Not after I'm through with you!" Ellen retorted.

"Is this about me hunting or something else?" Jo asked.

"You let those boys use you as bait! And Kara! I never would've thought…"

"They were right there, backing me up the whole time! And Kara didn't even want me there!"

Ellen ignored her. "_That_ is why you don not have the sense to do this job. You're trusting your life to them!"

"What are you talking about?" Jo was confused.

"Like father, like sons, that is what I'm talking about," Ellen replied, beginning to cry.

"John?" Jo had no idea what was going on. "I thought you and John were friends."

"Yeah, we were. I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

Jo cut her off. "Mom…what aren't you telling me?"

* * *

Several minutes later, Dean, Sam, and Kara were waiting by the Impala. Jo stormed out of the Roadhouse, but walked away from them.

Dean followed her. "That bad, huh?"

"Not right now," Jo retorted.

"What happened?" Dean grabbed her shoulder. "Hey, talk to me."

Jo shoved him away. "Get off of me!"

"Sorry, see you around." Dean began to walk away, but Jo stopped him.

"Dean…it turns out my dad had a partner on his last hunt. Funny, he usually worked alone. This guy did, too. But I guess my father figured he could trust him—a mistake. Guy screwed up, got my dad killed."

Dean was confused. "What does this have to do—"

"It was your father, Dean," Jo informed him

"What?" Dean couldn't believe it.

"Why do you think John never came back, never told you about us? 'Cause he couldn't look my mom in the eye after that! That's why!" Jo was yelling now.

"Jo—" Dean started, but Jo interrupted him.

"Just…just get out of here. Please, just leave." Jo turned and walked away, leaving him there.

Kara and Sam heard every word, and Kara walked up to Dean. "Dean, it's not your fault. What happened to Will was an accident."

Dean spun around to face her. "You knew? This whole time, and you knew!"

Kara slowly nodded her head. "Yes," she whispered.

"I can't believe this," Dean shook his head, and started walking away.

Kara ran to him, tried to calm him down, but he shook her off. "Damn it, Kara, just leave me the hell alone!" he yelled.

Kara just stood there as Dean got into the Impala. He slammed the door, and Kara felt her eyes begin to water. None of their fights had been this serious, they were all just about little, trivial things, things that didn't matter.

Sam stood at Kara's side. "I should've told you guys…I'm so sorry," she apologized, blinking back her tears.

"It's okay," Sam said. "You didn't trust us. None of this is your fault."

Kara knew she was getting emotional, but she wouldn't allow it. "Let's go," she said, already turning towards her car. Sam sighed and took his seat in the Impala next to Dean. The two cars sped away from the Roadhouse, leaving dust behind them

* * *

A few hours later, Kara followed the Impala as it turned into the parking lot of some cheap motel. Silently, she followed Dean and Sam as they went inside and up to the check out counter.

"One room, two single beds," he said, pulling out his wallet. He put the charge on a fake credit card and turned from Kara without a word. He was obviously still mad at her.

"One room, one single," she informed the lady at the checkout.

"The only room left shares a door connected to theirs" the lady said.

"I'll take it." Kara paid, took her key card, and left. As soon as she was in her room, she knocked on the door that joined the two rooms together. Sam, knowing it was her, opened the door and let her in.

Kara walked into the room. "We need to talk," she informed the brothers.

Sam nodded his head and sat on a chair. Dean didn't say a word, just leaned against the wall.

"Obviously, we're having some trust issues here," Kara began. Dean snorted, but Kara ignored him. "Look, I'm serious here! How are we going to do this if we can't even trust each other?"

Neither brother answered. They didn't even look at each other.

A few minutes went by, no one saying anything. Kara sat down on the bed. "Okay, then, I guess I'll go first."

Kara took a deep breath, ready to tell Dean and Sam everything…well, some things.

"When I was six years old, my parents died in a car accident. I had to live with my uncle, Marcus, who also lived in Little Oak. He was rarely ever home, so I pretty much raised myself. I became extremely independent, and I didn't really need help with anything.

'I was considered the freak among my class. I got a hundred percent in every class, and I never played with any of the other kids. Instead, I spent my free time learning foreign languages. My parents had started teaching me Spanish when I was six, right before they died. I guess I just kept with it.

'When I was fifteen, I found out Marc was a hunter. More importantly, my parents didn't die in a car crash—they were murdered by a demon.

'That was when I became a hunter. When I wasn't at school, I was training with Marc. He taught me martial arts, weaponry, and everything he knew about the supernatural. He took me with him to the easier hunts, and taught me how to bluff, find out information, and keep my cover. Then I started learning Latin, and even some Greek, but not much. I learned everything I could, eager to seek revenge for my parents' deaths."

Kara stopped, not wanting to continue. This is the happy part of the story, the worst has yet to come.

"What happened next?" Dean asked.

Kara sighed, and decided to finish, leaving out every detail possible. "When I was 17, a demon came to Little Oak. We didn't even know it was there, when it came in. Marc told me to hide, so I grabbed a gun and did as I was told. But the demon was strong, and Marc was hurt and bleeding. I don't know where the demon went; it said it was looking for something."

Kara stopped again, taking a deep breath before continuing slowly. "So I ran to Marc, told him I could help. But, he, he yelled at me to leave, to get out of Little Oak. He gave me his car keys and yelled at me to get out now. So I did. And I never saw him again."

Before Kara knew it, Dean was sitting next to her. Kara felt tears beginning to form in her eyes and fought them. No way was she going to start crying like a baby in front of these two.

"Kara, I'm sorry," Dean said, putting his arm around Kara.

Kara continued. "For about three months, I hunted everything I could possibly find. Then the whole thing with the Roadhouse happened, and, yes, I was there when Will died. John came, and—"

"Wait, you knew our dad?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Marc had hunted with him a few times, and sometimes I got to with them. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys, I just wasn't sure how to bring it up…now that he's gone."

Neither Winchester said anything, so Kara figure she wasn't in trouble. She continued with her story. "John came, and, when I heard about the job, I begged him to let me with. He wouldn't allow it, saying that he promised Marc he would make sure I was safe. At least he didn't tell me it was too dangerous for me, I guess John knew me pretty good. If he had told me it was too dangerous for me, I would have definitely gone along. Nothing would've stopped me.'

'John promised me that he would take me on the next one if I stayed, so I helped out Ellen and Jo at the Roadhouse. I lived there, anyway, and made pretty good money from playing poker—Marc had me a champ by the time I was fourteen. So, I agreed with his terms and left it alone.

'But, when John returned, everything was wrong. Will didn't make it. I still don't know what happened, it was just an accident. That was the last I saw of John. And I left the roadhouse two weeks later."

Kara finished, wanting to be done. But Dean wouldn't allow it.

"So, where'd you go next?" he asked.

"Here, there. I hunted everything, everywhere. But, after hunting without a break for five years, I started to get tired. So, I went back home. Opened a bookstore. Hunted on the weekends."

Kara was finally done, the basics of her story told.

"See, now that wasn't too bad, now was it?" Sam said.

Kara smiled. "Actually, I think that I might drop dead at any moment now."

"So, how did you two get into hunting? John had said something about your mom, but…"

Neither brother answered her, and Kara could tell it was still a touchy topic. "You don't have to talk about it, if you—"

"Yes, we do," Dean said, interrupting her. "You told us your story, now it's time for us to return the favor."

The two split the story, adding their own spin of things as they went. When Sam was six months old, the Yellow Eyed Demon—as they called him—came to Sam in his cradle. Their mom tried to get him away from Sam, but he killed her and started a fire. John got Sam and Dean out just in time. Ever since that day, they've been hunting, mainly for Yellow Eyes, but everything else that got in their way as well.

Apparently, just a couple of weeks ago, they caught up with the demon. They had gotten this gun made by Samuel Colt, that could kill, literally, anything—even demons. But the damn demon possessed John, and Sam couldn't bring himself to kill his father to get rid of the demon. So the demon got away, taking the Colt with it.

As they were driving to a hospital, they were all hurt pretty badly, they were hit by a semi. John and Sam were doing okay, but Dean was going to die. So John made a deal with Yellow Eyes, and Dean was healed. However, the price John had to pay was his life. He was given just enough time to say goodbye.

"Wow," was all Kara could say. "I'm so sorry. I just heard that John was in an accident."

"That's probably a good thing," Sam said.

"So, are we good?" Dean asked. Kara looked at him, and smiled.

"We're good."

"Great. Now, I'm hungry, tired and need a shower. So I'm gonna hop in the shower, grab some food, drink some beer, and pass out on that bed. You're both welcome to join me."

Kara laughed and stood up. "Just give me half an hour," she said.

She went back into her room and started the shower. _Maybe this isn't going to be so bad, after all_.


	16. Authors Note

**Hello everybody!**

**I just want to thank everyone for reading my Supernatural story, I really do hope you like it! And if you don't like it, please, let me know what I can do to improve! I'm always open to suggestions and any ideas that anyone might have!**

**But that is not why I'm writing this little Author's Note.**

**I just want to say Happy Holidays, and have a wonderful New Year!!**

**I'll try to get as much writing done as possible, but please bare with me, there is so much going on right now!! However, I have finished two chapters, and I plan on getting them converted and up on here as soon as possible!!**

**Thanks agian!!!**

**Your Loyal Author,**

**SecretsBeneathMySoul**


	17. Usual Suspects Part 1

**A/N: I just want to say right now that Kara's not in a whole lot of the beginning of this 'episode' or whatever you want to call it. But it's okay, because it gets pretty intense later!**

* * *

Chapter Three

"The Usual Suspects"

In Baltimore, Maryland, the police department was buzzing.

"Under what name?" Detective Pete Sheridan asked through the receiver of his desk phone.

The other person replied, and Sheridan laughed. "Oh, yeah, that's my favorite so far. Possible IDs in three states that we know of."

Just then, Sheridan received a fax from his fax machine. He pulls out the paper and reads it. Whatever it was, it was urgent, as he ended his conversation. "I've gotta call you back."

* * *

Detective Sheridan looked through his papers once more. 

"Wow," he said to the suspect sitting across from him in the interrogation room. "First I thought you were just stepping up your game. Credit card fraud, breaking and entering. This one puzzled me—grave desecration. But still, these are a long way from murder.

'Then we get a fax from St. Louis…where you're suspected of torturing and murdering a young woman. However, no one could prove anything, or course, because you supposedly, you died there. But I've got to tell you something. You look pretty healthy to me. So, now we know Karen Giles wasn't the first person you murdered."

He leaned over the table and stared the brown eyes of Dean Winchester. "And she won't be the last."

* * *

Detective Diane Ballard stood in front of the City Centre Motor Hotel. Taking a deep breath, she signaled the 'okay' for the S.W.A.T. team. They broke down the door and stormed into the hotel room. 

Ballard followed them in, and stood in front of a tall man with dark hair and brown eyes. His hands were in the air.

Ballard asked, "Going somewhere, Sam?"

* * *

Sam sighed, tapping his fingers on the metal table in front of him. _What the hell are we gonna do?_ He silently asked himself. 

The door opened, and Detective Ballard came in, setting a cup of coffee in front of Sam.

"Thought you might be thirsty," she said.

"Okay, so, you're the good cop. Where's the bad cop?" Sam asked.

"Oh, he's with your brother," she replied simply.

"Okay. And you're holding us why?" Sam needed to stall for as much time as possible, while finding out as much information as he could at the same time.

"Well, he's being held on suspicion of murder. And you? We'll see," Ballard said simply.

Sam rose his eyebrows. "Murder?" he couldn't believe it.

"You sound genuinely surprised. Or are you that good of an actor?"

_Uh, a little bit of both, actually,_ Sam thought. Aloud, he said, "Who is he supposed to have murdered?"

"We'll get around to that."

"Well, you can't just hold us here without formal charges," Sam argued.

"Actually, we can, for forty-eight hours, buy you being a pre-law student would know that. I know all about you, Sam."

Damn, she was right.

Ballard opened up the file she held, and began to read it. "You're twenty-three years old. No job, no home address. Your mother died when you were a baby, your father's whereabouts are unknown. And then there's the case of your brother, Dean, whose demise was, well, just a little bit exaggerated." She looked up, "Feel free to jump in whenever you like."

Sam didn't say a word.

Ballard continued. "Shy? No problem. I'll keep going. Your family moved around a lot when you were a kid. Despite that, you were a straight A student. You got into Stanford with a full ride. Then about a year ago, there was a fire in your apartment. One fatality—Jessica Moore, your girlfriend. After she died, you fell off the grid. Left behind everything."

Sam fought the memories that tried to resurface. That fire wasn't just a fire, it was a demon. The same demon that killed his mother came back, and got Jessica this time.

"I needed some time off. To deal. So, I'm taking a road trip with my brother," Sam replied.

"How's that going for you?"

"Great. I mean, we saw the second largest ball of twine in the continental US. Awesome." Sam hoped that he didn't sound _too_ sarcastic.

"We ran Dean's fingerprints through IAFIS." Ballard was all seriousness, cutting to the chase.

"Okay." Immediately, Sam's thoughts went to every time they wiped their prints. Did they miss anything?

"Got over a dozen possible hints."

"_Possible_ hits. Which makes them worthless." Sam felt better now; Ballard was just reaching for straws.

"But it makes you wonder. What are we gonna find when we run _your_ prints?"

Sam laughed, knowing that they didn't have anything on him. "Yeah, well, you be sure to let me know, all right?"

He pointed to the cup of coffee in front of him. "May I?"

"Please."

"Great." Sam took a long gulp of the coffee. It wasn't too hot, but it was black. No sugar, no cream. No taste.

"Sam, you seem like a good kid," Ballard apparently decided to go in a different direction. "It's not your fault Dean's your brother. We can't pick our family.

'Right now, detectives in St. Louis are exhuming a corpse. They're trying to figure out how your brother faked his own death after torturing all those young women. Dean's a bad guy. His life is over. Yours doesn't have to be."

"You want me to turn against my own brother?" Sam could never do that.

"No. We already caught him cold, red-handed at the Karen Giles murder scene. We just need you to fill in some missing pieces."

"Why would I do that?" Sam asked.

"Because I can talk to the DA, make a deal for you. You can get on with your life. Dean's as good as gone."

Sam paused, quickly putting together a buyable story to busy the detectives with and possible save Dean's life, as well as his own. "My dad and Tony Giles were old friends. They were in the service together. We've known him since we were kids, you know? So, we came as soon as we heard about his death."

_

* * *

A couple of days earlier, Dean was sitting at a small café. Dean was reading the newspaper, looking at an article headlined 'Man's Throat Slit Without a Trace'. _

_Sam just sat down, handing Dean his coffee. "Here you go."_

_Kara was waiting for the barista to finish up with her own drink._

_Dean handed the newspaper to Sam. "Anthony Giles._

_"Who's Anthony Giles?" Sam asked._

_"The Baltimore lawyer. Working lat at his office, check it out."_

_Sam read from the article, "'His throat was slit but the room was clean'. Huh. No DNA, no prints."_

_"Keep reading, it gets better."_

_"'Security cameras failed to capture footage of the assailant'," Sam read._

_"So, I'm thinking either somebody tampered with the tapes…" Dean started._

_Sam finished, "Or it's an invisible killer."_

_"My favorite kind," Dean smirked. "What do you think, Scully? We'll check it out?"_

_"I'm not Scully, you're Scully," Sam complained._

_"No, I'm Mulder. You're a red-headed woman," Dean argued._

_"Actually, Kara's a red-headed woman," Sam pointed out._

_Just then, Kara returned with her coffee. She hadn't even sat down when Dean started on her._

_"Kara, who's Mulder and who's Scully, me or Sam?"_

_"I'm Scully. Dean's Mulder. Sam's Dagit," Kara replied simply._

_Dean smiled triumphantly, and Sam shrugged his shoulders, taking what he could get._

_"So," Kara asked, "what do we got?"_

* * *

"So, it would've been kind of hard for Dean to kill Tony, considering we weren't in town at the time," Sam informed Ballard. 

But she wasn't about to drop it. "So, tell me what happened next."

"Okay, uh, that's when we went to see Karen. She was barely holding it together. We just wanted to be there for her, you know?"

_

* * *

Dean and Kara, dressed up in suits, sat at the Giles' kitchen table across from a crying Karen Giles. Sam was off asking around for whatever other information he could get. They had to toss coins to find out who got to team up and impersonate insurance agents. Dean won the first round, Kara won the second._

_Karen was looking at the paperwork. "Insurance. I totally forgot about the insurance."_

_"We're very sorry to bother you right now," Kara apologized. "But the company is required to conduct its own investigation."_

_"Sure," Karen would have bought anything at that moment._

_"Well, if you could just tell us anything you remember about the night your husband died," Kara urged._

_Karen's voice shook as she spoke. "Tony and I were just supposed to have dinner. He called and said that he was having computer troubles and that he had to work late. And that was it."_

_"Do you have any idea who could've done this to him?" Kara asked._

_"No. No. It's like I told the police. I-I have no idea."_

_"Did Tony mention anything unusual to you in the days before his death?" Dean asked. Kara whipped her head around to look at him. 'Be careful, Dean…'_

_"Unusual?" Karen asked, confused._

_"Yeah, like, strange." 'Oh, God, Dean, don't say it, please don't say it,' Kara's thoughts scolded._

_"Strange?"_

_"You know, Karen, weird. Weird noises, visions, anything like that?" Kara cleared her throat and glared at Dean from across the table. One slip, and they could lose everything._

_Fortunately, Karen went with it. "He had a nightmare the day before he died."_

_"What kind of a nightmare?" Kara asked. This might be exactly what they were looking for._

_Karen was taken aback. "Uh, he said that he woke up in the middle of the night and there was a woman standing at the foot of the bed. He blinked. She was gone. I mean, it was just a nightmare."_

_"Did he say what she looked like?" Dean asked eagerly._

_"What the hell difference does it make what she looked like?" Karen spat, finally getting aggravated with Dean's probing._

_"Uh, it's just…our company is very thorough," Dean replied, covering his bases._

_"He said she was pale, and she had dark, red eyes."_

* * *

"So I gave Karen a hug, told her to call me if she needed anything, and that was it. End of story," Sam finished. 

"Sam, I am trying to help you here, buy you have got to be honest with me. Now, we have an eyewitness, someone who saw two men fitting you and your brother's description, breaking into Giles' office," Ballard informed him.

"Okay, look. Karen called us later, said that there was some stuff that she wanted from Tony's office, but the police weren't letting her in. Like, a picture of the two of them in Paris, and some other stuff. Look, it was wrong to enter a crime scene, but she gave us the key," Sam explained.


	18. Usual Suspects Part 2

"_Sam, you with me. Kara, you stay here, keep watch. You see __anybody__ coming, and you—"_

_"Dean, I'm not retarded. I've been doing this for years," Kara interrupted Dean's instructions. "And if you think that I'm just going to sit here, while you guys—"_

_"Hey, Sammy didn't get to play dress up, so now he gets to do the breaking and entering bit," Dean replied._

_"And what about you? When do you get to sit one out?" Kara demanded, crossing her arms._

_"Uh, never."_

_"Why?" _

_"Because I'm the oldest?"_

_"So?"_

_Sam interrupted the bickering, "Uh, guys? We kind of have to hurry?"_

_"Look, Kara, just call if—"_

_Kara interrupted Dean once more, "Yeah. I know. Go."_

_Dean and Sam left and went into the building where Anthony Giles' office was located. Dean picked the lock and Sam led the way. They began to look around, and they found a pool of blood on the floor._

_"Hey. Anthony Giles' body was found right about here." He read from a newspaper, "Throat slit so deep, part of his spinal cord was visible."_

_"What do you think?" Dean asked. "Vengeful spirit? Underline 'vengeful'?"_

_"Yeah, maybe. He did see that woman at the foot of his bed."_

_Dean picked up a paper lying on the desk and read it. He then handed it over to Sam. "Take a look at this."_

_The paper had the words 'Dana Shulps' written all over it. "Dana Shulps? What's that? A name?"_

_Dean picked up another piece of paper, matching the first. "I don't know, but it's everywhere. 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy'," Dean chuckled._

_Sam looks over Giles' desk. He notices that there is something written on it, so he breathes on the glass. 'Dana Shulps' is written in the condensation._

_"Wow. I'd say we've officially crossed into the weird," Sam decided._

_"Maybe Giles knew her," Dean guessed._

_"Maybe it's the name of our pale, red-eyed mystery girl," Sam offered._

_"Well, let's see what we can see." The two began to search threw the file around the office, but they couldn't find anything. So they left, and went back to the motel, to do more research._

_It wasn't going too good._

_"There's not a single mention of a Dana Shulps anywhere. There's not a D. Shulps,. Or any other kind of friggin' Shulps." Dean, who was searching through files and records, was getting frustrated. Sam was searching on his laptop, while Kara had Giles' hard drive connected to her computer. _

_"Great," Sam muttered._

_"What do you got?" Dean asked Kara, who seemed to be doing the most work at the moment. Not only was she working with Giles' hard drive, but she was also trying to find out who Dana Shulps was._

_"Nothing," Kara replied. "No Dana Shulps has ever lived or died in Baltimore in the last fifty years, at least."_

_"So, what now?" Dean demanded._

_"Well, I think I'm pretty close to creaking Giles' password. Maybe there' something in his personal files, you know?" Kara said._

_"By 'close', you mean…"_

_"Thirty minutes, maybe?" Kara guessed._

_Dean checked his watch impatiently. "Awesome."_

_He sat down across from Sam. "So, I guess I just get to hang out. That's awesome."_

_Dean was immediately bored. So, he began to amuse himself by annoying Sam. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and made other weird sounds. Kara rolled her eyes and ignored him._

_Sam, on the other hand, was having difficulty blocking Dean's sounds out. "Dude, seriously," he scolded._

_"All right, I'm gonna go talk to Karen again, see if she know anything about this Dana Shulps, huh?"_

_"Great." Sam didn't really care._

_"Keep up the good work," Dean replied sarcastically._

_Sam and Kara kept it up for another ten minutes before their stomach's protested. _

_"All right. That's it. I'm going to pick up some Chinese food or something," Kara gave up. _

_"Sweet. Bring back something for Dean, okay?"_

_"Uh, why would I do that?" Kara asked as she walked out the door._

* * *

"Then Dean went back to Karen's place to check up on her. I mean, she had been pretty upset earlier," Sam continued. 

"So, why didn't you go with him?" Ballard asked.

Sam shrugged. "I just went back to the motel. How did you know I was there, by the way?"

"We found the motel matchbook on your brother when we arrested him," Ballard explained. She held up the matchbook, which was in a plastic bag for evidence. "Let's quit fooling around. Now, you were with your brother the whole time you were in Baltimore. Why separate now? Because your brother left you to go murder Karen."

"He didn't kill anyone." Sam was having difficulty keeping his temper under control. He was starting to get really aggravated with Ballard.

"I heard the 911 call! Karen was terrified! She said someone was in the house!" Sam wasn't the only one getting aggravated.

_

* * *

Karen sat in front of the TV, but she wasn't watching whatever show was on. Instead, her sorrowful tears fell as she lamented her husband. At shadow passed by, causing her to jump. But, when she takes off her glasses, she doesn't see anything. However, when she puts her glasses back on, she does see something. A pale, red-eyed woman stood on the other side of the room, not moving, not speaking. Karen screams and flipped on the light switch. When she looks back, the girl is gone._

_Karen immediately ran upstairs to dial 911._

_"Emergency services," the operator's monotone voice greeted Karen two rings later._

_"Hello? I think I saw somebody in my house," Karen informed the woman, her breathing shallow._

_"What is your address, ma'am?" the woman asked._

_"It's 420 Clinton Avenue. Please—" Karen was cut off by the dial tone. The call was dropped. "Hello?"_

_The lights went out, and the print began to print paper rapidly, each sheet with the words "Dana Shulps" printed on it over and over again. Karen ran to her closet and pulled out a flashlight. When she turned around, the girl was back. Karen screamed._

_

* * *

Dean knocked loudly on Karen's' door. "Karen, you in there?"_

_Karen didn't answer. So Dean picked the lock and let himself in. He tried to turn on the lights, but they don't go on. Dean walked around, and made his way upstairs into Karen's bedroom. Her body was lying on the floor._

_"Oh God," Dean muttered as he went to her. He sees the papers that printed out, all of which reading 'Dana Shulps'. "Seriously, what the hell?"_

_Dean bent down to examine Karen's fatal wounds. Her throat was slit, and there were dark bruises on her wrists. He took on of her wrists in his hands just as two cops entered the room._

_"Freeze!" the policewoman commanded. "Stay on your knees. Hands where I can see them. Now!"_

_Dean did as he was told as the other officer handcuffed him._

* * *

Kara pulled back into the motel parking lot, a bag of Chinese food in the passenger seat. She got out and let herself into Sam and Dean's room. No one was there, and the place was a mess. 

"Damn!" Kara swore, realizing what must have happened. She dropped the bag on the table, next to Sam's laptop. Then she noticed the laptop was closed, but the green light was still on. She lifted the screen, and a yellow post-it note lay on the keys. It was written quickly, and Kara recognized the messy scrawl as Sam's. The note read:

K—Arrested, D 2. Edited stories.

U don't exist. Lawyer?

Balt. PD

Kara deciphered the note quickly. Sam and Dean were arrested, which meant that all didn't go well with Karen. The brothers were revising their stories, so that police department weren't looking for Kara. Sam wanted Kara to go to the Baltimore Police Department, posing as their lawyer.

Simple enough. Kara just needed to gather up a few things, first.

* * *

Dean sat alone in his interrogation room, while Sheridan watched him through a two-way mirror. 

"You getting anywhere with him?" Ballard asked as she entered the room.

"No. Just a lot of wise-ass remarks. You?"

"Sam's story matches Dean's to the last detail," Ballard reported.

"Yep. Well, these guys are good. I'll give 'em that," Sheridan said. The two left the room and started walking down a hallway.

"If we don't get Sam to flip, we have nothing but a lot of circumstantial evidence," Ballard said.

"Hey, we've got Dean at the crime scene with blood on his hands! Juries have convicted for less," Sheridan pointed out.

"Yeah, but where's the weapon? What's the motive? You talk about reasonable doubt."

Sheridan stopped walking and turned to Ballard. "Diana…do _you_ have reasonable doubt? We keep leaning on these guys, one of them will tumble. And don't forget about St. Louis. I'm telling you, this Dean guy is our guy."

The two resumed walking, neither saying a word.

A moment later, Ballard had a thought. "I know Tony Giles was a friend of yours."

"Yeah, he was. He was a good friend," Sheridan said.

"And I know you wanna clean this mess up quick. But come on, Tony knew a lot of criminal types, maybe we just—"

Sheridan interrupted her. "Criminal types?" he laughed. "He was a defense lawyer, for God's sake; of course he knew criminal types."

Ballard rolled her eyes playfully. "All right. Let's get back at 'em."

"No, you know what, let them stew in their juices for a bit," Sheridan said. He checked around to make sure no one was looking before saying, "Come here."

Ballard smiled, and kissed Sheridan's lips before walking away.

* * *

Dean sat alone, tapping his fingers on the table. 

"Dana Shulps…Dana Shulps…Dana Shulps," he repeated over and over again, trying to unravel the mystery.

As he sat there, he wondered if Kara had found out anything. Then he wondered where she was, how she was doing. If she was okay. Dean knew that they hadn't caught her, and Sam had obviously cut her out of his story as well, or else Sheridan would've said something about her.

"Dana Shulps…Dana Shulps…"

* * *

Sam sat thinking, also trying to figure out the mystery of Dana Shulps. He took a pen, and wrote 'Dana Shulps' on the file folder in front of him.

* * *

Dean stop tapping. A new thought had struck him. 

"Maybe it's not a name," he muttered. "Maybe it's not a name."

* * *

Sam was thinking the same exact thing. 

"Anagram, maybe?" he asked aloud. He began writing different word combinations on the folder, all of which using only the letters in 'Dana Shulps'.


	19. Usual Suspects Part 3

There was a knock on the door, and a man entered Dean's room.

"Mr. Winchester?" he asked, his voice formal and business-like.

"Yeah?"

The man closed the door. "I'm Jeff Krause. I'm with the Public Defender's Office. I'm your lawyer."

"Oh. Thank God," Dean replied sarcastically. "Hey, can I steal a pen from you? Some paper?"

"Sure," Jeff said. He handed Dean a pen and paper before speaking. "Well, the police haven't found a weapon yet, so that's good. But they got your prints, and, literally, blood on your hands. And your police record."

Jeff looked over at what Dean was writing. "Mr. Winchester? What are you doing?"

"I think it's an anagram," Dean replied.

"A what?"

"An anagram. Same letters, different words," Dean explained, writing furiously.

"Oh." Jeff was completely confused, especially since his guilty client wasn't worried about saving his hide.

"Could you do me a favor?" Dean asked, handing the paper back to Jeff. "See if you recognize any of these words, you know, local names, places, anything like that."

"Do you understand how serious these charges are?" Jeff asked.

Dean chuckled. "I'm handcuffed to a table. Yeah. I get it. Humor me. Take a quick look."

Jeff sighed inwardly and looked at the words. He looked at one of the combinations, 'Supash Land'. Crossing out the 'Sup', he said, "Well S-U-P, I don't know about that. But Ashland is a street name. It's not far from here."

"A street?" Dean asked. Jeff nodded his head yes.

"Let's start with where you were the night that Anthony Giles died," Jeff said.

Dean ignored him, and wrote something down. "Can you get in to see my brother?"

"Mr. Winchester, you could be facing the death penalty here," Jeff informed him, as if he should know it anyway.

"Yeah, thanks for the law review, Matlock," Dean replied, handing Jeff the note he had written. "But if you wanna help me, I need you to see my brother."

* * *

Ballard sat in her office, in front of her computer. She was writing an email, when, suddenly, the words "Dana Shulps" began to show up on her computer over and over again. She tried to stop them, but they kept filling the page.

After a moment, the words just stop. Her computer went back to normal. Ballard looked around, "What in the world?"

* * *

Sam was still writing possible combinations when Jeff Krause entered his room. He gave him the note from Dean. It said "Hilts—It's a street. Ashland.—McQueen"

"I hope that was meaningful," Jeff said, still unsure as to what was going on. "But I'd like to discuss _your_ case now."

Sam pointed to the empty chair. "Sure thing, Matlock."

Jeff shook his head. "You two really _are_ brothers, aren't you? Now, as you know, the DA might be interested in—"

The door opened, revealing Ballard and interrupting Jeff.

"We need you. With the other one," she said.

* * *

Ballard and Jeff walked into Dean's room, where Sheridan had set up a camera.

"Counselor, your boy decided to confess," she informed Jeff.

"Mr. Winchester, I advise against that strongly," Jeff said. No one listened to him.

"Talk directly into the camera. Start by stating your name for the record," Sheridan directed.

Dean cleared his throat before beginning. "My name is Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky women," he joked.

He paused a second before continuing. "And I did not kill anyone. But I know who did. Or rather,_ what_ did. Of course, it can't be for sure, because our investigation was interrupted. But our working theory is that we're looking for some kind of vengeful spirit."

"Excuse me?" Ballard asked.

"You know, Casper the bloodthirsty ghost? Tony Giles saw it. I'll bet you cash money Karen did, too. But the interesting thing is the word it leaves behind. For some reason, it's trying to tell us something. But communicating across the veil ain't easy. Sometime the spirits—they get things jumbled. You remember 'redrum'? Same concept. It can be word fragments, and other times…"

Dean pulled out the piece of paper that he had written out the possible word combinations. "…it's anagrams. See, at first, we thought this was a name—Dana Shulps."

Ballard shifted a bit, shocked at hearing Dean say those words.

"But now, we think it's a street—Ashland. Whatever's going on, I bet it started there." Dean smiled.

"You arrogant bastard. Tony and Karen were good people, and you're making jokes," Sheridan fumed.

"I'm not joking, Ponch," Dean said.

"You murdered them in cold blood, just like that girl in St. Louis."

Dean looked back into the camera. "Oh, yeah, that wasn't me either. That was a shape-shifter creature that only looked like me."

Sheridan grabbed Dean and slammed him against the wall.

"Pete, that is enough!" Ballard exclaimed.

"You asked for the truth," Dean replied.

Sheridan let him go. "Lock his ass up."

He left, and Dean was handcuffed by another officer.

* * *

Ballard and Sheridan went back to Sam's room, to continue the interrogation. But Sam wasn't there.

"What the hell?" Sheridan asked. "Where is he?"

He looked out the window, but there were only cop cars outside. "What'd he do? The fire escape's way over…what?"

Ballard was reading a note. "These two guys," she said, handing Sheridan the paper.

"Hilts and McQueen? What's that?"

"Hilts is Steve McQueen's character on 'The Great Escape'," Ballard replied.

* * *

Kara pulled into the Baltimore PD parking lot and cut the engine. She got out of her car, grabbed her black case, and headed for the front door. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and walked inside.

There were police officers bustling around everywhere, but Kara only needed to find two of them. She had done a little bit of research, to find out who she would be dealing with. Detective Pete Sheridan was close friends with Anthony Giles, and Detective Diana Ballard was his partner.

"Miss? Can I help you?" a male's voice asked behind Kara. She turned around to see the officer that was speaking to her. Definitely not Detective Sheridan, nor Ballard.

"Melinda Warner," she introduced her alias, taking off her large, black sunglasses. "I'm Dean and Sam Winchester's lawyer."

"Dean Winchester said that he didn't have a lawyer," the cop replied.

"That's because I'm mostly Sam's lawyer. I haven't even met Dean yet," she admitted.

The officer thought about that for a second, and then saw someone behind her. "Detective Sheridan?!" he called.

The man that was apparently Detective Sheridan came over, his walked rushed. "Yeah?" he said.

"This girl, uh, Miss…" the officer started. Kara cut him off. She didn't have time for this.

"Melinda Warner. I'm the Winchesters' lawyer."

Sheridan rose his eyebrows in surprise. "Dean said—"

"Obviously he was wrong," Kara interrupted. "Now if you could please take me to my clients."

Sheridan sighed, then turned, leading the way.

"Interesting timing," he stated.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked. _What the hell have those two done now?!_

"Well, it seems that Sam has escaped, and Dean offered up a confession. Of course it was all complete bull, saying that we're after some damn ghost. Oh, and get this: St. Louis? Claims it was a shape-shifter!"

Kara scoffed, shaking her head. _Damn it, Dean!_ "Well, those two _are_ quite a handful," Kara said.

Sheridan stopped. "Where did you say you went to law school?" he asked.

"I didn't," Kara replied.

"Didn't go?"

"Didn't say." _Okay, so I didn't go, either, but what the hell._

"Well, where'd you go?"

"Shouldn't you be saving the interrogation for suspects?" Kara was getting annoyed with this guy, and she made it obvious.

Before Sheridan could answer, she asked, "Is this the room?"

Sheridan nodded, and Kara threw open the door. There sat Dean, handcuffed. Kara laughed silently. He looked up at her, somewhat shocked. Kara wasn't surprised. Dean had never seen her undercover like this before. Everytime, she always went all out; not just changing her name, like Sam and Dean, but changing her looks, as well.

Her red hair was hidden under a straight, black, shoulder-blade length, shiny black wig. Dark green eye contacts covered her gray and black eyes. She wore a fitted black suit jacket, and a short matching skirt. Nude nylons and black pumps completed her Melinda Warner disguise.

"Dean Winchester?" Kara asked. "Melinda Warner. Sam's lawyer. And now yours, too."

Dean smiled. "Good to have ya. Take a seat."

Kara rolled her eyes, and shut the door behind her, pretending that Sheridan wasn't standing right there. She slammed the brief case down on the table.

"You look pretty good," Dean smirked, his eyes all over her. Kara scoffed.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking? Making a video recording about what we do?! I swear to God, Dean, one of these days, you're going to seriously fuck everything up." Kara was fuming, and she could tell that Dean was getting pissed, too. His teasing smile was gone, and it was apparent that yet another argument was breaking out between them.

"How else was I supposed to get the attention away from Sam, huh? There's no way he would have gotten away to get rid of this ghost if I didn't."

"Oh, so, what? I'm not good enough to hunt to ghost by myself, but I am good enough to get your ass out of jail?!" Kara demanded. "Damn, Dean, I've been doing this for years! I know what I'm doing!"

"Damn it, Kara, I didn't say that!" Dean argued.

"You didn't have to! I don't know what your problem with me is, Dean, but you better get over it and fast, because you're stuck with me."

"I have a problem with you? You're the one who's got a problem, Kara, not me!"

"First step is denial," Kara spat.

"Ugh, damn you!" Dean swore. "If you're so good and strong, why the hell aren't you out there after this Dana Shulps ghost, huh?"

"Because I had to come and save your ass! Because Sam said that you guys needed me, too. I mean, damn it, Dean, you're a sneeze away from the death penalty!"

Dean stopped, and looked at Kara. "Is that what this is about?" he asked.

Kara was taken back by his question. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Are you here to scold me on my hunting techniques, or did you come here to make sure they didn't try to kill me?" Dean's voice was back to his normal tone, as if he was never angry at Kara.

And Kara was confused as hell. Confused at his question, and confused at how to answer. Fortunately, she didn't have to, as the door opened once more, this time revealing Detective Ballard.

"I have a few questions for you," she informed Dean.

"Can we make this quick? I'm a little tired. It's been a long day, you know, with your partner assaulting me and all," Dean replied. Kara shook her head and sighed.

"I wanna know more about that stuff you were talking about earlier," Ballard said. She gave Kara a cautious look.

"She's okay. Melinda here knows," Dean told her. "Time Life. 'Mysteries of the Unknown'. Look it up," he then said,

Ballard continued. "Let's pretend for the moment you're not entirely insane. What would one of these…things be doing here?"

"A vengeful spirit?" Dean asked. Ballard nodded her head. Kara crossed her arms. "Well, they're created by violent deaths. And then they come back for a reason, usually a nasty one. Like revenge on the people that hurt them."

"And, uh…these spirits—they're capable of killing people?" Ballard asked.

_Something is seriously wrong,_ Kara thought. A second later, her theory was proven correct. Ballard brought her hand up to scratch her neck, and Kara noticed dark marks on her wrist.

"Where did you get that?" she asked. Slowly, Ballard pulled up her sleeve to look at the dark bruises on her wrist.

"I don't know. It wasn't there before," Ballard admitted.

You've seen it, haven't you?" Kara asked, realizing Ballard's reason for the sudden belief in Dean's words. "The spirit?"

"How did you know?" Ballard asked, slightly alarmed.

"Because Karen had the same bruises on her wrists. And I'm willing to bet that if you look at Giles' autopsy photos, he's got them, too. It's got something to do with the spirit. I don't know what," Dean explained. Ballard turned away from the two. "I know. You think you're going crazy. But let's skip that part, shall we? Because the last two people who saw this thing died pretty soon after. You hear me?"

"You think I'm gonna die," Ballard stated simply.

Kara was a little surprised. Most people would flip out, and get overly emotional. But Detective Ballard? She was keeping her cool.

"You need to go to Sam. He'll help," Dean told her.

It was Ballard's turn to be surprised. "You're giving your brother up."

"Go to the first motel listed in the yellow pages. Look for Jim Rockford. It's how we can find each other when we're separated. You can arrest him if you want. Or you can let him save your life."

But Kara knew that Ballard wasn't going to arrest Sam. Apparently, Dean knew, as well.

Ballard turned to leave, but stopped. She looked back at Kara. "You're not really a lawyer, are you?" she asked.

"Not exactly," Kara replied.

"I'll deal with you later," she said.

"What about now?" Kara asked, hoping that Ballard wouldn't give her away.

She wouldn't. "Now? Right now, you have a client to prove innocent. Better learn some law quick."


	20. Usual Suspects Part 4

There was a knock on the door, and Sam opened it, surprised to see Detective Ballard. She came inside and immediately showed him her bruises, .

"These showed up after you saw it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess," she replied.

"All right. Then you're gonna have to tell me exactly what you saw," Sam commanded.

"You know, I must be losing my mind. You're a fugitive. I should be arresting you."

All right, well, you know what? You can arrest me later, after you live through this. But right now, you've gotta talk to me. Okay?"

Ballard nodded, and Sam continued. "Okay, great. Now, this spirit—what did it look like?"

"She was, um…really pale, and her throat was cut. And her eyes, they were this deep dark red. It appeared like she was trying to talk to me, but she couldn't. There was just…a lot of blood," Ballard told Sam.

"You know what, here. I've been researching every girl who's ever died or gone missing from Ashland Street," Sam said, handing Ballard a small stack of photos.

Ballard took the photos, and realized what they were. "How'd you get these? These are from crime scenes and booking photos."

Sam shrugged. "You have your job, I have mine. I need you to look through these. Tell me if you recognize anyone."

Ballard looked through the photos, until she came upon one she recognized. "This is her. I'm sure of it."

She handed the photos back to Sam. "Clair Becker? Twenty-eight years old, disappeared about eight or nine months ago?"

Ballard was confused. "But I don't even know her. Why would she come after me?"

"Well, before her death, she was arrested twice for dealing heroin. You ever work narcotics?"

"Yeah. Pete and I did, before homicide," she told him.

Sam held up Claire's photo. "You ever bust her?"

"Not that I remember," she admitted.

Sam read from the file he had collected on her, "It says she was last seen entering 2911 Ashland Street. The police searched the place, didn't find anything. Guess we've gotta check it out ourselves. See if we can find a body?"

"What?" Ballard asked.

"Well, we've gotta salt and burn her bones. It's the only way to put her spirit to rest."

"Of course it is," Ballard muttered.

* * *

"My client is innocent and you and I _both_ know it!" Kara was having one hell of a job convincing Sheridan to let Dean go. She knew it was his job and all, but he rally wasn't making things easy on her.

"We found him with Karen's blood on his hands, leaning over her dead body!" Sheridan argued.

"And what the hell kind of genius killer, as you've said Dean was, would stay behind at the crime scene and get caught?" Kara demanded. She didn't wait for a reply. "Just think about it, Detective. The Winchester's have never been caught. Why screw it all up now?"

Sheridan didn't miss a beat. "What if Dean just got distracted? Got too caught up in what was going on?"

Kara narrowed her eyes. Then a thought struck her. Besides the fact that Kara knew Dean was innocent, there was other reasons as to why he couldn't be Karen's killer. "You said Karen called the police, claiming someone was in her house."

Sheridan nodded his head. "Yeah."

"How long did it take for the police to arrive?" she asked.

"About seven minutes," he replied.

"You saw what happened to Karen. The bruises, the blood. Do you honestly believe Dean did all of that after cutting the phone lines in about seven minutes? Bruises normally take hours to appear, not minutes. Plus, the brothers weren't even in town for the Anthony Giles murder! Which, let me point out, matches Karen's _exactly_!"

"Maybe we've got a copycat!"

"Even copycats would have _something_ different! Whoever killed Karen is the same guy that killed Anthony! Hell, the bruises around the wrists were exactly the same!" Kara was extremely frustrated with Sheridan, and getting moreso as each second passed by.

Sheridan sighed, also infuriated. "You know, Melinda, you seem to know an awful lot about killers," he said.

Kara didn't like his tone. "I'm just good at my job," she defended herself. "Unlike some people, I look for every possibility in a case, not just what I want to see."

Sheridan didn't say anything right away. "Dean Winchester is guilty," he finally said.

"What ever happened to 'innocent until proven guilty'?!" Kara demanded.

"You should get back to your client," Sheridan fumed.

Angry, Kara turned on her heel, opened the door to Dean's interrogation room, and slammed it behind her so hard, everyone that wasn't already watching, stopped and stared.

"Stupid, god damn, mother fucker, son of a bitch!" Kara swore under her breath.

Dean started laughing. "Rough day?"

Kara glared at him. "Don't even start," she threatened.

"Aw, come on, Kara. It's not that bad," he said.

Kara crossed her arms. "Not that bad? Not that bad! Dean, there's a pissed off ghost on the loose killing people, and I'm here trying to get your ass out of jail!"

"Kara, I don't need you here, I'll be just fine," Dean tried to convince Kara.

"Dean, they want you on death row," Kara was confused as to why Dean didn't understand the seriousness of the situation. "They want to kill you!"

Dean sighed, and didn't say anything right away. "It's nothing I can't handle," he said a second later.

Kara sat down. "Oh, really, Dean? And how exactly do you expect to 'handle' this? You can't hunt while locked up in a jail cell," she reminded him.

"I can get out of this. I always do," he replied.

"Dean, you're not all-powerful. Yeah, you might be good at your job, and smart, and, but you can't always win Dean," Kara informed him. She uncrossed her arms, and put her hands on her hips.

"You said that I'm smart…and good at the job?" Dean was smirking, which pissed Kara off even more.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Dean. Just shut up."

Dean smirked, "Well, if all else fails, I've always got my good looks and charm."

"Why, Dean, I never realized how much of an arrogant, self-absorbed bastard you are," Kara said.

Dean laughed, "You know you love it."

Kara laughed, but not with Dean. More like, at Dean. "You really think you're all that, don't you? You know, you might be good-looking, and charming, but I don't think Sheridan swings that way. So that's really not going to help you at all, Dean. You're pretty much screwed."

But Dean held his smirk, and even laughed at Kara.

"Dean, what the hell is wrong with you?"

He shrugged. "Probably a lot of things. But you're just as messed up at I am."

Kara re-crossed her arms, and sighed. She was sick of Dean's narcissistic behavior. _God, why does he have to be such a bastard? And to think, I gave him the satisfaction of being mildly attracted to him! _

"You know what your problem is, Kara? You're too rigid. Too serious. You don't know how to have fun, do you?"

And Kara thought Sheridan made her mad. Sheridan was like a day at Six Flags compared to how much Dean was pissing her off at the moment. "You know what, Dean? Why don't you just shut the fuck up and leave me out of your stuck up vanity, okay?"

Now Dean seemed to be getting mad, as well. He was no longer laughing, nor smirking. "I'm the stuck up one? What about you and your whole better-than-you attitude? If anyone here is stuck up, it's you, Kara!"

Kara pressed her lips together, and shook her head. "God, Dean, I am so, _so_ sick of you! For once, could you just be serious and actually think about someone else? Just once, in your life? Or is that too much for you?"

By the expression on Dean's face, Kara knew she hit a nerve, and probably took it a step too far. But she was too pissed to care at the moment. If the two ever spoke to each other again, she could always say she didn't really mean it later.

Dean was practically shaking with anger, and Kara was almost afraid to hear what he was about to say. Almost.

But she would never know what insults Dean was about to spew, as the door to the interrogation room opened, revealing Detective Sheridan.

* * *

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Ballard asked Sam. They both had their flashlights out, and were looking around the basement of 2911 Ashland Street.

"I'll let you know when we find it," Sam replied. He went up a flight of stairs, leaving Ballard in the basement.

Ballard looked around for another minute more before turning around. There stood Claire across the room.

"Sam! Sam!" Ballard called out. Claire walked up to Ballard and reached out for her arm. "Sam!"

Sam ran back downstairs, and Claire disappeared. "Hey! Hey, I'm here. What is it? What happened?"

"Claire," Ballard said.

"Where?"

"She was here."

"Did she attack you?"

"No. She was just reaching out to me. She was over there, by the window."

The two went over to the window, which was partially blocked by a large shelving unit. "Hey, help me move this," Ballard said.

With Sam's help, Ballard moved the shelves, revealing the rest of the window. Written on the window is "Ashland Supplies". However, some of the letters in "Supplies" were scratched away, leaving on S-U-P.

"Our little mystery word," Ballard murmured.

"Now the extra letters make sense," Sam said, taking out his EMF meter.

"What is that?" Ballard asked.

"Spirits and certain remains give off electromagnetic frequencies," Sam told her.

"So, if Claire's body was here, that would indicate that?"

"Yeah. Well, that's a theory," Sam replied. He moved the EMF meter along the wall opposite the window, and it began beeping.

Sam found a pole and began to use it to break through the wall. It took a few minutes, but he finally began to get through it.

"Yeah, there's definitely something in there," he said. "You know, this is bothering me."

"Well, you _are_ digging up a corpse," Ballard told him.

"No, not that. That's pretty par for the course actually," he laughed.

"Then what?"

"It's just…no vengeful spirit I've ever tussled with _wanted_ to be wasted, so why the hell would Claire lead us to her remains?" He finished breaking through the wall, and there's a large bag in it. "Give me a hand."

They take out the bag and Sam cuts the rope. He unzips the bag, and a woman's skeleton is inside, her wrists bound together.

"Her wrists. Yeah, they'd be bruised like yours."

Ballard looked at the body, and then noticed the necklace Claire was wearing.

Sam saw her looking at it, and asked, "That necklace mean something to you?"

It meant a lot to Ballard. "I've seen it before. It's rare. It was custom-made over on Carson Street." She pulled her own necklace out from under her shirt to show it to Sam. "I have one just like it. Pete gave it to me."

* * *

Kara took one last look at the angered Dean and turned to Sheridan. "Yeah?"

He held out a hot cup of coffee. "I got this for you." He put the cup on the table and took a step back.

"Uh, thanks," Kara took a sip of the coffee. It wasn't really that bad. There was something familiar about the taste, but Kara didn't quite know what it was.

Sheridan paused before saying anything else. "I wanted to apologize. I said some things that I shouldn't have, and I was being rather rude," he said.

"Well, apology accepted," Kara said, although she really didn't care either way. Sheridan nodded his head and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Kara took another sip of coffee, trying to figure out what she tasted. She looked up at Dean, who didn't seem mad anymore. In fact, he seemed amused, and was smirking once more at her.

"What?" she demanded.

Dean laughed. "You really don't know?"

"Obviously not," she said.

This made Dean smile even more. "How could you not see it?"

"See what?" Kara was getting frustrated.

"Sheridan's totally hitting on you," Dean informed her.

Kara raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Come on, the coffee, the apology? Your short skirt did its job well."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Sheridan was definitely not hitting on me."

Dean shook his head. "Uh, yeah, he was."

"Uh, no, he wasn't," Kara argued.

Dean sighed. "You know, Kara. This is why we fight all the time."

"Because you think some guy was hitting on me?" Kara raised an eyebrow.

"No, because you're so damn stubborn and refuse to see it."

Kara laughed. "No, you're so damn stubborn and like to see things were there's nothing to see."

"Probably. But you're just as stubborn as I am, maybe even more."

"Whatever," Kara replied, taking a rather large gulp of her coffee. That taste was strange. Weird, yet tasty. Unrecognizable, yet familiar.

* * *

"Now this all makes sense," Sam said.

"I'm sorry?" Ballard didn't know what he was talking about.

"Yeah. You see, Claire's not a vengeful spirit. She's a death omen," Sam continued.

"Excuse me?" Now Ballard was even more confused.

"Claire's not killing anyone. She's trying to warn them," Sam explained. "You see, sometimes spirits—they don't want vengeance, they want justice, which is why she led us here in the first place. She wants us to know who her killer is."

Sam paused, then asked Ballard, "Detective, how much do you know about your partner?"

"Oh, my God," Ballard realized what was going on.

"What?"

"About a year ago, some heroin went missing from lock-up. Obviously, it was a cop. We never found out who did it. But whoever did it would need someone to fence their product."

"Somebody like a heroin dealer. Somebody like Claire."

* * *

Kara stared into the nearly empty coffee she'd been drinking. All of a sudden, she didn't feel too good. She had stopped listening to whatever Dean had been saying, something about Sam.

"Kara? Kara?"

She looked up; realizing Dean was calling her name.

"Kara, are you feeling all right? You don't look so well," he said. If Kara had felt better, she probably would have been shocked by the look of concern on his face.

"I'm not feeling to well," she said, standing up. She stood up too quickly, and instantly felt dizzy. She grasped the table, trying to hide it from Dean. If he noticed, he didn't say anything. Or if he said anything, she didn't hear him.

Her vision going in and out of focus, Kara made her way to the girls' bathroom as quickly as she could. Thankfully, it was empty, and she had the whole thing to herself. _What the hell is going on?_ Kara thought as her knees gave out.

She slowly made her way up, and her mind replayed the day's festivities, trying to figure out what was going on. Then she remembered the drink. More like the taste. The taste she knew but couldn't put her finger on.

"I've been drugged," she murmured, running into the closest stall. She bent over, and immediately threw up. But she knew it was too late. The poison had already taken affect, and there was too much of it for her too throw up. It had been in her system for too long. Any moment now, and she would pass out.

Kara cupped her hands full of water from the sink, and used it to rinse the taste of vomit from her mouth. She looked up into the mirror, and what she could see of her reflection surprised her. Everything was fuzzy, but her eyes were somewhat bloodshot. The drug was quick. She'd started taking it no more than three minutes earlier.

Then another thought occurred to her. Obviously, Sheridan had poisoned her. But what if that was to get her out of the way? To give him a chance to go after Dean?

"Dean!" Kara whispered. As quickly as she could, Kara left the bathroom and started back towards the interrogation room. She didn't make it far before Sheridan intercepted her.

"You don't look so good, Miss Warner. Why don't you let me get you out of here?" he whispered. Kara tried to fight him, but the drug wouldn't allow it.

Sheridan led her outside and towards her car. Which was away from the doors and windows to the police station. _Why didn't I park right out front?!_ Kara scolded herself. Now no one would be able to see her, or help her.

Sheridan surprised Kara by passing her car and going to an empty alley. _No!_ Kara fought with all her might. But the more strength she used, the weaker she became. Finally, Sheridan let her go, and Kara took a few steps back.

"What do you want?" she demanded fiercely.

"I want you out of the way. And Dean Winchester dead," Sheridan replied.

Kara's stomach dropped. It was exactly as she feared. And she knew Sheridan wouldn't have told her that if she was meant to live.

"You can't take Dean. I won't let you," Kara gritted her teeth, willing to fight Sheridan despite the drug.

Unfortunately, Sheridan just laughed. "How cute. You can try to be as intimidating as you like, it's not going to last. It's in your eyes; the drug's working too fast for you. You've only got a few seconds left."

Kara knew he was right, as her vision was failing her. Everything was a haze, she couldn't even tell where Sheridan was. "No!" she whispered, as her knees gave out. She hit the ground hard, but her body was so far under, she didn't feel any pain. "Dean!" she called out, knowing that there was no way too warn him. All hope was lost as she slipped into unconsciousness.


	21. Usual Suspects Part 5

"So, I'm being extradited to St. Louis, huh? You just decided to transfer me yourself, eight hundred miles at two in the morning?" Dean asked sarcastically.

Sheridan didn't reply.

"This can't be good," Dean muttered, wondering what the hell happened to Kara. _She wouldn't have just left me there…would she?_

* * *

"All right, thanks." Ballard hung up the phone, driving just a little bit faster. 

"What is it?" Sam asked, sitting in the passenger seat.

"Pete just left the precinct. With Dean."

"What?" Sam asked. This was not good, not good at all.

"He said the prisoner had to be transferred, and he just took him. Dispatch has been calling, but he won't answer his radio," she explained.

"Radio? He took a county vehicle?" Sam hoped she said yes. If so, things might just be okay.

"Yeah."

"Then it should have a LoJack. You've just gotta get it turned on." Sam smiled. But then another thought hit him. "Did you hear anything about the lawyer? Cuz there's no way she'd let Sheridan take Dean, not without a fight."

"Uh, yeah. She got sick or something and disappeared…uh oh." Ballard's stomach dropped. If what Sam said about this lawyer was true, then she might already be dead.

* * *

Dean drummed his fingers on the seat. He'd already picked the lock on the handcuffs, although Sheridan didn't know that. 

Then the car stopped. Dean stopped moving. "Pee break? So soon? You know, you might wanna get your prostate checked," he said sarcastically.

Sheridan didn't say a word. He just got out of the van and went over to where Dean was sitting.

Dean wasn't stupid, he knew what was going on. "Son of a bitch," he muttered.

Sheridan opened the door, and Dean tried another sarcastic comment. "Hey, I'm cool in the van, you go do what you gotta do."

Sheridan was pissed. "You're a cocky son of a bitch. You think those people in St. Louis are gonna buy that crap you're peddling? Here's the thing. You're not gonna make it to St. Louis. You're gonna die trying to escape."

He took out his gun and pointed it at Dean.

"Wait! Wait! Let's talk about this. You wouldn't wanna do something you're gonna regret," Dean said frantically, trying to buy some time.

Sheridan cocked the gun.

"Or maybe you do," Dean muttered.

Fortunately, the two were interrupted by another police car. Sam and Ballard had arrived.

"Pete! Put the gun down!" Ballard yelled, pulling out her own gun.

Sheridan was surprised. "Diana? How'd you find me?"

"I know about Claire," Ballard said, cutting straight to the chase.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sheridan denied.

"Put the gun down!" Ballard demanded.

"No, I don't think so. You're fast. Pretty sure I'm faster."

"Why are you doing this?" Ballard asked.

"I didn't do anything, Diana." Sheridan was still trying to play innocent.

Ballard didn't buy it. "It's a little late for that."

Sheridan gave in. "It wasn't my fault. Claire was gonna turn me in. I had no choice," he pleaded.

"And Tony? Karen?" Ballard was done with Sheridan's crap, and was ready to put an end to it all.

"Same thing! Tony scrubbed the money, then he got skittish, and then he wanted to come clean," Sheridan explained, as if everything was justified by those words.

Dean exchanged a look with Sam, both silently asking about Kara. Dean shook his head slightly, and Sam did the same. _Damn it!_ Dean silently swore. He knew that meant that Sam hadn't seen her. No one knew where she was.

"I'm sure he told Karen everything," Sheridan continued. "It was a mess. I had to clean it up. I just panicked."

"How many more people are going to die over this, Pete?" Ballard asked, not even bothering to hide the emotion from her voice.

"There's a way out. This Dean kid's a friggin' gift. We can pin the whole thing on him, okay? No trial, nothing. Just one more dead scumbag."

"Hey!" Dean took great offense to that. No one called him a scumbag. A dead scumbag was worse.

Sam interrupted. "What about Kara?" he asked. Dean immediately turned to Sheridan, demanding an answer.

"Kara?" Sheridan asked, not knowing who he was talking about. Then he realized who he meant. "Oh, the lawyer chick? I knew she couldn't be real…"

"Where the hell is she?!" Dean demanded, getting majorly pissed off.

Sheridan shrugged. "She never existed. There won't be a record for 'Melinda Warner' anyway."

"Bitch!" Dean swore. If it wasn't for the gun pointed at him, Dean would have gone after Sheridan.

Sheridan ignored Dean and turned back to Ballard. "No one will question it. Diana, please. I still love you."

Those last four words seemed to have affected Ballard. She lowered her gun and watched Sheridan.

Sheridan smiled. "Thank you. Thank you."

He aimed her gun back to Dean and prepared to shoot him. However, Ballard raised her gun again and shot Sheridan, making him fall to the ground.

Walking over to him, she said, "Then why don't you buy me another necklace, you ass!"

Sheridan grabbed her leg, and Ballard fell to the ground. He grabbed his gun, and stood up, pointing it at Dean and Sam, who were now standing side by side. Sam was slowly reaching for his own gun.

"Don't do it! Don't do it!" He now had his gun pointed at Ballard as well, who had just gotten back up.

Everyone, especially Sheridan, were surprised when none other than Claire appeared by the police van. Sheridan was in shock, and just stood there, watching her. Ballard grabbed her gun and shot Sheridan once more. He fell to the ground – and didn't move.

They look back up at Claire, who is walking to the trunk of the van. It opens up, revealing Kara. Claire looks at the three and disappears. Dean ran over to Kara, and scooped her up in his arms. He knelt down, so that she was touching the ground.

"Kara? Kara, can you hear me?" he asked. He wiped a few strands of the black wig out of her face, and shook her a little bit. "Come on, Kara, wake up!"

She didn't move. He checked her pulse, worried that there might not be one. But there was. It was slow, but it was there. He sighed in relief. "Oh, Kara, everything's going to be okay. You're all right. Sheridan can't hurt you anymore," he reassured her.

Still, she didn't move. Dean's lack of patience was quickening his temper. "Damn it, Kara, wake up! You're supposed to be a fighter, fight this!"

It seemed to have worked. Her pulse quickened, and her shallow breathing became more focused. "Thatta a girl," Dean said.

He looked up at Sam. "She's gonna be all right."

"What the hell is all that fuss about?"

Dean looked back down at Kara. She was slowly opening her eyes.

"Dean? What the hell is going on?" she demanded.

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "Yep. She's all right."

He helped her to stand, and she turned to look at him, knowing he probably just saved her life. Dean looked at her and smiled, shaking his head.

"What?" Kara asked.

"Oh, nothing. You look good with black hair," he said.

Kara was shocked. "Why, Dean Winchester, was that an actual complement?"

He shrugged, and walked over to Sam.

Kara rolled her eyes, and pulled off her wig. Ballard looked shocked, then decided against it. Kara shook out her real hair, and tussled it with her fingers. There was no point in trying to straighten it out without a brush, not after being stuffed into a trunk with a wig thrown over a sloppy bun.

"You doing all right?" Sam asked Ballard.

"Not really," she admitted. "The death omen, Claire — what happens to her now?"

"It should be over. She should be at rest," Kara informed her. "Thank you, for your help," she added, knowing the large part Ballard played in saving her life, and Dean's.

"So, uh…what now, Officer?" Dean asked.

"Pete did confess to me. He screwed up both your cases royally. I'd say there's a good chance that we could get your cases dismissed."

"You could take care of that for us?" Sam asked.

"I hope so. But the St. Louis murder charges — that's another story. Unless…," she paused a second before continuing, "I just happened to turn my back, and you walked away, I could tell them that the suspects escaped."

"Wait, are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, she's sure, Sam," Dean didn't miss a beat.

"No, it's just you could lose your job over something like that."

Dean shook his head and looked over at Kara. She smiled and rolled her eyes, making him shake his head again. She playfully punched him in the arm.

_Wow, are we __actually__ getting along?_ She thought, laughing silently.

"I just want you guys out there, doing what you do best. Trust me. I'll sleep better at night. Listen, you need to watch you back. They're gonna be looking for both of you right now. Get out of here. I've got to radio this in." Ballard turned to leave.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where my car is by chance," Dean asked. _Of course, the Impala is Dean's life_, Kara thought.

"It's at the impound yard on Robertson," Ballard told them.

Dean thought for a second, and then nodded his head.

"Don't even think about it," Ballard warned.

"It's okay, don't worry. They'll just improvise. We're all pretty good at that," Kara reassured Detective Ballard.

"Yeah. I've noticed." She smiled, and they part their ways.

"Nice lady," Sam commented.

"Yeah, for a cop. Did she look familiar to you?" Dean asked.

"No, why?" Sam shoved Dean playfully.

"I don't know," he shrugged it off. "Anyway, are you hungry?"

"No," Sam and Kara replied simultaneously.

"For some reason, I could really go for some pea soup," Dean said.

Kara looked over at him. "Pea soup? People actually eat that stuff?"

Dean shrugged. "Well, no, but…"

Kara rolled her eyes. "My car's at the station. We'll have to be careful."

* * *

"All right, any ideas?" Kara asked. They were sitting at the impound lot on Robertson, right where Ballard had said it was. Kara could see the back of Dean's Impala, but not only were the gates locked; there were two guards walking around, and one at a little booth near the gate. 

"Why don't you put that miniskirt to good use?" Dean suggested, smirking.

Kara sighed. "I should have known. The brothers get to do the fun work while I prance around like some slut to distract the big boys with the guns," she muttered, even though she knew Dean could hear her, as he was sitting in the passenger seat. Sam probably heard her, too, as he was sitting in the back, leaning forward to form some sort of a plan.

"Great. It's settled then. You go prance around, and Sammy and I will deal the big boys with the guns," Dean joked, opening the car door.

Kara sighed once more and stepped out of her car. Dean walked over to her and looked her over.

Kara put her hands on her hips and Dean messed with her hair.

"You got great sex hair," he commented. Kara rolled her eyes.

"You need to unbutton this a little bit," he said, unbuttoning the top button of her white blouse under her black suit jacket.

"Hey, Dean," Kara said, pushing his hands away. "Are you trying to seduce me or get your car?"

Dean muttered something Kara couldn't hear and went to leave.

Kara knew that Dean had a point though. She unbuttoned another button and took off the suit jacket. She then un-tucked the blouse from her skirt and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing," she muttered, heading towards the guard in the impound booth.

As soon as she was within the guy's line of sight, Kara knew this was going to be a piece of cake. She hadn't even said anything yet, and he was about to do anything for her.

"Oh, I am _so_ glad to see you!" she exaggerated dramatically.

"You are?" the man asked.

"_Definitely_," she said. She read the guy's name off of his nametag, Frank. "Frankie—can I call you Frankie?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," he said, loosening up his tie.

"Oh, good. So, Frankie, I am just so _completely_ lost! Do you know where I am?" Kara smiled at Frank as he rummaged around for a map.

"Uh, yeah, sure, you're, um, on Robertson. This is, uh, the impound lot?" he stumbled over his words.

"Oh, wow! Now how on Earth did I get hear?" Kara asked rhetorically.

"Um, uh," Frank said. Behind her, she could hear one of the Winchesters disarming a guard. It must have been the second guard, because there weren't immediate shouts. Frank heard the noise, too, and went to look passed Kara.

"Whew! Is it hot out today…or is that just the handsome guy standing in front of me," she teased. _God, this guy is __way__ to gullible_, she thought, leaning over the counter and batting her eyelashes at Frank.

"Um, uh, I, uh, have some soda in a, uh, cooler in here. Would you, uh, like some?" Frank offered.

"Oh, that would just be wonderful! Now, what it I do to run into such a gentleman as yourself?"

"Oh, I don't know," Frank replied, obviously pleased with himself. He pulled out a diet Coke and handed it to her. But the counter was so wide, he would have to lean out to give it to her…which would give him a perfect view of Dean and Sam.

So, Kara dropped her bag. "Oh, dear, I'm such a klutz! Could you help me out here?"

Frank practically ran out of the booth and went to help Kara pick up her spill purse. But there wasn't anything else on the ground.

"Oops, looks like I got it," Kara said. Frank looked confused. Behind him, Dean and Sam started the Impala and started to drive away.

"Oh!" Frank cried out, reaching for his gun.

Kara rolled her eyes. She grabbed Frank by the shoulders and threw him into the side of the booth. It groaned as he hit it. Realizing that Kara was just a distraction, he spun around, furious. He pulled his police bat out and went to hit Kara with it. Kara grabbed the other end and shoved it back, hitting Frank in the face and probably breaking his nose. She spun around and kicked him, her heel nailing him right in the stomach. He smashed into the booth and fell to the ground, rolling over onto his stomach. Frank wasn't unconscious, but he had the wind knocked out of him. Not to mention he was too shocked at getting his butt kicked by a girl.

"Kara, get in!" Dean called. She turned around. Dean had the passenger seat of the Impala open. She jumped in and shut the door. He sped away, dropping her off at her car. Within seconds, the two cars were speeding away from the impound lot.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Sam, Dean, and Kara were back at the hotel, getting their stuff cleaned up. Kara finished with her room in just a couple of minutes, as most of the work was done in Sam and Dean's room. She brought her bag of stuff over to their room and put it on the bed. Most of the stuff was put away; it just needed to be put in the proper cars. 

Kara looked at Dean, and decided that they needed to talk about what had happened earlier. She turned to Sam, and caught his eye. She held up one finger, asking him for a minute of privacy. Sam nodded his head slightly.

"I'll go put this stuff in the car. Kara, you wanna give me your keys? I'll put your stuff back, too." Kara threw him her keys, and he grabbed the stuff and left the room.

"Uh, hey, Dean?"

Dean turned to Kara. "Yeah?"

"Um, about earlier…" Kara shifted uncomfortably. She wasn't really good at this, probably because she rarely ever did it.

Dean waited for her to continue.

"I…just want to thank you. For saving my life."

"No problem," Dean said, going back to the papers strewn out across the table. He was obviously still a little upset with her for the things she said.

"Dean?"

He looked at her again. "Yeah?"

"I, I just want to say…I'm sorry. For the things I said to you earlier? I was completely out of line, and—"

Dean chuckled. "You know, I should probably be apologizing, too," he said.

Kara waited for his apology. He stopped, as if he was thinking about it.

"But I won't," he finally said. Kara punched him playfully in the arm.

"You're such an ass," she informed him.

Dean smirked. "It's all part of my charm," he said.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Come on. Sam's waiting for us."

* * *

**A/N: Hey, thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it, I'll have the next part up as soon as I can! In the meantime, I would _really_ appreciate it if you would write me a review on what you thought! Thanks!**


	22. Voodoo Queen of New Orleans Part 1

"The Voodoo Queen of New Orleans"

"New Orleans," Sam said as Dean and Kara entered the motel room. They had gone out to get breakfast, bagels and coffee from Panera Bread.

"I've always wanted to go to New Orleans," Dean said as he set the coffee on the table.

Kara put down the small bag of bagels and cream cheese next to it. "Why do I have the feeling we're not going to get much sight-seeing done?"

"Because we're not," Sam replied.

Dean sighed. "Great," he muttered.

Kara laughed, and pulled the bagels out of the bag. A raison crunch for Sam, blueberry for Dean, and cinnamon crunch for her self. She spread each with cream cheese, and passed them on to their respective owners. Dean looked down at his, and Kara knew what he was thinking. She rolled her eyes, and took it back, spreading on more cream cheese before returning it.

Dean smiled at Kara, and took a rather large bite out of it. Kara shook her head, and turned Sam's laptop towards her, skimming over the article he was reading.

"Hmm…three murders, all classified as either accidents or suicides…," she reported. She read further, "No witnesses, no notice, no evidence. There aren't any bruises or even murder weapons."

"Looks like a job for…uh, us," Dean said lamely.

"Any ideas as to the culprit?" Kara asked.

Sam hesitated before answering, and Kara and Dean both knew instantly that neither was going to believe it.

"Great. Another one of _these_ cases," Dean muttered.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"Well, I've done some checking…and we may be dealing with voodoo here," Sam replied slowly.

"What? You mean like the 'Witch Queen of New Orleans'? Come on, Sammy, you gotta be kidding me."

Sam shook his head. "Nope."

"Well, look on the bright side: nothing there? Free weekend in New Orleans," Kara said positively.

Dean shrugged, satisfied. "When we leavin'?"

"How about now?" Sam asked.

_

* * *

A young woman, around 17, pounds on an old, creaky door, tears streaming down her face. _

"_Please! Open up, I know you're there! Please!" she yelled through her tears, her accent suggested she was from the south._

_A moment later, the door opened, revealing an older woman in her late 60's. "Yes, child?" she greeted sweetly. She, too, had a deep Southern accent._

_The young girl, still weeping, stumbled over her words. "He, he lied…and, I-I…I need your help," she finally managed to say._

_Smiling warmly, the old woman opened the door the rest of the way. "Come in, dear child, and tell me your troubles."_

_The girl did entered the old house, filled with strange herbs, books, and other items that made her shudder at the thought of what they were possibly used for. She sat down on a chair the woman offered to her._

"_What is your name?" the woman asked._

"_T-Tawny," she said, "Tawny Ronaldson."_

_The woman nodded, and scribbled something down in a large, old, tattered leather book. "What is the problem, Tawny?"_

_Tawny fought through her tears to explain her dilemma. "John Williams. He…he told me he loved me…"_

"_There, there, child," the woman soothed. "Isn't John Williams' wife with child?"_

_This was not was Tawny wanted to hear. She let out another sob, nodding her head. _

"_Tsk tsk tsk…naughty man. Should've told you he was married, shouldn't he?"_

_Tawny nodded her head. _

"_And that he loved her, as well?"_

_Tawny nodded her head once more._

"_And now you want him to get what he deserves?"_

_Hesitantly, Tawny bit her lip, thinking about it. But the desire for revenge was strong. "Yes," she replied surely. "Yes, Mambo, I want revenge. I want him to pay for his mistakes."_

_Mambo smiled, placing a hand on Tawny's shoulder.. "Then so it shall be."_

* * *

Two days later, and the three had reached their destination. They'd driven pretty much straight there, stopping only for gas, food, and a cheap motel every now and then to get some sleep. When they'd reached New Orleans, the Impala pulled over into a restaurant parking lot. Kara pulled in right behind Dean and Sam.

"Hungry again?" she asked, walking over to join the two.

"Hey, I gotta eat," Dean replied, already walking towards the restaurant. Kara rolled her eyes and Sam shook his head, both following him.

Once inside, Sam and Dean grabbed a booth while Kara went and bought a newspaper. She brought it to their table, skimming over the front page story.

"What we got?" Dean asked. Kara glanced at him, not the least bit surprised to see that he wasn't looking anywhere near her. Instead he was checking out the young waitress, who was waiting on another table.

Kara rolled her eyes before telling him. "Another murder. Jonathon Joe Williams, 32, died of…" Kara trailed off, reading over the sentence. When she realized she had read it correctly, she bust up laughing.

Sam and Dean stared at her.

"What?" Dean demanded, his attention officially off of the waitress.

"The way he died?" Kara calmed down.

"Yeah? How?" Dean asked.

"Castration," Kara laughed again.

Sam choked on his drink and Dean muttered, "Ouch."

"Castration?" Sam asked. "Are you serious? It really says that he died from a castration?"

"I don't blame him, I'd drop dead, too," Dean said.

Kara rolled her eyes and continued, "Not exactly. Technically, he died from losing too much blood. But, uh, they were gone."

"Gone? You mean he lost them?" Dean asked.

"Creepy, huh?"

"Paper say anything else?" Sam asked.

"Uh, yeah. His wife, Becky Ann Williams, is pregnant, about two months along. And…yeah, that's basically it. No suspects, no witnesses, nothing. Police say that he did it himself, but there's no way. There weren't any pain pills in his system, so he would've felt everything," Kara informed the brothers, still snickering over the whole ordeal.

"Huh. So, another unsolved murder? That makes four in the past three weeks," Sam said.

"Any ideas?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head, "Nope."

Kara shook her head as well, but she thought of every possibility. Obviously not a ghost, the victims didn't even know each other. Demon? Maybe, but Kara was thinking that it had to be something else. "Hey, Sam. Get back to the motel and look up other papers from the past two weeks. See if you can find _anything_. Not just unexplained murders, anything that seems unfortunate. Dean, you're coming with me to the Williams house," Kara issued her commands.

She stood up and Dean followed her out of the restaurant. Kara headed towards her car and opened the door. Then she noticed Dean wasn't with her. She looked over at the Impala, and there he was, in the exact same position. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked in return. "I'm getting into my car."

"We're taking my car," Kara informed him.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "No, my car."

"Then what the hell is Sam supposed to drive?"

"Your car?"

"What? Sam? No way. Get in."

"What, no. You get in."

Kara sighed in frustration. "Look, Dean, he's your brother. Give him your God damn keys and get in the damn car."

Dean didn't move, and Kara crossed her eyes. The two stared the other down, each refusing to budge. _Oh, no you don't, Dean. _Kara thought, focusing on not blinking her eyes. The staring contest had begun.

They were interrupted, however, by none other than Sam. He walked out the door, and Dean, hearing the bell from the restaurant door, turned to him. As soon as he did so, he swore and shook his head. Kara smiled, knowing she had won. For the last time, she said, "Get in the car, Dean."

Dean sighed in aggravation and threw his keys to Sam. "You scratch it, you die, Sammy. Just remember that." Sam rolled his eyes and Dean walked over to Kara's Camero. He opened the passenger side door and took his seat.

"You happy now?" he muttered.

Kara smiled. "Yes, I am. Now quit your bitchin' and put your damn seatbelt on."

Kara and Dean followed Sam to the nearest motel. Sam checked them in, and Kara and Dean prepared their aliases. Kara changed into black pants, red tank-top, and a light black suit jacket. She didn't feel like buttoning up the jacket, as it was pretty warm. She grabbed a fake badge and ID and met Dean back at her car. He was still in the same clothes.

Kara sighed, got in the car, and slid on a pair of thick, black sunglasses. She turned the key and drove away. Dean had looked up the address of Becky Ann Williams, and gave her the directions on how to get there.

* * *

Ten minutes later and Kara pulled into 2112 Louisiana Ave. The two got out of the car and walked up to the front door of the two-story home.

Kara knocked on the door, and, a moment later, a woman answered the door. She was a couple of years older than Kara and rather attractive. Her hair was golden blonde, her petite figure was thin, and her eyes were turquoise blue. If it wasn't for the slightly marred mascara, bloodshot eyes, and her hair pulled back into a somewhat sloppy ponytail, Kara wouldn't have been able to tell that someone was just murdered.

"Hi, Mrs. Williams?" Kara asked. The woman nodded her head.

"Yeah, that's me," she said in a heavy southern accent.

"I'm Detective Shelby Ross; this is my partner, Detective Alec Morrison. Mind if we come in?" Kara said professionally.

"But I already answered question from two other officers," Mrs. Williams said.

"I know, miss, and I'm very sorry to disturb you. But the case of your husband's death has been assigned to new detectives, my partner and I, and we would really appreciate it if you would give us just a few more minutes of your time," Dean smiled at the widow, and Kara knew they were in. _Hmm…She's not as upset as someone who just lost their husband—and the father of her child—should be._

Mrs. Williams smiled. "Yes, of course it's all right."

Kara and Dean followed her into the house. "By the way, the name's Becky, Becky Ann."

Becky sat down on a sofa, and Dean and Kara sat on the couch across from her.

"Can you tell us about the night you found your husband?" Kara began the questioning.

"Oh, yes. I had gone out shoppin' with a few of my friends. We were getting' clothes and jewelry and makeup, you know, a girl's day out. When I came home, I brought my bags upstairs to the bedroom, and there he was. There was blood all over the bed, and the floor. Not to mention all over him. Well, his legs and such," Becky only had a little difficulty reliving the events of the night John Williams was found dead.

"When was the last time you saw your husband alive?" Dean asked the second question.

Becky thought on it for a moment before she spoke. "Uh, the last time I saw him, alive, was the night before. We had dinner together, and, um, we were together for the rest of the night," she told them. "He was already gone for work when I woke up the next morning, and I was out when he got back."

Kara watched Becky as she spoke, but she never once even looked her way, except when she asked the questions. The rest of the time, her eyes were on Dean. Kara couldn't help but silently criticize the woman. _Damn gold digger; she doesn't even miss her husband! _

But Becky didn't just watch Dean, she flirted as well. Not obvious flirtations, but she did change her act and stop crying as soon as she saw Dean. She had let her golden hair out from its ponytail and wiped away her tears with a tissue, which also cleaned up the smeared mascara. She sat up straighter and offered Dean soft smiles.

And he milked it for all it was worth. He smiled back, spoke in soft tones, and even placed his hand on her knee to comfort her. It was as if Kara wasn't even there.

And she wasn't sure what she hated the most. The fact that they ignored her, or the overly obvious flirting. Was she jealous? Hell no, it was just annoying.

"According to the reports," Kara interrupted when Becky began to bat her eyelashes-which were too long to be real, "you're two months pregnant."

At the mention of the "p" word, Becky drew herself back from Dean. He sat back as well.

"Yeah," Becky answered.

"When did your husband find out about the baby?" Kara asked, taking charge of the questioning.

Becky had to think about it. "Uh, two weeks ago, I think."

"And, how did he react when he found out?" _Who knows? The suicide story might actually stick_, Kara thought.

"Um, well, he was happy, of course. I mean, at first he was a little shocked, but it was a surprise to everyone. We agreed not to have children before we were even married."

"And how long have you two been married? Well, before."

"Oh, four, five years? Something like that."

Becky's reply just annoyed Kara even more. _The slut doesn't even know how long she was married to the man!? Yeah, he may not have been perfect, choosing a wife like Becky, but still. _

"And about the baby…"

"Yeah?"

"Is it your husband's?"

It was obvious that Kara had crossed a line, but since when did she care? Becky's face flushed, and then she replied curtly. "What are you saying?"

Kara feigned ignorance. "Oh! I didn't mean anything by it, just a routine question."

Becky bought the lie. _How dumb can ya get?_

"Oh, okay. I understand. Well, of course it was Johnny's baby. Before, I mean. Now I guess it's just mine." And the waterworks restarted. Becky grabbed another tissue and dabbed at the tears before they could fall.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "It's just so hard. John's left me and this baby all alone!"

Kara rolled her eyes and fought the urge to slap Becky, bringing her back to reality. Instead, she asked more questions, one that should have been really painful for Becky to hear.

"Um, Becky? Another routine question…but, did your husband, by any chance, have any _friends_?"

"Friends? Oh, yeah, Johnny was a pretty popular guy. He had tons of friends that would come over."

As Becky was now looking at her, Kara could not roll her eyes. "Um, not those kinds of friends."

Realization dawned on Becky's face. "Ooh. _That_ kind of friend. Um, no, uh, no Johnny didn't have any of, um, _that_ kind of friends."

Becky had turned back to Dean, and smiled softly once more. Now Kara really did roll her eyes. She cleared her throat and stood up.

"Alright, Mrs. Williams, I think that's enough for now," she said. She glared at Dean, and he was up and right behind her.

"Oh, alrighty then. Now you two go and have yourselves a good day, ya hear?" she said. "And, if you need anything else, you know where to find me!"

That part was obviously not meant for Kara, and she rolled her eyes once more at hearing it. "Oh, don't worry, Mrs. Williams. We won't bother you anymore."

Kara left, taking Dean with her. As soon as the two were back in her car, she started.

"'And if you need _anything_ else, you know where to find me!'," she mimicked Becky in an overly exaggerated southern accent.

Dean laughed. "I take it you didn't like her very much."

Kara looked at Dean, one eyebrow raised. "Now what on earth gave you that idea?"

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "So, what do you think?"

"I think she's a cheap-ass gold-digging trophy wife who's more upset by the fact that she now has to raise a baby by herself than losing her husband of 'four, five years'."

"I meant about her story," Dean laughed again.

"Oh, that? Complete bull."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Really. And, uh, what gave you that impression?"

"Besides the fact that her eyes rarely ever left you when she should be mourning her husband's murder? Or at least worried about her own damn safety? Stories like that usually include friends that have names. No, she was out banging the milk man."

Dean laughed. "The milk man, huh?"

Kara rolled her eyes. "So to speak!"

"What about the husband?"

"Oh, him, too."

Dean laughed again. _Glad he find's this so damn amusing._ "The husband was banging the milk man, too? What, did they have like a three-some or something?"

Kara rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. "No, Dean. Obviously, he was screwing someone else."

"And how, exactly, did you figure all this out?"

"The loopholes."

"Loopholes? What loopholes?"

"The ones in her story. Girls like Trophy Wife Barbie usually blab on and on about who they went shopping with and what they got. Trust me, I've dealt with _way_ too many of them in the past. Also, did you see her when I asked about John Williams's sextivities? Use of fillers, refusal to meet the eye, giggling. Come on, Dean, you trying to tell me you didn't recognize those signs of a liar? Or where you to preoccupied with her short skirt and breasts—most likely a gift from the dead husband."

Now Dean was out right laughing. "You better watch it, Kara, you're starting sound jealous."

"Jealous?" Kara laughed. "And what do you think that I'm jealous of?"

"That Becky was getting my attention while you were left sitting there. You know, Kara, you can't have me all to yourself."

Kara scoffed. "You know something, Dean? Every time I start to think that you might actually be some sort of decent human being, you go and say something like that."

For a second, Kara thought that Dean was going to fire some stinging comeback. But it didn't come. Instead, Dean just laughed. He was doing that a lot that day.

"What? No witty remark? No firing retort? Dean, are you feeling alright, do I have to get you to the emergency room?" Kara was only half-joking.

"Nope. I'm alright." Kara glanced at Dean.

"Are you sure?" she asked, definitely not convinced. "Because you are in an unusually chipper mood today."

"You worry too much, Kara. Come on, we're in New Orleans. There's no way you can be in a bad mood! That's almost as treasonous as being depressed in Vegas!"

Kara shook her head. "Dean, sometimes you are such a loser."

"I am not," Dean argued, still smiling.

"Uh, yeah, Dean, actually, you are. You're just in denial."

"I'm in denial? If either of us are in denial, it's you?"

Kara laughed. "And what am I supposed to be in denial of now?" She already knew Dean's answer, but asked anyway.

"Of me."

"Dean, have you been drinking?"

"Always. But not now…maybe I'll have a few beers when we get back to the hotel. No way Sammy's found anything yet, anyway."


	23. Voodoo Queen of New Orleans Part 2

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," Dean said.

Kara laughed. "I thought you said there was no way Sam would have found anything yet?" she teased.

"Shut up, Kara," Dean muttered.

Kara smiled at Dean, then turned to his brother. "So, what do ya got?"

"Our dead guy? I think he was having an affair," Sam replied.

Kara turned to Dean, hands in the air victoriously. "Who called it!" she rubbed it in to Dean, who had begun to sulk as he drank his beer.

Sam looked between the two, obviously confused. The last he'd seen them, they were arguing over whose car to drive, and now they were acting like…did he dare think it? Friends.

He shook it off and went back to his research. "Well, anyway, I don't know who she is, but this girl keeps popping up in the background of his photos."

"Could be an obsessive stalker?" Dean suggested, taking another swig of his beer.

"No, I don't think so. There's a few of them together."

Dean moved over and looked at the laptop screen, as did Kara. Sam was right, there obviously was something going on between the mystery girl and the dead husband. The young, skinny blue-eyed blonde appeared in several of John Williams's photos. But the way some of these pictures were taken, it was as if the two subjects didn't know of them…

"Sam, are these PI photos?" Kara asked. The way they were taken, it was as if a pretty decent private investigator was hired to track John.

"Yep," Sam replied. "How'd you know?"

"Williams's different in these photos than in the other ones. He's still got this arrogant air about him, but he seems somewhat…personal in these ones," Kara explained.

"Who hired the PI? His wife?"

Sam shrugged. "Don't know. Probably."

Kara observed the photos closer. "Hmm…about 17, maybe 18…Sparkle in her eyes…Shy yet bold…These two were definitely having an affair," Kara concluded.

Sam and Dean looked at her wondrously.

"What the hell?" Dean said.

"When did the photos of them together stop?" Kara asked.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "I didn't say they did."

"So? What day did they stop?" Kara asked again.

"About a week and a half ago."

Kara's smile was big and bright. She turned to Dean, hardly able to contain her satisfaction. "About the same time Becky told Williams she was pregnant."

Dean raised his eyebrows. He opened his mouth to argue, but thought of all Kara had said. He looked back at her. "Damn it, Kara, I think you're right."

Kara smiled again and turned to Sam. "Print me out the clearest picture you can of her."

Sam did so, and she snatched it up as soon as he had it. "Perfect."

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"I'm gonna go up to the high school. If I'm correct, somebody will know who she is and how I can find her," Kara explained.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "You mean how we can find her, right?"

Kara smiled. "Sorry. Used to working alone."

Sam looked between Kara and Dean. "So, what? I'm just the info guy now? You guys get to do all the fun stuff?"

"Look at it this way, Sam. You get to laze around the cool air conditioned motel room while Dean and I are running around in the heat looking for some lovesick teenager."

Sam scoffed and muttered, "Whatever."

Kara wanted to laugh. She almost said, 'You're like an adorable little third grader', but she figured Sam wouldn't like that too much. She grabbed her sunglasses—the sun really was bright—and headed back out to her car.

* * *

Kara pulled into the parking lot of NOH. It wasn't that bad-looking of a school, she'd seen worse. She had to smile at the signs that went from reading "NOH" to "NOHomework" or "NOHigh-School".

Shutting the door behind him, and going over to Kara, who had just gotten out of her own seat, Dean said, "So this is a high school?"

Kara looked over at him, eyebrows raised in surprise. Then she remembered. Dean's dad hunted for over 20 years, so Dean probably didn't have much of a childhood. In fact, he couldn't have had any childhood, if John had taken them around with him on his jobs.

"Yeah, this is a high school." Kara looked around. "Mine was better," she couldn't help but add. "Come on, let's go."

Kara led Dean into the building. They found the front office, and Kara let herself in. A stout woman in her mid-forties looked up curiously.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Kara didn't like her oily tone. _Must__ be a high school._

Kara pulled out the same badge she used with Becky Williams and the picture of the mystery girl. "I'm Detective Shelby Ross, my partner Detective Alec Morrison. Have you seen this girl?"

The woman took the photo and looked at it. "Maybe."

Kara took back the photo and slip it back into her suit jacket. She took off her sunglasses and glared at the lady. She was no longer Miss Nice, but Miss Bitch. "Withholding information is against the law. And I'm sure that, no matter how successful you are at your job as a…high school office worker, I'm sure that a criminal record might dampen how the administration looks at you."

Kara knew before she was even halfway through she had won. The woman started off holding her ground, but, as Kara continued, her strength gave out and her confidence faltered. Now she was downright scared.

"I-I'm sorry, _miss_. Just, uh, let me look through the records and, uh, ask around," she stumbled over her words. As the left to go through a file cabinet, Kara couldn't help but smile triumphantly. She looked over at Dean.

"See? I don't need your _charm_ to get answers."

Dean nodded his head. "I'm impressed," he admitted. "I have to admit, I thought you could only information from the guys."

"Well, if all else fails, try intimidation," Kara smiled. She saw the woman returning, and dropped her smile.

"Um, I, uh, have her records here. Tawny Ronaldson."

"Thanks," Kara replied curtly. She took the file and spun around, clicking her small heels as she did so. Dean followed, matching her quick pace easily.

"Why the hell are you in such a hurry to get out of here?" he whispered teasingly. "Bad high school memories?"

It had nothing to do with memories. Well, not her own, at least. As soon as Kara had touched Tawny's file, a sharp pain began to form in her head and her vision began to get fuzzy. She was on the verge of having another vision. _Oh, God, why now? Why not when there isn't a Winchester in sight!_

Thankfully, she saw a girls' restroom straight ahead. "Uh, I'll be right back," she muttered.

Kara left Dean and slid through the door. She just barely made it before the vision hit.

This vision was strange, as if she was seeing everything from someone else's eyes, instead of just being a spectator. She was at some sort of practice, cheerleading by the looks of it. She was up in some sort of stunt, smiling and yelling about whatever team she wanted to win. As she was in the air, Kara/the cheerleader noticed a reasonably attractive man standing next to the bleachers. John Williams. She was thrown up and caught by two other cheerleaders, and the cheer had ended. Kara/Cheerleader, noticing that the other girls were busy with the football players, snuck over to the man.

"John!" she whispered, not even bothering to hide the excitement in her voice. "What are you doing here?"

Kara realized immediately that she was seeing something from Tawny's eyes; a memory from before John Williams was murdered.

"I had to see you," John admitted, his voice deep and charming. "I just can't seem to stay away."

Kara/Tawny looked around, making sure no one else could see. When she was sure that the cost was clear, she wrapped her arms around John's neck and pressed her lips upon his. His arms caressed his hips and her bare back.

Abruptly, the vision ended, and Kara was Kara once more. _So, I was right about the affair as well_, she thought. She went over to the sink and dabbed some cold water onto her face, trying to push the affects of the vision away. As soon as she felt well once more, she took a deep breath, and went out to meet Dean.

Dean looked at Kara curiously. "You alright?"

Kara smiled. "Yeah. Why, were you worried about me?" she teased, hoping that it would distract him from her momentary weakness.

It worked. Dean raised his eyebrows, "Nope."

In seconds, Kara felt better. She opened the file and looked through it. Dean stood over her shoulder.

The file contained attendance records, extra-curricular activities, progress reports, a birth certificate, even her social security number. But most importantly was her class schedule. Kara glanced up at the clock on the wall. It read 1:19; 9th period was almost over. Kara looked back at Tawny's schedule to see where to find her. She was in gym class, which doubled as her varsity cheerleading squad practice.

Kara closed the file and headed back out the doors. She had seen the football field from a distance when she parked.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked.

"Football field," Kara replied simply, sliding her sunglasses back into place. "Tawny's got cheer practice 9th hour."

As the two walked closer to the football field, the cheerleaders came into view. It seemed that they had some sort of practice uniform they were supposed to wear, but they had all been altered enough to make them inappropriate for school. The blue shorts were rolled rather short, and the gray t-shirts had the sleeves rolled in to be tank tops and were held tightly above their midriffs by ponytail holders.

Kara couldn't help but mutter, "Don't even think about it."

Dean glanced at Kara. "I'm shocked you think so lowly of me."

Kara shrugged. "Are you really?"

Dean shook his head, "No, not really."

Kara let the cheerleaders finish their cheer before making her presence known. They weren't that bad—for high school cheerleaders.

"Tawny Ronaldson?" Kara called out. One of the blonde cheerleaders spun around.

She looked just like the girl in the picture, and yet, so different. Her tan skin seemed pale, her pretty blue eyes were bloodshot, and she had dark bags underneath her eyes. Kara couldn't help but feel somewhat sorry for the young girl.

"Yeah? Who wants to know?" the girl asked.

"Detective Shelby Ross, my partner Detective Alec Morrison," Kara introduced quickly. "We were hoping you could help us out on this case we're working."

As Kara said the words, Tawny's smile fell, and she glanced at the other cheerleaders cautiously. When she was sure that they weren't paying attention to the detectives, she nodded her head.

Tawny walked closer to Kara and Dean. "What can I help you with?"

"We're investigating a possible homicide—John Williams," Dean informed the girl.

Tawny bit her lip and looked away from Dean to Kara. "I'm sorry, I don't really know him…Sorry, I meant…didn't."

It was obvious that Tawny was going through hell, not to mention she knew more than what she was saying. A lot more.

"Are you sure?" Kara pressed further. "Because we have some photos of you and Mr. Williams together."

Tawny's eyes widened, as if so many different possible photos flashed through her mind. "I-I knew him okay, but we weren't super close," she said. "I wouldn't know anything about the night he died."

"That's alright, Miss Ronaldson," Dean told her consolingly. "We were just hoping that you might be able to help us. Whoever did this to them is still out there, and it isn't safe."

Tawny bit her lip, but shook her head. "I'm sorry, I really am, but I can't help you."

Kara was almost convinced. In fact, if it wasn't for her vision, she probably would have been. But Kara couldn't ignore what she saw. And she couldn't tell Dean, either. No, Kara would have to get Tawny to dish the old fashioned way—by guilting her into it.

Tawny had turned away to get back to practice, and Kara knew she had to stop her. "Tawny, John is dead, there's no changing that. But by telling us what you know, you can still help him."

Kara became desperate as Tawny kept walking. So desperate, in fact, that she couldn't help but call out, "We know about the affair!"

Dean's head snapped over to Kara, alarm on his face. He didn't know anything about the affair, obviously. "What are you doing!?" he hissed. In reply Kara nodded her head towards Tawny, who had frozen. She turned around slowly, her face as pale as death.

"What?" she whispered breathlessly.

Kara pressed her lips together and nodded her head. Tawny returned to Kara and Dean, tears threatening to fall.

"What do you want to know?" she asked quietly.

Stunned, Dean didn't say a word.

"Why don't we take a walk?" Kara suggested.

Tawny nodded her head, not even bothering to clear it with her teammates.

"When did the affair begin?" Kara asked.

"About six months ago," Tawny replied.

_At least __she__ knows how long she was with Williams_, Kara thought.

"And when did the affair end?" Kara continued.

Tawny looked at Kara curiously. "How did you…about two weeks ago, give or take."

_Right about that, too_. Kara glanced at Dean, who was watching her, obviously impressed. Kara fought the smile that played on her lips. "Who ended the affair, you or John?"

Tawny hesitated.

"It's okay," Dean assured her, now over his shock.

Taking a deep breath, Tawny started to answer. "I did. He…he came to me, told me that his wife…that his wife was pregnant."

"Then what happened?" Dean asked.

"I was furious. He had told me that he hated his wife and was only with her because she wouldn't sign the divorce papers. I told him that we needed to end things, but he wanted to keep seeing me." Tawny could no longer hold back the tears. They fell silently and she finished the story. "I…I was just _so _angry. He lied to me. Said that he loved me and that his wife knew, and, and…"

Tawny was sobbing now, and Kara knew that there was more to the story. She put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. Just tell us what happened."

Tawny shook her head. "No. I-I can't!"

They stopped walking and Tawny dropped to her knees. "It's all my fault, all my fault," she sobbed.

Kara and Dean both knelt down next to her. They watched each other, silently telling the other what they already knew: Tawny had something to do with John Williams' death.

"Tawny? Tawny, whatever happened, it's alright. You can tell me," Kara encouraged the upset girl.

But she just kept crying. Dean was beginning to get impatient, and Kara couldn't blame him. Dean's phone rang, and he answered it immediately.

"Whatchya got, Sammy?" he said, walking so that he was out of Tawny's earshot.

Kara went back to consoling the girl, trying to gather whatever information she could. "Tawny, I know it hurts, and I know you're sorry, but I can't help if you don't tell me what happened."

"I-I didn't kn-know she would d-do that," she sobbed.

"Who? What?"

"M-m-ma-ma." Kara couldn't understand a word the girl was saying. She had begun hyperventilating and was in shock. Whatever happened was not good. Not good at all.

Kara glanced at Dean, who was still talking to Sam but watching the two at the same time. She sighed, and moved her self so that she was directly in front of Tawny. She had to snap her out of shock and back into reality, and there was only one good way to do that. Kara drew her hand back and slapped Tawny hard across the face.

Tawny's breathing slowed, and the crying calmed down. Her hand rested on the pink welt that was forming on her cheek, but she was fine.

"Sorry," she whispered, turning to look at Kara. Then, "Ouch."

Kara shrugged. "It had to be done. Now, Tawny, you have to tell me exactly what happened. I need to know everything.

Tawny nodded her head slowly, finally ready to talk.


	24. Voodoo Queen of New Orleans Part 3

"I didn't know she was going to hurt him…" she said, trying to keep calm through her tears.

"Who?" Kara asked.

Tawny opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. "You wouldn't believe me," she finally said.

"I'll believe anything," Kara informed her. _Okay, __almost__ anything. There's a couple of things that I won't buy. _

Tawny paused another moment. "I don't know. She told me to call her Mambo."

_So Sam was right,_ Kara thought, slightly worried. Yeah, it was good that they knew what they were up against, but Kara didn't know how to stop a Mambo, and she guessed that the Winchester's didn't, either. "How could I find her?"

Tawny's eyes widened. "No, don't go to her. Please, don't go to her."

"Trust me on this, Tawny. I need to know how to find Mambo."

Tawny bit her lip, and then nodded her head slowly. "All right. I'll tell you."

"Come on, we've got work to do," Kara informed Dean, already walking away. Dean watched her, confused.

"Wait, so—"

"Just get in the car." Now that Kara knew what they were up against and how to find her, there was no time to lose.

Dean obeyed and followed her quick step back to the car. Once they were in, Kara started to explain.

"Sam was right, we're looking for a mambo, a voodoo—"

"Priestess, yeah, I know," Dean interrupted. "Sammy thinks that she may be hiding somewhere in—"

"The woods? I know. Tawny said that—"

"She went to the mambo, looking for help. She was distraught over John's news and,—"

"The mambo told her everything was going to be alright." Kara saw Dean open his mouth to interrupt her, but she held up a finger. "Shut up, Dean. The mambo probably soothed her, made her feel safe, while forcing her to give in to the part of her that wanted revenge. When Tawny was under her control, she convinced her that John Williams needed to die. Tawny was part of the ritual, and had to sacrifice some of her blood. Whatever happened, the mambo was using Tawny."

"How much does she remember?" Dean asked.

"She thinks that she was only there for about two minutes."

"And how do you know she was there longer?"

"Her right hand is bandaged. I'm assuming that's where the—"

"Mambo cut her to use her blood."

Kara sighed. Dean's constant interrupting was starting to get on her nerves. "You know everything, don't you?" she asked sarcastically.

"Basically, yeah," Dean replied. It was obvious that he was getting slightly annoyed as well.

"Then I guess that you already know how to find that mambo?"

"Yeah. Don't you?"

"Obviously. And since you know everything, I assume you know how to kill it, right?"

Dean didn't reply right away, and Kara knew his answer before he said it. "No. You?"

Kara shook her head. "No," she admitted. "I'd only heard of mambos from stories, all of which never seemed to include how to kill one."

Dean sighed. "Lovely," he muttered under his breath.

Kara sighed as well, and muttered, "Just fucking beautiful."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the two were back at the motel with Sam. "Please tell me you know how to kill this thing?" Kara said as soon as she walked in. 

Sam looked up from his laptop. "Not yet."

Kara sighed. "Damn." She took off her sunglasses and tossed them and her badge onto the table. She slumped into a chair, and immediately opened a book that lay in front of her. It was a book about voodoo, so Kara began to read to see if she could find anything to help them.

* * *

As soon as Dean walked in, he headed for the mini fridge. He opened it up, revealing a six pack of beer. He smiled, _Thanks, Sammy._ He pulled one out for himself, and looked over at the hard workers. Rolling his eyes, he pulled one out for Kara. Dean didn't bother to get one out for Sam, he knew he wouldn't drink it all anyway, not when they were working a job. 

Without a word, Dean opened Kara's bottle and set it in front of her.

"Thanks," she mumbled, taking a chug. Her eyes never left the book in front of her. Dean shook his head, taking a sip of his own beer.

* * *

Sam glanced up from his laptop and looked at Kara as she drank her beer and read the book. His eyes flicked over to Dean, who sat watching her, drinking his own beer. _What the hell?_ He thought, confused. Usually the two were at each others throats, and now he was giving her a beer? _Why is Dean in such a good mood today?_

* * *

Kara sighed, turning the page. So far, the book was useless, complete crap. She took another sip of her beer, and, feeling eyes watching her, looked up at Dean. Dean was, in fact, watching her. 

"You got a staring problem?" she asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

Dean pressed his lips together and shook his head. "Nope."

"Good. Why don't you help?"

Dean raised an eyebrow, looking at the small stack of books. "You mean read? I'll pass."

"Dean, pick up a damn book."

Dean sighed dramatically, making a big show of getting up, going over to the table, grabbing a book, and sitting back down on the bed. "Happy?" he asked.

Kara flashed him a smile. "Ecstatic," she replied sarcastically. She took another swig of her beer and went back to her book. Which wasn't helpful. At all.

* * *

When Kara had read all that she could take from the book, she slammed it shut and let it fall on the table. Dean and Sam both looked up at her. 

"Sam, where the hell did you get this book?"

Sam shrugged. "Library."

"Well, it sucks," Kara said. She turned to Dean. "I don't suppose that you've found anything?"

"Not a thing."

"Have you actually read any of it?"

Dean shrugged. "A few pages," he replied. At least he was being honest.

Kara groaned. _God, this sucks._

"Hey, I have an idea," Dean said.

"This can't be good," Kara muttered just loud enough for Dean to hear. He glared at her, and she smiled innocently. He rolled his eyes and continued.

"How about we just wing it?"

Kara laughed. "Do you have a death wish?"

"No, but hear me out. We go to this Mambo chick, come up with some bull story, and try whatever we can on her. If whatever we got fails, then we know to dig deeper."

Kara stared at Dean. "Dean, that's the worst idea I've ever heard. Unless, of course, you're feeling suicidal. Tell me, Dean, have you been feeling depressed lately?"

Dean glared at Kara, and opened his mouth for a comeback. Sam saw this and interrupted before things got nasty.

"It's the only plan we've got," he said, wishing that he didn't have to side with Dean on this one.

"Unless, of course, your brilliance has come up with something better?" Dean added.

Kara narrowed her eyes. "Yeah. Call around, ask some hunters. Someone's bound to know how to stop her."

Dean pretended to way the two options. "I like mine better."

"Of course you do," Kara muttered. "It requires no thinking, no planning, and acting like you're hot stuff by trying to get yourself killed."

If Dean heard her, he didn't say anything.

When neither Dean nor Sam said anything, Kara sighed. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

* * *

Kara shook her head as she got out of Dean's Impala. _I can't believe this. Dean's rash ideas are starting to go too far._

Dean's brilliant plan? Send Kara off in the woods, searching for the mambo to help her with her 'problem'. _At least pretending to be pissed off at Dean won't be too much of a stretch_.

Kara slammed the door loudly, already in character. She forced the waterworks to turn on, and walked over to Dean's side of the car. When he saw her, he seemed shocked, but was over it quickly.

"Why, Dean, huh? What did I ever do to you to deserve this?" she demanded, fighting back her fake tears.

"Why? You were sleeping around behind my back, that's why!" Dean yelled back angrily. He, too, got out of the car and slammed the door.

_Why do I have to be the slut?_ Kara thought, glaring at Dean. He was having a little too much fun with their improvisational role playing.

But Kara could have fun, too.

"Uh, you're the one that wanted to screw my mom!"

Dean was momentarily taken aback. Kara had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"It's not my fault she's so damn hot!" Dean yelled back. Kara had to bite her lip even harder. She bit so hard, she tasted blood and felt a slight sting.

"God, Dean, you're such a horny bastard! What did I ever see in you?" _Uh, nothing!_ Kara couldn't help but silently add.

"Oh, we both know what you saw in me! The question is, what the hell did I see in you?!"

Kara's favorite part of the plan came into place. She gasped, drew her hand back, and smacked Dean across the face so hard, a red hand-shaped welt formed almost immediately. Before Dean could say anything else, she turned and ran, letting her pretend tears flow freely.

* * *

Dean put his hand where Kara had slapped him. _Bitch_! He silently swore. He figured that she was planning to hit him or something, but that hurt. Dean sat back in his Impala, slamming the door shut. He didn't go anywhere, but pulled out his cell phone. 

He quickly called Sam. "It's done," he said before hanging up. Next he checked his phone to track Kara's whereabouts using the GPS tracking system in her phone.

While watching the little blue dot that represented Kara slowly move across the screen of his phone, he let his mind wander. He couldn't help but notice how good of an actress she was. If he hadn't known any better, Dean would have thought those tears were real. And she seemed to be genuinely upset when she smacked him and ran off. _Then again, how much of that was acting? Kara does seem to have a quick temper_. Dean figured that he'd probably said or did something that pissed her off, and that only helped her make the fight seem more real.

Dean chuckled to himself, shaking his head as he thought of the things they'd yelled. Even in a fake fight, the two would still try to outdo each other.

* * *

Kara kept running, letting her tears fall. But no hut was appearing. And Kara was running out of tears. _Maybe I should have brought some Visine or something._

Then something occurred to Kara. Maybe she wasn't seeing the mambo because she wasn't distressed enough, not really. Kara thought hard about Dean and how he seemed to have a gift for pissing her off. Okay, anger, but a cruel, merciless desire for revenge? Not exactly. She needed something stronger than her dislike for Dean—which seemed to have calmed down a bit in the past few days, now that Dean's in an unusually chipper mood.

And then Kara knew what she needed. Everything that she didn't want to remember since she was six years old. Everything that she fought so desperately to block out since she turned 15, which got harder when she was 17.

Her parents' deaths. And her uncle's. Kara looked deep down, and unlocked the wall she'd built around the unwanted memories. The visions, the dreams. Things that she was sure didn't even happen.

First was the lie that she'd been told, the pain she felt when she found out the truth. Everyone lied to her. They all knew that Adam and Sarah Laketon were murdered, but decided a car crash was better.

Then she found out about the demon. Kara couldn't remember much about those days now; she didn't even know how she found out about the demon.

And then, Mark's death, killed by a demon he was hunting. Kara leaving Little Oak, hunting obsessively for years.

Last was the vision she received a couple of weeks earlier when a demon possessed her best friend and lured her to her childhood home. This vision was painful, seeing her parents being thrown around like dolls. And that demon. The one that took over Jesse's body, how he hurt her during the exorcism.

How he hurt her by leading her to that vision.

Pretty soon, Kara's tears weren't completely forced, and she wasn't completely feigning the necessary emotions to lead her to the mambo. Sorrow, pain, but most importantly anger, the desire for revenge filled her, flooded her body.

Suddenly, Kara stopped running, and leaned her hands on her knees. She thought about the demons—or demon—that put her through all this suffering, and she yearned for revenge. She craved retribution and longed for vengeance. Without even realizing what she was doing, Kara opened her mouth and cried out, her pain taking form in a scream.

Breathing deeply, Kara slowly looked up. She didn't know why…she just had this…feeling. She wasn't surprised to see an old cabin sitting in front of her, beckoning to her to knock on its door.

And Kara did. She couldn't help it. She didn't care that this wasn't part of the plan, she couldn't stop her self.

After three short raps on the wooden door it opened, revealing a woman with mostly gray black hair and soft wrinkles in her face. She looked to Kara to be in about her earlier to mid 50s.

"What's wrong?" she asked sweetly.

Kara tried to stop her tears, but she couldn't. The harder she tried, the faster they fell. "It's a long story," Kara informed her slowly, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. "C-Can I come in?"

The woman smiled. "Of course you can, honey. _Me casa es tú casa_."

Kara tried to return the woman's smile, but she felt too down to even do that. So she just followed the woman into her house.

The house looked like something out of a movie. Herbs, books, stones, candles, and jars filled with God knows what lined the walls and stood on the tables. There was no television set, radio, clock, or phone to be found. However, there was one lamp, brown and dusty as it was.

But the strangest part of the woman's home was how safe Kara felt once inside…and angry. She wanted to scream, to throw things, but Kara was good at keeping her emotions in check and fought the rising urge to lash out.

"Now, what is your name, miss?" the woman asked politely.

The plan was for Kara to tell her the name of her alias, Abby Johnson. But the words "Kara Laketon" slipped out before she even knew what was going on. "And yours?" she asked, fighting to keep control of her self.

"You may call me Mambo," the woman replied, still smiling warmly.

"Mambo…interesting name," Kara commented. She tried not to look at Mambo, and observed the room around her instead.

"I was named after my great grandmother," Mambo informed her.

Kara nodded her head. "I wasn't," she said.

Mambo chuckled softly. "Tell me, Kara, what is the matter?"

Kara fought hard not to tell the woman all of her troubles—supernatural or otherwise. She was finding it difficult, and the harder she tried, the harder it was to remember who she was and what she was doing.

"A lot of things," Kara said slowly, fighting to hold back the truths.

Mambo smiled sweetly. "What kind of things, Kara?"

Kara shrugged. She'd finally stopped the flow of tears and pushed away the pain and anger. "Just this and that, little problems. Nothing major, nothing you could help me with."

Mambo's smile grew deeper, and she placed her hand on Kara's shoulder.

_What? No! _Kara silently screamed, but it was too late. Mambo's magic was quick and she already had her hold on her. Instantly, the fury, the pain, the yearning for vengeance flooded Kara's body. Shaking with anger, Kara turned to Mambo.

"I want revenge," she declared through gritted teeth.

* * *

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone that's been reading (and especially those who've been reviewing) this story!! Sorry it took so long to post, I'll have the rest of this 'episode' on as soon as possible! Thanks again!!!**


	25. Voodoo Queen of New Orleans Part 4

* * *

"Thatta girl!" Dean smiled when Kara's blue dot stopped moving. She'd found the hut. "Now just stay put, Sam and I will be there in minutes."

He started the ignition and sped towards the motel to pick up Sam, who was waiting outside. Without a word, Dean drove back towards the woods and drove as far as he could. When they couldn't drive any further, Dean and Sam got out of the car to go the rest of the way on foot.

"How much farther?" Sam asked Dean. Dean looked at his phone.

"About 600 yards," Dean replied, walking slightly faster. He wove his way around the trees, following the map to find Kara and Mambo.

They continued on, when suddenly, the screen on Dean's phone flashed. "What the hell?" he swore, smacking the side of it. It flashed again, and Sam grabbed it.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean demanded.

Sam messed around with the phone, trying to keep it from going off.

"That's not good," Sam said, staring at Dean's phone.

"What? What's not good?" Dean asked, concern rising in his voice.

Sam pressed his lips together and held up the phone. Kara's blue dot was missing.

"Get it back!"

But the screen went blank, turning black. Sam whipped out his own phone to try to track Kara. Her blue dot appeared for no longer than a second before flashing out. Then Sam's phone copied Dean's and went dead. Sam looked up at Dean, and shook his head.

"Dammit!" Dean swore. He looked around, trying to remember which way he was supposed to be going. He finally picked away that looked pretty close. "Come on, this way."

Knowing Kara was in some sort of danger, they broke into a run. Dodging trees, branches, and bushes, the two ran, hoping to make it in time, although they weren't sure exactly for what.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Winchesters stopped running to catch their breath.

"Dean, look." Sam pointed to a small house that neither had noticed earlier.

Dean was confused. _This can't be right. We should still have another 100 yards to go._ Either way, Mambo's hut sat a little to their left.

The two looked around for any sign of Kara. "I don't see her," Sam said.

"Me neither."

They each pulled out a gun and cautiously walked towards the house, eyes peeled for anything out of the norm. Well, besides an ancient house appearing out of nowhere.

"Look at this." Dean knelt down and picked up Kara's cell phone. He flipped it open. The screen was black.

"She's gotta be inside," Sam said.

"Damn it, Kara," Dean muttered. He stood back up and started walking towards the house. Immediately, both Sam and Dean hid their weapons as Dean knocked three times on the front door. The door slowly opened, revealing a woman who looked to be in her late forties to early fifties.

"Can I help you?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

"Uh, yeah, we were hiking with a friend of ours, and we got separated. Just, uh, wondering if you've seen her, by any chance. She's uh, pretty, red hair, gray eyes, mid twenties?" Dean said.

The woman thought back for a moment and then shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I haven't seen your friend."

This angered Dean, because he knew differently. "Hm, interesting, because we found her cell phone right outside your door."

The woman's smile faltered, but she held it, sighing. "I guess I shouldn't have lied to you like that. Your friend was here earlier, but she left after I told her how to get out of here. She must've dropped her phone without realizing it."

_Like hell_, Dean thought. "I don't buy it. "Kara? Kara?!"

There was no answer.

The woman laughed softly. "I'm sorry, but Kara isn't here."

"Dean, we should just go. Maybe we'll catch her on the way back," Sam said. Dean glared at Sam, but nodded his head.

"All right, fine," he muttered to Sam. To the woman he said, "Sorry for disturbing you."

The woman smiled even more and shut the door. Sam and Dean turned and walked away.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Sam asked as they walked.

"The bitch is lying," Dean replied. Then he turned, and started to go out towards the back of the house.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Sam hissed as he followed Dean.

"I'm going to find Kara," Dean stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sam sighed and followed Dean. They crept around to the other side of the house and hid next to the window. Warily, they peeked through the old, tattered window curtains. Inside was Mambo, standing with her back to them. Neither Dean nor Sam could see what she was doing, but they could tell that Kara wasn't there.

"The bitch was telling the truth," Dean mused. Kara was nowhere in sight. In fact, if it wasn't for the cell phone, there was no proof that anyone other than Mambo had ever been there.

The two brothers continued watching, looking for some sort of sign to tell them anything about Kara's disappearance. But there was nothing.

"Damn it, you old broad," Dean swore. Mambo's head jerked up and she turned around. Dean and Sam ducked out of the way of the window. Hearing footsteps from inside the house they scrambled around the corner. The window opened, and they could tell that Mambo was looking out. When they heard the window close again, Sam sighed.

"She's not here, Dean," he whispered. "Lets' just get back to the car.

Dean agreed, but wasn't happy about it. _Damn it, Kara!_

On the way back to the car, neither brother said a word. When they reached Dean's Impala, they got in wordlessly. Dean started up the car and drove back to the motel.

"You know, Dean, we're gonna find her," Sam said encouragingly.

Dean didn't want to hear it. He didn't like the tone Sam used when he said it.

"Of course we will, Sammy. Why the hell wouldn't we?" Dean replied.

Sam didn't say anything. Instead he stared out the window. _Dean thinks that we're always going to win. Doesn't he realize that we're not all powerful? _Sam almost chuckled. He remembered Dean telling him that Kara had said that while they were in St. Louis.

While he drove, Dean, too, was lost in thought. _Why the hell did Kara go into that house? I specifically told her not to, it wasn't part of the God damn plan! If she gets hurt, it's all her damn fault_. He was obviously not happy with how things were turning out. If Kara had just kept with the plan, they could have smoked the bitch already and they'd be done with it. But no, Kara had to go and disappear, ruining Dean's perfect improvised plan.

Finally, they made it back to the motel. Once inside, Sam immediately flipped open his laptop and began the search for anything that could help them.

Dean grabbed a beer.

He pulled his phone back out; it was working once more. "Sam, check your phone."

Sam looked confused, but pulled out his cell phone anyway. He raised his eyebrows, "It's just fine."

"That's what I thought. Mambo doesn't seem to have any power now that we're out of those damn woods," Dean said, taking a chug of his beer.

"Which means that Kara could be all right," Sam mused.

"Yeah, we just gotta find her."

Sam stood up. "Maybe we should look around for her. I'll just take Kara's car so that we can split up and look faster."

Dean nodded and put down his beer. The Winchesters walked out of the motel, shutting the door tightly behind him. They walked over to Dean's car and looked at the space next to it where Kara had parked her car earlier.

"Uh, where's Kara's car?" Dean asked.

The space was empty. Her car was gone.

* * *

She ran, tears streaming down her face. She didn't know where she was going, or what she was going to do, but she ran. She didn't look back, and didn't think about what she was doing, she just did it.

The hot sun was beginning to set, and the sky was starting to get darker. Although she was unwilling to admit, she began to grow scared. Every noise, every dog bark, every car, every footfall quickened her heartbeat. When she thought she heard someone following, she broke out into a quick run.

_Somebody help me!_ Her thoughts screamed inside of her head as she ran.

She turned the corner and ran into someone, knocking herself to the ground. She looked up into the face of the person she hit. It was a woman, older than herself, but not real old, maybe mid-twenties.

"Are you all right?" the woman asked, smiling.

The girl nodded her head slowly. The woman extended her hand, and she took it.

"What's your name?" the woman asked her softly.

The girl looked her in the eye, and her fear began to dissipate. "Maria. Maria White," she told her.

The woman smiled, and Marai began to feel better. She looked the friendly stranger over one more time. She was dressed nicely, wearing black pants with a two-buttoned jacket over a red tank top. Her flawless skin was tanned just right for her. Her beautiful red hair hung at her shoulders. But the thing that stood out the most were her eyes. Long thick lashes and black eyeliner framed her sea green eyes that seemed to shine out in the quickly approaching night. In fact, now that she thought about it, her eyes weren't the only thing that reminded her of the sea. A faint aroma of sea water floated in and out of Maria's nose. And her sweet voice reminded her of the sound of waves crashing softly on a beach.

Maria smiled, instantly feeling better. To her, the beach was the most wonderful place in the world. The only place were she felt completely at peace.

Maria realized she was staring at the beautiful woman and blushed. "What is your name?" she asked.

The woman's smile seemed to deepen. "My name is Kara. Kara Laketon."

Even her name reminded Maria of the ocean: _Laketon_.

"Where are you running to?" Kara asked.

Maria blushed, knowing how her answer would sound. "I don't know," she admitted. "Away?"

"Really? Me too!"

Maria was surprised. "Why are you running?"

"Honestly, I need to get away from my family. It seems like they're trying to suffocate me," Kara admitted to Maria.

Maria's eyes widened. "Same here!"

"Well, I'd offer you a ride, but, I don't know if you'd wanna go where I'm going."

"Where are you going?" Maria blurted before she realized what she was saying.

Kara shrugged. "The ocean," she answered simply.

Maria gasped. Never before had she such an urge to feel the waves of water wash over her toes. "Oh, take me with you, please!" she begged.

"Well…all right. But we have to make a stop first."

"Oh, anything!"

Maria followed Kara across the street, where she stopped in front of a car. Kara opened the driver's door, and Maria looked at her. "_This_ is your car?"

Kara nodded.

"I like it," Maria informed her, going around to the passenger side. She opened the door to the black car and got in.

"Thank you," Kara replied. With that, she started the car and began to drive away.

"So, um, where exactly do we have to stop at?" Maria asked shyly.

Kara smiled even deeper. "I have to go see a friend."

Maria nodded and hesitated before asking, "Where does your friend live?"

"In the woods," Kara replied.

Maria knew that she should be alarmed, but Kara's answer suddenly seemed like the most natural thing in the world. She smiled up at her new friend. "I can't wait to meet her."

Kara looked at the road ahead, still smiling. "I was hoping you would say that."

* * *

"Yeah, I'd like to report a stolen vehicle." Sam was on his phone talking to the police as Dean drove, looking everywhere around for Kara or her car. He wasn't having any luck.

"Uh, yeah. It's a black, Chevy Camero SS." Sam said, reading the type of car off a piece of paper Dean had written it on. There's no way he would have known what kind of car to say if Dean didn't tell him.

Sam waited as the operator he was talking too did a search for the vehicle. He was put on hold while the woman typed up a report and put out a call to the available squad cars.

"You got it yet?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head, "She put me on hold."

Dean sighed in frustration. "How the hell did we not notice?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. Both cars were in perfect view of the window. But I'm more concerned about the why," Sam said.

Dean pressed his lips together, and then told Sam his theory. "I think it's my fault."

"How?"

"I probably said something that pissed her off. So she left Mambo's house, took her car, and now she's hunting it by herself."

Sam took in what Dean said. It did make sense. Except for one thing. "When Kara gets pissed, you know. She's not the type to just leave when she's angry, she starts the insults and yelling."

Dean knew that Sam was right, which worried him even more. Whatever he had done to offend her must have been _really_ bad for Kara to just leave like that. After every fight or argument, she still stuck with the Winchesters. Now she was gone without a trace.

"Maybe she just got sick of working with others. Kara did say that she'd been going solo for about nine years. And, lately, it's been like we're just her go to boys," Dean pointed out.

Before Sam could reply, the operator returned. "You're car was just seen on Sixth Avenue. Would you like us to send a squad car?"

Sam laughed. "Oh, no, I'm sorry. I just remembered, I told my cousin she could take the car out today. I must have totally forgotten!"

The woman was not amused. "Sir, situations like these are very serious. Next time, make sure it's an actual emergency."

"Yes, ma'am. And I'm very sorry, I won't let it happen again."

The woman hung up.

Dean looked over at Sam curiously.

Sam turned to Dean. "She's heading back to the woods."

* * *

"Ah, that's a good girl," Mambo purred as she saw Kara coax the girl into her car. She opened her eyes, a triumphant smile on her face. _Now bring me my girl…_

Mambo turned around to face the altar she had set up. Two black candles stood tall, waiting to be lit. A large brass bowl sat in between the candle. Mambo smiled proudly at the bowl. It was hundreds of years old, older than even she was.

And definitely older than she looked. Mambo pulled a handheld mirror from under the table and held it up. She gazed at her reflection and scowled. She tossed it down. _Not yet! But almost…_

Mambo stared at the wick of one of the candles, and a flame started. She then watched the other until it lit as well. Taking a deep breath, Mambo next stared down into the dark, thick liquid in the bowl. She exhaled slowly and began to speak.

"Everything is going as planned."

She sat quiet for a moment, and then continued. "Oh, don't worry; I'll keep my end of the bargain. As long as you'll keep yours."

Mambo was quiet once more. "By the end of the day, they will be yours."


	26. Voodoo Queen of New Orleans Part 5

* * *

Dean pressed his foot down on the acceleration. If Kara was going up against Mambo, she wasn't going to do it alone. Dean glanced at the street sign as he passed it. They were just now on Sixth Avenue. He sped up a little faster. _If only we'll get there on time_.

* * *

Kara stopped the car and cut the engine. "We have to walk from here."

Maria nodded and hopped out of the car. She grabbed her bag of belongings that she had packed and followed Kara into the woods.

"It really isn't that far of a walk," Kara smiled at Maria.

Maria smiled back and nodded. She didn't know why, but Kara made her feel safe, calm, and serene. Everything was peaceful with Kara, as if she was the good in the world.

The walk seemed to go by so fast, Maria had barely even noticed. She also hadn't noticed the house that had seemed to appear out of nowhere. "What a nice little place," she smiled.

"Yes. Why don't you come on inside with me." Kara's tone suggested it was not a question but a command. One that Maria obeyed without question.

Once they were inside, Mambo greeted Maria. Kara stood silently without a thought.

Maria told Mambo everything about leaving her family even though she was only 17. She told her about meeting Kara and how they were going to go to the ocean.

Mambo smiled sweetly. "That's wonderful. I'm so happy that you can escape from your horrible family."

Maria knew that her family wasn't horrible, but her smile grew deeper nonetheless.

Mambo placed a hand on Maria's shoulder. "Now, Maria, tell me more about your family."

* * *

Dean pulled up next to Kara's Camero. "Shit, she's already here."

He cut the engine, and he and Sam got out of the Impala. They entered the woods, and, as quickly as they could, found their way to the strange house.

Sam looked at the house curiously. "Is it just me, or does the house look…different, somehow?"

Dean looked at the house. "Honestly, I couldn't care less. Not unless it'll help us kill this bitch."

Sam shrugged, and he and Dean crept up to the house, guns out and loaded, ready to go.

They heard somebody cry out in pain. Dean kicked the front door open and the two burst in. What they saw surprised them. It was just a woman standing by herself, smiling. Dean didn't know her, but she seemed somewhat…familiar.

"Yes?" she asked, and then Dean realized what was going on.

The woman was the Mambo, but she seemed so much younger than before. How could Dean, of all people, not notice how attractive the woman was. And she wasn't old like he had thought; she seemed only a couple of years older than him. But it was still Mambo either way.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean demanded to know.

Mambo smiled sweetly. "Why, nothing is going on. Just a woman here, all alone." Something twinkled in her eye, and Dean had to look away. _It's how she works, remember that._

"Are you sure about that?" Sam asked.

Mambo turned to him. "Of course. Why would I lie?"

"Uh, because you're evil," Dean said.

Mambo chuckled. "Evil? Now why would you say that?"

"Who screamed?" Sam asked instead of answering the question.

"Nobody screamed—"

"We're not stupid, you know." Dean was getting really annoyed at this. And where the hell was Kara? His eyes scanned the room around him, landing on the altar.

"What's this?"

Mambo was amused. "You're not as smart as you think."

Dean glared at her. "What the hell is it?"

"Would you like to find out?" Mambo took a couple of steps towards the brothers. "You know, you two boys are being really rude, barging in on me and not even telling me your names."

Dean opened his mouth, but Sam interrupted him. "We're not going to give you control."

A scowl flashed across Mambo's features, but she smiled bigger.

"We did our homework," Sam informed her. Then he added, "Guess we're smarter than you think."

Dean looked over at Sam, realizing what was going on. _That's how she controls them! If you give her your name, you give her your life. Damn bitch!_

Mambo turned away from Sam and smiled seductively at Dean. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You've been a very bad boy."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Coming from you? Not that exciting."

Mambo, realizing that she had lost all power over the boys, scowled deeply.

And, now that Sam and Dean knew that she had lost all power over them, they saw everything as it really was. The altar had two large black candles, but the wax dripped red instead of black. The flames had to be exceedingly hot, as they were blue. And the old, ancient brass bowl? Both the Winchesters recognized it: the demon Meg had one similar to it.

But the altar wasn't the only other thing there they didn't see before. A young girl, about 17 with long black hair, tan skin, brown eyes, and smeared makeup stood in the center of a chalk-drawn circle decorated with intricate patterns. Dean noticed that the girl, like Tawny, had a large gash in her right hand. A bloody athame was in her left hand, and there was a small puddle of blood on the floor under her bleeding wound. Sam tried to get her attention, but it was as if she was stuck in a trance.

"What the hell?" Dean said. He turned looked back at Mambo. "So this is how you get your kicks, huh? By taking people and using some of your damn magic to make them kill people?"

"You forgot the part about how each person who sheds blood takes several years off her," Sam added.

Dean thought about it; it made perfect sense.

Mambo's scowl turned into a smile, but not a sweet one. This smile was cold, cruel, and murderous.

"And you just gave me the perfect sacrifice for my _other_ victim."

"'Other' victim?" Dean was confused.

"Oh, yes. You didn't think that I lured a teenage girl here to face two of the most notorious hunters, do you? No, that girl has easier fish to fry…you're killer is much more advanced than that young girl. And impossible to escape."

Dean was confused, but he didn't have much time to think about it before Mambo revealed her secret weapon.

She was young, beautiful, and…craving to kill. Her eyes, which Dean couldn't bare to look at but couldn't look away from, were the color of the sea. But they were getting darker and darker. Dean quickly looked at Mambo, and noticed her eyes, as well, were sea green and getting darker and darker.

Dean looked back at Mambo's new pet. He looked into the eyes of the woman Mambo wanted to kill the Winchesters.

Kara Laketon.

* * *

**Dunn dunn dunn...**


	27. Voodoo Queen of New Orleans Part 6

* * *

Dean was shocked, as was Sam.

"This could be a problem," Dean muttered to Sam.

Sam pressed his lips together, "Yeah, maybe just a little bit."

Mambo muttered something to Kara. Dean wasn't sure, but he thought he had heard the words 'demons' and 'killers'.

Kara nodded her head, agreeing to whatever Mambo had said. Mambo took the athame from the dazed girl and handed it to Kara.

"Come on, Kara. It's Sam and Dean, your partners," Sam tried to jog Kara's memory, hoping to pull her out of the trance.

It didn't work. Kara, athame in hand, started to walk towards Dean.

_She still walks like Kara..._Dean noticed. She handled the weapon like Kara. Even the look on her face—excluding the eyes, of course—was like Kara. It was the look she had when she hunted.

Dean tried to laugh. "Come on, Kara, you don't want to kill us!"

Kara cocked her head to the side, and her eyes became even darker. They were so dark now, that they were nearly black. "Yes I do," she replied simply.

Dean's smile fell.

"Dean, I don't think that's Kara anymore," Sam muttered.

"What was your first clue? The creepy dark eyes or her trying to kill us?" Dean retorted, holding up his gun. Sam re-raised his as well.

"Kara, I _really_ don't want to have to shoot you. But I will if I have to," Dean warned Kara.

Apparently, Kara didn't care. A cold, vicious smile spread across her lips as she continued slowly towards the brothers.

Dean and Sam held their guns. Kara stopped right in front of Dean's gun. She took another step, so that the gun was pressed upon her chest.

"Do you really think you could kill me, Dean?" she asked. But her voice was different, unlike Kara's…and somewhat like Mambo's.

This pissed off Dean. Not only was Mambo using Kara to kill them, but she was using Kara to make them vulnerable. Well, Dean wasn't going to allow that. Kara was no longer Kara, but the thing they were hunting. And, if he had to, Dean _would_ kill her.

"Yeah, I do," he replied, cocking his gun. "You're evil, and I kill evil things."

Kara didn't flinch. Instead she spoke again, using that same, un-Kara-like voice. "I didn't mean, _me…,_" her voice changed as she continued. "I meant Kara. Could you kill your friend, your Kara?"

It was Kara's voice that said this.

Dean didn't reply right away. He was too angry to. In fact, he was fuming, and he let it show.

"Dean…" Sam said lowly, so that Mambo couldn't have heard him. "I think Kara's still in there…we can save her."

Dean considered this, and hoped that Sam was right.

But the Kara that stood in front of them laughed coldly. "You boys really think you're something, don't you?" Her voice was no longer Kara's, and it made it easier for Dean to hit her.

The blow caused her to fall to the ground. Kara glared up at Dean, her eyes narrowed. "You'll pay for that," she threatened.

"Oh really?" Dean smirked. There was no way the evil Kara could get away, not with his and Sam's guns pointed at her, ready to shoot.

But then their guns weren't pointing at Kara, but flying across the room. "Uh oh," Dean said.

Kara stood up, furious. With one hand, she grabbed Sam by the neck and flung him across the room with ease.

Eyebrows raised, Dean turned to Kara. "What the hell…?"

Sam was fine, and stood up, watching Kara and Dean, unsure of what he could do.

Dean tried to bring Kara back, to help her regain control of her body. "Kara, come on."

The athame flew back into her hand.

"Kara, I know you, you don't want to do this!"

"Trust me, I do. And your girl here? She does, too."

Dean didn't believe her, and kept trying to get to Kara. "Damn it, Kara, listen to me!"

Kara laughed. "You really think that you're going to beat me by yelling at this body? It won't work, Dean, I'm in control now."

"You bitch!"

"And you have no idea how _easy_ it was for me to get control over her. You'd think a hunter like her would put up some sort of fight, but it was almost as if she gave her self to me," she continued. Then she shrugged. "Oh well. Her loss—and yours, too, I guess—my gain!"

Dean looked as if he was about to lash out, but then surprised Kara, and Sam, as well, by speaking calmly. "Kara? Kara, if you can hear me…I…I'm sorry."

Kara froze. Dean could have sworn that her eyes weren't as dark, so he continued. "I'm a jerk and an ass and I'm sorry."

Now he shifted, somewhat uncomfortable as he spoke. "Um, I, uh, I pick fights with you and treat you that way…because, I, uh……I admire you." There, he said it. He finally paid Kara a true compliment, although it took a matter of life or death to do so.

Kara still didn't move her body. But her face started to calm, and the dark in her eyes slowly began to lighten to gray.

Dean had gotten through to Kara.

"Dean, keep going! It's not going to last!" Sam told him.

"Uh, Kara, I admire…you're, uh…"

Kara's eyes began to slowly re-darken.

Frantic, Dean continued. "I admire your strength. And, um, uh, you're intelligence."

But it was too late. Mambo had regained control. Kara's body shook with anger and she lashed out at Dean, throwing him against another wall. "You fool! Did you honestly think I could let go of Kara that easily?"

But Dean did think so. He saw it in her eyes; he saw Kara fighting to come back. And he knew that, after that little stunt, Mambo's hold on Kara was that much weaker.

Sam went over to Dean, and knelt down. "You okay?"

"Yeah, Sammy, I'm fine. Listen, you were right. Kara's still in there, and she's trying to get back out. So you need to distract her, and I'll get Mambo."

Sam nodded his head and ran towards Kara. He grabbed the hand that held the athame and tried to force the weapon out of it. But the possessed Kara was stronger than he was, and grabbed his other hand. She twisted it back, and Sam felt a sharp pain. No, she didn't break it, but if she didn't ease up soon, she would.

Kara surprised Sam when she took the athame and sliced a long cut in the hand that was twisted. She held it over the bowl, and his blood dripped into it. When satisfied, she pushed Sam away, and sliced her own hand—or rather, Kara's hand. She let the blood flow into the bowl as well.

Mambo herself than reappeared. Neither Sam nor Dean had noticed her disappearance. Kara stood guard as Mambo stood over the bowl, chanting an incantation in an ancient, forgotten tongue.

Dean had reacquired his gun. He glanced at Sam's bleeding wound, but Sam gave him a look that said "I'm fine". So Dean faced Kara, gun pointed at her once more. She didn't speak, just watched him. As she stood there and Mambo recited whatever words she was speaking, Dean noticed Kara's eyes oh so slowly begin to lighten. The process was so slow, in fact, that Dean wouldn't have noticed it if he wasn't watching for it.

_That's a good girl…keep fighting her, _Dean silently urged her on. "Kara," he lowered his voice so that Mambo wouldn't hear him. "Kara, just keep fighting her."

Mambo's incantation slowed and Kara spoke. "It's no use Dean. Kara can't hear you."

Dean shrugged. "Well, then I guess I don't need to apologize for this."

"For what?" Kara asked coldly.

"For this." Dean took the gun and banged Kara in the head with it, knocking her out cold. _Sorry, Kara_, he silently apologized. _You understand._

Mambo quickly resumed the chanting. It was obvious that the loss of her body guard was bad, and now she was in a hurry to finish with whatever spell—or curse—she was performing. But Dean wasn't about to allow it, especially not with Sam and Kara's blood in that bowl. He bent down and grabbed the athame that had fallen out of Kara's hand.

"We _are_ all that," he said as he plunged the ceremonial knife into Mambo's back.

Mambo screamed. She tried to pull the knife out, but, not only was it in far too deep, it was in that unreachable place of her back.

Dean stood back, and he and Sam watched as Mambo began to age. She went from thirties, to forties, fifties, sixties, seventies, and so one. Her skin grew wrinkled and dulled to gray. Her hair grew frizzy, and gray. She turned and spat at the bowl before crumbling away to dust and ashes.

Dean heard a gasp and turned to face the girl that had been in a trance. Her eyes went back to their normal chocolate brown before she dropped to the ground, unconscious. Sam went over to her to make she sure was all right.

Dean then went over to Kara. He grabbed the hand that wasn't bleeding and checked her pulse. It was healthy. So he turned her over and tucked her hair behind her ears. As he did this, he noticed that there was a little blood from where he had hit her. Feeling guilty, Dean pressed his lips together.

"Kara? Kara, can you hear me?"

Kara began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Dean. "We _really_ have to stop meeting like this," she informed him.

Dean smiled and chuckled. "You all right?" he asked, helping her to stand.

"Yeah," she said, putting her uninjured hand on the wound Dean gave her. "Ugh, Dean. That hurt like a fucking bitch," she told him.

"Sorry about that—really. But I didn't know what else to do."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" she muttered. She then looked over at Sam, who was with Maria. "How is she?"

"She's going to be just fine," Sam said. "I think the trance was too much for her body to handle, but she's just knocked out."

Kara nodded her head.

Dean glanced at Kara. "So, uh, how much do you remember?"

Kara licked her lips. "Not a whole lot…everything's kind of fuzzy." Then she held up her bleeding hand. "But this? I have no idea what this is."

"Oh, that? That would be a bleeding hand that you—or rather, the possessed you—cut it open for some voodoo ritual. Sammy's got one just like it," Dean informed her.

Kara pressed her lips together. "Alrighty then. How about we get the hell out of here and burn this bitch to the ground, huh?"

"Burn it?" Dean asked.

Kara raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, Dean, burn it." She paused and continued because still looked confused. "Have you really not noticed that there's something freaky about this house? Yeah, we're burning it."

Sam picked up the other girl, and Kara and Dean, using the two lit black candles, started curtains, tables, basically anything they could on fire. When the room was ablaze they left, shutting the door behind them. The three watched as the fire quickly spread, triumphant smiles on their faces.

* * *

Mambo's screams finally began to slow as the pain began to leave her. Gasping for air, she watched as her house slowly began to form around her. "No. They're burning my house!" When her burnt house and scorched belongings had all formed uselessly around her, Mambo knew that there was nothing left to bring her back this time.

Solemnly , Mambo tried to leave her house, but the door wouldn't open. "Those damn hunters. They even made sure that the door was shut."

Now Mambo could never leave her home. It became her prison, where she would be forced to spend eternity. _Unless he releases me again_, she thought hopefully.

A slow smile crept across her face, and Mambo turned around to face the demon that had resurrected her in the first place. "I was wondering when you would come," she said.

The demon smirked. "I figured as much." He looked around what was left of Mambo and her home. "I see the Winchesters—and Laketon—got the best of you."

Mambo scowled. "If you had resurrected me earlier, I would have been strong enough to defeat them."

The demon sneered, but said nothing of it. "Did you do it?"

"Have I let you down before?" Mambo asked, knowing that she'd been insulted.

"Did. You. Do. It?" the demon asked once more, obviously annoyed with Mambo.

Mambo just smiled victoriously. The demon nodded his head.

"Now, what about my payment?" Mambo asked, desperately needing him to send her back to the human world.

The demon sneered and handed her the mirror she had gazed in just hours earlier. He smirked as she saw her reflection and gasped in surprise.

Her beautiful tan skin was gray, dull, and had even more wrinkles than crumple scrap of paper. Her cheeks drooped and her eyes sagged. Her eyes. The once dark sea green, all powerful eyes were dull and pale. And Mambo knew that her power was now gone.

Angry, Mambo cried out and threw the mirror across the room. She missed and he leered at her. The demon's eyes burned bright yellow as he disappeared, leaving her alone and trapped in her prison for all of eternity.

* * *

Kara, Dean, and Sam, carrying Maria, all made it safely out of the woods and back to their cars. Kara immediately grabbed a first aid kit from her car and tended to Maria's wound. Next she did Sam's. However, she was having difficulty treating her own injury, as she it was her dominant hand that needed to be dealt with. She sat on the front of her car and sighed.

Sam laid Maria in the back seat of the Impala and Dean smirked at Kara, who had begun swearing under her breath as she attempted to nurse her hand.

"Here, let me," he said, taking Kara's hand in his own. She tried to protest, but gave in, as she knew she wouldn't be able to do it her self anyway.

Kara was surprised at how tender and gentle Dean was when dressing her hand. It was actually touching. Once her hand was treated, Dean moved so that he was on the side of the hood of her car but behind her. Careful as to not touch her other wound, he moved her hair off of her shoulder. Kara slowly took her hand and held her hair to the other side of the neck.

"This might sting," he warned her as he wiped the wound clean with rubbing alcohol. It did sting, but Kara was tough and didn't even flinch. Once it was clean, Dean grabbed a bandage and delicately placed it on the wound. He softly smoothed his hand over the band-aid to make sure it stayed in place.

Kara turned to look over at Dean, whose hand had not left her neck. Her eyes searched his face, searching for…for what? What exactly did she expect to see?

Her eyes still locked onto his, Kara managed to find her voice. "Thank you," she said softly.

"No problem."

Kara let go of her hair. She took her other hand and tucked some behind her ear. Her hand softly brushed against Dean's, and he quickly retracted it, the moment gone, whatever it was. Kara hopped off the car, and tossed the first aid kit onto the passenger seat.

"What are we going to do about Maria?" Sam asked. Kara had told them all that she had remembered about the girl while they trekked through the woods to get back to their cars.

"Call 4-1-1, find out where she lives."

"Why don't you do it?" Dean asked.

"She might freak if she remembers anything about me, since I brought her to some creep who tried to get her to murder her own family."

Dean nodded his head. "Makes perfect sense to me."

Sam pulled out his phone and got into the Impala, already getting the information. Dean walked around the Impala to the driver's side.

"Uh, meet you guys back at the motel?" Kara asked pathetically. _What the hell is wrong with me? _She silently scolded her self.

Dean smiled. "Duh."

Kara turned to get into the car, but was interrupted by Dean.

"Oh, and Happy Mardi Gras," he said before getting into his car.

Kara laughed to her self as she got into her Camero. _Now__ I know why Dean's been so damn chipper…it's Mardi Gras and he's in New Orleans!_ She started the car and drove away.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Kara knocked on the door to Sam and Dean's room. Sam opened it, and laughed. "What the hell took ya so long?"

"Uh, I've spent all day in those damn woods and got blood on my clothes. I needed to shower and change," Kara said. She walked into the room and looked around. "Where's your damn brother?"

"Dean went out, saying there was a few things he needed to get."

Kara nodded. "Guess we ran out of beer."

Sam laughed. "How'd you know?"

Kara raised an eyebrow. "You serious? Dean says he needs to go get something, it's either a six-pack of beer or some random chick."

"I'm impressed. You've been with us for only a few weeks, and you already know Dean pretty good."

Kara shook her head. Just then, the door opened, revealing Dean. Indeed, he was holding a six-pack. But there was something else in a plastic bag.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

Dean set down the bag and pulled out three Mardi Gras masks. He threw a dark blue one to Sam, set down a dark green one on the table for him self. "I got one for…oh, you're already here…and dressed for the occasion as well."

Kara rolled her eyes. Although after she had showered, she did dress in her best Mardi Gras color. She wore a short, pixie-cut lilac skirt, yellow legging tights, black knee-high boot, and a black spaghetti-strapped tank top over a green mesh top. She had then teased her hair so that it had pretty good volume without looking stupid. In addition to her black mascara and eye liner, Kara gave her eyes an even smokier look by smearing dark gray shadow across the tops of her eyelids. "I did my best," she said, knowing that she looked pretty damn good.

Dean nodded. "Pretty good," he complimented.

Kara was shocked; Dean actually complimented her. She glanced over at Sam, whose eyebrows were both raised in surprise.

Dean looked at them both and shook his head. "I am capable of paying compliments," he said.

Kara snorted and Sam shook his head.

Dean sighed, giving up. He took the third mask, the one meant for Kara, and slid it over her head. She adjusted it, and then walked over to the bathroom mirror. It was the exact same color as her skirt and outlined with sequins that were a shade or two darker. She smiled at Dean. "It's perfect."

Dean grinned and slid on his own mask. As he had gotten cheap ones, the three masks were pretty much identical, save for their different color schemes. But they all looked completely different on their new owners.

Dean grabbed a beer, opened it, and took a big, long chug. "Time to 'party like a rock star, party like a rock star'!" he sang.

Kara rolled her eyes and grabbed his beer. Taking a swallow, she called out, "Time to part-ae!"

"Like a rock star," Dean added. Kara rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Sure, we'll all party like a rock star."

"Yes!" Dean exclaimed, grabbing his car keys.


	28. Voodoo Queen of New Orleans Part 7

**A/N: So, this next section was not in my original story. However, my awesome friend would not leave me alone until I wrote this (yes, Nicole M., I'm talking about you). So, enjoy!**

* * *

An hour later, and Kara, Dean, and Sam were all outside in the middle of the biggest party in the South. Dean handed them each a beer. Sam hesitated, but then took his and began to drink. Kara shook her head. 

"No, I've had too much as it is." In fact, she'd had about three already, plus a martini and a shot of vodka, and was feeling pretty buzzed.

Dean just held it. "Come on, Kara. We've all been working so hard. When's the last time you've let yourself go and had some fun?"

Kara thought for a moment. It might have just been from the alcohol, but Kara seriously couldn't remember. She smiled at Dean. "Alright, you win. But if I get wasted, don't hold anything against me!"

Dean smirked, and Kara took the beer. She took a long sip and laughed. It felt so good to be able to unwind and have fun. Dean then took a ton of Mardi Gras beads and handed them to Sam. "Twenty for you and twenty for me," he said. Kara raised an eyebrow and shook her head, but didn't say anything.

"Alright, it's time to split up. We all spend _way_ too much time together," Dean announced.

Kara was all for it. She raised her beer, "Hell yeah!"

Sam nodded is head. "Yeah, but try to get back here in like an hour."

The time and place were agreed on and the three separated.

* * *

Kara wound her way through the jungle of bodies laughing, drinking, and dancing—not to mention flashing. If she wasn't drunk, she's probably feel disgusted. 

"Hey gorgeous." Kara felt somebody grabbed her arm and turned her around. For a split second, she tensed, but told her self that needed to have some fun tonight. The guy who wanted her attention was short, but still a few inches taller than her. He had tan skin, emerald green eyes, and bleach blonde hair. Kara had to admit that he was pretty cute.

"Hey yourself," she smiled flirtatiously.

"I see you don't have any beads," he commented. In fact, Kara didn't have any beads. She hadn't cared to get any before she started drinking.

"That's quite an observation," she replied.

The guy laughed and drank from his beer. Kara did the same.

"You wanna make-out?" he asked.

Kara laughed. "What are you, 13?"

The guy blushed. "No."

Kara laughed and grabbed him behind his neck. She pulled his lips down to hers and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her back roughly. His hands began sliding upwards, trying to pull her tank top with them.

No matter much she had drank, Kara was not going to accept this kind of forceful behavior. She pulled away from the guy, turned around, and walked away. She continued through the crowd until she reached the street where the parade was passing by.

Men and women dressed in extravagant and colorful clothing threw handfuls of beads. A few necklaces landed in front of Kara, and she instinctively picked them up. She had one green and one purple. She shrugged and slid them on. Then she pulled her mask above her eyes and walked away. She wanted to find another bar, as her beer bottle was already empty.

As she walked, Kara couldn't help but notice the way the guys watched her as she passed by. There was longing in their eyes, which made Kara smile and laugh silently. The alcohol in her system made her walk so that her hips swung more than usual, her skirt swishing side to side.

She ordered another beer, which was paid for by some decent-looking guy, and spent the rest of her time flirting, dancing, and altogether enjoying her self.

* * *

"Another beer," Sam ordered from the bartender. As the bartender turned to get Sam's order, three women walked up to him, obviously drunk. They lifted up their shirts, and Sam handed them each a strand of beads, and they walked away laughing. 

Sam chuckled and added to necklaces to the others he'd gotten. _I wonder if this is how Dean feels_, he thought. Girls were always all over his older brother. In fact, Sam wouldn't have been surprised if Dean was surrounded by six or seven of them at that moment. He figured that, if Dean were with him, Sam wouldn't be giving out any beads whatsoever.

Sam smirked as he got his beer from the bartender. He took a long sip and heard more giggling behind him. He turned and handed another set of beads to young, drunk woman. Sam shook his head and laughed as she walked away.

* * *

Dean scoped the area around him. There were babes _everywhere_, just how he liked it. _You know, Mardi Gras might just be my favorite holiday, _he thought to himself. 

He took a sip of his beer, and walked over to a woman who'd been watching him.

"Nice day," Dean commented.

The woman smiled. "Now it is."

In no more than thirty seconds, Dean had his lips on the woman's and his arms around her. She turned him and stepped forward so that he was pushed up against the brick wall of a building.

As suddenly as she had started, the woman stopped and pulled away from Dean. She looked at him coyly, and reached for her shirt. Then she had a second thought and turned around, leaving Dean hanging. She walked a couple of steps and stopped. She turned around and laughed.

"Oh, what the hell!" she said, flashing Dean. Dean laughed and he tossed a strand of green beads to her.

Dean took a sip of his beer, and moved on to some other attractive woman. _Oh yeah, definitely my favorite holiday._

* * *

The hour the three had agreed upon turned into three before any of them made it back to the Impala. Dean was first, twelve strands of beads around his neck and an arm around the waist of two different girls. They were laughing and flirting, and obviously drunk. 

Next was Sam, a half-empty bottle of water in his hand. When Dean saw him, he stared, confused. Then laughed.

"Did you have to pay to get your beads taken , Sammy?" he joked.

Sam looked down at his beads and then at Dean's. "You're just jealous," he said. Then he added, "I only have two."

Just then, Kara arrived, stumbling around. She was passed drunk and on to wasted, completely hammered. She looked at her beads. "I have two beads," she said, holding up three fingers. Dean laughed, but stopped suddenly when Kara turned to Sam and lifted up her shirt. Sam raised his eyebrows, laughed, shook his head, and tossed Kara one of his yellow beads, now leaving her one of each color.

Dean's hands gripped the twins' waists tighter. "Why the hell is Sam getting rid of so many?" he complained. Not only did he not like Sam having given away so many beads, he didn't like Kara having any. _Is that wrong?_

Everyone laughed, and Sam shrugged. "Maybe they think I'm more attractive than you."

Dean wouldn't hear it. "Nu-uh. Not possible. Maybe its pity," he retorted coldly. He let go of the two girls and walked over to Kara. Ignoring her protests, he took the beer bottle from her and, after noticing that it wasn't the one he'd given her, handed it to one of the twins. "Knock your self out," he muttered.

The women looked at each other than back at Dean. They shrugged and walked away, eyeing Sam as they did so.

Sam chuckled and shook his head, drinking some more of his water.

Dean grabbed Kara's arm tightly, so that she couldn't pull free. He pulled her over to the back of the Impala, opened the door, and tossed her in. He slammed the door shut and walked around to the driver's side.

"Get in, Sam," he commanded as he got in.

Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean, but did as he was told without a word.

Dean's fists gripped the steering wheel. He was fighting to concentrate on the road, but it was getting increasingly difficult.

Kara laughed in the back seat about God knows what, and Dean looked up in the mirror at her. She was on her back, with her knees up so that she fit better on the seats. Her hair was messy, yet peculiarly enthralling, and her eye makeup was smeared, giving her a strangely captivating raccoon look. With the way her legs were, Kara's pixie skirt slid down a couple of inches, revealing a large amount her yellow tights that were oddly tempting. She looked up at Dean and smiled a smile that was enticing and he had to force himself to look back at the road and not at the hammered, alluring woman in the back seat.

* * *

After a drive that seemed to take hours, the three made it back to the motel safely. Dean walked over to where Kara was and helped her out of the car. 

"Noo, I canmake iit," Kara said, slurring her words. Dean sighed and let go of her. She walked a whole two steps before she stumbled over nothing and started to fall. Dean was quickly at her side, and helped her walk the rest of the way. Sam had opened the door, ran inside, threw up, rinsed out his mouth, and was sitting on the bed by the time Dean and Kara made it inside.

Dean helped Kara over to the bathroom. He figured if Sam had already thrown up, Kara would be next, as she had obviously drank more than both the brothers.

"Kara, how much have you drank?" Dean asked her.

"Uh, eight beeers." She held up six fingers, then looked at them confused. She then held up nine fingers and smiled at Dean, pleased with herself. She then held up two fingers and said, "Then three martinis, and then one more beer." Kara used her other hand to represent the last beer by holding up two fingers.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. He wasn't really drunk, he'd only had two and a half beers. _Oh, Kara's going to hate me tomorrow! _He knew that, with the way she drank that night, Kara was going to have one **hell** of a hangover in the morning.

Kara's face went pale, and she leaned over the toilet. Dean was right behind her, holding her soft hair back as she threw up.

When she had finally finished, Dean took a small cup, filled it with mouth wash and told Kara to swish and spit. She did so, and Dean was amazed that she had actually made it back into the cup.

Kara tried to stand but tripped in her boots. Dean held her up and walked her over to the closest bed. He ignored Sam, who was just watching Dean as he cared for Kara. With Kara sitting up in the bed—how has she not passed out by now?—Dean knelt in front of her and carefully unzipped her boots so as not to get them caught on her tights.

Kara watched Dean as he pulled off her boots. He was so tender, so gentle, she could barely believe it was the same Dean Winchester. Both boots off, Dean looked up at her.

Kara's eyes were intense, and Dean was unsure whether he could look away or not. They were glazed over, a side effect of so much alcohol in her system. Dean just stayed put as Kara grasped his shoulders and leaned forward. His breath mingled with her minty mouthwash fresh breath. She was on the edge of the bed, a beguiling smile playing on her lips.

She then gasped slightly and her gray eyes rolled back in her head. She slid off the bed and into Dean's arms, eyes closed and a peaceful look on her face. Kara had finally slipped into unconsciousness. Dean stood up, holding Kara, and set her back onto the bed. He took the covers from under her and pulled them so they sheltered her body.

* * *

Kara groaned and turned over on her side, away from the light. She slowly opened her eyes, trying to gather her bearings. The first thing she saw was a tall glass of water and a bottle of Tylenol. The first thing she felt was a splitting headache, unlike any other she'd ever had. Moaning, Kara took the two Tylenol and slowly drank the entire glass of water. 

"Mornin'," Dean said, seeing that she was awake.

"Wha'?" Kara mumbled. She saw how light it was outside. "What time is it?"

Dean glanced at his phone, which was on the table in front of him. "2:30."

"2:30!" Kara tossed the covers off and stood up quickly. Bad mistake. "Ughgh!"

Dean laughed. "You must have one **hell** of a hangover."

"Oh, God," Kara said. "What the hell happened last night?" She noticed, happily, that she was still wearing the same outfit as last night. So she didn't sleep with anybody, a good sign.

Dean laughed again. "I figured you wouldn't remember."

Kara slowly walked over to the table and sat down across from Dean even slower. "How much did I have last night?" she asked.

Dean imitated her reply when he had asked her the same thing hours earlier.

Kara groaned. "Oh, God," she repeated, putting her head in her hands. "Where's Sam?"

"Gettin' breakfast."

Kara sat still and felt Dean's eyes on her. Her breath caught in her throat. _What if…? Oh, God, no!_ Hesitantly, she lifted her head.

"Um, Dean…did anything, uh…_happen_, last night?" she asked, almost scared to hear Dean's reply.

"No, Kara, nothing _happened_ last night."

Kara sighed in relief. She already felt better. "Oh, good. Cuz if I had done or said anything like that…" she didn't continue, but Dean got the point.

Standing up, Kara announced. "I feel gross. And I hurt. I'm going to take a nice, long, hot bubble bath, so don't bother looking for me for the next hour. Or two."

Dean nodded his head and Kara went to leave. She noticed her purple mask lying on another end table, but she didn't take it. She also left her boots where they lay. Barefoot, she left the room and headed towards her own. She wondered who had slept where, since she was in Sam and Dean's room, and her somewhat-made bed and laptop answered her question: Sam slept in her room, and Dean stayed in the other bed in his room.

Kara turned on the hot water in the bathroom so she could soak in the inviting bath tub. _God, hangovers suck._

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty then, I hope you like it! I'll have the next 'episode' up as soon as I finish writing it, just a couple of days! And I just want to thank everybody who has been writing me reviews! I really appreciate it! You have no idea how excited I get when someone writes me a review, so thanks again!**


	29. Crossroad Blues Part 1

Chapter Five

"Crossroad Blues"

_August 1938 in Greenwood, Mississippi, blues musician Robert Johnson sat at a bar, playing his guitar for an entranced audience. As he played, Robert felt at ease. He got lost in his music and the rhythm flowed through him. He felt that nothing could touch him; he was safe._

_And that was then he heard it, the sound of dogs barking in the distance. Robert tried to ignore it, but the sound made him stop. He looked out the bar window and saw something dark run passed it. The barking grew louder and Robert's heartbeat quickened. Despite the confused costumers' protests, Robert grabbed his guitar and left the bar. _

_As Robert walked through the woods, the barging became louder and closer, and soon he heard it all around him. Panicky, he quickened his footsteps to a run. When that didn't seem to work, he dropped his guitar and broke into a run. When he reached a nearby building, he hid inside and locked the door behind him. _

_But he knew he wasn't safe. The dogs quickly reached the house and began banging on the door, their barks loud and ferocious. _

_"Oh, my God!" Mrs. Johnson gasped as she entered the building her husband had locked himself in just minutes earlier. She turned to the men behind her. "We need a doctor. Run!"_

_Mrs. Johnson knelt beside her husband. "What happened?" she asked softly, tears forming in her eyes. "Talk to me."_

_"Dogs," was the only word Robert uttered._

_His wife fought the tears threatening to fall. Her husband's face was so scared and his skin was cold. She was losing him._

_"Stay with us, baby!" she cried out._

_"Dogs, black dogs," Robert muttered. _

_"Robert? Robert, don't you die on me!" she commanded._

_But Robert's breathing slowed and he breathed his last while in his wife's arms. The last thing he saw was the cross around her neck._

* * *

"So much for a low profile," Sam sighed as Kara told him the news. "You've got a warrant in St. Louis, and now you're officially in the Fed's database."

"Wait to go, Dean," Kara muttered, knowing how this would affect their work.

Dean, on the other hand, didn't see the problem. "Dude, I'm like Dillinger or something."

"Dean, it's not funny. It makes the job harder. We've gotta be more careful now," Kara said.

Dean brushed it off. "Well, what do they got on Sammy?" he asked, leaning forward to hear the dirt on his little brother.

Kara went back to her laptop and searched for 'Sam Winchester'. It wasn't on there. "Uh, nothing," she informed the two brothers.

"I'm sure they just…haven't posted it yet," Sam excused, knowing the teasing Dean was about to dish.

"What, no accessory? Nothing?" Dean smirked.

"Shut up," Sam said.

Dean laughed, "You're jealous."

"No, I'm not," he swore.

"Uh, huh," Dean didn't buy it. Sam shook his head. "All right. What do you got on the case there, you innocent, harmless young man, you?"

Sam shuffled through a stack of papers, trying to find the one he was looking for. When he found it, he read, "'Architect Sean Boyden plummeted to his death form the roof of h is home—a condominium he designed.'"

"Hm. Build a high rise then jump off the top of it. That's classy," Dean joked. "When did he call Animal Control?"

"Two days earlier," Kara replied.

"Did he actually say 'black dog'?"

"Yeah, 'vicious, wild, black dog.'," Sam said. "The authorities couldn't find it, no one else saw it. In fact, the authorities are a little confused as to how a wild dog could get past the doorman, take the elevator up, and start roaming the halls of the cushiest joint in town. After that, no more calls, he doesn't show up for work. Two days later, he takes the swan dive."

"Do you think we're dealing with an actual black dog?" Dean didn't believe the myth, and Kara couldn't blame him. He'd never dealt with them before, and, if Kara didn't know better, she'd probably be just as skeptical as he was.

"Well, maybe," Sam replied honestly.

"What's the lore on it?"

Kara handed Dean some papers. "It's all pretty vague. There're spectral black dogs all over the world, but some say they're animal spirits, others say death omens. But anyway, whatever they are, they're big, and they're nasty…"

"Yeah, I bet they could hump the crap outta your leg. Look at that one, huh?" Dean held up a photo and chuckled. Sam glared at Dean as Kara shook her head, lips pressed together. Dean wasn't taking this seriously. "What? They could."

* * *

"So, you and Sean Boyden were business partners for almost ten years, right?" Sam asked.

"That's right," the friend replied. "Now, one more time, this is for…?"

"A tribute to Mr. Boyden—_Architectural Digest_," Dean replied, keeping his, Sam, and Kara's cover as reporters. The man laughed. Dean asked, "Funny to you?"

"No, it's just…a tribute. Yeah, see, Sean always got the tributes. He kills himself, leaves me and his family behind, and he gets another tribute."

"Right. Any idea why he'd do such a thing?" Sam asked.

"I have no clue," the man admitted. "Why are there three of yas for one story?"

Kara opened her mouth to answer, but Dean beat her to it. "Well, girlie here's a trainee." He leaned forward and lowered his voice, "Not doin' too good yet."

Kara glared at Dean. Why was she always introduced as the amateur?

Boyden's friend laughed and continued about Sean. "Well, Sean lived a pretty charmed life."

"How so?" Sam asked.

"He was a flat-out genius. I mean, I'm capable, but next to him…and he wasn't always that way, either."

"No? How was it?" Kara asked curious. This could be what they're looking for.

"You wanna know the truth? There was a time where he couldn't even design a pup tent. Hell, ten years ago, he's working as a bartender at this place called Lloyd's, a complete dive."

Kara's eyes widened, but she quickly covered up her shock. _No…it can't be_, she thought.

"Right. So, what changed?" Sam asked.

The man shrugged. You got me. But overnight, he gets this huge commission and he starts designing…he starts designing the most ingenious buildings anyone has ever seen. It was like the level of Van Gogh and Mozart. It…" he trialed off, as if an idea just occurred to him.

"What?" Dean asked.

It's funny. The true geniuses –- they seem to die young, don't they? To have that kind of talent…why? Why just throw it away?

* * *

Kara sat silent in the Impala as Dean left to get some information from the Animal Protection Agency. She knew that the brothers would probably find her silence strange, but she was too lost in thought to care. _The signs are right…but, it's impossible_, she thought. She had an idea as to what they were dealing with, but she still needed more proof until she could believe it.

Finally, Dean returned, and Kara noticed that he was carrying something.

"So?" Sam asked as he got into the car.

"The secretary's name is Carly. She's twenty-three, she kayaks, and they're real," Dean grinned.

Kara rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "Why am I not surprised?" she muttered.

"You didn't happen to ask her if she's seen any block dogs lately, did you?" Sam asked, reminding Dean of the task he was sent to do.

Dean handed the paper to Sam. "Every complaint called in this week about anything big, black, or dog-like. There's nineteen calls in all, and uh…" He held up a Post-It note from the paper, "…I don't know what this thing is."

Sam read the paper and laughed. "You mean Carly's MySpace address?"

"Yeah, MySpace, what the hell is that?" Dean asked. Sam and Kara exchanged a look and bust up laughing. Dean was so behind, it was kind of cute. "Seriously, is that like some sort of porn site?"

* * *

Dean pulled up to the Perlman residence, one of the names from the list Dean got. He cut the engine and turned around to the back seat.

"Kara, you wait in the car," he commanded.

Kara was not about to listen. "What? Why?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

"Because, three's a crowd," Dean replied.

"So? Why don't you sit in the car?" Kara asked.

"Because I'm the oldest," Dean reasoned.

"Okay, what about Sam?"

"Because Sammy'll pout like a baby. You're better than that…somewhat."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Dean. But, next time, I come with."

Dean didn't reply, and left the car. Kara watched as the two brothers walked up to the house. If only Dean didn't make her leave her Camero back at the motel. Then she could have at least gone somewhere, instead of sitting and doing nothing.

* * *

"I swear, if this is another freakin' Pomeranian barking in the neighbor's yard…" Dean muttered to Sam as he knocked on the front door. A woman in her mid-thirties answered the it. Dean held up his badge. "Afternoon, ma'am. Animal control."

"Oh, someone already came yesterday," she informed them.

"Oh, we're just following up. We're looking for a Dr. Sylvia Perlman," Sam said. The maid let the two in, and they followed her to the kitchen.

Hesitantly, the maid said, "The doctor, well, she…I don't know exactly when she'll be back. She left two days ago."

"Okay. And you are?" Sam asked.

"I'm Miss Perlman's maid," she replied.

"So, where did the doctor go?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure," the maid admitted. "She just packed and went. She didn't say where. That stray dong, did you find it finally?"

"Uh, not yet," Sam answered. "You know, you didn't ever happen to see the dog yourself, did you?"

"Well, no. I never even heard it. I was almost starting to think the doctor was imagining things, but she's not like that, so…"

"You know, I read she was the chief surgeon at the hospital. She's gotta be, what, forty-two, forty-three? That's pretty young for that job," Dean commented.

"Youngest in the history of the place. She got the position ten years ago," the maid informed them.

"Huh. An overnight success," Sam said lowly.

"Yeah, we know a guy like that," Dean said. He took a picture of the doctor and her friends from the refrigerator and turned it over. It read, 'Lloyd's Bar. November 1996'.

"Oh, look at this," he showed the picture to Sam. "Lloyd's Bar."

* * *

Dr. Sylvia Perlman paced the motel room floor. She was petrified, scared for her life. She hadn't bothered to brush her hair since she fled her home, and had been crying on and off.

A loud knock sound on the door, and Sylvia's heart jumped.

But it was just the manager. "Ms. Perlman? I've been calling for hours. You need to vacate the room or you've gotta pay for another night."

She went to the door and opened it. "Okay. No problem." She took some money out from her wallet and looked back at the manager. He face began twisting and contorting. Horrified, she threw the money at him and slammed the door.

* * *

Kara, Dean, and Sam stood out near Lloyd's Bar. There was a dirt crossroads right outside the building.

"Hey," Dean said suddenly.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"That's weird," Dean stated, pointing to a patch of plants.

Kara looked and saw little yellow flowers. _No way…_

"You think someone planted these?" Dean asked.

"In the middle of all these weeds?" Sam wasn't getting it. Which Kara found strange, as Dean was usually the one who was confused.

"These are, uh…what do call 'em?" Dean didn't know the name of the flower.

But Kara did. She knew all about them and offered her knowledge to the brothers. "They're called yarrow flowers." She then added lowly, "I can't believe it."

Sam had heard her and glanced over at her curiously, but didn't say anything.

"Yeah. Used for certain rituals, aren't they?" Kara was impressed with how much Dean knew on the topic…even if it wasn't much.

"Yeah, actually, they're used for summoning rituals."

"So, two people become sudden successes about ten years ago, right around the time they were hanging out her at Lloyd's," Dean said.

"Where there just happens to be a crossroads," Kara added.

Sam finally understood. "You think?"

Kara didn't think, she knew. It was all the proof she had needed.

"Let's find out," Dean said. Kara and Sam followed him to the middle of the crossroads. "This seam about dead center to you?"

Sam grabbed a shovel from the trunk of the Impala and handed it to Dean, who immediately began digging. Kara knew what they would find, but, even so, she hoped there was nothing there.

A few minutes later, Dean's shovel hit something. "Yahtzee." He bent down and grabbed the object. It was a small metal box containing various objects, including small bones and a jar of dirt, just as Kara had expected.

"I'd be willing to bet that's graveyard dirt," Sam said. "And a black cat bone."

"That's serious spellwork," Dean said, as if neither knew. "I mean, that's deep south hoodoo stuff."

"Used to summon a demon," Sam added.

"Not just summon one," Kara said. "And not just any demon. Crossroads are where deals are made."

"These people are actually making deals with the damn thing. You know, 'cause that always ends good," Dean scoffed.

"They're seeing dogs, all right. But not black dogs. They're seeing hellhounds –- demonic pit bulls," Sam said.

"Whoever this demon is, it's back and it's collecting. And that doctor lady, wherever she's running, she ain't running fast enough."

Kara scoffed, and muttered to herself, "We're dealing with that god damn crossroads demon…"


	30. Crossroad Blues Part 2

Sylvia crouched on the floor, her hands clasped over her ears. Maybe if she ignored the rattling room and barking dogs they would just go away. In her panic, she opened her mouth, and her terror transformed into a long, bloodcurdling scream.

Finally, the barking ceases, and so does Sylvia's screams. The motel room door is completely still. Sylvia turned around, to see if everyone was safe out the window.

It wasn't.

The window shattered, and Sylvia's fear came to life. She backed away into a corner, but something grabbed her and tore into her legs. The unseen, growling being dragged her away.

* * *

In Rosedale, Mississippi, 1930, Robert Johnson stood at the crossroads. Hesitantly, he buried a small bag under the ground. He stood and waited. When he turned around, a beautiful woman in a white dress is standing before him.

Robert could barely believe it. "Holy…"

"Holy?" the woman said, her eyes glowed red, then resumed their natural brown. "Guess again."

Knowing this was the real deal, Robert gathered his courage. "I want to play guitar. I want you to make me the best bluesman ever lived."

The woman stroked his face. "If that's what you want."

"So…do we shake on it?"

The woman shook her head and pulled Robert in for a long kiss. After she let go, she took a step back and vanished.

* * *

"So, it's just like the Robert Johnson legend, right? I mean 'selling your soul at the crossroads' kind of deal?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, except that wasn't a legend," Dean said. "I mean, you know his music."

Sam looked at Dean, confused.

"You don't know Robert Johnson songs?" Dean asked, one eyebrow raised.

"How could you not know Robert Johnson songs?" Kara demanded. She thought that everyone—okay, every **hunter**—knew Robert Johnson songs, or had at least knew _of_ them.

"Sam, there's occult references all over his lyrics," Dean explained. "I mean 'Crossroad Blues'? 'Me and the Devil Blues'? 'Hellhound on My Trail'?"

Sam shook his head, so Dean continued. "Story goes that he died choking on his own blood. He was hallucinating and muttering about big, evil dogs."

"And now it's happening all over again," Sam said.

"Yeah."

"We've got to find out if anyone else made a deal around here," Kara said.

Dean was not happy with this. "Great. So, we've got to clean up these people's mess for them? I mean, they're not exactly squeaky clean. Nobody put a gun to their head and forced them to play 'Let's Make a Deal'."

Sam was not happy with Dean's attitude. "So, what, we should just leave them to die?"

"Somebody goes over Niagara in a barrel, you gonna jump in and try to save them?" Dean asked.

"Dean…" Sam looked at his older brother, and Dean knew what they had to do.

"All right…fine. Rituals like this, you've gotta put your own photo into the mix, right?" Dean held up a man's photo from the box. "So this guy probably summoned the thing. Let's see if anyone inside knows him…if he's still alive."

Kara sighed softly. _Great. This should be easy._

* * *

"_Come_ _**on**_," Kara muttered her complaints. She was on her laptop, searching for a name to match the picture. "God, I hate this part."

Sam looked up from his own laptop. He nodded his head in agreement, feeling Kara's pain.

Kara could feel Dean's smirk, and she looked over at him. She glared as he took a sip of his beer. "You know, Dean, if you keep drinking on the job like this, you're going to get really fucked up sometime."

Sam chuckled and Dean raised an eyebrow as if Kara was spewing nonsense. Angered, Kara turned back to her laptop to continue the search.

However, she wasn't really thinking about the man she was supposed to be looking for her. Instead, her thoughts drifted off to Dean. Not in a daydream type of way, more in a complaining why-the-hell-can't-Dean-ever-do-any-of-this type of way. _All he ever does is sit there and drink his damn beer while Sam and I do all the fucking work._

"Hey, I think I got something," Kara said suddenly.

"Finally! It only took, what? An hour" Dean complained. Kara threw him a menacing look.

She hopped up off of the bed she was sitting on and brought her laptop over to Sam, who sat in a chair at a small table.

"What is it?" he asked.

Kara showed him news article she found about a talented artist. His picture matched the one they had found in the ground.

* * *

Dean pulled up in front of a small apartment building that was a little on the shabby side. He cut the engine and so that he was facing Sam, who sat in the passenger seat, and Kara, who was behind Sam. He opened his mouth to say something, but was immediately cut off by Kara.

"I'm coming with," she stated.

Dean closed his mouth and sighed. "Of course you are," he muttered.

* * *

"What's this guy's name again?" Sam asked as the three climbed up the old stairs.

"George Darrow," Kara replied simply.

Dean added his own comments. "Apparently quite the regular at Lloyd's. This house probably ain't up next of 'MTV Cribs', is it?"

Sam chuckled and Kara rolled her eyes at Dean's cynicism.

"Yeah/ So, whatever kind of deal he made…" Sam trailed off.

"It wasn't for cash," Dean finished. Then a thought hit him. "Ah, who knows? Maybe is place is full of babes in Princess Leia bikinis."

Sam scoffed. Kara rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying. This guy's got one epic bill come due. I hope, at least, he asked for something fun."

Kara couldn't help but to agree with Dean on that note. If she made a deal with a demon and knew that she would have to die in return, Kara would have wanted something worth it.

Finally, they reached George's apartment. Sam noticed a line of black dust outside the door.

"Look at that." Dean bent down to examine it.

"What is that, pepper?"

Kara bent down next to Dean to examine the substance. She picked a pinch of it up and sniffed it. Then she realized what it was. _Goofer dust? No way, I thought that was just a myth…_

The apartment door opened, and Kara and Dean quickly stood up.

"Who the hell are you?" George barked.

"George Darrow?" Dean asked.

"I'm not buying anything," the man replied gruffly, beginning to shut the door. Dean interrupted him.

"Whoa, whoa. Looks like you went for the wrong shaker there." George looked confused, so Dean explained, "Usually, when you want to keep something evil out, you go for the salt."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the man swore.

"He's talking about this," Kara said, holding up George's photo from the summoning ritual.

"Tell me…you see that hellhound yet?" Dean asked.

"Look, we wanna help. Please, just five minutes," Sam begged.

George agreed and let them in.

"So, what _is_ that stuff out front?" Sam asked. Kara resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Goofer dust," George stated. Sam and Dean exchanged a look and Kara smiled satisfactory knowing she had been right. George was amused that the brothers didn't know what it was. "Oh, you boys think you know somethin' about somethin' but not goofer dust?" He tossed a bag of it to Dean.

"Well, we know a little about a lot of things. Just enough to make us dangerous," Dean said defensively.

Kara interrupted before Dean's ego started an argument. "I know about goofer dust, Mr. Darrow," she said respectively. "But, honestly, I didn't think it was real."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Hoodoo. My grandma taught me—keeps out demons." George only wanted to state the specifics, no details.

"Demons we know," Dean informed him.

"Well, then, keep it. Maybe it'll do you some good. Four minutes left."

"Mr. Darrow, we know you're in trouble." Sam got right to the point.

"Yeah, that you got yourself into," Dean couldn't help but add coldly.

Sam glared at Dean and offered some words of encouragement to George. "But it's not hopeless, all right? There's gotta be something we can do."

"Listen…I get that you kids wanna help. But sometimes, a person makes their bed, and they've just got to lie down in it. I'm the one that called that demon in the first place," George told them. Kara was impressed that he was ready to accept his punishment, his end of the bargain.

Dean wasn't impressed. He smirked and said, "What'd you do it for?"

"I was weak. I mean, who don't wanna be great? Who don't want their life to mean something? I just…I just never thought about the price." He truly seemed to regret summoning the demon.

"Was it worth it?" Dean asked.

"Hell, no. 'Course, I asked for talent. Should've gone for fame. I'm still broke…and lonely. Just now, I've got this pile of paintings nobody wants," he said, gesturing to the collection of strange paintings around the room. "That wasn't the worst."

"Go on," Sam encouraged. Kara noticed that he was always the one encouraging whoever they had happened to talked to. Dean was the one to make sarcastic remarks.

"The demon didn't leave. I never counted on that. After our deal was done, the damn thing stayed at Lloyd's for a week, just chattin', makin' more deals. I tried to warn folks, but who's gonna listen to an old drunk?"

This didn't surprise Kara in the slightest. This particular demon was never satisfied. "How many others are there?" she asked. Hopefully, there weren't too many. As far as Kara knew, there was no way to get these people out of their deals.

"This architect, a doctor lady –- I kept up with them. They've been in the papers. Least they got famous."

"Who else, George? Come on, think," Dean said.

George thought and remembered another. "One more. Nice guy, too. Hudson –- Evan, I think. I don't know what he asked for. Don't matter now. He's done for."

Kara noticed that this guy was a major pessimist, and she couldn't blame him. Sam, however, wouldn't accept it.

"No. No, there's gotta be a way," he said.

_Is he trying to convince George or himself?_ Kara wondered.

"You don't get it. I don't want a way," George was beginning to lose his patience, but Sam wouldn't let it go.

"Look, you don't—"

"I called that thing! I brought it on myself! I brought it on them! I'm going to hell one way or another. All I want is to finish my last painting –- day or two, I'm done. I'm just trying to hold 'em off till then. Buy a little time," George said angrily. He tried to calm himself a little and said, "Okay, it's time you went. Go help somebody that wants help."

"You can't just—"

George cut off Sam, frustrated and annoyed. All he wanted was to finish his painting, and Sam was just wasting what little time he had left. "Get out! I've got work to do."

Sam felt helpless and confused. "You don't really wanna die," he said.

"I don't?" George asked. He shook his head, and said simply, "I'm tired."

Kara knew it was time that they left. They'd got what they came for, even if they couldn't save George. "Come on, Sam. He's got work to do. And so do we."

Sam sighed and stood up, along with Dean. The three left without another word.

* * *

Evan Hudson sat at his computer when he heard the dogs barking. He moved over to the window to check it out, but saw nothing.

"Evan? Are you spying on the neighbors?" Julie Hudson, his wife, asked as she walked into the room.

"No, I thought I heard something in the yard, but it's nothing," he said. She nodded her head so he asked, "You all ready to go?"

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say that you want me out of the house," she teased.

Evan laughed. "Of course not. It's just, you've barely seen your sister since she had the baby."

"Well, what are you gonna do all weekend?" she asked.

Evan hesitated before answering. "Oh…not much. I've got some bills to pay." Julie smiled at him.

"Come here," he said. He kissed his wife and gave her a hug. "I'll miss you."

"You better," she warned, smiling teasingly.

Evan let go of her, worry on his face. "You know I love you, right? Forever."

"Of course. Evan, are you okay?" Julie was starting to worry about her husband.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," he assured her. "You better get going."

The two kissed once more, and Julie said, "Okay, I'll call you when I get there."

Evan nodded and she began to leave. "Hey, sweetie?" She turned back around, and her face began to twist and contort. Evan stared at her, his heart caught in his throat. Breathing became labored as terror filled his body. After a moment, her face returned to normal, and she was smiling.

"I love you, too", she said before leaving.

Evan stood frozen in fear, watching as his wife left.


	31. Crossroad Blues Part 3

"No, dammit, I'm coming with this time!" Kara argued, glaring at Dean. They had just pulled up in front of the home of Evan Hudson. After they had left George, the three went straight back to the motel, and Sam was immediately on his laptop, trying to dig up whatever he could on Evan. Now that they knew who he was and where he lived, the three were ready to go talk to him—and Kara was refusing to stay in the car.

Dean sighed and turned to Sam, who was sitting in the passenger seat. "Sam, you wouldn't wanna—"

"No, I'm not sitting in the car," Sam told him.

Dean turned back to Kara, but she interrupted whatever he was about to say. "Hey, power of three and all. I'm coming."

Dean sighed and muttered, "I figured."

Kara smiled slightly and opened the door to Dean's Impala. She really hated having to sit in the backseat, and she really missed her car, which was sitting in the motel parking lot. The brothers refused to let her take her car, saying two unfamiliar vehicles driving around were too suspicious. Kara hated it, but she knew that they were right. It was better for all of them if she kept her car at the motel. But the first chance she got, Kara would be back in her own car, and definitely not sitting in the backseat.

When they reached the front of the house, Sam knocked on the door.

"Yes?" The door opened, revealing a man in his early thirties.

"Evan Hudson?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," the man replied wearily.

"You ever been to a bar called Lloyd's?" Dean asked suddenly. Kara's eyes widened and she wanted to smack Dean. She knew instantly that this wasn't going to end well. "It would've been about ten years ago."

Fear flashed across Evan's face as he slammed the door.

"Come on, we're not demons!" Dean cried out.

Kara turned to him, angry that he just ruined their peaceful questioning. "Any other bright ideas?" she retorted.

Dean ignored her and kicked the front door. Kara was impressed by his strength, but apathetic about his attitude. Evan rushed into what appeared to be his office and closed the door behind him. The three followed him, and Dean went to kick down that door as well. Sam grabbed his leg to stop him, and Kara turned the door handle. It wasn't locked.

Dean shrugged indifferently and the three entered the room.

"Evan?" Sam called out calmly.

Evan revealed himself, and pleaded, "Please! Don't hurt me."

"We're not gonna hurt you, all right? We're here to help you?" Sam tried to comfort him.

"We know all about the genius deal you made," Dean said. Kara glared at him. Dean was obviously unhappy about trying to save Evan, and Kara could understand why, but it was their job.

"What? How?" Evan demanded.

"That doesn't matter," Kara said, wanting to get this job over with as soon as possible. "All that matters is we're trying to stop it."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Evan's eyes were worried, and Kara felt pity for him. He was terrified.

"Well, you don't, but you're kind of running low on options there, buddy boy." Dean didn't even bother to hide the detest in his voice.

"Can you stop it?" Evan asked.

"Don't know. We'll try," Sam told him honestly. Kara saw the hope leave his eyes.

"I don't wanna die," Evan said, his voice weak.

"Of course you don't. Not now." Dean's words were cold enough for Sam to reprimand his brother.

"Dean, stop."

_Yeah, because Dean really does as he's told_, Kara thought, knowing a lost cause when she saw one.

Of course Dean ignored Sam. "What'd you ask for, anyway, huh? Never need Viagra, bowl a perfect game, what?"

Dean's words were cruel and only became colder when Evan replied simply, "My wife."

Dean chuckled. "Right, gettin' the girl. Well, that's worth a trip to hell for."

Kara had had enough of Dean's behavior, and commanded, "Dean, _stop it_." Her words were spoken as cruel as his, her tone matched his cold manner. Dean glared at her, and Kara narrowed her eyes in return. _So much for getting along_, she thought that the two were finally over their nonstop arguing. But, she's been wrong before, no matter how few times.

But Kara knew that she wasn't wrong about Evan Hudson. There was something different about him from the other deal-makers..

"No. He's right. I made the deal. Nobody twisted my arm. That woman, or whatever she was, at the bar –- she said I could have anything I wanted. I thought she was nuts at first, but…" Evan sighed, as if he wasn't sure if he'd done something wrong or not. "I don't know. I was…I was desperate."

_Damn it!_ Kara silently swore. Evan's words had confirmed what she was hoping wasn't true. It was the same demon.

"Desperate?" Sam asked, intrigued by his words.

Evan paused before saying, "Julie was dying."

Kara fought the victorious smile playing on her lips. She'd been right about Evan, he was a good guy.

Dean, on the other hand, was surprised, shocked even. "You did it to save her?"

"She had cancer, they had stopped treatment, they were moving her into hospice. They kept saying, 'Matter of days.' So, yeah, I made the deal. And I'd do it again. I'd have died for her on the spot." As he spoke, Evan seemed somewhat stronger, and Kara realized that he really did love his wife.

Dean didn't see that. "Did you ever think about her in all this?"

Kara turned to Dean. She had to hold her hand back to keep from striking him.

Evan was obviously hurt by his words. "I did this for her," he said weakly.

Dean didn't let it go. In fact, the words seemed to fuel his own anger. "You sure about that? I think you did it for yourself…so you wouldn't have to live without her. But, guess what, she's gonna have to live without _you_ now. But what if she knew how much it cost? What if she knew it cost your soul? How do you think she'd feel?"

Kara's eyes widened and she gasped a little as she realized what was going on. Dean's father had literally sold his soul to the devil to save Dean. She'd never realized how much that hurt Dean, how awful he felt knowing that John died for him.

Kara knew she had to be tough on Dean in order to get him to drop the topic and concentrate on the job at hand. So she took a deep breath and said in a low, somewhat malicious voice, "Dean, that's enough."

Dean looked shocked, but Kara ignored him and turned to Evan. "Evan, just sit tight, all right? We're going to figure this out."

Kara could feel Dean's penetrating stare on her, but she refused to look at him. He sighed angrily and left the room. Kara and Sam followed him out to the hallway.

"You all right?" Sam asked, worried.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Dean said. Without skipping a beat, he continued, "Hey, I've got an idea."

If Kara hadn't pissed Dean off so much already, she probably would have retorted some sort of comeback. Instead, she stood still as Dean took the bag of goofer dust from his jacket and gave it to Sam.

"You throw George's hoodoo at that hellhound. Keep it away from Evan as long as you can. I'm gonna go to the crossroads and summon the demon."

The second the words were out of Dean's mouth, Kara spun around to face him. "Summon the demon? Dean, are you crazy?"

"Maybe a little," Dean admitted. "But I can trap it. I can exorcise it, and I can buy us time to figure out something more permanent.:

"Yeah, but how much time?" Sam asked. Kara turned to him, eyes wide. _Sam's actually __considering__ this?!_

_"_I don't know, a while. I mean, it's not easy for those suckers to claw their way back from hell and into the sunshine."

"No, Dean. I'm not gonna let you do this," Kara put her foot down. She knew how hard it is to exorcize this particular demon. She'd actually witnessed two hunters die trying, and she wasn't about to see a third.

Fortunately, Sam was on her side, "Me neither. You're not doing this."

"You're not allowed to say no, Sammy. Not unless you've got a better idea."

"Dean, you can forget it, all right? I'm not letting you summon that demon, and neither is Kara."

**"**And why not?" Dean demanded as if the two were being extremely unreasonable.

"Because I don't like where your head is at right now, that's why not," Sam admitted.

"What are you talking about?"

Kara held her breath, knowing what was coming.

"You know, you've been on edge ever since we found that crossroads, Dean, and I think I know why," Sam said.

Dean turned around and began to walk away. "We don't have time for this."

Sam only needed to say one word to make Dean stop. "Dad."

Dean did stop, so Sam continued. "You think maybe Dad made one of these deals, huh? Hell, I've been thinking it. I'm sure you've been thinking it, too."

Dean paused, and then said, "It fits, doesn't it? I'm alive, Dad's dead. The yellow-eyed demon was involved. What if he did? What if he struck a deal? My life for his soul."

Kara pressed her lips together. Now she understood why Dean was so on edge ever since they came to town. She felt horrible for not realizing it earlier.

Just then, Evan's voice cut through the silence. "I think I hear it! It's outside!"

"Just keep him alive, okay?" Dean said, heading for the door.

"Dean?" Sam said helplessly.

"Go!" Dean yelled as he ran out the door.

Kara's reaction to the problem was immediate. She ran after Dean.

"Dean, I'm coming with you," she informed her. Dean opened the door to the Impala and turned to face her.

"Kara, stay here." Kara was taken back by the tone in Dean's voice, by the look in his eye. She knew instantly that the situation was non-negotiable and that she was fighting a lost cause.

But Kara wasn't about to let Dean walk away from her. "No, Dean, I won't stay here. I'm not going to let you go and summon a damn demon! Especially not this one!"

Dean wasn't about to let Kara anywhere near the demon. "Kara, you get your ass back in that room. It's your job to protect people, go protect Evan."

With that, Dean got into the Impala and started the engine. He sped out of the driveway without even a second glance. There was no way he could hear Kara crying out, "Dean!"

Angry and defeated, Kara quickly went back inside and told Sam, "I'm gonna follow him. Make sure he doesn't do something stupid."

Sam nodded his head. "Be careful. Don't let that demon out of your sight. Or Dean, for that matter."

"Trust me, Sam, this demon isn't going anywhere, except straight back to hell."

Kara turned to leave, but Evan stopped her.

"Hey!" he called out to get her attention. Kara turned around and caught the keys he threw at her. "Take my car."

Kara nodded her head and ran out to get into Evan's car. Within seconds, she was on the road after Dean.

* * *

Dean took the box that he had dug up, and replaced his picture with the one already in it. He then took it and buried it in a hole. He stood up and waited for the demon to come.

"So, what brings a guy like you to a place like this?" a female voice asked behind Dean. He turned around to face a young, beautiful woman with tan skin, brown eyes, and dark hair. "You called me?"

"I'm just glad it worked," Dean admitted, getting over his shock.

"First time?" the demon asked.

"You could say that."

"Oh, come on, now. Don't sell yourself short. I know all about you, Dean Winchester." Her eyes glowed momentarily red before returning back to brown.

Dean was somewhat surprised. "So, you know who I am?"

"I get the newsletter," the demon replied sarcastically.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense. What have you heard?" Dean asked flirtatiously.

The demon moved closer to him, and said in a seductive voice, "Well, I heard you were handsome. But you're just _edible_. What can I do for you, Dean?"

"Maybe we should do this in my car—nice and private," Dean suggested.

"Sounds good to me," the demon didn't care either way. The two began to walk towards the Impala.

* * *

Kara parked the car away from Dean's Impala so that he wouldn't know she was there. She then snuck out of the car and crept over to Dean, who seemed to be putting something into the ground. Even though it was starting to grow dark outside, Kara could see Dean—as well as the demon, when she arrived using a beautiful brunette woman.

She could hear them, as well. And as she heard Dean and the demon talk, Kara grew angrier and angrier. _What the hell does he think he's doing?!_ Kara's thoughts screamed. She began to grow furious as Dean led the demon to the Impala. Kara couldn't believe what Dean was doing.

* * *

Sam took the bag of goofer dust and spread it around the room. Once that was done, he used it to form a circle around Evan.

"What is that stuff?" Evan asked, as he had watched Sam work with it.

"Goofer dust," Sam replied simply.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, afraid so. Look, believe me, don't believe me, whatever you want. Just –- whatever you do, stay inside the circle, all right?" Sam said. Evan nodded his head and followed Sam's orders.

* * *

"So, I was hoping we could strike a deal," Dean said as the two walked over to his Impala.

"That's what I do," the demon said.

"I want Evan Hudson released from his contract," Dean demanded.

"So sorry, darling. That's not negotiable."

"I'll make it worth your while," Dean said. He almost couldn't believe what he was about to do. But Sam and Kara had been right, it was their job to save and protect innocent people. Evan was innocent, and Sam and Kara were protecting him. Now he was going to save him.

"Oh, really? What are you offering?" the demon asked, intrigued.

"Me." That one word changed everything. The two stopped walking, and the demon turned to face Dean, a series of expressions on her face. Surprise, intrigue, mockery.

"Well, well, well. You'd sacrifice your life for someone else's." She paused, and then added, "Like father, like son."


	32. Crossroad Blues Part 4

* * *

Kara's jaw dropped with that one word. _Oh, God, Dean, no! There's got to be another way! God, you're such a fucking dumb-ass!_ Kara thought the words, even though she couldn't say them to Dean.

And what's worse was, the demon looked ready to take that deal. What demon wouldn't? Trade a hunter for a regular person? And not just any hunter—a Winchester, Dean Winchester. Kara had been with the Winchesters long enough to know that Dean was one of the best.

* * *

Sam emptied the bag of goofer dust, making sure the circle was complete. "That's the last of it."

* * *

The demon feigned surprise. "You _did_ know about your dad's deal, right? His life for yours? Now, I didn't make the deal myself, but boy, I wish I had."

Dean opened the passenger door of his car for the demon, trying hard to conceal his emotions from the demon. He had thought that his dad made a deal to save him, but to actually have it confirmed—it was hard. "After you."

"Such a gentleman," the demon cooed. She moved to get in the car, but stopped. On the ground under the Impala, chalk lines were barely visible. "A devil's trap? You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

Kara smiled when she realized what Dean was doing. _So he's not a __complete__ idiot._ The smile quickly faded, however, when the demon figured it out as well. _Damn bitch!_

* * *

Evan began looking around, a terrified expression on his face.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You hear that?"

Sam didn't hear anything. But he knew what Evan was hearing. The hounds of Hell had come for him. "No, where?"

Evan pointed. "Right outside the door."

The door began to rattle, and Sam took a step inside the circle.

"Just don't move, all right? Stay where you are," Sam said. Evan nodded his head and stood still.

* * *

"You stupid, stupid—I should rip you limb from limb," the demon threatened, obviously angry.

Dean took a step back, but he wasn't scared. "Take your best shot."

"No. I don't think so. I'm not gonna put you out of your misery," she said cruelly.

"Yeah, why not?" Dean challenged.

"'Cause your misery's the whole point. It's too much fun to watch. Knowing how your daddy died for you, how he sold his soul –- I mean, that's gotta hurt. He's all you ever think about. You wake up and your first thought is, 'I can't do this anymore.' You're all lit up with pain. I mean, you loved him _so much_. And it's all your fault." The demon's words were cruel, malicious. Dean looked away from her, she was completely right. The demon laughed at this, clearly amused. "You blew it, Dean. I could have given you what you need."

"What do I need?" Dean asked, anger starting to boil.

"Your father. I could have brought him back. Your loss. See ya, Dean. I wish you a nice, long life." The demon turned and began to walk away, but Dean interrupted her.

"Hold on." She smiled and turned around.

* * *

Kara felt her stomach drop. Her skin was pale, and she knew it. The way she felt, she couldn't explain it, but it was horrible. Everything the demon was saying was obviously true, Dean's reactions gave it away. _So John really did make a deal. I had thought…but I hoped it wasn't true._

Kara felt helpless as she watched Dean play into the demon's hands. She knew she should do something, but she had to let it play out. She had to trust Dean and have some faith in him. So she watched and waited. She would reveal herself only if she absolutely had to. But, until then, it was up to Dean.

* * *

The door looked like it was about to burst open. Evan and Sam are looking around, as the windows had begun to rattle slightly. Both were obviously panicked and unsure of what to do.

And then it all stopped.

"Do you still hear it?" Sam asked Evan.

Evan listened, but shook his head. "No. Is it over?"

Sam shrugged, he had no clue. Dean could've stopped the demon, but the dogs might come back.

Just then, Evan heard a low growling. He turned around just in time to see the grate on the vent fly off. Although it is invisible to Sam, a big, black dog just burst through the vent and was in the room.

"It's here!" Evan cried out, on the verge of hysteria.

* * *

The demon looked at Dean, who had a sad look on his face. She smiled to herself and walked back to him.

"You're lucky I've got a soft spot for lost puppies and long faces. I just can't leave you like this. Besides, you didn't call me here to bargain for Evan. Not really," she said, working to get Dean to agree to whatever deal she can get.

"You'll bring him back? My dad?" It seemed too good to be true—and Dean knew it was.

"Of course I can –- just as he was. Your dad will live a long, natural life like he was meant to. That's a promise," the demon started to sell the deal.

"What about me?" Dean asked.

"I can give you ten years –- ten long, good years with him. That's a lifetime. Your family can be together again. John, Dean, Sammy –- the Winchester boys all reunited." The demon moved closer to him, and, when she spoke, the eyes of the human she possessed bore into his. "Look…your dad's supposed to be alive. You're supposed to be dead. So, we'll just set things straight. Get things back in their natural order. And you get ten extra years on top. That's a bonus."

Dean turned away from the demon and began walking towards the water tower. She followed him.

* * *

Kara's heart stopped momentarily. For a second, she had actually believed Dean was going to make the deal. She couldn't blame him, but there was no way she would allow it; Sam, as well as John, would hunt her down and kill her.

But then she saw that Dean was leading the demon over to the water tower, and a slow smile crept across her lips. She knew what Dean put on the underside of that water tower.

"You think you could…throw in a set of steak knives?" Dean asked sarcastically, angering the demon.

"You know this smart-ass self-defense mechanism of yours—" The demon stopped. As she was talking, a slight wind picked up. Kara froze, hoping it would be enough. It wasn't. The demon sniffed the air, and looked straight towards Kara's hiding place behind some bushes. "I was hoping I would get to see you again, Kara."

"Dammit!" Kara swore under her breath. Avoiding Dean's eye, Kara stood and walked over to the two. To the demon, she said, "Really? Too bad I can't say the same thing."

The demon pretended to pout. "Oh, and I thought we got along so well…"

"You mean before or after I exorcized your sorry ass?" Kara had reached the two and could feel Dean's anger.

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay with Sam and Hudson!" Dean scolded.

Kara glanced at him, but didn't look long. "Sorry, Dean, but I don't take orders. Especially when they require me to sit and do nothing while you have all the fun." Her words were harsh, but she knew they had to be.

"Damn it, Kara!"

The demon laughed at their quarrel. "Oh, yes, that is the Kara we all know, isn't it? Tell me, how's your family doing?"

Anger boiled in Kara. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. "You know perfectly well how they're doing, you son of a bitch."

The demon smirked. "You know, Kara, your mother misses you terribly," she taunted.

Kara froze. _My mother?_ She couldn't speak, she couldn't move. Hell, she could barely breathe at those words.

"You could see her again, Kara. I could bring her back. And your father, and maybe Marcus as well. The whole Laketon clan back together again."

Kara closed her eyes. She couldn't look at the demon or Dean. All she saw was her Sarah, Adam, and Marcus Laketon, alive and well, and with her. Kara opened her eyes, forcing herself to block out the mental image. "You're lying."

"Why would I lie to you?" the demon.

"Because I'm going to send you back to hell. Again."

"Ah, but you won't, not this time. This time, I hold too much power. Not only could I bring back your family, but I've got Evan's deal as well. The lives of four people now rest on you."

Kara stopped. She couldn't believe it, but she was actually considering the demon's deal. Four lives for one demon? Was it worth it? It was her family, her mom, dad, and Marc. Bringing them back might bring her closer to the truth. And Evan Hudson would be able to live a long, happy life with his cancer-free wife.

Kara realized then that Dean was staring at her. "You're not seriously considering this?"

"Yeah, actually she is," the demon said. Kara was angry at her and at Dean. Why couldn't he stay out of her business, and why couldn't she just shut up? "And you know why? No matter how strong she is, she'll always be human. By bringing her family back, she could finally learn the truth, something she's desired for years. Who she is, why demons keep hunting her down. And, oh yes, the most important part. She could finally learn that they all died because of her."

Kara couldn't believe her ears. "What?" she asked hoarsely.

The demon feigned shock. If Kara wasn't so surprised, she would be majorly pissed off. "Wait? You mean you didn't know?"

Kara didn't say anything. She didn't know what she could say.

This made the demon laugh. "Oh, isn't this a surprise! Why do you think your parents died? Some random attack? No! Because of you! The demon didn't want _them_, or your uncle. They wanted _you_."

Kara's breathing became shadow. She felt tears fighting to form and blinked them away. The demon couldn't be telling the truth. She had to be lying. "I don't believe you."

"Yes, you do. Deep down, you know it's true!"

And Kara did. Deep down, she did believe the demon. But she couldn't accept it, refused to accept. "No, you're lying!" she yelled, her anger bubbling over.

"It's all your fault, Kara! If it wasn't for you, they would still be alive!" The demon continued her taunting.

"No!" Kara yelled. She was so furious, she drew back and punched the demon. She didn't care if she hurt the human she possessed. The demon smirked, not hurt. She grabbed Kara and throw her backwards. Kara stood, shaking with fury. "You bitch."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now that wasn't very nice."

Kara went back up to the demon. "No? Well, neither is this." Kara spun around and kicked the demon square in the chest. She stumbled backwards, so that she was under the water tower. She tried to walk forward, but was stopped by some sort of invisible force field. She looked up, and saw the reason as to why she couldn't move. A Devil's Trap.

"Now you're really trapped. That's gotta hurt," Dean smirked.

Kara was smirking as well. "Who holds the power now?"

The demon glared cold daggers at Kara, and then turned to Dean. "Let me out. Now."

"Sure. We've just gotta make a little deal here first. You call off your hellhound and let Evan go. And I'll let you go."

"I can't break a binding contract," the demon.

Kara snorted, "Ya sure about that?"

"By "can't", you mean 'don't want to'?" Dean said. "Last chance. Evan and his wife get to live to a ripe old age. Going…going…"

"Let's talk about this," the demon pleaded.

"Okay, gone." Dean took out what Kara now recognized as his father's journal from some hidden pocket inside of his leather jacket.

* * *

"Stay inside the circle!" Sam commanded. Evan was freaking out, and Sam couldn't blame him. Claw marks began to appear on the floor, but they stopped just outside the circle of dust.

"Come on, Dean," Sam muttered.

* * *

Dean opened the journal and pulled out a set of rosary beads.

"What are you doing?" the demon asked, panic beginning to rise in her voice.

"Ohm you're just gonna go on a little trip—way down south," Dean replied sarcastically.

"Forget Evan. Think of your dad," the demon pleaded.

Dean hesitated for a moment, but then turned to Kara. "Actually, Kara, would you like to do the honors?"

Like wasn't a strong enough word. "Love to," she smiled at Dean. When she turned to the demon, the smile turned into a smirk and Kara began to recite the words she'd memorized years ago. "Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino, qui fertis super caelum caeli ad Orientem. Ecce dabit voci Suae vocem virtutis, tribuite virtutem Deo. Deus caeli, Deus terrae humiliter majestati gloriae Tuae supplicamus."

* * *

A strong wind blew inside of the office, and it caused the circle of dust to break. Sam knew that they were no longer protected and sprung into action. "The circle's broken, come on!"

He and Evan ran out of the room and down the hall. The first room they come to is a closet, and they immediately open the door and shut themselves inside. They leaned against the door to keep out the dogs that had followed them.

* * *

"Ut ab omni infernalium spirituum potestate, laqueo, deceptione et nequitia, omnis fallaciae, libera nos, Domine. Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis." Kara continued the chant. As she spoke, the demon's head began to twitch and she was breathing heavily. This fueled Kara to read louder.

"Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei—"

"Wait!" the demon yelled, cutting her off.

* * *

The door suddenly stopped shaking. The barking stopped as well. Evan looked over at Sam and Sam looked over at Evan. Was it finally over? 


	33. Crossroad Blues Part 5

The demon reached out and grabbed Dean, pulling him in to her. Kara's eyes widened as the demon pressed her lips upon Dean's in a long, passionate kiss. Kara stared until Dean finally pulled away.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"Sealing the deal," the demon stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kara knew that, she'd seen it happen before. Still, she didn't like seeing Dean making out with a demon.

"I usually like to be warned before I'm violated with demon tongue," Dean said.

Kara hid her smile and laughed silently.

The demon, on the other hand, didn't seem too pleased. She said coldly, "Evan Hudson is free. He and his wife will live long lives."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Dean asked. Kara was just thinking the same thing.

"My word is my bond," the demon replied.

Kara laughed. _Yeah, because demons __never__ lie!_

"Oh, really?" Dean didn't buy it either.

"It is when _I_ make a deal. It's the rules. You got what you wanted. Now, let me go."

Dean didn't move and still held onto the rosary beads. The demon scoffed. "You're gonna double-cross _me_? Funny how I'm the trustworthy one."

Dean shrugged and Kara smirked.

"You know…you renege? Send me to hell? Sooner or later, I'm gonna climb out, and skinning Evan Hudson will be the first thing that I do," the demon promised.

Dean chuckled to himself and climbed up to release the door of the tower. The demon walked out from under that.

"Did you have to do that? You know, I could have finished, and no deal would have been broken," Kara pouted. At the moment, she wanted nothing more than to send the bitch back to hell.

"Hey, you've already sent her to hell once," Dean said.

"And I would gladly do it again…actually, I'd like to do it a few dozen more times," Kara said. Dean chuckled.

The demon glared at Kara and scoffed at Dean. "I've gotta tell you**, Dean,** -- you would have never pulled that stunt if you knew," she said.

"Knew what?" Dean asked.

"Where your dad is," the demon replied. "You should've made that deal. See, people talk about hell, but it's just a word. Doesn't even come close to describing the real thing."

"Shut your mouth, bitch," Dean demanded, his voice cold and angry.

"If you could see your poor daddy, hear the sounds he makes 'cause he can't even scream," the demon taunted. Kara knew that this couldn't end well and was prepared to finish the exorcism incantation. However, she was cut off by Dean, who was walking closer to the demon.

"How 'bout I send you back to—"

Now it was Dean's turn to get cut off. A huge cloud of black smoke erupted from the mouth of the possessed woman. She bent backwards and fell to the ground until the last of the smoke left her body. When she comes to a second later, she's scared and panicked. "How did I get here?"

Kara sprang into action. "I don't know. We were driving, and we saw you lying on the ground. Do you need a ride someplace? We're just a mile or so from Lloyd's Bar."

The woman nodded and stood up. "Uh, yeah, sure. Then I can call someone I know to get me."

"Yeah, get in," Dean was already walking to his Impala. The woman glanced at Kara and Dean nervously before walking over to the Impala to get into the passenger's seat.

Kara turned to face Dean, who was just off to her right. "I'll go get—"

Dean interrupted her. "Get your ass in the back seat. Now," he demanded in a low, cold voice.

The color left Kara's face. _Damn_, she swore silently. The furious look Dean held in his eyes made Kara do as she was told.

As soon as they reached Lloyd's bar, the woman thanked Dean and Kara and left without another word. Kara chanced a glance up in the mirror and instantly wished she didn't. Dean was glaring at her. He motioned for her to climb in the front seat. Kara tried to pretend she didn't seem it, but she realized that Dean wasn't going to move until she did so.

The second Kara had her seatbelt on, Dean sped away.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" he scolded.

"What?" Kara asked, unsure about which part he was asking about.

"Following me when I specifically told you to stay behind with Sam and Evan."

Kara decided to be honest; there was no point in lying to Dean now. "I was making sure you didn't do anything stupid. Like a make a deal with that bitch." She hadn't meant for it to come out so cruel, but she couldn't take it back now.

Dean was surprised. Still angry, but surprised. "You honestly thought I was gonna make a deal with her?"

"You probably didn't plan on it, but I know that demon. She can be pretty persuasive. I've seen quite a few hunters go down because of her," Kara said. She then added irritably, "And since when the hell do you give orders to me?"

"I'm the oldest," Dean replied, as if that answered everything.

"Well, I don't give a flying fuck, Dean. I'm not a child; I know what I'm doing."

"I didn't say you didn't."

"You didn't have to. It's quite obvious that you don't think I can hunt." Kara didn't mean to raise her voice, but Dean just made her so…mad sometimes.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Kara exploded. "Dean, you never let me do anything! You always tell me to wait in the car while you and Sam do all the work, and I'm sick of it! I'm part of your team now, Dean. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me. I don't know what your problem with me is, and I honestly don't even care anymore. But I am a good hunter. I really do know what I'm doing." And Kara really did know what she was doing and that she was good at it, too. Hadn't she proven it to the Winchesters yet?

Dean paused, and then said quietly, "If you're such a good hunter, than why did you let her distract you?"

Kara was caught off guard, expecting to hear Dean yell some stupid comeback. "What?"

"You were going to make that deal, weren't you? You were going to trade yourself for your family and Evan."

"Dean, that's completely different," Kara choked on her soft words.

"Not really," Dean argued. "We both would have saved Evan's life."

Kara didn't say anything, and something occurred to Dean. Slowly, asked, "But you weren't' going to do it for Evan, were you?"

Kara tried to open her mouth to deny it, but no words came out. So, instead, she looked out the window.

"You were going to do it for yourself," Dean continued.

When Kara didn't speak, Dean said, "Not even to save someone else?"

That got Kara going. Anger boiled rapidly inside her, and she turned to Dean. "Of course I would've done it to save Evan! Do you think the demon would have even said his name to me if I wouldn't have? No, she just would have mentioned the others!"

Dean paused a moment. When he spoke again, his voice was calm and no longer angry. "Would you still have done it, even if Evan wasn't involved?"

Kara turned back to the window. She remained silent, and Dean was sure she wasn't going to answer him. Kara was sure, too, until she opened her mouth. When she spoke, her voice was a whisper and just barely audible. "Dean, they're my family….and….it's my fault they're gone."

Dean cut the engine, as they were now parked next to the car Kara borrowed from Evan. He looked over at Kara, who was now looking down at her hands and refusing to meet his gaze. "No, it isn't Kara. It isn't anybody's fault."

Kara finally met Dean's eyes. "Didn't you hear her, Dean? She said they died because of me!"

"She was lying! She's a demon, demons lie all the time!"

"No, Dean, she wasn't lying. Not to me. Not about that." Kara sighed and looked back down at the nails to peal off the purple polish on them. "It's how she works, Dean. The truth always makes you agree to her terms, no matter how outrageous."

Dean pressed his lips together, and then asked, "Would you still do it?"

Kara paused, and then said, "Yes."

She prepared to hear Dean yell, or at least sigh angrily. But it didn't come. So she looked up at him once more and explained herself to him. "I need to know the truth, Dean. I have to know what happened, but I just can't seem to figure it out. Sarah and Adam Laketon were good, normal people. They didn't deserve to die like that."

Dean shifted uncomfortably and seemed suddenly nervous. "Kara, there's something—"

His phone rang, interrupted whatever he was about to say. Kara didn't care. In fact, she was glad for the distraction. As soon as Dean answered the phone, she crept out of Dean's car and was in Evan's.

* * *

"I need to know the truth, Dean. I have to know what happened, but I just can't seem to figure it out. Sarah and Adam Laketon were good, normal people. They didn't deserve to die like that." 

There were tears forming in Kara's eyes, and Dean understood how she felt. He'd seen several good people die that didn't deserve to—his own parents included.

And that's when he decided he had to tell her. He didn't care if he and Sam agreed not to, or that it had been his own idea to keep it secret, Kara had a right to know. Dean just hoped that, someday, Kara would be able to forgive him. "Kara, there's something—"

But his phone ring, ruining the chance to tell Kara the truth. Dean answered it after the first ring.

"Hey, are you guys all right?" It was Sam.

Dean heard the door shut and looked over at Kara. She just snuck out of the Impala and was heading over to a car that he assumed she took from Evan. Dean sighed, knowing the chance to tell her was gone. He returned to Sam.

"So, you knew Kara was coming?"

Sam immediately started to apologize, but Dean cut him off.

"Don't worry, we're fine. I'll come and pick you up, and then we'll go back to the motel to explain things."

* * *

As soon as Kara reached Evan's car, she started the engine. She sat back against her seat, closed her eyes, and started taking deep breaths to calm down. Everything that the demon said—and then Dean's questioning afterwards—brought back so many unwanted memories, dreams, and feelings. She had to push these all down and lock them back away. Kara definitely didn't need to deal with all of that, not now. Right now, the only thing Kara had to worry about was returning Evan's car and making sure that he and Sam were all right. 

With that, Kara opened her eyes and drove away.

**

* * *

"**Demons lie all the time, right? Maybe she was lying," Sam said to Dean. They were in the Impala, on there way out of town. 

"Come on. Is that really what you think?" Dean asked. He paused, then asked, "How could he do it?"

"He did it for you," Sam told him.

"Exactly. How am I supposed to live with that? You know, the thought of him, wherever he is right now –- he spent his whole life chasing that yellow-eyed son of a bitch. He should have gone out fighting. That was supposed to be his legacy, you know? Not bargaining with the damn thing. Not this." It was obvious that both brothers were upset, but Dean was having difficulty handling it.

"How many people do you think Dad saved, total?" Sam asked. He was having an easier time with their dad's decision than Dean was.

"That's not the point, Sam."

"Evan Hudson is safe because of what Dad taught us. That's his legacy, Dean. Now, we're still here, man. So we've gotta keep going. For him." Sam really believed the words he said, even if they did nothing to comfort Dean. Sam paused, watching Dean. Something had been on his mind ever since Dean left and it was driving him crazy. "Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"When you were trapping that demon, you weren't…I mean, it was all a trick, right? You never considered actually making that deal, right?"

Dean didn't reply; he couldn't. He knew that Sam knew the answer, but he just couldn't bring himself to say it. He peered at Sam out of the corner of his eye and saw that his little brother was on the verge of tears. Dean pressed his lips together. He couldn't stand to see Sammy like this, so he brought up a slightly different topic.

"I'm a little worried about Kara," he said.

Sam looked at him. "Why?"

Dean sighed. "Before she disappeared, the demon had said a few things to her." And with that, Dean told Sam everything that had happened when Kara showed up, including when he questioned her in the car.

* * *

Kara pressed down on the accelerator. She couldn't help but notice that Dean's habit of driving faster when stressed was rubbing off on her. She glanced in the rearview mirror to see the brothers in the Impala behind her. She couldn't get the demon's words out of her head, and she felt like she was going to go crazy. The demon knew exactly what buttons to press, and not just for her. She almost had Dean as well. 

Dean. _He's probably telling Sam everything right now_.

Not that Kara could blame him. If she had just found out the person she's been hunting with is some sort of freak that got her family killed because a bunch of demons wanted her, she'd have to tell someone too.

Hopefully, they wouldn't ask her about it. Dean's questioning had been torture and was almost unbearable. Kara was tough, but she didn't think she was strong enough to endure that again.

Kara took a deep breath and sighed. What the hell was wrong with her? There were hundreds of hunters, all over the world, and _she's_ the one they all decide to go after? _What is so god damn special about me?_

* * *

Sam stared at Dean, eyebrows raised. "Are you serious?" 

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah. What do you think?"

"Well, like I said before, the demon could've been lying."

Dean shook his head. "No. I thought so, too. At first. But this demon knows Kara, they've met before. Plus, it's how she works. The truth always makes them take the deal, no matter how extreme," Dean repeated Kara's earlier arguments. He had to admit, it did make sense.

"So, you really think that the demons that killed her family were really after her?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. He really didn't want to believe it, and a part of him didn't. But another part of him did believe it. He just wasn't sure which part was bigger. "I don't know. I mean, Kara does seem a little…I don't know. I mean, she's good. She's really good. Maybe the demons thought she was too much of a threat, went after her, got the family instead."

Sam nodded his head, thinking about it. The truth was, they might never know. And it seemed that Kara didn't know, either. Or want to talk about it. When Dean and Kara arrived at Evan's, Kara didn't say a word to anybody. She just gave Evan the keys and left. Hell, she didn't even complain about always having to sit in the back. And when they reached the motel? Kara had her stuff ready and was in her car in two minutes.

Dean cleared his throat, wondering if he should tell Sam the rest. He figured that he had to and said, "Sam, there's more."

"More?"

"Yeah. I, uh. Well, I was going to tell her," Dean said.

"Tell her? Tell her what?"

With one look from Dean, Sam knew what he meant. "But we agreed not to. It was _your_ idea."

"I know, Sammy. But Kara needs to know," Dean said. He sighed. "We have to tell her. I'm not saying now, but, we have to tell her."

Sam nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. Question is, will she ever talk to us again?"

Dean was thinking the same exact thing. He knew that Kara **hated** being lied to, and secrets were even worse. And Sam and Dean were keeping a pretty being secret. A couple of them actually. And when Kara found out, she was going to be pissed. _What if she never forgives us?_ "I don't know, Sammy. I don't know."

**

* * *

**

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please, oh please, oh please write me a review! Thanks for reading, now I'm off to go start on the next 'episode'!!

I've just noticed that today marks the one month anniversary of this story on fanfic!! Yay! 


	34. My Deepest Apologies

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!! **

**I am so, so, SOOO very sorry that it's been so long! But I do have a reason for my lack of updates!! First I had a week to study for seven finals (Yay for procrastination!), and then I had a week of finals. **

**And then something so terribly disastrous happened, I still can't get over the shock. **

**I caught the most horrible, devastating disease ever known to mankind. Just **_**thinking**_** about it—much less writing about it—makes me feel woozy. **

**It was so ghastly and atrocious; I thought that I was going to die. It's a common disease, and there isn't much of a cure. Or at least, no cure a doctor could prescribe. I wasn't contagious, so I still had to go to school (I know, that's enough to make **_**anybody**_** sick!). My case was an especially severe one, and, after nearly two months, I believe that I'm finally getting passed it. I've entered remission. (Have you ever seen a word so beautiful? "Remission")**

**Can you guess the name of the dreadful, horrendous, gruesome disease?**

**No? All right, I'll tell you. But I'll only say—er, write—it once. Who knows how quickly I could relapse. I had the most severe, absolutely worst case, and I wouldn't want to go throw **_**that**_** ever again. I had….**

**Writer's Block.**


	35. Can't Fight This Feeling Part 1

Chapter Six

"Can't Stop This Feeling"

"My turn? Okay, J…J…" Making sure to keep her focus mainly on the road, Kara glanced around, searching for the letter J anywhere. After about a minute, she finally found it. "Oh! I see one, a J!"

"Where on earth are you seeing a J?" Sam asked, his voice coming through clearly on Kara's speaker phone.

"Up in the clouds. Don't you see it?" Kara said. Okay, so she didn't _really_ see the letter J in the clouds, but Sam didn't know that.

"No fair, clouds don't count," Sam complained.

"They do now!" Kara laughed. "Your turn. K."

"No, clouds don't count. You still have to find a J." Sam wasn't going to let her get away with cheating this time.

Fortunately, Sam, who was riding in the passenger seat of Dean's Impala, and Kara, who was driving her Camero, were both cut off by a speeding truck with the word "JACKASS" painted on in big bold black letters. Kara laughed as Sam groaned.

"There's my J. Now where's your K?"

"That is so not fair."

"Life's not fair, Sam. Get used to it."

Sam laughed and began his search for the letter K. Unfortunately for him, there didn't seem to be any cars or roadsides or even buildings in sight, much less anything else that would have the letter K on it.

As Sam searched for his letter, Kara's thoughts drifted. She decided that, in the five or six weeks she'd known the Winchesters, she really liked Sam. Not in a romantic or an intimate way, but as a friend. Sam was as close to a little brother as she'd ever had. Kara didn't care how stupid it sounded, that was just what Sam was to her. Now, Dean, on the other hand…Kara had no clue as to what Dean was.

"Hey, I found a K," Sam's voice interrupted Kara's thoughts.

"Where?"

"Look in the mirror."

_What?_ Kara looked in the mirror, and, a second later, understood what Sam meant. "Sam, I'm not a letter."

Sam laughed, "No, but Kara starts with a K. Anyway, you used a cloud…twice now, actually."

Kara laughed in return. "F and J are hard ones!"

Sam laughed and then held his hand over the phone as Dean said something to him. Kara couldn't hear him, but she didn't need to because Sam told her a moment later. "Dean wants to know why he's not allowed to play."

It wasn't that Dean wasn't allowed to play…okay, so maybe Kara had said something to Sam about not letting Dean play, but could they blame her? Ever since they left Greenwood, Mississippi, Dean looked at her differently, and Kara didn't like it. It was three days ago that they were up against the crossroads demon, couldn't he just drop it already?

Kara didn't know what was going through Dean's mind, but she knew that things were starting to change between her and the Winchesters. She had known that they would find something they didn't like about her, but still, their reactions surprised her. Dean seemed cold towards her and barely spoke to her for two days. All he would do was watch her when he didn't think she would notice. And Sam? For some reason, it seemed to strengthen their relationship. Kara had no clue why, but she didn't mind. It helped her keep her mind off of Dean, who'd spent the day trying to unsuccessfully put things back to how they were before after he was done with giving her the cold shoulder.

"Come on, Sam. Dean can't read," was what Kara said to Sam. She didn't want to say what she was really thinking because she didn't want to start another argument. And she and Dean were just starting to get passed their petty fights. Keyword being 'were'.

Fortunately Sam laughed, and Kara could tell that Dean didn't seem too angry. Which meant he was trying to keep his cool for the time being.

Sam and Kara finished their game without another word from Dean and started another. The point of this road game was to name off literary characters beginning with letters of the alphabet, something slightly more challenging than the first game. They had only made it to Kara choosing Hester Prynne from Nathanial Hawthorne's Scarlet Letter for H before Dean pulled into a motel parking lot.

Kara saw Dean take Sam's phone, so she wasn't surprised when he started talking to her. Irritated? Definitely.

"Kara, its Dean. I can't listen to you two play your cute little games anymore and its starting to get late."

With that, he hung up and Kara snapped her phone shut and cut the engine. Sometimes Dean just made her so…angry.

The three barely said a word as they checked into their usual two rooms. Kara pulled out her laptop to find some way to entertain her self. She knew that if she grew too bored, she would go over to Sam and Dean's room, and then she and Dean would probably end up getting into a another argument.

So she checked her e-mail, which she hadn't done in nearly two weeks. There were six from Jesse, eleven from Jo (mostly about Ellen), twenty-one from Ellen (mostly demanding to know what's going on), and even a few from Ash (all of which were written when he was obviously wasted). After a reluctant sigh, began typing back her quick, simple replies.

* * *

"Dean, what exactly is your problem?" Sam asked as soon as he and his brother were in their room.

"What are you talkin' about, Sammy?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Dean raised an eyebrow, and Sam sighed. "Kara!"

"What about her?" Dean asked.

"What's your problem with her?"

Dean realized that he could no longer play ignorant and would have to answer Sam's question. He sighed and pressed his lips together, and decided he really didn't want to answer. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sam was getting annoyed. "Just a few days ago, you're going on about how you want to tell her what we know, and all of a sudden, it's like you hate her."

"I don't hate Kara, Sam."

"Really? Because I wouldn't be able to tell that by the way you've been acting. And I'm not the only one who's noticed, either. Kara's pretty pissed off at you right now," Sam said. He was sick of Dean treating Kara like crap. Whether Dean had wanted it or not, Kara was a part of their group. She was like a sister to Sam. So what if there was something different about her? Sam was an even bigger freak than she could ever be; he had psychic visions for Christ's sake! Sam decided to tell Dean his thinking.

"Dean, this better not be about her being different. A demon said that there was something different about her, big deal! I have psychic visions and a demon that wants me, does that me you're going to stop talking to me, too?"

Sam knew he hit a nerve. "Damn it, Sammy, no! You're my brother, not some girl that we just met!"

_Did he actually call Kara 'some girl'?_ Sam thought and raised his eyebrows.

"Come on, Sam. You can't actually trust her, can you?" Dean asked.

"You don't trust Kara?"

"No, I don't trust Kara."

Sam scoffed. "You know, Dean, its really funny to hear you talk about trust like that. If there shouldn't be any trusting here, it should be Kara not trusting **us**! I mean with everything that we're hiding from her? If she knew, Kara would hate us for the rest of our lives. We'd probably never see her again."

Dean turned away from Sam. When he spoke, his voice was low so that Sam barely heard him. "Maybe that's a good thing."

Sam was shocked. It was obvious that he and Kara weren't exactly on the best of terms, but did Dean really wish that they never saw her again? "Dean, you can't mean that. Yeah, you guys fight, but it's not that bad."

Dean seemed to struggle with his words. "Sam, we can't trust her."

Sam crossed his arms. "Why, Dean? Hasn't she proven her self yet? She's on our side!"

Whatever Dean was trying to say was difficult for him. Sam figured what Dean wanted to say, and it made him even angrier.

"This is about the demon, isn't it? The deal it offered her?"

Dean knew he couldn't hide it any longer. "She was going to let a demon live to bring back the dead. She should know better than almost anybody that what's dead should stay dead."

"Dean, you let the demon live to so Evan could live! How is that any different?"

"Because she wasn't going to make a deal for someone else, she was going to do it for her self!"

"Dean, what are you saying?"

Dean pressed his lips together and replied seriously, "How do we know that she isn't going to chose herself over us?"

Sam was shocked. _Does Dean really think so lowly of Kara? That she was really that self-absorbed?_ "Dean, Kara's not like that. I thought you knew that."

Dean didn't say a word, wishing that he hadn't said anything about it.

"Stickin' up for her now, huh? What, you've got some sort of crush on her?" he finally said, his voice full of cold sarcasm.

"No," Sam said angrily. "She's just a friend, Dean. You know, we don't have very many of those in this life, but I've got one."

"Whatever," Dean muttered. He went over to his bed and kicked off his shoes, refusing to look over at Sam, who was staring.

"Dean, are you…jealous?"

Dean turned around to face his brother. "What?"

"Are you jealous?"

"What the hell would I be jealous of?"

"That Kara likes me better. That she talks to me and jokes around with me and plays stupid road games with me."

Dean scoffed. "Were you not listening to the whole 'don't trust Kara' speech?"

Sam didn't reply and the two silently got ready for bed for lack of anything better to do. He wasn't tired, however. So he took the quiet time he had to try to figure out what was going on in his big brother's head. He didn't really believe that Dean didn't trust Kara; it had to be something else. But what? Sam just couldn't figure it out. Up until a few days ago, it seemed that Dean and Kara were getting along pretty good, save for a random argument every now and then. Hell, when Kara went missing in New Orleans, Dean was almost frantic with worry, even if he tried not to let it show. And then he cared for her wounds. Plus, Sam saw a hint of irritable resentment at Kara's drunken actions, but he cared for her until she awoke with a killer hangover the next morning.

No, it definitely wasn't a trust issue; it had to be something different. Sam just didn't know what. Maybe he was hurt that Kara interfered the other day, or something stupid like that. Knowing Dean, that was probably it.

Sam sighed and went to brush his teeth before bed. It was an early night for all of them.

* * *

"My turn now, Kara."

Kara's head snapped up to see Sam standing in the doorway. _When the hell did he get in here?_ She thought. She didn't even hear him, and felt stupid for being caught off guard.

Kara closed the top of her laptop and focused her attention on Sam. "Your turn for what?" she asked.

"To pick a letter," Sam replied.

"Okay. What letter?"

"K." Sam's eyes wandered around the motel room and he walked closer to Kara.

Kara wasn't sure exactly what Sam was looking for, and figured he was trying to be funny. So she just sat there silently, watching him and smiling.

Sam finally stopped and turned back to Kara. "Found it."

Kara glanced around and raised an eyebrow. "Where? What is it?"

"It's something really, really beautiful," Sam said, walking over to Kara so that he stood just in front of her. Kara slid her laptop out of the way and swung her feet over that they hung off the end of the bed. "And really smart, too."

"Hm…Nope, still don't know what it is. What starts with K?" Kara teased.

Sam smiled down at her and said simply, "Kara."

Kara stood up, closing the distance between the two. "You know what else starts with K?" she asked, smiling at him.

Sam smiled and leaned down as Kara tilted her head back. Her hand reached behind his neck and pulled his lips down onto her own.


	36. Can't Fight This Feeling Part 2

Kara's eyes snapped open and she whipped forward, gasping. She looked frantically around the room. She was alone.

She sighed in relief and dropped her head into her hands. It was all just a dream. A strange, confusing, and somewhat sickening dream.

"Oh god," she groaned. It was the third time she'd had a similar dream. But this one didn't seem like a dream, it seemed…real. It had felt like it was real, and Kara had thought for one sick moment that it really had happened.

"What the hell is happening?" she asked herself quietly. But, no matter how hard she thought, Kara couldn't find the answer. She had no idea why she was suddenly having these dreams, and especially why they seemed to be getting more and more intense.

Sam was just a friend, he was like a brother to her. So why was she dreaming about kissing him? Was she attracted to Sam?

As soon as she had thought the words, Kara knew the answer and shook her head. No, she wasn't attracted to Sam, not in that way. Not even remotely like that.

Then what?

Kara decided that she didn't want to worry about it. It was just a dream, right? A dream never hurt anybody.

As Kara thought the words, a warning flared in her mind, but she pushed it away and ignored it. This couldn't be anything supernatural; it was just a silly dream. And she was having those dreams because she'd been spending so much time with Sam, especially now that Dean was being a jerk. That had to be it, there was no other explanation.

Kara threw the covers off of her and got out of bed. She went into the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth before grabbing some clothes out of the duffel bag she'd brought in from her car the night before. She changed into a pair of white track pants and a red jog bra. She grabbed a pair of old sneakers and slipped them on.

Taking a deep breath, Kara gazed at the door that separated her room from the Winchesters. She wasn't sure if it was too early for Sam and Dean to be awake, it was only a few minutes passed seven.

Still, the three had agreed when they first started hunting together to leave each other notes whenever they were leaving the hotel, no matter what the time or the reason. That way there wouldn't be any unnecessary worry and easier to tell if one was taken by a demon or whatnot.

Kara took another deep breath and walked over to the door. She placed her hand on the doorknob, hoping desperately that both brothers were asleep. She wasn't sure who she wanted to see less, Dean or Sam.

_Oh, get a grip already! It's just a dream! And, as for Dean? He's an ass!_ Kara turned the handle and slowly opened the door. Sam was awake and sitting at the small table, his back to her. Dean was still asleep.

Quietly, Kara made her way over to Sam, who was eating a bowl of Mini Wheats.

"Hi," she said, softly alerting Sam to her presence.

Sam looked up at her and quickly went back to his cereal. "Hi."

Kara just stood there, not saying a word. Sam just sat there, not saying a word. She felt the sudden need to start up a conversation.

"So, uh, you're up early," Kara said, grabbing a bottle of the motel water from what was supposed to be a mini bar.

Sam shrugged. "So are you. Couldn't sleep?"

"Bad dream."

"You, uh, wanna talk about it?"

"No," Kara answered quickly. She opened her water and took a long sip. Sam looked up from his cereal.

An awkward silence fell between them, and Kara felt the need to leave. Dean groaned as he began to wake up. Kara's need to leave turned into a burning desire to flee as Dean sat up. "Um, I'm, uh, just gonna go for a run."

With that, she set down her bottle of water and walked out of the room.

* * *

Dean watched Kara as she flew out the door and turned to Sam, eyebrows raised. "What the hell did you do to Kara?"

Sam was immediately defensive. "I didn't do anything."

"Whatever," Dean muttered. He didn't really care, anyway. If Sam and Kara were fighting, he was glad. Maybe Sam was finally seeing things his way.

But what if they weren't fighting? What if…

"You told her, didn't you?" Dean demanded.

"Told her what?" Sam asked.

"About what I said last night."

Sam was shocked that Dean would think so low of him. "Dean, I wouldn't," he said. Sam knew that Dean didn't believe him, and the feeling was horrible. "Come on, Dean, would I betray you like that?"

Dean didn't say a word, and Sam continued. "Dean, do you think Kara would've run off if I told her? No, she'd stay and pick a fight with you."

Dean thought about what Sam said. It made sense. Although the Winchesters didn't know everything about Kara, they knew enough to know that Kara's not the kind of girl to run away from a fight, especially with Dean as her opponent.

"Yeah, you're right, Sammy," Dean said, as close to an apology as he would allow.

Sam shrugged and let it drop. He really wasn't in the mood to get into another argument with his brother. "I'm gonna hop in the shower," he said, standing up. He ignored the fact that Dean didn't fight him for it.

After Sam left the room, Dean let his hand drop into his hands. He wished that he had never said anything to Sam last night and he wanted things to just go back to normal. To how they were before the crossroads demon. He and Kara were just starting to get along, until that damn demon came and ruined everything.

But he was glad the bitch did it. Now he knew that he couldn't completely trust Kara. She didn't seem to care about the cost, as long as she got what she wanted.

Sam was right about one thing, though. Just a few days ago, he was going on about how he wanted to tell Kara the truth. While they were in the car, Dean really did want to tell her. But that was before he realized that Kara really wasn't a team player. She'd been saying it for weeks, but Dean finally understood it. Kara hunted for her self and worked alone because she couldn't ever care for a partner like she should. Dean wouldn't ever do anything that would hurt Sammy. Kara, on the other hand, would easily endanger them if it was to her advantage. Yeah, Kara was a big help, a huge help on hunts, but for how long? Dean wasn't going to lose Sam because of her or the chance to find the Yellow Eyed Demon.

But he couldn't get rid of her. Sam cared too much for Kara. And Dean had to admit, it was good to see Sammy smile and laugh. Plus, Sam never had very many friends growing up. So, no, Dean wasn't going to do anything to try to get rid of Kara. In fact, he was going to do just the opposite. He was going to make things go back to normal, and he'll secretly keep an eye on Kara. No one would ever know.

* * *

As soon as she was out the door, Kara began running. She needed to clear her head, to erase the nightmare from last night. She needed to think about anything other than Sam. And thinking about Dean wasn't actually a reprieve, either.

Kara had finally forced her self to think about the run and only the run. No Winchesters, no demons, no dreams.

About an hour into her run, Kara's legs started burning. She refused to stop, to turn and go back. Instead, she pushed her self to run faster, run farther. According to the meter clipped to the waistband of her track pants, she ran about 6.5 miles. Disappointed, Kara realized that, since she teamed up with Dean and Sam, she'd stopped going for her morning runs. In Little Oak, Kara was up to eight miles in her morning runs.

Kara wanted to push her self and run more, but she had somehow made her way back to the motel. _Damn. Oh well, I'm covered in sweat and need a shower, anyway_, she thought as she went to open the door to her room. Then Kara realized she didn't have her key, and the only way in was through Sam and Dean's room. _Great. Just what I needed!_

She knocked on the door to the brothers' room, and Dean answered the door. He looked her over and raised his eyebrow; seemingly back to his old self. Kara rolled her eyes and shoved passed him. Without a word, she opened the door between the two rooms and closed it behind her.

Kara took her time in her room so that she wouldn't have to immediately join Sam and Dean. Her normally 20 minute shower lasted 35, and she purposely spent as much time as possible on her appearance, going through all of her clothes and makeup.

Finally, Kara had nothing left to do. Wearing a fitted white tank top and gray pin-striped pants, she left to face the inevitable. She left her hair down and parted to the right. For her makeup, Kara wore black eyeliner and mascara. She wore nothing on her lips, but, as a result of putting on and rubbing off so many different colors of lipstick, her lips were reddened.

When Kara entered the room, neither Winchester looked at her. Sam was on his laptop and Dean was skimming through a newspaper. That could only mean one thing. "We got a hunt?"

At first, neither Sam nor Dean answered. Dean glanced at Sam, whose eyes were glued to his laptop screen and sighed. "No," he replied.

_Beautiful. Just fucking beautiful._ Kara's heart sank. What she really needed was a hunt, something to focus on. Kara sighed and retreated back to her room, emerging a second later with her own laptop. She sat down on an empty bed and turned it on.

The three were silent as they searched for any possible hunts. But they were failing miserably. There didn't seem to be any unsolved murders or mysterious deaths that week.

Irritated, Kara slammed her laptop shut. "Stupid demons. They can't ever attack when we need them to," she muttered. Dean and Sam glance at Kara curiously, and then at each other. Dean mouthed something and Sam glared at him, returning back to his laptop.

Kara glanced at the clock in between the two beds. It was almost noon. _Lunchtime!_ "Hey, I'm going to go get something to eat. You guys want anything?"

Dean's head snapped up at the mentioning at food. He practically jumped off the bed he was lounging on. "I'll go," he offered.

_Oh, no you don't, Dean. I am getting out here, even if it's only for twenty minutes!_ "No, I can—"

"You don't know what I want," Dean argued. "Or what Sammy'll eat, either."

Kara glared at Dean. _What the hell does he think he's doing?!_

Before Kara could say a word, Dean was out the door and getting into his Impala. Kara groaned at fell up onto the bed. _Dean is such an ass!_

* * *

Dean started the engine and pulled out of the motel parking lot. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going to get food, but he didn't care. He just needed to get away. He flipped on the radio and ACDC's "Back in Black" blared through the speakers. Dean nodded his head and drummed his fingers to the beat of the music. He drove around for about ten minutes, trying to find a McDonalds or Burger King. There didn't seem to be one of either around, so he finally stopped at some little sandwich shop to pick up a few subs.

On the way back, Dean stopped for gas. After filling up, he went inside to pay with what little cash he had available. He passed the beer aisle and stopped, contemplating which to get. In the end, he grabbed some random, cheap six-pack and was soon on his way back to the motel.

Much too soon.

Or not soon enough.

Either way, Dean was not prepared for what he walked in on.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Sorry that I haven't been updating as quickly as I usually do, but, please, bare with me!! Once this little 'episode' is over, things'll go back to normal and everything will be up much quicker than it is now. Thanks for not giving up on me, I'll have more up ASAP!!**


	37. Can't Fight This Feeling Part 3

**A/N: So, I've been meaning to say this, but I guess I just forgot. Anyways, in the first "episode" ("Another Hunter"), Kara had this spiffy little bookshop. Apparently, this bookshop seemingly has two different names: A Page in Time and Wrinkled Pages. The name is actually supposed to be A Page in Time. Wrinkled Pages was an idea I was playing with, and I guess I completely forgot about it when I posted the chapter…oops. Thank you, Renevatio, for pointing this out to me. I never would have realized it by myself. **

**Anyways, on with the story!! **

* * *

Kara lay still, staring at the ceiling. She was starting to feel like things were better and that the dreams were really just some random silliness in her head. It wasn't real and it didn't mean anything.

Feeling better, Kara sat up. "I take it Dean's still mad at me?"

Sam closed his laptop and turned to Kara, obviously uncomfortable. Kara didn't care. She needed Dean to stop with his crap; otherwise things would **never** be the same between the three.

Sam seemed to see this and replied with a shrug. "I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"Come on, Sam. I know you guys talked last night. What the hell is Dean's problem?"

Sam started to turn away from Kara, but Kara wasn't in the mood to allow it. "Damn it, Sam, don't turn away from me!" she yelled, a little more loudly then she aught to.

Sam sopped and looked at Kara. It was obvious that he didn't want to answer.

"He hates me," Kara concluded.

"No, Kara, Dean doesn't—"

"Shut up, Sam. I know he does. It's pretty damn obvious." Kara tried not to raise her voice, but she just couldn't help it.

Sam pressed his lips together and tried to speak again, his voice calm and controlled. "Kara, listen to me, Dean doesn't hate you."

Kara raised her eyebrows in disbelief and crossed her arms, but kept quiet.

Sam didn't continue, unsure of what to say. He didn't want to tell Kara what Dean had really said, because he knew how pissed off at Dean she would be. Sam was trying to do whatever possible to preserve what was left of Kara and Dean's already fragile relationship. The two fought often enough as it is, all hell would break loose if Kara knew what Dean had said.

Not to mention she'd probably leave the two because of it. Sam knew that they needed Kara, and Sam knew that Dean did, too, although he would never admit it out loud. Kara was an extraordinary addition to their hunts, and working without her would be horrible.

Kara sensed Sam's dilemma, and decided to let it drop—for now. She would have to have a little chat with Dean later. "Sam, don't worry about it. He's your brother and too much of a pansy to tell me himself."

Sam sighed in relief, and Kara laughed. "Whatever. He'll get over it in a few days, anyway," she said.

Sam nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. No matter how pissed you two are at each other, you can't go very long without talking."

Kara thought about that. She had never realized it, but Sam had a point. In the end, things were always okay between her and Dean, even if it took a few days.

Wanting to change the subject, Sam reopened his laptop. "So, there really doesn't seem to be anything huge going on right now."

Kara pulled the other chair so she was sitting next to Sam and could see the laptop screen. "No, there's always something. Whether it's some pissed off, vengeful poltergeist or flesh-eating clowns, there's always _something_."

Sam smiled. As sad as it was, Kara was right.

"Maybe we're just not looking in the right places," Kara said. She grabbed her own laptop and flipped it open. She began typing furiously in multiple search engines and newspaper sites. She was a woman on a mission, determined to find something—anything—to hunt.

Sam sighed and shook his head. He turned back to his own laptop and began doing the same.

The two weren't working for very long when it happened. Kara began to feel warm, and her heart rate quickened. She wasn't sure why until she looked over at Sam, whose eyes were on her. Trying to fight the sudden rush of emotion, Kara stood up and walked over by the beds. Sam, too, stood up, but he had no place to go.

And then it got worse.

Kara had no control over her body and was soon standing before Sam. And then it was like she didn't _want _to control these alien feelings. Her breathing shallow, Kara's heart was pounding, beating wildly in her chest, like it was on the verge of exploding. And before she knew what was going on, Sam's hands were on her hips, pulling her closer. She slid one arm around his neck and another ran through his thick, dark hair. She gazed into Sam's eyes and saw the same fiery passion that had unexpectedly ignited in her self.

Their breath mingled and Kara closed her eyes, reaching up to feel Sam's warm lips on her own.

"What the hell?"

Before their lips could touch, the two were interrupted. And thank God for that. Kara's eyes flew open and her lips snapped shut. Her body froze, and she felt cold, as if someone had doused the fire with a bucket of icy water. The hot fervor that coursed through her body moments earlier was gone, replaced by horror, confusion, and embarrassment.

The same seemed to be for Sam, as he, too, tensed the moment the door had opened. He let go of Kara's waist, who, in turn, unwrapped her arms from around his neck.

"Oh, don't stop on account of me," Dean smirked. Kara wasn't sure what was more obvious in his words, the sarcasm or the venom.

Finally, Kara's mind had caught up with her actions as the realization hit her. "Oh, God," she said quietly. "I can't believe that just happened."

"You can't believe that happened? I think my eyes were just burned. I'm going to have to kill myself to get that image out of my mind," Dean sneered.

"Dean, nothing happened," Sam immediately defended.

Dean didn't believe him. "Which means that something most definitely _did_ happen."

Kara couldn't take it anymore. If she stayed in that room any longer, she would be sick. "Excuse me," she said softly as she shoved passed Dean and went to her car.

Dean turned to her. "What? Not hungry? Or did you already feed your appetite?"

Dean's words only fueled Kara to move faster. Trying her best to ignore him, she hopped into her Camero, turned the ignition, and sped out of the small parking lot.

_**

* * *

**_Dean turned back to Sam and raised his eyebrows at him. He couldn't believe what had just happened, what he had seen. He couldn't decide if whether or not he wished he'd walked in later. 

"Dean, nothing happened," Sam repeated.

"You said that already," Dean noted.

"Dean, you've got to believe me," Sam pleaded.

"Sam, it's nothing to be ashamed of. You're a guy, and Kara's a good-looking girl, if redheads are your type. You've got needs."

"Dean, it's not like that, okay?!" Sam raised his voice slightly. Why didn't Dean understand?

"Don't tell me you've got _feelings_ for the girl!" Dean said in shock and disbelief.

"No, Dean, it's nothing like that. I mean, Kara's a friend, but it's not like I'm in love with her or something."

"Then what?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. It just…happened. I couldn't control it."

Dean immediately blocked the flood of unwanted mental images trying to play in his mind. Sam was his brother, but there were some things that he didn't ever want to know.

"Sam, that's called 'lust'," he said sarcastically.

Annoyed, Sam sighed. "No, Dean, listen to me. It's not what you think it is."

"Don't give me that crap, Sammy. I know what I saw. A few minutes later, and who knows what would have happened."

Sam was beginning to get frustrated with Dean. He didn't have those kind of feelings for Kara, and it certainly wasn't lust. It had to be something else entirely. But what could make him feel those things, that heat? He felt a sudden passion, that much was obvious, but why? Sam had to agree with Dean on one thing, however. A few minutes later and who knows **what** would have happened.

"God, Sam, I get scolded if I _look_ at Kara the wrong way, and your practically making out with her in some cheap motel. Aren't you the one who told me not to mix business with pleasure?" Dean was obviously disconcerted by what he had walked in on, and Sam's denial was angering him more.

Sam sighed, exasperated. He knew that nothing he said would persuade Dean to see reason, so he might as well stop trying. "Whatever, Dean. We should just find some work to do before we find ourselves out of a job."

Dean couldn't agree more. He walked the rest of the way into the room and shut the door behind him. He handed Sam his sub and took out his own, eating noisily as Sam typed at his computer. Dean soon opened a bottle of beer from the six-pack that was originally meant for the three to share. Didn't look like that was going to be happening. _Oh well. More for me!_ Dean thought.

A couple hours of futile searching later, Kara returned without a word. She had, once again, forgot her key, so she had to get in through the Winchesters' room. She knocked on the door and Dean answered. She refused to meet his as she entered the room.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Nope," Dean answered. Kara grabbed her laptop and went to return to her room. It seemed like Dean was about to stop her, but he didn't. Kara was able to retreat to the safe quiet of her room without interruption.

* * *

Kara sat on her bed, ready to get some work done. But her mind was far from work. She had thought that the four hours driving around and wasting gas was enough to clear her mind, but, apparently, it wasn't. She just couldn't figure out what had happened earlier, between her and Sam. She knew she wasn't in love with him, or even attracted to him. He was her friend, that was all. _But why? Why is this happening?_

She couldn't figure it out. The dreams, plus that day's "episode", it was confusing. All this added to Dean's most recent behavior; Kara wasn't sure how much more she could handle.

_I've been working with Sam and Dean for weeks. Maybe it's taken its toll on me,_ Kara thought. She remembered her run and lack of independence. Everything now had to be done in a committee, Kara had no freedom. Not to mention it was automatically her job to play tiebreaker between Dean's rash plans and Sam's thought-out ones.

And she was sick of it. Everything she wanted to do had to be approved by the Winchesters. As if they were in charge, or something. Kara had _never_ had to have her plans approved, not since she quit training and became a real hunter. Not since Marcus died. For nine years, Kara researched alone, planned alone, and fought alone. And she was doing just fine until these two showed up and took over. It was as if they controlled her.

But Kara didn't have to be controlled. _There's an easy way to get out of this_, Kara thought. Part of her couldn't believe the thoughts going through her mind and part of her wondered why she didn't think of it sooner.

She could leave.

At any time, any place, Kara could always leave the Winchesters. It's not there was really anything forcing her to stay, nothing keeping her with them. In fact, why was she with them at all? Because of Jesse? That's why she went in the first place, but why did she stay? She and Dean fought _constantly_, and now this weird…thing with her and Sam.

"Kara, get your ass out here."

Kara was pulled out of her thoughts by a loud knock and Dean's voice. _Speak of the devil_, she couldn't help but think. Sighing exasperatingly, Kara got off of her bed and opened the door connecting the two rooms. Without a word, she entered the room and shut it behind her. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at Dean. "You called?" she asked, her voice full of mock charm and sarcasm.

"Pack your things, we're going to the Roadhouse," Dean demanded.

_Like Hell we are,_ Kara thought. _You're not in control anymore_. "No."

"What?" Dean asked, surprised at being questioned.

"No."

"Oh, really?"

"Really. I'm not going to the Roadhouse." Things were awkward enough the last time she was there. Kara was actually a bit surprised that Dean wanted to go there. He must be really desperate for a job. _Then again, so am I._

Dean scoffed. "Since when did you start making all the decisions around here?"

"Since when did you?"

"I'm oldest."

Now it was Kara's turn to scoff. "So? In case you haven't noticed, Dean, I don't give a damn. I'm done taking your orders; we're doing things my way."

Dean turned to Sam, and the two exchanged a look. Dean mouthed something to him, but Kara couldn't pick it up. She could lip read, but she was perfect, plus, Dean's head was turned to the side. Oh well. He was probably complaining about her, anyway.

"Why do you think you get to be in charge?" Dean asked.

"Dean, I've been working alone for nearly a decade—ten whole years—without you, and I've been doing just fine." Kara knew she was being mean to Dean, but didn't he deserve it? The way he'd been treating her, added to the unexplainably weird Sam thing, Kara was a little…high strung.

Dean raised his eyebrows, but didn't say a word about it. He'd promised him self that he would try to make things go back to normal. "Alright then, no Roadhouse." Dean thought about something else. "How about Bobby Singer? He's another hunter, we could call him."

"Yeah, I know Bobby," Kara said.

Dean, wondering why Bobby had never said anything about Kara before, grabbed his cell phone and hit Bobby's speed dial.

"Hello?" Bobby picked up on the second ring.

"Bobby? It's Dean. What're you up to?"

**

* * *

A/N: Alrighty, then, well, there ya go!! Sorry that this "episode" is taking sooo long, it's kind of hard for me to write. But I promise to have more up ASAP!!**


	38. Can't Fight This Feeling Part 4

**A/N: Okay, so, before I begin, as you may have noticed, "Blood" is getting pretty long…we're passed 30-something chapters here, and nowhere close to being done with the series. Sooo…after the "episode" that comes next ("Croatoan"), I'm going to start posting under a new story. It'll be a part two of the "Blood" series. I've just got one little problem…the title. I have NO IDEA as to what to call the second story of "Blood", although the amazing GatherYeRosebuds requested "Lies". So, please, if you have any ideas or suggestions PLEASE LET ME KNOW!! I'M GETTING DESPERATE HERE!! Well, that said, on with the story! **

_**

* * *

**_ Two hours later, there came a knock on the door. Dean opened it up to let Bobby in. Fortunately, he had already been near by, working on a hunt. Just what they all needed.

"Hey, Bobby, good to see ya," Dean greeted him. "Kara's next door in her room."

Bobby nodded his head. "Okay. You said you kids got nothing?"

Dean nodded his head. "Basically, yeah."

"Hm."

Dean looked over at Sam, who was doing something on his computer. He turned back to Bobby. "Uh, can you take a look at my car real quick?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with your car?"

The two left the room. The second Dean had shut the door, he revealed the real reason why he brought Bobby outside. "How well do you know Kara?"

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked. "Somethin' wrong?"

"Yeah, I think there is. I don't trust her, Bobby."

Bobby raised his eyebrows. "Why not?"

Dean pressed his lips together, and decided to just come out and say it. He explained, in as little detail as possible, about the crossroads demon and his suspicions about Kara.

"Hmm." Bobby thought everything Dean had just told him. "Well, it has been a little while since I'd seen her last."

The door to the room opened, and Sam came outside. "Hey, Bobby."

"You don't trust that girl either?" Bobby always got right to the point.

"Actually, little Sammy seems to be quite taken with her," Dean answered for him.

Sam glared at Dean. "I'm not 'taken' with her," he argued.

Bobby knew immediately that this was a very delicate topic between the brothers.

Before Dean could say another sarcastic remark, Sam asked Bobby, "So, how do you know Kara?"

"Knew her uncle, Marc. Did a few hunts with him and helped out some when Kara was younger. So did your dad and Will Harvelle. After Kara's parents were killed by a demon, we all did what we could to protect her when she was little. Then she grew up."

"What happened?" Dean asked, eager for information.

"Well, after Marc died, Kara was a mess. She didn't have anybody left. Now me, John, and Will all promised to do our part in making sure she was okay. She was so young, only 17, and on her own hunting. We all took turns hunting with her, when she'd let us. She was a stubborn thing, that girl," Bobby chuckled.

"Yeah. Still is," Dean said.

"I know she stayed with the Harvelle's for a little while, hunting with Will and John and me whenever she could until Will was killed. Haven't seen her since."

"So that was, what, eight years ago when you last saw her?" Dean asked.

"Yep, guess so."

"So you don't know if we can trust her or not?" Dean continued.

"Dean! Are you serious?"

Dean ignored Sam and waited for Bobby's answer.

"Well, I guess a lot can happen to a person in eight years, but—"  
That was all Dean needed to hear. "See Sammy? Two against one. You lose."

Without a word, Sam went back into the room.

"Look, Dean. Don't be jumping to conclusion. Kara's been through a lot. She's got a right to be a little independent. She's been working alone for eight years, and some habits are hard to break. Just give her some time."

Dean didn't say a word, but Bobby knew he wasn't listening to him.

"Come on, Dean. At least let me check her out before you make any judgments. We'll go on this hunt, and I'll keep a close eye on her, let you know if she can be trusted."

Dean thought about it, and decided it was a good idea. "Yeah, okay."

* * *

Kara sat at her laptop, checking out any possible hunts when her cell phone rang. She flipped it open and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey freak." It was Jesse.

"Hey, Jesse. My bookstore still standing? You haven't burned it down or anything, have you?" Kara teased.

Jesse laughed. "No, I haven't burned it down. Well, not yet, anyway."

Kara laughed, closed her laptop, and sat pretzel style. "So, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just haven't heard from you in a while," Jesse said.

"Oh, what? And you were getting worried about me?" Kara asked playfully.

"Only a little," Jesse defended.

Kara laughed. "Come on, Jesse. I've been doing this since I was 17. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, I know. You just haven't called in nearly a week."

Kara sighed. "Sorry. It's been a little…hectic around here."

"Really? Some poltergeist giving you grief?" Jesse didn't even try to hide the eager excitement in his voice. Kara was about to scold him for it, but decided that she should just be honest.

"I wish," she admitted.

"Well, what is it then?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

Nothing. No demons, no vengeful spirits, nothing."

Jesse was confused. "Then how have things been hectic?"

Kara sighed. This was a part of her life that she _really_ didn't want to share with Jesse. He wouldn't understand, anyway. Not really.

"It's much easier fighting something than doing nothing."

Jesse paused, thinking it over. "I don't get it."

"You couldn't. You'd have to be a hunter in order to ever truly understand it," Kara informed him. She regretted the words immediately.

"Well, I guess there's only one way to fix that," Jesse said.

"No! Jesse Green you will stay out of this life, no matter what!"

"Why, Kara?"

"Because, Jesse, it's not right for you. This life isn't good enough for you."

"Oh, but it's okay for you?"

"Yeah, Jesse, it is."

Kara heard Jesse sigh in frustration and replied with one of her own.

"Where are you?"

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"Jesse, you're not coming here."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so," came Kara's lame reply.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"And since when are you in charge?"

Kara didn't reply. Her thoughts immediately went to earlier that day, when she had asked Dean the same question.

"Damn it, Kara. Where are you?"

Kara still said nothing.

"Please, Kara. I just want to know."

Kara sighed softly. "I'm in Lauderdale, Missouri."

Jesse was about to say something more, but Kara had glanced out her window to see Dean talking to Bobby Singer. "Jesse, I've got to go. I'll call you later."

Kara hung up before Jesse could say another word. She uncrossed her legs and hopped off her bed. She didn't bother going through the boys' room, she left through her own outside door.

"Kara Laketon," Bobby said. "You've grown up."

Kara smiled slightly, all the emotion she would show. "Hey Bobby. How's it going?"

"Got a hunt."

Kara had never heard three words more beautiful. "Oh, thank God. I thought I was going to go crazy, sitting still for so long. What have we got?"

Bobby led the way back into the Winchesters' room, Kara and Dean following wordlessly.

* * *

"You getting' anything?" Bobby asked three hours later.

Kara glanced down at her EMF meter. "Not yet."

Neither Winchester was getting a reading on anything either.

They'd been searching an old, decrepit house and its six acres of land for nearly a half hour, with nothing to show for it. But no one was ready to give up just yet. Everybody was dying for a hunt, and would make this into a job if it took all night.

A few minutes later, Sam sighed, exasperated. "Bobby, are you sure that there's a job here?" he asked slowly, choosing his words carefully.

Dean and Kara both glared at Sam.

"If Bobby says there's a job, there's a job," Dean snapped.

Kara glanced at Dean, but said nothing of his harsh words. They were all on edge, the tension so thick in the air that the hair literally stood up on the back of Kara's neck.

The three resumed their searching, but, after another half hour of nothing, even Kara was beginning to feel that there wasn't anything there.

"Maybe we should just call it a night," Bobby said carefully.

No one said a word, each a little scared to face the biting snap of their fellow hunters. Finally, Kara sighed deeply. "Damn it."

That was all that was needed to end the day's work. The four put away their gear and headed out of the feeble shack. Kara hopped into her Camero while the guys climbed into the Impala, and the two separate cars began to drive the two hours back to the motel.

* * *

"Alright, then, let's review," Kara led the investigation, hoping there was something—anything, really—that they could use. "There have been reports of 12 so-called sightings of a so-called ghost."

"Over the past 12 years," Sam added.

"Right. One a year. Great," Kara muttered. She glanced at Bobby and Dean. Neither had said a word since they got back. Kara didn't want to make a big deal about it—the lack of Dean comments was probably a good thing—and decided not to say anything about it, returning her concentration back to the task at hand. "Okay, so when _exactly_ were these sighting reported?"

Sam looked through the papers scattered atop the small round table. "Uh…well, once or twice a year for the past 20 years…and so far nothing for this year."

"Any patterns? Like a certain day or month?" Kara asked.

Sam glanced back at the papers and answered a moment later, "No. They seem to be pretty random."

"Damn," Kara muttered. She heard Dean sigh and whirled around to face him. She was definitely **not** in the mood to put up with his crap.

"I don't see _you_ doing anything," she snapped.

Dean was about to say some rude comeback, but Bobby cleared his throat, interrupting him. "Look, I know you two just _love_ a good fire-burning argument, but we've got a job to do," he said.

Kara sighed. "Are you sure, Bobby?" she asked.

"Have I been wrong before?" Bobby asked in return.

Kara shrugged, not really sure how to answer. She peered at Dean out of the corner of her eye. It was obvious that he wanted to say something, but it seemed he was holding himself back from whatever comment that had conjured up in his mind.

When Dean did open his mouth, only work words came out. "Well, what do we know about our suspected ghost?"

Kara turned back to the small table, picking up a thin stack of papers. "The only possibility is a young girl, Chloe Herring. Thirteen years old, died 23 years ago. Cause of death: broken neck resulting from an unfortunate trip down the stairs. Buried somewhere on the property." Kara glanced through the papers. "That's it."

No one said a word, and Kara sighed. She had wanted a hunt to focus on, but this isn't exactly what she had in mind. She wasn't even sure there was a case here, much less the intense concentration-demanding job she had wished for. _Well,_ she thought to herself, _beggars can't be choosers. _

Everyone was silent as the four they buried themselves in research. There had to be _something_.

_Cute kid_, Kara thought, picking up a photo of Chloe Herring. She had peach skin with a light splattering of tiny freckles on her cheek bones. Her large eyes twinkled bright and blue. Chloe's straight hair was a pale blond and reached her shoulder-blades. She was thin, and had a smile that could light up a dark room. _It's too bad_.

Finally, about an hour later, Kara found what that something was. She had been going over the reports on the sightings, trying to find some sort of pattern, when she finally found it. According to the reports, people had witnessed the ghost around three to five o'clock—in the morning. Kara glanced at the digital clock on the end table between the two beds. It was almost midnight.

"We got to get back there," Kara informed the others. She answered their quizzical expressions with the pattern she had just discovered.

* * *

About ten minutes later, the four were sitting in the Impala as Dean drove back to the haunted house. And not a one of them was happy about it. Kara wanted to drive her own car—more like Kara didn't want to be anywhere near the three of them, and no one said a word. Bobby, who assumed the tension was from Dean's trust issues, attempted at conversation.

Kara shot down everything he said.

He asked how she'd been the last eight years. She said fine. He asked where she'd been off to. She said here and there. He asked how the hunting was. She said it was hunting, how else would it be?

Finally Bobby sighed, giving up with talking. Dean, sick of the awkward silence, flipped on the radio to hear Foreigner's "Blue Morning, Blue Day".

It was a good song, but Kara wasn't really listening. She stared out the window, refusing to even acknowledge the presence of Bobby, who sat in the passenger's seat, and Sam, who was sitting next to her. Instead she thought about the hunt and what they might expect and even started forming some possible strategies as to hunting the ghost.

When they reached the house, it wasn't soon enough. It was already after two, and Kara didn't want to miss their window. She wanted this job done and over with so she could move on to the next one.

"Alright, here's the plan," Dean turned to face the other three. "Sam and I will go inside, find this ghost and distract it. Kara and Bobby, you two will search the grounds, find this grave."

As soon as the words were out, Kara began to argue. "_Or_ **I** could go into the house, find this ghost and distract it, while you boys all search the grounds for the grave."

Dean glared at Kara, but she didn't let him speak. "The more people searching, the sooner the grave's found."

Dean gritted his teeth. "Fine. Sammy, you go with Kara and Bobby."

Definitely not what Kara wanted at the moment. "No. I'll go inside, you three find that grave."

"Stop acting like you're in charge, Kara, and listen to me."

Anger pulsed through Kara's veins. "I did listen to you, Dean. And then you started acting like a jackass."

Before things could heat up more, Bobby intervened. "Now just hold up you two. Dean, Kara will go in the house, and we'll find that grave."

Dean glared at Bobby, but he didn't argue. Kara smiled triumphantly, knowing she had won. She opened the door and stepped out of the Impala. She turned around and ducked her head back in. "Dig fast, boys."

Dean looked like he could kill Kara, but he didn't say a word. Kara grabbed her gun and tucked it into the waistband of her jeans as she left the boys and walked up to the house.

Kara's steps were silent so that she may avoid informing the spirit of her presence for as long as possible. She had even turned her cell phone down to vibrate, just in case. When she reached the front door, she opened it as slowly as possible, hoping it wouldn't creak.

Pulling her gun out from her waistband and holding it at her side with two hands, Kara stepped into the house. Nothing seemed different about it; still covered in dust, save for where their shoes kicked it up as the four hunters searched the place. And still empty. There wasn't any sign of the ghost. Not yet, anyway.

All was silent, the only sound from Kara's soft breathing. Kara walked through the living room, passed the stairs that had claimed young Chloe Herring's life.

**

* * *

**

A/N: First off, thanks for reading and keeping up with me. You have no idea how happy it makes me when I get an email for a favorite story/author alert or, even better, a review. Thank you all so much.

**Now, secondly, I just want to double check on something I'm unsure about. William Harvelle…is it Will or Bill? Because it could easily be both. If someone who is 100 sure of the answer could let me know, that would be FANTASTIC. Thanks again!**

**Oh, and Lauderdale, Missouri? As far as I know, it's not real. I just made it up. Please Review!**


	39. Can't Fight This Feeling Part 5

A/N: Before this chapter begins, I just want to thank EmSyd and destinysgurl for informing me that William Harvelle is known as Bill. Also, I'd like to thank everyone who has offered me an idea for the second part of "Blood", I'm taking each one into consideration! But most importantly, I'd like to apologize for how long it has been taking me to write this entire "episode". But, to be on the positive side, school is almost over (approximately three weeks left!), and I'll have much more time to write during the summer. Yayness!! (By the way, I totally own that word, lol!)

* * *

"How the hell are you supposed to keep an eye on Kara if you're out here and she's in here?" Dean demanded the second Kara was out of ear shot.

Bobby raised a quizzical eyebrow at Dean, a somewhat angry and annoyed look on his face. "I said I'd take care of it, didn't I? Damn it, Dean, you need to learn to think!"

Dean didn't say a word, so Bobby continued. "It would be better for me to watch her work on her own, see how she does."

Dean nodded his head and opened the trunk and pulled out two shovels, one for himself and one for Sammy, and a flashlight for each of them. Bobby turned to leave, silently trailing Kara as she stepped into the house, and Dean slammed the trunk shut.

* * *

Kara's eyes cautiously searched the small house, watching for any sign of the ghost. She walked into the hall, through the living room, kitchen, and dining room, but there didn't seem to be anything there. With a sigh, Kara lowered her gun and walked back to the door. She reached out for the door knob and froze. A normal person probably wouldn't have even noticed it. But Kara wasn't normal, far from it.

The door was closed completely, but Kara had left it ajar.

And the temperature dropped about five degrees and it was getting colder by the second.

Slowly, Kara turned around, the grip on her gun tightening. Her eyes drifted up the stairs until they reached the top. Where Chloe Herring stood, silently watching her. Her peach skin was ghostly pale—no pun intended—and her bright blue eyes had dark bags under them, but other than that, she looked like a normal little girl.

Until her face began to contort and she let out a bloodcurdling scream as she tossed herself down the stairs. Kara gasped at her mangled body. Her neck was broken, twisted in an unnatural position, as was one of her arms. Dark red blood seeped from an unseen cut on her head, staining not only her light hair, but her light pastel blue dress and the floor she lay on.

Kara didn't move, expecting the apparition to vanish. But it didn't. Instead the blood came closer until it reached the tips of Kara's shoes. Kara wanted to move out of the way, to keep herself clean of young Chloe's blood, but she couldn't move. She was frozen, just as Chloe's face was frozen, staring up at her. With a look of unadulterated fear on it. And then it hit Kara.

Chloe's death wasn't an accident.

She was murdered.

* * *

Bobby crept softly behind Kara, shaking his head. He couldn't believe that he was doing this, spying on Kara Laketon. It was ridiculous and he had no clue as to why he agreed to do such a thing. Kara wasn't evil, some horrible monster. Yeah, she could be stubborn and pigheaded, but name one hunter who isn't? Bobby knew that the only reason he was doing this was to appease Dean, and was surprised that Dean hadn't figured that out.

Still, Bobby stayed out of Kara's sight as she hunted for the ghost. When she was far enough away from the door that she wouldn't notice someone else walk in, Bobby moved. He pushed the door open, slipped in, and closed it softly behind him before ducking into a room Kara had already checked.

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this! Damn you, Dean!_ Bobby thought as Kara came into view. She reached out to open the door and froze. Bobby had no idea what she was doing, so he peered over the doorway. And then he felt it. The soft cold. Kara turned slowly, and Bobby knew what she would see. Chloe's ghost stood atop the stairway, watching Chloe. The two made eye contact, and then the girl fell down the stairs, reliving the moment she died.

The ghost didn't disappear when she hit the floor as Bobby had thought she would. Instead, she began to bleed profusely. Soon Kara was standing in Chloe's blood, unmoving, just staring.

_What the hell is that girl doing? _Bobby thought. It was kind of strange to see her standing in the blood. It was even stranger when Kara squatted and reached and whispered something to the ghost.

Bobby felt the room warm as the ghost vanished. At first, her blood stayed behind, and Kara and Bobby both watched it as it seemingly seeped through invisible cracks in the wood flooring. In its place, the dust was gone, and a dark brown spot matched the outline of the blood perfectly, something that no one had noticed the first time they searched the house.

Kara sighed pulled her phone out of her pocket. "To call or not to call?" she muttered to herself. Bobby hoped to god he wasn't who she was going to call.

Kara pressed a couple of buttons and then held the phone up to her ear. A moment later, she asked, "Find it yet?" Her tone told Bobby that she had called Sam instead of Dean.

"Well, stop searching," Kara said next. A second later she sighed as if she was aggravated about something, and Bobby assumed that Dean had taken the phone.

"Because, Dean, there's more to the story," Kara said, her tone angry and irritated. Dean said something and Kara sighed again.

"Because, Chloe Herring's death wasn't an accident. She was murdered.

* * *

"And how do you know this again?" Dean asked after Kara repeated her theory.

"Because, Dean, she looked terrified. And she screamed _before_ she fell. I'm telling you, someone pushed her down those stairs, and we need to find out why."

Dean wasn't so sure.

"Kara, she's a ghost. You can't trust ghosts."

Kara scoffed at the irony of the situation. Dean opened his mouth to say something else, but cut himself off. _Well there's a first. Dean actually __thinking__ before he speaks._

"Look, why does it even matter anyway? She's a ghost and haunting that house, end of story."

Kara was stunned and just stared at Dean. No one said a word and even Dean began to seem shocked at his words.

"Dean…" But Kara didn't finish. Dean's expression showed that he knew he was wrong. No words were necessary.

"Look…it's been a long night. Let's just all get some sleep, and tomorrow we'll find out what really to Chloe and go from there, okay?" Sam ended the awkward moment. Without a word, everyone climbed into the Impala and was silent all the way back to the motel.

Kara shut the door behind her and her eyes drifted immediately to her bed. God, she was exhausted, to the point where cheap sheets rivaled five-star luxury.

She made her way towards that piece of cheap motel heaven, stripping as she went. First she pulled her hair out of her ponytail holder, sliding it onto her wrist. Next to come off were her shirt, her socks, and then her jeans. When she reached her bed, she unzipped the duffel bug and pulled out whatever lay on top and slipped it on. A dark blue spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of black shorts far too short to be anything other than pajamas.

She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed her teeth quickly, tossing them back into her duffel bag. A bottle of sleeping pills lay in her bag, and Kara popped one without even thinking about it. There was no way she'd be dreaming about anything that night. Before climbing into the mildly comfortable bed, she tossed the bag onto the floor. She was asleep in minutes.

* * *

"Mornin' sunshine. Sleep well?"

Kara rolled her eyes at Dean's comment and ignored his sardonic tone. She also ignored the fact that it was almost noon and she was still in pajamas, sipping a cup of crap coffee. And she was too absorbed in her own thoughts to even care.

"Nothin'."

"Nothing?"

"Nothin'. Kara, you sure this girl was murdered?" Kara looked at Bobby and raised an eyebrow.

"Have I ever been wrong before?"

Bobby considered this, but didn't reply. Dean scoffed and shook his head. Kara glared at him, but she, too, didn't say a word.

"Look, I don't care if there doesn't seem to be any evidence behind it. I know what I saw. So, will you just trust me on this? Or do you want to toast a ghost so badly, you don't care that a little girl might have been murdered?"

"Of course we care, Kara," Bobby said, although it was obvious the question was directed more towards Dean, who remained silent.

Everyone went back to work. But no one was really working. They were all thinking about it, but no one was willing to talk about it. There was tension in the air, and it was affecting how they worked. This, Kara deemed a problem. Nothing got in the way of her work.

She finished the rest of her coffee in three large gulps then stood up. "I'm going to shower and then we're heading back to the house."

Before anyone could say a word—not that anyone had anything to say—Kara had left the room.

* * *

Half an hour later, Kara was ready to go, dressed in black jeans, a form-fitted gray tank top, and a dark blue denim jacket with shiny silver buttons. She left her hair down but left a red pony tail holder on her right wrist. She wasn't in the mood for makeup, but slipped a little mascara across her lashes anyway. She put her gun into her black purse, but only because she knew the others would complain otherwise. Kara knew she wouldn't need it.

* * *

For the third time, the four rode in the Impala on the way to the haunted house. Nobody said much, and Dean's music wasn't even that loud. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts.

Kara's thoughts included wishing she was driving her own car. Or they had stayed at a closer motel. Either would have suited her just fine, and both were better than sitting in the back seat with Sam.

Once again, Bobby attempted polite conversation, and, as she had done prior, Kara refused to engage in any conversation, polite or otherwise. It's not that she didn't want to talk to Bobby, to catch up. She just didn't want to get too personal. Especially with Dean being such an ass.

"So, how many times we gonna do this?" Dean asked suddenly.

"Do what?" Sam asked.

"Drive back and forth for some stupid ghost. This would be the _third_ time, if you remember."

It was obvious that this was directed towards Kara. She replied simply, "Third time's a charm."

* * *

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"You know, Dean, I'm getting pretty sick of that word," Kara said. Dean glared, but kept quiet. "There's got to be something. There's always _something_."

The four were searching the house once more. They had only been there for about ten minutes, and Dean was already aggravated and sighed in annoyance.

"Fine. I think we've got the first floor done. There's nothing," Kara gave in. She had wanted everyone to search the house room by room together, hoping to find something they missed. She walked to the stairs and stood over the blood stain. The others stood behind her, waiting. She felt like she should say something, anything, but she knew that it would be crossing the line. Even if it was a young child ruthlessly murdered, she couldn't get personal. This was business.

Kara took a deep breath and started to head up the stairs. She couldn't help but wonder if she would have said anything if she were alone. Kara wasn't sure what she would have done, but she knew now that when she thought of saying something, she didn't. And the reason why made her angry. _Why should I have to prove to him that I'm tough, anyway? Dean's an ass and I don't give a flying fuck what he thinks._

"Kara, what the hell are you doing?" None other than Dean demanded.

Kara turned on the stairs to face him. "What's it look like I'm doing Dean? Going up stairs."

"Without your gun? What if you're attacked?"

"I won't be," Kara assured him. And, if by some off chance she was wrong and _was_ attacked by some malevolent ghost, her gun was tucked in the waistband of her jeans. She glanced at Sam and Bobby, who stood off to the side. Neither wanted to be a part of this argument and were staying out of it.

"Oh, really? And how do you know that? Just 'cuz she's a kid doesn't mean she can't be evil."

"Oh, trust me, Dean. I know the difference."

Dean obviously didn't understand what she was talking about, seeing as how they don't talk about previous hunts anymore. They used to, but Dean and Kara would always get into some kind of argument about what they should have done.

"Besides," Kara continued, "I'm not going to need it."

She turned and kept going, leaving Dean angry at being disobeyed.

"Oh, really? And how the hell do you know that?"

Kara answered without even turning to look at Dean. "It's called following your instincts, Dean. You should know all about that."

Dean didn't reply, and Kara hid her smirk, although he wouldn't have been able to see it anyway. Dean followed her up the stairs, his gun held tightly. "Then I hope you don't mind me following _my_ instincts, huh?"

Kara rolled her eyes, not saying a word. She reached the top of the stairs, Dean behind her. Sam and Bobby glanced at each other and followed suit. They had their own guns out, but not aimed like Dean's.

Kara stood silent and unmoving for a few moments. Dean, Sam, and Bobby were obviously confused but no one said a word. Her eyes slowly took in every detail of the upstairs. Cracked paint, dust, dirty windows. Nothing out of the ordinary, under the circumstances.

There were three places to go to. The master bedroom in front of her, a hall towards the left, and a hall towards the right. Kara went right. Towards Chloe's bedroom.

Chloe's room matched that of any young girl. Pink walls, although the paint was faded and peeling off in layers, stuffed animals, doll house, tea party set. A small shelf filled with fairy stories. Everything was peaceful and happy.

Kara searched the room, and the three others followed suit. Which was rather out of the ordinary. When she'd hunted with Bobby in the past, they'd split up but stay near enough in case of danger. And Dean? Dean didn't' follow anybody. It was always his way or the highway. And he wasn't even complaining. Sam was the only who wouldn't have a problem with this arrangement, and yet he was standing the farthest away. If she wasn't desperately trying to gather some scrap of evidence, Kara would have confronted the three about their uncharacteristic behavior. But, for now at least, it didn't matter. Kara just wanted to help Chloe Hamilton.

As they searched, the floor creaked softly, due to the old wood. Not only had this house been empty for years, but it was ancient.

"Hey, I think I got something." Bobby said.

Kara spun around to face him. He was standing next to an end table where a lamp stood. "What is it?"

He gestured towards the lamp chord, and Kara's eyes followed it to the socket. Where it was stuck in, a dark black solid encasing it. Kara knelt on her knees to get a closer look and tapped at it with her finger.

"Wait a second, that's ectoplasm," she said a moment later. It was evidently very old and had dried around the plug.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Dean muttered. "You gonna tell me now that we're hunting a ghost?"

Kara turned and glared at Dean. "Why would Chloe ooze ectoplasm into her bedroom after she had died when nobody lived here?"

Dean thought for a moment, but Sam replied first. "Unless somebody else was living here."

That's what Kara had thought, at first. But now? "Or there's another ghost."

"Wait, you think there's more than one ghost here?" Dean asked, clarifying what she had said.

"Yeah. And I think that this ghost might be our killer." Kara stood up.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Look around, Dean. This girl has everything. There are pictures on her desk that she drew of her happy family, photographs of her smiling and laughing with her parents. Chloe was happy, and so were her parents. Why would they kill her?"

Dean sighed and thought for a moment. "Are you sure?"

Kara reached into the waistband of her jeans and pulled out her gun. "Positive."

**

* * *

**

A/N: OoH, twisteh! Please review and I swear on my grave I'll update as soon as possible!! Thanks for sticking with me!


	40. Can't Fight This Feeling Part 6

**A/N: Hey, look! It's me! UPDATING!! Yay!! And it hasn't even been 60,000 years!!**

* * *

"I say we split up, two and two," Bobby suggested. Kara pulling out her gun was confirmation enough for him that there were two ghosts, and he didn't want to waste any time.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"Two need to go back to the motel, pick up anything else we might need, including your laptop. Two of us need to stay here in case somethin' happens," Bobby explained in slight annoyance. He had thought it was pretty obvious.

"You guys go, I can take care of myself," Kara tested.

"Never said ya couldn't." Bobby passed with flying colors. This wasn't a we-don't-trust-Kara-or-think-she-can-handle-this-by-herself kind of thing, this was a we-have-work-to-do-and-can't-afford-to-make-a-mistake kind of thing. Bobby turned to Sam. "Sammy, you stay here with Kara. Dean and I will go back to the motel."

Dean wasn't too keen on this idea. "Not gonna happen. Sammy, you're coming with me."

"No, he's staying with Kara. That's the only arrangement that'll work."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I can't stay 'cuz I've got some stuff in my truck that I need. Kara figured it out, so she gets to stay."

This wasn't enough of an explanation for Dean. "So why can't I stay?"

Bobby smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Leave you and Kara alone together with a pair of handguns? I don't think so."

Dean considered this and nodded his head slightly. "Alright, let's go."

Kara scoffed and shook her head as the two left. She turned to Sam. "He only left 'cuz he knew I'd beat him."

Sam laughed. "Maybe."

* * *

"So you're seriously leaving Sammy alone with her?!" Dean demanded the moment the two were in the Impala.

Bobby turned to Dean. "You know what, Dean? I'm not sure what your problem is with Kara, but this is getting ridiculous. If you don't trust her, why the hell do you hunt with her?"

Dean shrugged and started the engine. "I dunno. She's good. And Sammy gets along with her."

"That all?"

Dean peered at Bobby, trying to get his meaning. Bobby had his eyebrows raised and was definitely expecting an answer. "What the hell are you saying?"

"Is there any other reason why you let Kara work with you?"

Dean scoffed and pulled out of the driveway onto the road, immediately speeding up to 60. "I know what you're thinking, and there's no way in hell."

"You sure?" Bobby didn't sound convinced at all.

"Yeah, I'm sure. We can't even be in the same room together without trying to kill each other, you said it so yourself. What the hell makes you think I'm interested?"

"I never said you were interested."

"It was implied."

Bobby sighed. "Are you sure, Dean? I mean, she's a good-looking girl, and she has much more in common with you than any other girl you've been with."

Dean shook his head, "Yeah, right. Do you not remember the whole trying-to-kill-each-other part?"

"Well, all that passion's got to come from somewhere."

Dean seriously couldn't believe they were having this conversation and said so. "Trust me, Bobby. Kara's not my type. And I'm not hers. Anyway, I'm pretty sure she has a boyfriend."

Bobby raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He let the topic drop for the time being, but fully intended to bring it back up again later. He truly believed that all of Dean's issues with Kara—or at least a part of them—were due to an attraction he had for her. And possibly the other way around, although Bobby found that one as likely as the existence of Santa Claus.

* * *

"Bet you a hundred bucks they're talking about me," Kara wagered.

"What makes you say that?"

"Come on, Sam. It's pretty obvious. Dean has issues with me and is now confronting Bobby about them. Or he had said something about it earlier and now they're continuing that conversation. While else would Bobby split us all up like this?"

"Well, Bobby said—"

Kara cut him off. "Bobby lied."

Sam thought about it. Okay, so he knew that she was telling the truth. But she wasn't supposed to know that. It would only just make things go from bad to worse. The two sat stood in silence for a few more moments. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't natural, either. But it was bugging the hell out of Kara.

"Let's look around some more, see if we can find anything else."

Sam agreed and they went back up the stairs. They silently split, Sam turning to the left towards the parents' bedroom and Kara returning to Chloe's. They looked around, searching for a clue, anything, but there wasn't really much there. Kara sighed, aggravated, and went to help Sam with the parents' room.

He stood, holding a framed photograph when Kara came in. "What's that?"

"Family picture of when Chloe was younger." He turned and handed it to Kara. She looked at it, almost envious of their obvious love and bliss. They were a happy, healthy family. She set it down and started to turn, when she noticed another picture. This one had been knocked over and laid face down. Kara picked it up, noting the broken glass.

"Hey, look at this." She showed the photo to Sam.

"The girl…"

"This must have been taken _right_ before she died, maybe even just a few days earlier." Kara shook her head. "Poor girl looks exhausted." The picture seemed as happy as the others at first glance; maybe even moreso with the bright yellow and cheery pinks and blues. Everyone is smiling, but there's something deeper. Chloe had dark bags under her eyes, and the joyful smiles didn't reach their eyes. They were obviously worried about something.

"They knew something was wrong," Kara mused. Sam nodded his head slightly in agreement. Kara turned the frame open and pulled off the back, carefully removing the picture. She folded it in half and slipped it into her pocket.

"Where else could we look?" Sam asked.

Kara thought and kind of glanced around, as if the room would answer for her. And then it hit her. "Damn it. Why didn't I think of it before? It's so obvious!" she scolded herself.

Sam looked confused so she explained. "Where'd we find the ectoplasm?"

Realization dawned on Sam, and the two researched the house.

It came from the electric socket.

"Look around, check anything that plugs in, not just lamps," Kara ordered, already beginning her own search.

The two split up again, researching the house. At least now they had something to look for. Both hunters were very careful with their searching, checking every corner, every appliance for dried, crusty ectoplasm. They were getting far too into it.

And Kara, unfortunately, knew why. With everything that was going on the two were inadvertently avoiding each other. Kara kind of felt bad for it, but until this…thing going on between the two passed, she wouldn't allow herself to be in the same room as him. She thought about what happened last time, or rather, what could have happened last time if Dean hadn't walked in.

She had almost kissed Sam. Her arms were around him, her eyes were closed, and she was leaning in. At that moment in time, she had wanted nothing more. But Kara thought about it now. Did she really want to kiss Sam? Was she attracted to him? Kara was confused; he was a good-looking guy, but she thought of him only as a friend.

Then why the dreams? Why these intense feelings? Kara couldn't make sense of it, and she sure as hell wasn't going to talk to somebody else to help her figure things out. No, instead she was going to bury herself in work and solve this case, and then she'll find another case and work that one, too. And the cycle will continue on until things were back to normal.

Whatever that means.

Kara scoffed. _What, exactly, __is__ normal?_ She thought. She herself was never considered normal, nor was the life that she lived. Hunting demons and the like automatically made things as far from normal as can be. So, the correction? "And the cycle will continue on until things were as normal as they could be."

Kara was satisfied with this train of thought and directed her concentration back to the task at hand.

After an hour, there was nothing left to check out and the two met downstairs to talk of what they found. Altogether, there were six outlets with traces of ectoplasm, which was enough to officially prove Kara's theory.

"Do you think it's dangerous?" Sam asked.

For some reason, Kara found that funny, and started laughing. Sam looked at her as if she had completely lost her mind. And who knows, maybe she had. God knows that she'd been through enough to drive any normal person insane.

_And there's that 'N' word again. Why does 'normalcy' always seem to be an issue?_ Kara laughed silently at the irony of her thoughts. _It couldn't have __anything__ to do with the ghosts, demons, vampires, werewolves, and other alleged mythical creatures that aren't really supposed to exist, could it?_ She thought sarcastically.

Sam just stood there, watching Kara. He didn't say a word, just observed. Kara figured he was wondering if it was safe to be near her so she calmed her thoughts and quieted her laughter.

"Yeah, I think it's dangerous."

Just then, Sam's phone rang. He answered it without even checking to see who it was. "Yeah."

A moment later, he glanced at Kara, and she figured it was Dean. He gestured towards the other room and Kara nodded. Sam walked towards the kitchen.

_Definitely Dean,_ Kara thought,_ And probably talking about something I'm not meant to hear._ Naturally, Kara crept closer to see what she could hear. She heard Sam sigh as if he was aggravated about something, but that was the extent of her eavesdropping. She placed her hand on the stair rail and her eyes snapped shut. _God, damn it! _Her visions never seemed to come at the right time.

_Young Chloe Hamilton crept silently down the stairs, cautiously looking around. It was obvious that she was nervous about something. She reached the end of the stairs and walked passed an on old grandfather clock. It was almost two in the morning. "Hello?" she called into the darkness, her voice quiet and hoarse. "Is somebody there?" The girl stopped suddenly as goose bumps began to show on her skin. "I'm here," a deep, callous voice declared. Chloe slowly turned around, shaking from fear. Standing in front of her was a hulking, transparent man. Chloe screamed and then there was only darkness. _

* * *

"What is it, Dean?" Sam sighed impatiently the moment he reached the kitchen.

"Nothin'. Just checking in." Dean answered casually.

"Just checking in on…what?" Sam didn't believe his innocent tone for a minute.

"On, uh, well, did you find out anything?"

Sam knew what he was talking about, but pretended it was about the hunt. "There's definitely another ghost. We found ectoplasm on six more sockets around the house."

"Uh huh," Dean replied. "Anything else?"

"Like what?" Besides the fact that, for a moment there, Kara was acting a bit…peculiar, there wasn't anything else. And Sam wasn't going to tell Dean that about that. They'd all had their crazy moments, especially Dean, although he'd be the last person to admit it.

Dean sighed in annoyance. "Damn it, Sammy, you just can't take a hint. What's going on with Kara?" he demanded.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." Sam thought a moment. "You, she's right though. We've been having this conversation a lot lately."

"What conversation?"

"The 'nothing' conversation. It's pretty pathetic, you'd think we'd have a somewhat broader vocabulary than 'nothing'."

This was the last thing Dean wanted to hear at the moment. That Kara was right about something. It always seemed that she was right about something and Dean was sick of it. Or at least, that's what Sam thought, and said so.

"Are you serious?" Dean asked afterwards.

"Yeah, Dean I am. I mean, come on, you hate being wrong. And you're not exactly Kara's number one fan, either. It's pretty obvious that you would hate when she's right about something."

"Whatever" was Dean's reply. A moment later he asked. "She still got her gun out?"

"Yeah, why?" Sam knew why, but he wanted to hear Dean say it. He couldn't believe that he was suggesting Kara was going to betray them.

He hesitated before answering. "Just be careful, Sammy."

Before Sam could say anything, Dean hung up.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Yayness! Please review!!


	41. Can't Fight This Feeling Part 7

**A/N: Hey!! So, another chapter up and running! Yay! Also? SUMMER!! YAY!! Okay, so I started writing this, like, the **_**second**_** I got out of school. I'm not sure why it took so long, but I am pretty busy this summer. Babysitting three (sometimes four) days a week and doing chores on my off days, plus the new colorguard season to boot. So, yeah, writing time's been a bit, uh, lacking. But I'll try harder, I promise!! Please review and let me know what you think!!**

* * *

Kara glanced towards the kitchen, wondering how she could inform Sam of this new twist in the case without alerting him of her freak power. Just as she decided that she had to keep this information to herself for the time being, Sam entered the room, his conversation with Dean over.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Confused, Kara asked what he was talking about.

"You look kind of pale," he replied.

Kara shrugged, knowing full well why she looked pale. The vision must have weakened her slightly as they sometimes did. She knew she had to change the subject and could only think of one way to do so. "What if Chloe knew about the ghost?"

Now it was Sam's turn to ask what she meant.

"Like, what if she had seen it _before_ it killed her?"

"You mean it might have been haunting her and she saw it?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Sam shrugged. "It's a possibility. But where's the proof? And why would it do that?"

"Why do ghosts do anything?" Sam nodded; it made perfect sense. "Anyway, with all this ectoplasm, somebody's bound to have seen _something_, and since Chloe's the one that died…"

Sam weighed the possibility. It was definitely probable.

"So, where are Dean and Bobby? I'm assuming that was who you were talking to?"

"Yeah, it was Dean. They're on their way back."

Two more hours. Then hunting time.

* * *

The ride back to the house was long and quiet, things that did not help to improve Dean's mood. He couldn't talk to Bobby because every attempt at conversation somehow seemed to lead to Dean's problems with Kara, something Dean, personally, was getting sick of talking about. And something Bobby, obviously, was getting sick of hearing about.

And to make it worse, Bobby wouldn't let Dean blast his music. He could still play it, but what's the point if the speakers aren't vibrating?

Dean pressed on the accelerator, now going twenty miles over the speed limit on the nearly empty road. The few cars that they did pass stayed out of his way.

* * *

Kara had it all figured out. Or, mostly. She wasn't exactly sure what was causing it, but she new it _had_ to be supernatural. There's just no way this was real. When she had finally decided to share her theory with Sam, he just sat, silently contemplating the idea.

He couldn't agree more.

"How could we not see it before?" he asked in disbelief. It was so obvious that it really was pathetic that neither had figured it out until now.

"Because we were confused. We had no idea what was going on, and were probably too busy trying to ignore it to investigate it."

Sam agreed. "So, then, what do you think is causing all this…" he drifted off, not needing to finish the sentence. Kara knew what he was talking about.

"We have to tell Dean and Bobby; they can help," Kara said. Sam looked at her, eyebrow raised, and Kara knew that it wasn't going to be easy.

"Bobby might understand, but Dean? No way. He thinks it's…" Another sentence Sam couldn't bring himself to answer. Once again, he didn't need to. It was pretty obvious.

"Well, we have to do _something_. No offense, but this isn't exactly how I pictured our relationship."

Sam agreed.

"Bobby might believe us, though," Sam said. Who cared if Dean was an ignorant asshole, as long as they fixed this…this thing, whatever it was.

Kara nodded her head. Bobby would help, and he'd believe them, no matter how insane it sounded. "At least there's nothing happening right now," she said cautiously, hoping not to jinx anything.

Sam, too, seemed to be waiting for something to happen. When it didn't, he just nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. Especially with the Dean and Bobby so far away."

"Yeah. So, about this ghost," Kara thought they'd spent enough time working things out. Now they needed to get back to working the hunt out. "Do you think there's anyway we could, I don't know, summon it?"

Sam thought about it. It seemed definitely plausible to him, but he had no idea how he could do it. "Maybe we should call Bobby?"

Kara nodded her head. "Definitely."

* * *

"No, God damn it, Sammy, you will NOT summon the damn ghost!!" Dean commanded, his voice emanating his determined anger.

"Why not, Dean? You don't even believe there _is_ another ghost!" Sam, as well, wasn't exactly in the best of moods.

Dean ignored Sam's point and continued his rant, turning from angry to furious by bringing Kara into it. "Oh, let me guess, it was **her** idea, wasn't it?!

Sam scoffed, "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

Kara glared at Sam, or rather, at Sam's cell phone. Sam had put the phone on speaker so that they could hear Bobby's advice when Dean had taken Bobby's phone to input his own two cents.

"It's a bad idea, Sammy!"

"I don't hear any ideas coming from you, Einstein!" Kara cut in.

Dean was taken aback for a second as realization dawned on him. "Are you on speaker? Sam, did you put the damn cell phone on speaker?"

"You know, Dean, your intelligence just _astounds_ me!"

Kara could feel Dean's scowl and replied with one of her own. Sam sighed, ready to play his recurring role as mediator. "You know, you two fighting? Not really helping."

Kara turned her glare to Sam, but, realizing he head a point, softened it with a sigh. But that didn't mean she was done yet. "Well if Dean would stop starting crap, maybe we'd actually get something done!"

Dean scoffed. "_I'M_ starting crap?! ME?! What about you? What the hell are **you** doing?!"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe _our job_! I'm actually trying to figure out how to get rid of this damn ghost while you pout and complain about every little thing!"

Dean started to say something exceptionally profane, but Sam interrupted. "Look, can you two stop fighting? You're wasting my minutes."

If Kara hadn't been so infuriated with Dean, she probably would have found that funny.

"And don't even start blaming each other, it's both of your faults," he continued.

This time Kara smiled. Sam knew them too well. She had just been about to accuse Dean, and was positive Dean was about to do the same.

"Alright, Dean, give the phone back to Bobby so I can figure out how to summon this thing."

That started Dean again. "No, God damn it, Kara, you're—"

Dean was cut off by Bobby, who took the cell phone back. "Are you sure about this, Kara?"

"Positive. There's another ghost, one that was not only haunting Chloe, but killed her. There isn't any research to suggest who he is or why he was doing it, but I know he did. We have to summon him and end this."

Bobby was silent for a moment, contemplating. A moment later he sighed. "Alright. We'll have to stop and pick up a few things first, though."

"Really? You'll do it?"

"Yeah, I'll do it. But don't you dare try to summon this thing before we get there, Kara Laketon. Don't need you getting' yourself killed over this."

Kara sighed inwardly. "Yeah, sure, I won't do anything. Just hurry up."

* * *

Two hours took a lot longer than Kara had patience for. She paced the floor so much that Sam had started joking about her falling in. Kara didn't really care.

"We should have stayed at a closer motel," Kara complained for about the twentieth time.

"Yeah, probably. But no matter how many times you say it, it's not going to change anything," he replied; then added, "Patience is a wonderful virtue."

"Yeah, one that I don't have."

She was restless, needed something to do. She searched the house once more, looking for clues, not that it really helped. She and Sam reviewed the facts of the case, not wanting to focus on anything else. Still, the two hours Kara was forced to wait felt more like two days and all conversation ended with Kara complaining how long it was taking.

Patience was really a virtue she was lacking.

Finally, the sound of the Impala pulling up the gravel driveway was heard and Kara jumped and practically ran out of the house to Bobby and Dean.

"Alright, what've you got?"

* * *

"Okay, everyone know what they're doing?" Bobby asked a couple hours later. After endless arguing between Kara and Dean, they had finally managed to form some sort of battle plan and set up. Now it was show time.

"Yeah, I think we've got it by now," Kara replied just a little curtly. She had lost what little patience she had and was thirsting for a fight, and not just a petty quarrel with Dean.

Bobby didn't seem offended, and if he was, he didn't show it. Kara figured he was just too used to her attitude to really care either way. He nodded his head at Sam, who started to light the black candles that formed a circle two meters across in diameter, while Dean and himself pulled out a pair of guns loaded with rock salt.

Next was Kara, who stepped into the circle, standing near the edge but not too close to the candles. She opened a rather old book and began reading something in ancient Latin. She wasn't entirely sure what she was saying, but she could understand most of the summoning and knew her pronunciation was, if not perfect, pretty darn close.

As she started to reach the end of the little incantation, the flames began to flicker. A slight wind picked up, even though the air was completely still. The shadows in the room started to creep forward into the circle, merging and shaping until they transformed into a transparent figure. The man from Kara's vision.

"I was wondering how long it would be until I was summoned," he informed them, his deep husky voice sending slight shivers down Kara's spine. She felt Dean tense and wished she could turn around and see the look on his face. Since she couldn't risk turning away from the ghost, Kara made a mental note to throw a little "I told you so" party and to rub Dean's face in it.

"Oh, really?" Kara feigned some sort of enthusiasm, returning her attention one hundred percent back to the hunt.

"Oh, yes, _of course_. But it did seem to take _far_ too long. Even after being dead for decades, patience is a virtue that I just don't seem to possess."

He was smirking at her. Kara was sure of it. _I mean, he's dead. What would he need to be impatient about?_

"Sorry to disappoint," she replied with a smirk of her own.

"Apology accepted. You see, that's why working with others is so dreadful. No one can agree on anything, so everything takes twice as long."

Okay, now he was just messing with her. Kara was positive that he didn't truly believe the things he was saying. He was just having fun at her expense. And Kara wasn't big on being entertainment, especially for a killer.

"If you're not big on patience, what's taking you so long? Why haven't you moved on yet; you already had your fun, the girl's dead."

The ghost's mocking smirk drastically transformed into an angry scowl, and Kara knew she struck a nerve. Not to mention scored some valuable information. She smiled tauntingly.

"What's the matter? Little girl holding you back?" her voice dripped with a sickly sweet malice.

When the ghost glowered, Kara knew she was right. Chloe _was_ murdered, and by the ghost. And now Chloe was holding him back, keeping him trapped until someone could dole out a just punishment.

At the moment, Kara was big on doling.

"Well, I guess forgiveness is a virtue Chloe didn't have."

Kara had thought the ghost was mad before, but now he was just plain pissed off. The man growled, baring his sharp blackened teeth. Bobby, Sam, and Dean were all thrown backwards, dropping their guns, which slid out of reach. Kara turned to try do something to help. Big mistake.

"Kara!" Dean yelled, his eyes looking passed her. She spun around to face the vengeful poltergeist but was too late. She cried out as his now corporeal body slammed into hers, knocking the breath out of her as they crashed into the ground.

Kara thrashed about, trying to release herself from his hold. But dead guys always seemed to be stronger, especially when they were pissed off about something. She gasped for breath as she tried to pry open his fingers, which were now gripped around her neck. Dean got up and ran to tackle the spirit, but there was some sort of force field blocking him, and he flew backwards once more. At least this time he landed near his gun.

"Their still in the circle! We can't get to them!" Bobby yelled. Dean had another idea. He picked up the small shotgun and fired to no avail. Bobby and Dean both turned to Sam, hoping he'd have an idea. He shook his head, lips pressed together.

There was nothing they could do.

And Kara was running out of time.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I apologize for how long this "episode" has taken me. I know, I'm starting to sound like a broken record! But I really do have everything planned out, so it really won't take as long, I promise!! Please review!!**


	42. Can't Fight This Feeling Part 8

**A/N: Hello again! Another chappie up and running!!**

* * *

Kara really hated being strangled. Along with drowning and burning, it was one of the worst ways to die. She'd given up on struggling, knowing that the more she moved, the more air she would need. Kara was able to breathe in little gasps of air, but it wasn't enough. Not enough to fight back, not enough to live. She was completely dependant on Bobby, Sam, and Dean.

_I'm screwed,_ she couldn't help but think. Her hearing was starting to wack out, but she could still make out the sounds of Dean swearing and the three trying to break the magic circle they created. They threw stuff, ran at it, tried to knock away the candles, and even attempted to douse the flames. Nothing worked. With each effort they were met with an impenetrable barrier.

After her hearing, Kara's eyesight started to go. The room started to dim and the colors merged. The ghost was getting stronger, feeding off her own strength and there was nothing she could do to prevent it. She was completely helpless and hated herself for it.

Despite the candles, Kara shivered, her body covered in goose bumps. Her body was losing heat, fast. Almost too fast. Then a thought struck Kara. _Since when does dying give you goose bumps?_

Kara's eyes slowly turned toward the stairs, where, barely, she could make out the figure of a terrified young girl. Chloe Sullivan stood, frozen with fear, watching Kara as she died. Kara tried to open her mouth, to call out to the spirit, but she had no voice. Tears welled in Kara eyes, and she tried to blink them back. Her neck and throat burned, and she could no longer gasp for even the smallest breath of air.

Her muscles burning, body aching, Kara felt the end drawing near. Unless someone pulled this ghost off her right then, she was going to die. She tried to scream, to cry for help, to do anything, but she could barely even move. Her eyes flicked frantically over to Chloe, pleading for help. The girl had tears rolling down her cheeks and she was shaking so much that Kara could actually see it.

Kara mustered up enough strength to speak. Her voice was hoarse and quiet, but she knew Chloe would get the message. "It's okay…I under…stand….It's okay…to be scared."

_Interesting last words_, she thought silently as she felt herself letting go. _If only they could do any good._ She glanced back up at Chloe one last time, but she was gone.

_It's okay…to be scared_. Something Kara vaguely remembered hearing before. It was acceptable advice, although Kara never liked to give into her fears. She preferred to face them. And face them she did. Her eyes rolled back into her head, closing softly. She gasped one last breath as her head fell back. She lay motionless, not hearing, not seeing. And not breathing.

She didn't hear Dean cry out angrily, and she didn't see Bobby's eyes fill with tears, or Sam turning his head to look away. All she saw was darkness. All she felt was cold. All she heard was silence. She couldn't even smell anything.

And she wasn't afraid. She let go willingly and accepted the end, tears no longer in her eyes. She refused to think of all the things she'll miss and just floated through the darkness, the empty nothingness. She wasn't sure where exactly she was; it wasn't heaven, but it certainly wasn't hell. It was…nothing. Kara guessed she was floating in some sort of limbo. A place where there is no need for the five senses. So she closed her eyes and slept peacefully as she floated.

_Kara…_

She opened her eyes, searching for whoever said her name. She didn't recognize the voice, and there was no one there, she was completely alone. Kara let her eyes close as she drifted back to sleep.

_Kara…_

There it was again, that voice. Kara was sure it was female and it seemed young, but she couldn't picture the girl or think of a name. She was starting to think she had dreamt it, because that was the only thing that made sense. She looked around, only to see that she was still alone.

She closed her eyes for a third time and no longer heard a voice calling her name. But something tickled her nose. An aroma floated around her, and one that wasn't entirely pleasant. Kara sniffed the air, trying to think of what it was, and then she finally recognized it.

Something was burning.

Kara wasn't sure what, she couldn't really see anything. But she could smell it, and it was getting stronger. Her skin started to warm, and Kara was sure that the fire was near. Her eyes stung, numbingly at first, then the pain started to spread to the rest of her body. Her neck was the worst and Kara wished she had some water to counteract the burning in her throat. Something pressed hard against her abdomen repeatedly, adding to the aching soreness she already felt. Air forced itself into her lungs and Kara tried to breathe it in. It was difficult and painful, but she managed to gasp a mouthful of air and choked on it. She felt something warm caress her face and turned her head to lean into it.

"Kara?"

This time the voice was male, definitely male. And much louder.

"Kara?" she heard it again, louder this time, followed by, "Damn it, Kara, open your eyes!"

Kara knew this voice, knew the tone, and recognized the attitude. She opened her eyes slowly and patiently waited for them to focus on Dean's face.

"Dean…?" her voice came as a whisper, rough and quiet.

"Welcome back." Kara turned her head to her left to see Sam smiling. Kara tried to smile back, but she was too sore.

Kara failed her attempt to ask what happened, but the boys knew what she was trying to say. In reply, they stepped to the side and revealed Chloe's spirit. She had a beautiful happy smile on her face.

_"Kara…"_

So that was the voice she had heard.

_"You were right. It's okay to be scared. I had to accept my fear and face it. And, when I did, I saved you."_

Kara smiled her thanks, and looked around. Some of the candles had tipped over, and the fire was spreading quickly in the old house. "Your house."

Chloe glanced around and shrugged. "I'm dead, what do I need a house for?"

Kara nodded her head and tried to stand. Her body was still too sore, so Dean and Sam helped her up, each with an arm around her waist, and her arms around each of their shoulders. Bobby turned to her and nodded his head, "Glad to have you back. We've got to get out of here, before the fire spreads to the living room."

Kara understood and nodded her goodbye to Chloe. Chloe smiled and faded away. Kara wasn't sure where she went, but she knew Chloe was finally happy.

With Sam and Dean's help, Kara climbed into the back seat of the Impala. Sam gave her a bottle of water, which she slipped slowly, and a couple of ibuprofen. It wasn't long before she was sleeping off the pain.

* * *

"Kara? Kara, wake up, we're back at the motel."

Kara opened her eyes and glanced at Sam, who had opened the car door for her. She started to get up, and Sam reached out to help her. She shrugged him off, "I'm fine."

Without another word, Kara went to her room and headed straight for the shower.

* * *

"I'm gonna hop in the shower," Sam informed Bobby and Dean, not wanting to be around for the conversation he was sure they were about to have.

Dean nodded and turned to Bobby. As soon as Sam was gone, Bobby shook his head. Sighing in frustration, Dean sat in the driver's seat of the Impala and pulled away, driving off to the nearest bar.

Bobby sighed and contemplated what he should do. A moment later he was in his truck behind Dean.

* * *

Kara plugged the bathtub and let it fill with hot, steamy water. She turned off the faucet when the tub was full and slowly stepped in. The heat felt good against her sore muscles and she let herself relax and completely unwind. She sighed; it had been _way_ too long since she had last done this.

Bobby let Dean have a drink in silence before he joined him. Dean had known he was there, so he was expecting it.

"What really is your problem with her?" Bobby cut right to the chase after ordering himself a beer. "She's a good girl, strong, independent. Yeah, she's stubborn as hell and probably a bit cocky, but name one hunter who isn't."

Dean shook his head and drank his beer. "I'm not even really sure anymore. There's just something about her."

"We've all got secrets, Dean. You and Sammy know that better than anybody. She's a little different, so what? You don't have to hate her for it."

"I don't _hate_ her, I know that now." And Dean did know it—now. He had thought he hated her, but when that ghost attacked her…he didn't want her to die. Especially not like that.

Bobby knew what Dean was thinking and didn't say anything about it. In fact, no one had mentioned, even to Kara, that Dean had saved her life. Without the CPR, Kara never would have started breathing again.

* * *

Kara opened her eyes. She must've dozed off, as the water was now only lukewarm. She stepped out of the tub, no longer in any pain, and wrapped a towel around her and let the water in the tub drain.

Patting her hair with a smaller towel, Kara looked at her reflection in the mirror. It was dark around her eyes from lack of sleep, and her skin was paler than her normal tan. She started to sigh, but it turned into a yawn. But it was only about eight o'clock, too early for bed, unless she wanted to wake up at five o'clock in the morning.

Kara left the bathroom and dug around her duffel bag for something clean to wear.

* * *

"You know, now that I think about it, I'm not really surprised you two don't get along." Bobby said instead. "You're too much alike."

Dean glanced at him, an eyebrow raised.

Bobby raised one of his own in reply. "You haven't noticed? It's like you're both fire. And when you put fire with fire, you only get more fire."

Dean considered this. Were he and Kara really the same? He'd never thought about it before, they had always seemed so different. Dean just shrugged it off, and the two sat in silence drinking their beers.

* * *

As she got dressed, Kara had contemplated whether or not she even wanted to do this. She had decided that she didn't want to, but knew she couldn't ignore it any longer. She and Sam had to figure out what was going and try to stop. It wasn't going to just go away, no matter how much they both wished it would.

Wearing a black, zippered sleeveless hoodie and dark blue jeans, Kara left to face the inevitable. She left her hair down and parted to the right. She didn't wear any makeup, her eyes had enough darkness around them, and her lips were already reddened from biting them while she dressed.

* * *

"What about that other thing?"

"What other thing?" Bobby asked. He didn't know there was more to the story, although he had certainly thought about the possibility.

"That whole thing with her and Sammy."

* * *

Sam looked up from his computer to see Kara standing in the doorway that connected their rooms. He closed his laptop, his eyes never leaving hers.

"We have to talk."

Sam nodded his head and stood. "Yeah. Yeah, we do."

She took a step forward. "Now seems to be the only time."

"Yeah. No one to interrupt."

* * *

Bobby had been right, there was something going on there. "Come on, Dean; are you really surprised about that one, too? A hunter's life is a lonely life. Kara's been spending all of her time with you and Sam, and vice versa. Did you really think that something wasn't going to happen?"

Dean shrugged. Bobby made sense, but he still didn't like it. "It just doesn't seem right."

"Well, it's your brother and some chick hunter you don't really get along with. Why would it seem right?"

* * *

The two stood still, watching the other. Kara tilted her head to the side and smiled. "This is silly," she said, laughing slightly.

"Yeah." Sam wasn't laughing. Instead, he couldn't help but notice how, even with the lack of makeup, Kara was still insanely beautiful.

The smile slowly faded from Kara's face. Her skin started to warm and Kara felt her body temperature begin to rise. Eyes on Sam, she knew he was feeling the same thing.

_Wish I had some water…or a hose_, she thought, licking her lips and then pressing them together. Kara started to feel things she knew she shouldn't feel, things she didn't want to feel. And then, suddenly, she _did_ want to feel it, and looked at Sam with whole new eyes.

* * *

Dean thought about the situation more. He wasn't sure, everything still seemed wrong. Just a week earlier, Sam and Kara were just barely friends, and it wasn't like they were hanging out all the time. Kara was mostly alone or arguing with Dean. And then out of the blue they're making out? That wasn't really Sammy's style. Dean finished his beer and ordered another, then decided to tell Bobby his thoughts.

Bobby thought about it. "Well, did Sam or Kara say anything about it?"

Dean shook his head. "Not really. Kara went out for a run, and Sam denied everything, that he had feelings for her and everything. He swore they were just friends, nothing more."

* * *

Sam pressed his lips down on Kara's, taking her into his arms. She pushed her body against his and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him passionately.

* * *

Bobby figured Dean wasn't ever going to accept that there was something going on between Sam and Kara and knew that there was no point trying to reason with him, so he just went along with Dean's theory. "Okay, well, what do you think it is? Something supernatural?"

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah, could be. I mean, how else could Sammy score?"

Bobby shook his head. He didn't bother scolding Dean and ordered another beer. "So, it's supernatural? Why, what's causing it?"

Dean shrugged. "Dunno."

Bobby sighed. "Well, think, Dean. Has anything happened recently that could cause something like this? Possession, a spell?"

Dean stared down in his drink. What Bobby said made sense. Maybe it wasn't supernatural at all, maybe Kara and Sam really do like each other. Maybe…"Wait a second. Both."

"What?"

Dean couldn't believe he'd forgotten about it. _Of course! That __has__ to be it!_ "A few weeks ago we were down in New Orleans, hunting a Mambo. The bitch had Kara possessed, stuck in some sort of trance." Dean explained everything that went down after he and Sam found the Mambo with Kara and a teenage girl. When he finished, Bobby was fuming, and Dean knew he'd done something wrong.

"Kara and Sam were bled into an ancient demonic-bowl and the Mambo was muttered furiously in Latin, and you didn't think there was something wrong?!" Bobby's voice was low, so that no one near could hear what he was saying, but he was bursting with fury.

"Uh, well, I, uh," Dean muttered pathetically. He felt like a complete idiot and attempted to use the excuse that Kara and Sam didn't think of it either.

"That's because they were under a spell!!"

Dean pressed his lips together and shook his head. "Look, it was a mistake. We all make 'em. I just figured, since the Mambo was gone—"

"Get in the car. Now."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Please review!! I'll have more up ASAP, I _**promise**_**!! And, yeah, I know this "episode" is rather long, but the next chappie will be the last part!**


	43. Little Help From My Friends?

**A/N: Hey, just another little side-note from my story here!**

**So, I need a little help, and I figured one of my WONDERFUL readers/reviewers may be able to help me out.**

**After watching LovinCopperpot's YouTube video for her own awesome Supernatural fanfic, I became slightly jealous and have decided to make one of my own.**

**I just have one problem…I don't have anybody to be Kara. When I created her, I didn't base her off an actress or anything, I just made her up. So now I don't have anybody to be Kara.**

**Any ideas??**


	44. Can't Fight This Feeling Part 9

**A/N: Yay!! Another chappie!! Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean pressed down on the accelerator, speeding back to the motel, Bobby close behind him.

"God damn it! Stupid! Stupid, stupid stupid!" He smacked the steering wheel in anger. How could he be so stupid? Some demonic witch steals Sam and Kara's blood and chants in an ancient language, and nobody noticed? Sam and Kara could be in danger, and it was all his fault.

_Thank god there's no other cars out tonight_, Dean thought, slamming on his breaks as he sharply turned into the motel parking lot. Bobby followed his lead and the two burst through the motel door.

_If they weren't under some demonic spell, I'd be so proud of little Sammy. Now I just feel disgusted_, Dean thought, seeing Kara and Sam.

Kara, her shirt lying somewhere on the floor, was sitting on the table, wrapped around Sam. The two were kissing so much, Dean wondered how on earth they were breathing.

"Alright, you two, cut it out, you've got company," he said. But it was as if he and Bobby weren't even there. Instead of pulling apart, faces red from embarrassment, Sam pulled Kara closer as she reached for his belt.

"Bobby, get some rope," Dean said. Bobby was out to his truck as Dean grabbed two chairs. Bobby quickly returned, and, with the same idea in their head, set to work.

"I'll get Sam, you get Kara," Bobby said, handing some of the rope to Dean.

Kara and Sam weren't too keen on this idea, and struggled as Dean and Bobby pulled them apart and tied them each to a chair on seperate ends of the room.

"Oh, come on, Dean, what the hell was that for?" Sam complained. Kara just glared coldly at Dean.

"Uh, probably because you're under some evil voodoo curse," Dean replied. Sam and Kara fidgeted around in their chairs, but neither could manage to get free. Angry insults flew at Bobby and Dean, but they ignored the two and tried to figure out what to do next.

"I don't think there's anything we can do," Bobby admitted. "The Mambo's gone and this is one powerful spell, to mess with someone like that."

Dean shook his head. "Then what are we supposed to do? Just let them go and do their thing?"

Bobby didn't reply and Dean knew what he was thinking. "Oh, come on, you can't be serious! It's not like they really like each other, they're under a spell!"

"I know, Dean, I know! But we don't even know what the spell is, much less how to end it. In all my years, I've never faced anything like this."

"No, there's got to be something else."

"There is."

"It doesn't involve them dying, does it? Cuz that's not an option, either."

"Well, there's that, but something else." Bobby hesitated in continuing, but Dean was waiting. Bobby sighed, "Separate them."

"They are separated."

"No, permanently."

"You mean, send Kara away?"

"She wouldn't leave easy, not under this spell. You'd have to knock 'em out and do it in secret."

"We'd never see her again, would we?"

Bobby shook his head. "No, you couldn't."

Dean thought about it. Send Kara away, never see her again? Could he really do that, after everything they'd been through already? Yeah, they fought and Dean had even thought he hated her, and had actually thought about leaving her on more than one occasion. But could he really do it? Separate her and Sam indefinitely? She was a good hunter, a fantastic hunter, one of the best he's ever seen. And they seemed to work well with each other, when they're not quarreling.

Dean shook his head. "No, I can't do that."

Bobby was shocked, but glad. If they could get passed this, then maybe Dean and Kara would be alright. Of course, they'd never stop arguing, but the three worked wonderfully together. "Alright, we'll think of something else. Something that'll make it so Kara and Sam aren't in love anymore."

And then it hit Dean. He knew what he had to do. It was so simple, so obvious. Kara might kill him when it was over, but that always seemed to be the case when Dean was saving her. He glanced at Bobby, and Bobby soon realized what he had to do. He pulled a pocket knife from his jeans and tossed it to Dean. "You might need this."

Dean knelt down in front of Kara. "You're probably going to hate me for this," he warned.

"I already do," she retorted. Dean ignored her and continued with his plan. He leaned in, closing his eyes. He lips touched her lightly and Kara tried to turn away. Dean held the back of her head with his hand as he kissed her. She soon gave up fighting and kissed him back, parting her lips. Dean cut away the rope and freed Kara, who, in turn, slid her arms around his neck.

Behind him, Dean heard Sam cry out angrily, his heart breaking. Dean ignored him and concentrated on Kara. His hand slid across the soft skin of her bare back as he pulled her closer to him.

And then it all stopped. Sam sat silent, and Kara froze. A second later she pulled back, eyes wide with horror. She jumped up and Dean stood as Bobby cut Sam free.

"Oh God. Oh, my God…I think I might just be sick…or die. Maybe both."

"I guess it's safe to say the spell's broken," Dean laughed. "Uh, where's your shirt?"

Kara glanced down, realizing she was standing in a black silky bra. "Oh, shit," she muttered searching for her shirt.

Dean, who found this all very amusing now that Sam and Kara were no longer making out, laughed and helped her look. He finally found it on the other side of the room and handed it back to Kara, who was a bit embarrassed about the whole thing. Sam still didn't say a word, a crimson blush evident across his cheeks.

Kara pulled on the hoodie and went to zip it up. The zipper was broken.

Dean laughed and shook his head, pulling a black button-up shirt from a duffel bag. "Here, wear this," he said, tossing it at Kara. Without hesitation, Kara threw off the hoodie and slipped into Dean's shirt, buttoning it up quickly.

"So, um, uh, anybody care to explain?" she asked.

Dean was too busy laughing, he was far too amused by the situation, so Bobby informed Sam and Kara about what they had discovered at the bar.

"Wow, I didn't even think of that," Kara admitted.

"Well, in our defense, we were under a spell. We weren't supposed to think of that," Sam said.

"I should have thought of it," Dean said.

Kara could tell that Dean felt badly for letting things get this far, but knew he couldn't take the blame. "It's not your fault, Dean. And, anyway, you fixed it, so I think it cancels out."

Dean smirked. _Notice she didn't say anything about __how__ I fixed it_, he laughed silently.

"I guess that's two supernatural jobs completed successfully in one day. That's enough for me, I'm going to go," Bobby said. He nodded to Kara, who nodded in return, and said goodbye to the boys before leaving the room.

"Dean, let me borrow your car, I'm going to go get us some food," Sam said.

Kara pulled her car keys out of her pocket and tossed them to Sam, who caught them. "Take mine, it needs to be refilled."

Sam nodded and left the room, noticing that Kara didn't give him any gas money. He didn't really mind, it just showed how Kara had grown on them.

As soon as Sam left the room, Kara went to the fridge, snatched up a beer bottle, and popped it open. She threw her head back and took a long gulp, drinking nearly a third of the beer in that one sip. When she lowered her head she saw that Dean had done the same. Some things will never change.

"So, we've been set up," Kara noted, realizing that Sam and Bobby had both left at the same time.

Dean nodded his head. "Yep." He took another sip of his beer.

The two sat in silence, drinking their beer. Neither was sure what to talk about, as neither was very good at this sort of thing.

Kara finished her beer and popped open another. She took another large gulp and then took a deep breath. She could do this; she just needed the proper anesthetics.

"What is it?"

Dean, beer halfway to his mouth, was confused. "What's what?"

"What is it about me that makes you hate me?"

Dean took his sip and didn't answer.

"Dean. Why do you hate me?" Kara watched Dean, who was obviously uncomfortable.

Dean sighed, pressed his lips together, and finally replied. "I don't hate you, Kara."

"You just don't trust me?" Kara watched Dean, her confidence growing. Dean's however, seemed to be wavering. "Dean?"

"It's not that, either." To Kara's amusement, Dean was struggling with his words. He refused to look at her and kept pressing his lips together as if concentrating to find the right words.

"Then what, Dean? Why have you been such an asshole?"

Dean kept quiet, so Kara continued. "I'm sorry, Dean."

Finally, Dean looked up at Kara. "For what?"

It was Kara's turn to struggle with her words and look away. "I've been a bitch," she scoffed. "I _am_ a bitch."

Dean was about to say something, but Kara cut him off. She needed to say this.

"I'm not very good at this kind of thing," she said slowly. "Working with others."

Kara paused, unsure how to continue. Dean must have sensed this, because he didn't interrupt.

"I get too close," she finally admitted. "I get too close, I freak out, and I run...or turn into Mega Bitch."

The two were silent, neither saying a word. They had both finished their beers and were halfway through their second before anyone spoke.

"I'm an ass," Dean said. "I have to be completely emotionless. Best way to do the job."

"Only way to do the job," Kara agreed. "We can't let anyone in. Can't trust too easily, otherwise…"

Kara didn't need to finish the sentence. Both knew the endless possibilities of what could happen and didn't need to put any of them into words. But the conversation wasn't over, not yet. After taking another deep breath, Kara opened her mouth to continue.

"It's not that I don't trust you," Dean said first. "It's that I _do_ trust you, which could be so much worse."

Kara understood completely. She couldn't believe that she didn't realize it earlier, that neither of them had realized it earlier. It was the same thing she always did; whenever someone got too close, push them away. And after everything they'd already been through in their short time together, Kara was really starting to care for the boys. Dean had saved her life, and on more than one occasion. It would be insane for her _not_ to put her faith in him.

"I know," Kara said quietly. She looked up at Dean, who was watching her. Kara pressed her lips together and then smiled softly. Dean replied with a goofy smile of his own.

Kara smirked, shaking her head. She took one last sip of her beer and pulled out her phone. She needed to call Jesse.

"You sure it's okay to leave those two alone?" Bobby asked Sam once they were out of Dean and Kara's earshot.

Sam glanced at the two through the small motel window. Kara and Dean sat on the floor, drinking their beer. "They've got a six-pack of beer and nothing else to talk about. They'll be just fine."

Bobby shook his head and muttered something about "damn kids".

Sam laughed and climbed into Kara's car. He started the ignition and followed Bobby out of the parking lot. Another block later, the two turned in opposite directions, Bobby off to find another hunt, Sam to fill up Kara's tank at the gas station and find something for the three to eat.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review! And thank you SOO MUCH to all who have sent me suggestions for the YouTube vid, I really appreciate it! It'll be a while before I have anything to put online, so I'm still open to ANY suggestions you, my dear readers, may have! Thanks again!**


	45. Croatoan Part 1

**A/N: Wow, two chapters in one day! I am on a roll! **

**Oh, and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to slayathon. I only updated to appease you begging and pleading, lol, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Croatoan"

Dean stood in the hallway of a doctor's office, loading his gun. He opened a door, revealing a terrified blonde man tied to a chair with a bruise above his right eye. There are other people in the room, Kara, a sergeant, a nurse, a woman, and a doctor.

The man in the chair noticed Dean's gun and became hysterical. "No. No, no, no. I swear, it's not in me!"

"Oh, God. We're all gonna die," the young shook her head. She'd obviously been crying and was scared out of her mind.

"Maybe he's telling the truth," the sergeant tried to reason with Dean, but he was determined.

"He's not him. No anymore."

Kara turned to him. "Dean, are you sure about this?" she didn't want to make any mistakes. Especially about something as serious as this.

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Kara pressed her lips together . "Alright…I trust you."

"No, stop! Stop it!" the man pleaded. "Ask her, ask the doctor! It's not in me!"

Dean turned to the doctor, but she shook her head in defeat. "I…just…I can't tell."

"No, please, no. Don't," the man begged.

"There's no other way," Kara said, mainly for her benefit, and to help Dean.

"I got no choice," he said.

"It's not in me, it's not in me. Don't, don't," the man cried.

Dean aimed the gun and fired.

* * *

Sam's eyes snapped open and he sat up. He was lying on the floor next to his bed and realized he just had a vision. The motel room door opened and Dean entered, carrying a six-pack as usually. He glanced at Sam on the floor and saw the strange look he wore. Something was wrong.

"Sam?"

"There are only two towns in the US named River Grove," Sam informed his brother after using his cell phone to get directions.

"How come you're so sure it's the one in Oregon?" The pressure in Dean's voice matched tension Sam felt.

Sam thought back to his vision. "There was a picture—Crater Lake."

"Okay, what else?" Dean asked.

"I saw a dark room, some people, and a guy tied to a chair," Sam repeated for what felt like the hundredth time. He was getting a little sick of talking about his vision, and he wasn't exactly comfortable with where this was heading.

"And I ventilated him?" Dean, on the other hand, was searching for some missing piece of the puzzle.

"Yeah. You thought there was something inside him."

"A demon? Was he possessed?"

"I don't know," Sam answered helplessly, shaking his head.

"Well, all your weirdo visions are always tied to the Yellow-Eyed Demon somehow. So, was there any black smoke? Did we try to exorcise him?"

"No. Nothing. You just plugged him, and that's it."

"Well, I'm sure I had a good reason," Dean said defensively. Although it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself instead of Sam.

"I sure hope so," Sam said, immediately knowing he should have chosen his words differently.

"What does that mean?" Dean demanded. Sam didn't say anything. "Sam, I'm not gonna waste an innocent man."

Still, Sam said nothing.

"I wouldn't!" Dean's voice was raised, desperate for Sam to believe him.

"I never said you would!" Sam just wished this was over with.

"Fine."

"Fine. Look, we don't know what it is. But whatever it is, that guy in the chair's a part of it. So, let's find him and see what's what."

Dean returned his concentration to the road. "Fine."

"Fine."

The two sat in a painfully awkwardly silence. A moment later, Sam decided to bring up a topic, something he that had been on his mind. "You know, Kara wasn't freaked out or anything when we told her about the visions."

Dean shrugged, although it was obvious he was thinking the same thing. "I don't know, Sammy. We don't know everything everything she's been through, what she's seen. Maybe she's delt with this kind of thing before."

Sam shrugged, knowing Dean had a point. Still, it seemed odd that she didn't ask any questions besides 'What'd you see?'. Not 'How long have you been having visions?' or even 'How often does this kind of thing happen?' _Whatever, Dean's got a point. Who knows how many psychics she's run into throughout the years_.

* * *

"Come on, Kara, just tell me where your going," Jesse pleaded.

"Nope," Kara shook her head, even though he wouldn't be able to see it on the cell phone.

"No fair, you promised!" Kara pressed her lips together. He had a point, she did promise to let Jesse in on her hunts with Sam and Dean. Kara blamed the beer, plus the inspirational little chat she had with Dean while they were in Lauderdale. Looking back, Kara wished she had never called him back. Now Jesse wanted to know everything, not that she was surprised.

"Fine," Kara gave in. "We're going to River Grove."

Even though he was miles away, Kara could see Jesse light up like a Christmas tree. And then go out like a Christmas tree that just blew a fuse. "Uh, which one?"

Kara smiled mischievously. "Goodbye, Jesse."

She snapped the cell phone shut and tossed it onto the passenger's seat and returned her full concentration to the road in front of her and following the Impala. For about a whole two seconds. When she drove, Kara's thoughts liked to drift a bit, especially now. It seemed the only time she had to think was when she drove alone. And she only seemed to get the chance to drive alone whenever the three were either driving halfway across the country or they were going through an especially tense moment.

In this case, both were factors. Missouri to Oregon was a long way. And the Impala with Sam and Dean was the _last_ place Kara wanted to be. Once they had finally gotten over the whole 'cursed-by-the-Mambo' thing, everything was good for a couple of days, until Sam had that vision.

_So, little Sammy has visions_, Kara thought. She didn't have the slightest clue, but, from the worried glances and seemingly sarcastic remarks, Kara guessed that Sam's visions weren't exactly a good thing. And, although he did a good job at hiding it, Kara could tell Dean had thought Sam was a freak, and on more than one occasion.

_And Sam's his brother! Think how he'd react if he found out about __my__ visions!_ This worried Kara. Dean was having a difficult enough time accepting his brother's…uniqueness, if he knew about Kara's own ability, she'd probably be gone for good.

_Which is why I haven't said a word about it_, she thought. Okay, so maybe not, but it's another reason why she can't tell Sam and Dean about her visions. At least, not yet. Maybe someday, ten, fifteen years from now.

Kara sighed, shaking her head slightly. Her eyes rested on the two Winchesters in front of her. _Will we ever be able to trust each other?_

* * *

Several long hours later, they finally reached River Grove, Oregon. Kara pulled up behind the Impala, which was parked at a street corner, and cut the engine. She got out of the car and joined Sam and Dean. They nodded a quick greeting and followed Sam towards a man putting together a gun on his front porch, someone, Kara guessed, that was in Sam's vision.

"Morning," Dean greeted.

The man looked up from his gun, but continued to wipe it with a rag. "Morning. Can I help you?"

Kara and Sam followed Dean's lead as he took out an ID badge. "Yeah. Uh, Billy Gibbons, Frank Beard, Dusti Hill—US Marshalls."

"What's this about?" the man asked suspiciously.

"We're looking for someone," Kara said, replacing her badge and silently laughing. Dean came up with some of the craziest aliases.

Sam described the guy tied to a chair from his vision. "A young man, early twenties. He'd have a thin scar right below his hairline."

The man recognized the description. "What'd he do?"

"Well, nothing," Sam answered lamely. "We're actually looking for someone else, but we think this young man can help us."

"Yeah, he's not in any kind of trouble or anything. Well, not yet," Dean added. He glanced down and noticed a tattoo on the man's forearm. "I think maybe you know who he is, Master Sergeant. My dad was in the Corps. He was a corporal."

Kara wasn't sure if Dean was telling the truth, and neither was the Sergeant.

"What company?" he asked.

"Echo 2-1," Dean replied without hesitation. The answer seemed to satisfy the Sergeant.

He paused, then said, "Duane Tanner's got a scar like that. But I know him—good kid, keeps his nose clean."

"No, I'm sure he does," Dean said. "You know where he lives?"

"With his family, up on Aspen Way."

"Thank you," Dean said. Kara nodded her head and the three left him to clean his gun. They crossed a street, and Sam bumped into a telephone pole. Kara shook her head, but Sam stopped.

"Hey." He pointed to a word etched into the pole.

"'Croatoan'," Dean read, not understanding. Kara's eyes widened and she took a look at it. There it was, 'Croatoan'.

She glanced at Dean, but he was obviously confused. _Seriously? A hunter who doesn't know about croatoan?_ "Roanoke? The lost colony?"

Dean said nothing, so Sam asked, "Dean, did you pay any attention in history class?"

"Yeah," Dean defended. "The shot heard 'round the world, how bills become laws…"

"That's not school! That's _Schoolhouse Rock_!"

Dean shrugged. "Whatever."

Kara sighed and decided to fill him in. "Roanoke was one of the first English colonies in America, late 1500s."

"Oh, yeah, I do remember that. The only thing they left behind was a single word carved in a tree. 'Croatoan'?"

"Yeah. And there were theories -- Indian raid, disease," Sam continued. "But nobody knows what really happened. They were all just gone. I mean, wiped out overnight."

"You don't think that's what's going on here," Dean said.

_Oh, Hell, no, it can't be!_ Kara thought, turning to Sam. Hopefully, he'd remember something from his vision that would disprove the theory.

Or not. "Whatever I saw in my head, it sure wasn't good. But what do you think could do that?"

"Well, like I said, all your weirdo visions are always tied to the Yellow-Eyed Demon somehow, so…"

Kara had figured as much. "We should get help," she suggested.

"Bobby? Ellen, maybe?"

Kara didn't protest, she knew that they would need all the help they could get on this one. She was just thanking God that neither Sam nor Dean seemed interested in recruiting Jesse.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." He took out his cell phone and scowled. "I don't have a signal."

Sam took his out and immediately had a similar look on his face. "I don't either."

"What about you?" Dean asked her, even though she was already taking out her cell. The screen was black

"It's dead."

Dean noticed a payphone behind her and picked it up. Nothing.

"Line's dead. I'll tell you one thing—if I was gonna massacre a town, that'd be my first step."

"Great. Just beautiful. What a wonderful way to spend the day," Kara muttered. Sam and Dean heard her but chose not to say anything.

"Well, since phones are dead, you better ride with us," Dean said as he and Sam climbed into the Impala.

Kara sighed. _Oh, yes, a __wonderful__ way to spend the day_.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	46. Croatoan Part 2

**A/N: Yay! Another chappie up and running! Last one this week, I'll have more up in a couple of days! And, please be sure to answer the poll question on my profile! I'm having a little difficulty on choosing someone to portray Kara in a YouTube video I'm making and I need your help! You can choose up to three different actresses listed, or message me with another idea!**

**Thanks for all your support!**

* * *

Everyone was silent as they drove through River Grove, but Kara noticed Sam and Dean giving her expectant glances and she realized they were expecting a confrontation about Sam's visions. Something a normal person would do. And, if she was going to keep her secret, she'd have to play along. Kara sighed knowing that this couldn't possibly go well.

"So, uh, Sam. You have visions," she started lamely.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look before he replied, "Yeah."

"How long?"

Sam shrugged. "Not that long, a year, maybe?"

_Huh, that's strange_, Kara thought. Her own visions have been coming and going since she was about six years old. So her visions and Sam's weren't connected. Feeling guilty as can be, and so much like a hypocrite it made her sick, Kara shook her head. "And no one thought to tell me any of this?"

"Well, it isn't exactly any of your business," Dean said, and Kara couldn't agree more. It really wasn't her business, just like how her visions weren't any of theirs. But Kara was playing a part and continued on.

"Uh, it is if we're working together. After all we've been through already, I thought that you boys got over your trust issues."

"It's not that, Kara, it's just that—"

Dean cut Sam off, "It isn't any of your business.

Kara crossed her arms and looked out the window, sulking. She could tell that Sam felt horrible for lying to her, which only made her feel worse. _God, Sam, why can't you be all mean and defensive like Dean?_ _Then I wouldn't feel so damn guilty lying to you like this._

It wasn't long before they reached the Tanner residence, and Kara was glad to have something else to focus on. Dean knocked on the front door and a moment later it opened, revealing a guy in his mid-twenties. Kara searched his face, but there weren't any scars, so this couldn't be the guy they were looking for.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Dean held up his badge quickly. "Hi. We're looking for Duane Tanner. He lives here, right?"

"He's my brother."

"Can we talk to him?" Dean asked.

"He's not here right now."

_Evasive, much?_ "Do you know where he is?" Kara asked, quickly losing patience.

"Yeah, he went on a fishing trip up by Roseland Lake."

"Your parents home?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, they're inside."

As if on cue, an older man called "Jake, who is it?" as he came to the door.

"Hi, US Marshals, sir. We're looking for your son, Duane."

"Why, he's not in trouble, is he?" Mr. Tanner asked.

"No, we just need to ask him a couple routine questions, that's all," Dean replied.

"When's he due back from his trip?" Sam asked.

Mr. Tanner shrugged, "I'm not sure."

Kara sighed, what little patience she had now gone. "Well, maybe your wife knows?"

"No, I don't know, she's not here right now," Mr. Tanner said. Kara glanced at Jake. _Definitely hiding something. _

Dean caught the mistake as well. "Your son said he was."

"Did I?" Jake said, as if he really didn't remember.

"She's getting groceries," Mr. Tanner informed them. "So, when Duane gets back, is there a number where he can get a hold of you?"

"Oh, no, we'll just check in with you later."

The three turned to leave as Mr. Tanner shut the front door.

"That was kind of creepy, right?" Dean clarified. "A little too Stepford?"

"Big time," Sam agreed.

To show her agreement, Kara pulled out her gun as they went around to the back of the house. They peered through a window. A woman, the wife, Kara presumed, was tied up to a chair and gagged. Jake and Mr. Tanner returned from another room.

"It's okay, Mom. It's not gonna hurt," Jake said. Mr. Tanner grabbed a knife and Jake rolled up his sleeve. His father cut his forearm, letting the blood drip onto a cut on the woman's shoulder.

Not needing to see anymore, Kara, Dean, and Sam burst through the back door. Mr. Tanner starts yelling, but Dean put a few bullets in him. Jake broke through another window and ran away. Sam had his gun on him, but he didn't shoot.

* * *

Dean slammed on the brakes once they reached the River Grove Medical Clinic. Sam and Kara pulled Beverly out of the car and carried her into the building while Dean went to get something out of the trunk.

"Hello? Hello, we need a doctor here!" Sam called.

A blonde nurse came in the room and recognized the woman. "Beverly Tanner, what happened?"

"She's been attacked," Kara answered.

"Dr. Lee!" the nurse called.

A moment later, a woman, Dr. Lee, entered the room. Seeing Beverly, she said, "Bring her in."

"Okay," Sam said as he and Kara brought Beverly into the doctor's office, soon followed by Dean, carrying Mr. Tanner's blanket-wrapped body on his back.

"Hey," he said.

"Is that…?" Dr. Lee trailed off.

"Mr. Tanner," Dean finished for her.

"Was he attacked, too?" Dr. Lee asked.

"Uh, no, actually he did the attacking and then he got himself shot," Dean replied. Kara shook her head at his choice of words.

"Shot?" Dr. Lee didn't bother hiding the shock in her voice.

"Yeah."

"And who are you?" She didn't try to hide the suspicion, either.

"US Marshall. I'd show you my badge, but, uh…," Dean gestured to the body he carried.

"Oh, sorry. Bring him back here." Dean followed Dr. Lee into another room.

* * *

"Wait, you said Jake _helped_ him? You son, Jake?" Dr. Lee asked in disbelief. Beverly was sitting on the examination table, telling all the details she could remember.

Beverly nodded, "They beat me…tied me up."

"I don't believe it," the nurse interrupted.

"Pam," Dr. Lee scolded the nurse, gesturing for her to be quiet. She turned to Beverly. "Beverly, do you have any idea why they would act this way? Any history of chemical dependency?"

"No, of course not," Beverly said, beginning to cry. "I don't know why. One minute, they were my husband and my son. And the next…they had the devil in them."

Dean lowered his voice so that only Sam and Kara could hear him. "We've gotta talk."

Once they were out in the waiting room, Dean turned and said, "These guys are whacked out of their gourds."

Interesting choice of words, but Kara agreed wholeheartedly.

"What do you think?" Sam asked.

"Maybe multiple demons, or a mass possession," Kara guessed. She hated guessing, but it was the best she could come up with. She'd never seen anything like this in her life.

"If it is a possession, there could be more," Dean said. "God knows how many. It could be like a friggin' Shriner Convention."

"Great," Kara muttered, resting her hands on her hips.

"'Course, that's one way to wipe out a town. You take it from the inside."

Sam wasn't so sure. "I don't know, man. We didn't see any of the demon smoke with Tanner, or any of the other usual signs."

Kara had to admit he had a point. But if it wasn't possession, then what hell was going on?

To Dean, it was all the same. "Well, whatever. I mean, something turned him into a monster. And you know, if you would have taken out the other one, there'd be one less to worry about."

"I'm sorry, all right? I hesitated, Dean, it was a kid," Sam said defensively.

"No, it was an "it". Not the best time for a bleeding heart, Sam," Dean scolded.

Kara sighed. She figured this would come up sooner or later. She had rather hoped later. Her and Dean fighting was bad enough, but Sam and Dean? That was just too much for her. She was about to cut in when Dr. Lee entered the room.

"How's the patient?" Sam asked.

"Terrible," she said. "What the hell happened out there?"

"We don't know," Kara admitted.

"Yeah? Well, you just killed my next-door neighbor."

"We didn't have a choice," Dean tried to convince her.

"Maybe so, but we need the county sheriff. I need the coroner."

"Phones are down," Sam informed her.

" know, I tried. Tell me you've got a police radio in the car."

"Yeah, we do," Kara said.

"But it crapped out just like everything else," Sam finished.

Dr. Lee sighed. "I don't understand what is happening."

_You and me both_, Kara thought.

"How far is it to the next town?" Dean asked.

"It's about forty miles down to Sidewinder."

"All right, I'm gonna go down there and see if I can find some help. My partners will stick around –- keep you guys safe."

Dean's words worried the doctor. "Safe from what?"

"We'll get back to you on that," Dean replied.

He turned to leave, but Kara wasn't about to let him go on his own. "I'm coming with you," she informed him.

Dean wasn't too keen on this idea. "Stay here, _Dusti_."

Kara gritted her teeth, partially because he called her 'Dusti'. Not that she had a probably with Dusti Hill--Kara actually liked ZZ Top, it was just a weird name for a girl, seeing as how Dusti was a guy. "I'm coming with, _Frank_."

Dean stared at Kara, and she immediately started staring back. After a moment, when Dean didn't look away, Kara crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "I _am_ coming with. You can't stop me, so you might as well stop trying."

Dean sighed, giving in. "I'm driving."

* * *

Kara had figured this was going to be another silent, edgy ride with Dean playing loud classic rock music, but he managed to surprise her. He didn't even touch the radio.

"Sorry, for, uh, you know, being an ass earlier," he said after a moment of silence.

Kara turned to him, eyebrows raised, jaw dropped slightly. She collected herself and got over the shock quickly, saying, "Look, Dean, it's alright. It wasn't any of my business, I never should ha—"

"No, actually, Kara, it is your business. You're part of our team now, and, whether I like it or not, we have to let you in on things like this. So, I'm sorry." As he spoke, Dean's eyes were glued to the road in front of him and his hands gripped the steering wheel tightly.

Kara pressed her lips together and dropped her gaze. Guilt flooded her and she felt embarrassed. Here Dean was, not only apologizing for not letting her in earlier, but basically telling her that she belongs with them, and she's sitting there keeping her biggest secret from him.

_What kind of horrible person does that make me?_ She thought. She glanced up at Dean and decided that she had to tell him, to trust him with her own secret. She opened her mouth, ready to let him in, when he pressed on the brakes and cut the engine.

Kara looked in front of them to see a broken-down car. They both got out of the Impala to check it out. The windshield and windows were completely smashed. The seats, including an infant's car seat in the back, were covered in blood. Kara pressed her lips together. _Who could do something like this?_

Dean picked something up off the ground and examined it. It was a bloody knife. Kara scoffed and shook her head. _Sometimes I hate this job_.

* * *

Mr. Tanner's body lay spread out on the autopsy table, where Sam and the nurse Pam tried to stay as far away from as possible. Dr. Lee looked at something under the microscope.

"Huh," she said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"His lymphocyte percentage is pretty high," she told him. "His body was fighting off a viral infection."

Sam immediately took an interest. This could be what they were looking for. "Really? What kind of virus?"

"Can't say for sure," the doctor admitted.

"Do you think an infection could have made him act like that?" _If it was just a virus, we could stop it, find a cure. It might not even be something supernatural_. Okay, so Sam knew it was unlikely, but he had to stay positive.

"None that I've ever heard of," Dr. Lee said. "I mean, some can cause dementia, but not that kind of violence. And beside, I've never heard of one that did this to the blood."

"Did what?"

"There's this weird residue," she said, examining the sample closer. "If I didn't know better…I'd say it was sulfur."

Sam's eyes widened. "Sulfur."

* * *

**A/N: Please review!!**


	47. Croatoan Part 3

**A/N: Hey, all! Looks like I've finally gotten back into the swing of things, updating-wise! I just want to say thanks to everyone who has voted on poll on my profile, and to remind those who haven't voted, it's still open! Remember, you can vote for up to three different people, so don't be stingy! Once I have enough votes, I'll narrow it down to the top four, and then open voting again. Thanks to everyone for their help! **

**Oh, and I went back and changed Kara's alias. Instead of Mary Watson, it's now Dusti Hell. Thanks Strahd13 for your help with that one!**

* * *

The two got back into the car without a word and continued driving. They sat in a strangely comfortable silence until Dean reached the bridge at the edge of town.

"What the hell?" Kara said, seeing Jake Tanner, along with several other men. They blocked the bridge with their cars and were standing guard, holding guns, mostly shotguns. One of the men approached the Impala.

Dean rolled down his window. "Oh, hey."

"Sorry," the man said. "Road's closed."

"Yeah, I can see that. What's up?"

"Quarantine," he replied stiffly.

Kara rolled her eyes. _Of course it is._

"Quarantine? What is it?" Dean asked.

"Don't know. Something's going around out there."

"Uh-huh. Who told you that?" Dean didn't buy it for a second. And neither did Kara. She nonchalantly reached for the gun resting in the back waistband of her jeans where she stashed it after they raided the Tanner house.

"County sheriff."

"Is he here?"

"No. He called." The man paused for a moment. "Say, why don't you get out of the car and we'll talk a little."

Dean chuckled. "Well, you are a handsome devil, but I don't swing that way, sorry." The man laughed and Kara rolled her eyes.

"Besides," Dean continued, "got my girl here, I think she might get jealous."

The man looked at her, seeing her for the first time.

"Oh, trust me, I wouldn't be jealous. And I'm not your girl," she replied, tightening her grip on the gun. She thought the man knew she had it, but she didn't know for sure.

"I'd sure appreciate it if you got out of the car, just for a quick minute," the man said.

"Yeah, I bet you would," Dean replied. He suddenly put the car in reverse and began driving. However, the man clung to Dean's jacket and was being dragged along. Kara pulled out her gun and shot him in the head. The men on the bridge immediately began shooting at the Impala, so Kara leaned out her window and fired back, killing two of them. Dean spun the car around and the two sped away unharmed.

* * *

"I don't understand. Are you saying my husband and Jake had a disease?" Beverly asked, rejoining Sam and the doctor.

"That's what we're trying to find out," Dr. Lee said. Now, during the attack, do you remember…did you have any direct contact with their blood?"

Beverly's face fell. "Oh my God. You don't think I've got this virus, do you?"

Dr. Lee pressed her lips together. "Beverly, I don't know what to think. But with your permission, we'll take a blood sample."

Beverly hesitated for a moment, and then smiled at the young woman, reaching out for her hand. And then she changed. She jumped off the table and began screaming, hitting Dr. Lee so she fell to the floor. Then she turned on Sam, pushing him into a cabinet. She snatched up a metal scalpel and ran at him with out. Before she could stab him, though, Sam knocked her out with an oxygen tank.

_Guess we won't be needing that blood sample,_ he thought.

* * *

Dean wasn't driving for long when he was stopped once more. This time it was the sergeant, standing in the middle of the road, aiming a rifle at the Impala.

"Hands where I can see 'em!"

"Son of a—"

The sergeant cut him off. "Get out of the car! Out of the car!"

"All right, easy there, big guy." He opened the door, slowly getting out. Kara got out as well. Once he was out, he immediately aimed his gun, Kara following suit. "Put it down!"

"Lower it down!" the sergeant commanded.

"Put it down!" Dean repeated.

"Are you one of 'em?!" he asked.

"No, are you?!"

"No!"

Kara glanced slightly at Dean, not moving her gun. "He could be lying!"

"So could you!" the sergeant called.

"All right, all right!" Dean held up his hand. "We could do this all day, all right? Let's just take it easy before we kill each other."

The sergeant lowered the rifle slightly. Kara tightened her grip.

Dean turned to Kara and chuckled slightly. "Kara, put your gun down."

Kara looked Dean, one eyebrow raise. "What? Are you crazy?"

Dean sighed. "Put the damn gun down."

Kara paused, then sighed, giving in. She lowered her gun slightly, but still held it firmly, ready to shoot and kill if need be.

"What's going on with everybody?" the sergeant asked.

"I don't know," Dean said.

"My neighbor, Mr. Rogers—" he started, but Dean interrupted.

"You've got a neighbor named Mr. Rogers?" Kara rolled her eyes. _Only Dean…_

"Not anymore. He came at me with a hatchet. I put him down. He's not the only one, I mean, it's happening to everyone."

"I'm heading over to Doc's place. There's still some people left," Dean informed him.

"No way, I'm getting the hell out."

"There's no way out," Kara said. "They've got the bridge covered, now come on."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, stay here. Be my guest." The sergeant paused, the decided to get into the car, taking Kara's front seat. She sighed and got into the back. The sergeant kept his gun pointed at Dean, so Kara kept hers pointed at him. Dean glanced at the sergeant, then at Kara. "Well, this ought to be a relaxing drive."

* * *

"What if we all have it? What if we all go crazy?" Pam was two seconds away from a full-on freak out. She was practically hyperventilating

"We've gotta stay calm," Dr. Lee told her. "All we can do is wait. Those two Marshalls are bringing help.

"No, I can't. I've gotta go." She turned to leave.

"Pam, wait—"

"No, you don't understand. My boyfriend's out there. I've gotta make sure he's okay."

Sam followed her. "Wait, wait. Please. I know you're upset, all right? But it's safer if you stay here for now. Help is coming."

As if on cue, the Impala pulled up outside. "There they are.

"Sammy, open up!" Dean pounded on the door.

Sam opened it for the three, only momentarily surprised to see the sergeant. "Did you guys get to a phone?"

"Roadblock," Dean said simply. He turned to the sergeant. "I'm gonna have a word. Doc's inside."

When the sergeant was gone, Sam asked, "What's going on out there, you guys?"

"Man, I don' know. I feel like Chuck Heston in_ The Omege Man_. Sarge was the only sane person I could find."

"Do you know what we're dealing with here?" Kara asked Sam.

"Yeah. Doc thinks it's a virus.

"Okay, great. What do you think?" Dean asked.

"I think she's right."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I think the infected are trying to infect others with blood-to-blood contact. Oh, but it gets better. The virus leaves traces of sulfur in the blood."

This worried Kara. "A demonic virus," she asked, alarmed.

"Yeah, more like demonic germ warfare. At least that explains why I've been having visions," he said.

Kara pressed her lips together, feeling guilty once more. Then she realized something. _So that's why Sam's having visions. But how come I'm not?_ It could just be random, but it still seemed kind of strange to Kara.

"It's like a biblical plague," Dean said.

"Yeah. You don't know how right you are, Dean. I've been pouring through Dad's journal. I found something about the Roanoke colony."

"And?"

"Dad always had a theory about Croatoan. He thought it was a demon's name—sometimes known ad Dever or sometimes Reshef."

"A demon of plague and pestilence," Kara said. _Why didn't I think of that before?_

"You've heard of this?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, a little. Marc told me about it once, a long time ago. It makes sense, if that's what it is, And if that's what it is, we're screwed."

"Well, that's terrific," Dean said sarcastically. "Why here? Why now?"

"I have no idea," Sam admitted. "But Dean…who knows how far this thing can spread? We've gotta get out of here, we've gotta warn people."

From inside, the sergeant called, "They've got one! In here!"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"The wife. She's infected."

The three walked into the doctor's office.

"We've gotta take care of this. We can't just leave her in there. My neighbors –-they were strong. The longer we wait, the stronger she'll get."

Dean pulled out his gun. The sergeant stood outside the door next to the Utility Room, where Beverly was being held, and aimed his own gun.

"You're gonna kill Beverly Tanner?" Pam asked, her voice nearing hysterics.

"Doctor, could there be any treatment? Some kind of cure for this?" Sam asked.

Dean liked that idea. "Can you cure it?"

"For God's sake, I don't even know what 'it' is!"

"I told you, it's a matter of time before she breaks through," the sergeant said.

"Just leave her there! You can't shoot her like an animal!" Pam cried.

"Actually, we can. And we will if we have to," Kara said coldly. She cold understand being scared and confused, but the nurse was just plain annoying.

"What kind of people are you?" she asked Kara, her lip quivering.

Kara shrugged. "The kind that are going to save your ass."

"Sam," Dean gestured. Along with the sergeant, they entered to room.

Beverly was crouched in a corner of the room, sitting on the floor. She saw the sergeant. And then his gun. "Mark, what are you doing? Mark, it's them! They locked me in here, they tried to kill me! They're infected, not me! Please, Mark! You've known me all your life! Please!"

The sergeant, Mark, remained still, unsure,

Dean turned to Sam. "You're sure she's one of them?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Sam said. Without hesitation, Dean shot and killed Beverly Tanner.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Please review! And don't forget to check out the poll!


	48. Croatoan Part 4

**A/N: Okay, so, I'd just like to clarify something here. Later in the chapter, I start going on about blood cells and such, and, in all honesty, I have no idea what I'm saying. If I get something seriously wrong, let me know and I'll fix it, but just bare with me, okay? Enjoy!**

**Oh, and apparently the sergeant's name is Mark. Who knew?**

* * *

"Oh, God! Is there any on me? Am I okay?"

Kara ran into the doctor's office when she hearding the frantic yelling. Pam spilled a vial of blood and was now freaking, terrified that it got on her.

Dr. Lee gave her a quick once over. "You're clean, you're okay."

Sam, Dean, and Mark entered the room.

"Why are we staying here? Please, let's just go!" Pam cried.

"No, we can't, 'cause those things are everywhere," Dean said. Kara glanced out the window. She hadn't even noticed that the sun went down. But, sure enough, there were several people standing still outside, predators waiting for their trapped prey to come out.

"Oh, God," Pam cried.

Kara joined Sam and Dean. "She's right about one thing, we can't stay here. We've got to get out here—go to the Roadhouse, somewhere. Let people know what's coming.

"Yeah," Dean agreed, "that's a good point. _Night of the Living Dead_ didn't exactly end pretty."

"I'm not sure we've got a choice. Lots of folks up here are good with rifles. Even with all your hard work, we're easy targets. So, unless you've got some explosives..." Mark trialed off hopelessly.

Sam looked passed him at a bunch of glass bottles on a shelf. He picks up a bottle of potassium chlorate and Kara immediately realized what he was thinking.

"We could make some," she said.

Before anyone could object, a voice was heard from out side.

"Hey, let me in! Let me in, please!" It was a man, pounding on the door, screaming. Everybody ran into the waiting room.

"It's Duane Tanner!" Mark said, opening the door. Kara glanced at Sam, and, from the look on his face, she could tell it was the man from is vision. She was wondering when he'd come around.

"Oh, thank God," Duane said, slightly out of breath.

"Duane, you okay?" Mark asked.

Dean turned to Sam. "That's the guy that I, uh...," he made a gesture as if he was killing someone.

"Yeah."

"Who else is in here?" Duane asked.

Dean cut in. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy there, chief. Hey, Doc, give Duane a good once-over, would you?"

The all went back into the doctor's office.

Duane turned to Dean, glancing slightly at Sam and Kara. "Who are you?"

"Never mind who I am," Dean replied. "Doc?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Duane, where you been?" the sergeant asked.

"I was on a fishing trip up by Roseland," Duane explained. "I came back this afternoon. I saw Roger McGill being dragged out of his house by people we know. They started cutting him with knives! I ran, I've been hiding in the woods ever since. Has anybody seen my mom and dad?

"Awkward," Dean muttered so that only Sam and Kara could hear him.

Dr. Lee noticed a cut on Duane's leg. "You're bleeding."

Kara's head snapped to Duane's leg. There was, in fact, a bleeding gush just under his knee.

"Where'd you get that?" Dean asked.

"I was running. I must've tripped."

Dean turned to Mark. "Tie him up. There's rope in there."

Duane stood up, "Wait—"

Dean's gun was out in a split second. "Sit down!"

Duane fell into his seat.

"Sorry, Duane, he's right. We've gotta be careful," Mark apologized.

"Careful? About what?"

Kara raised an eyebrow. Either this guy's dumber than a sack of potatoes or he was carrying a hidden agenda. She crossed her arms, keeping her gun in plain sight.

"Did they bleed on you?" Dean asked.

"No, what the hell! No!"

Mark grabbed the rope. Kara tightened her grip on the gun. She let the others work as she observed the newcomer with scrutinous eyes.

"Doc, any way to know for sure? Any tests?" Sam asked.

"I've studied Beverly's blood work backwards and forwards," Dr. Lee said.

"My mom?" Duane asked.

Dr. Lee continued. "It took three hours for the virus to incubate. Sulfur didn't' appear in the blood until then, so…no, there'd be no way of knowing. Not until after Duane…turns."

"Dean, I've gotta talk to you. Now." Sam and Dean left the room. Kara didn't bother following, she'd knew what was going on. Instead, she studied Duane Tanner, trying to figure out if he was lying or not.

* * *

"This is my vision, Dean. It's happening."

"Yeah, I figured."

"You can't kill him, all right? Not yet. We don't know if he's infected or not," Sam pleaded.

"Oh, I think we're pretty damn sure. Guy shows up out of nowhere, he's got a cut on his leg, his whole family's infected."

"All right, then we should keep him tied up and we should wait and see."

"For what? For him to Hulk out? Infect somebody else? No, thanks, can't take that chance." Dean turned to leave, but Sam stopped him. "Look, man, I'm not happy about this, okay? But it's a tough job and you know that."

"It's supposed to be tough, Dean! We're supposed to struggle with this, that's the whole point!"

"What does that buy us?"

"A clear conscience, for one."

"It's too late for that."

"What the hell has happened to you?" Sam demanded.

Dean had no clue what he was talking about. "What?"

Sam raised his voice slightly. "You might kill an innocent man, and you don't even care! You don't act like yourself anymore, Dean. Hell, you know what? You're acting like one of those things out there."

"Mm-hmm." Dean pushed Sam out of his way. He locked the door behind him, so that Sam couldn't stop him from doing what he needed to do.

"Hey! Open the damn door. Dean! Don't do it, Dean! Don't!"

Dean stood in the hallway, loading his gun. He entered the room where Duane was tied up.

Duane saw the gun, and tears fell from his eyes. His voice was hysterical as he pleaded, "No. No, no, no. I swear, it's not in me!"

"Oh, God. We're all gonna die," Pam shook her head.

"Maybe he's telling the truth," Mark tried to reason with Dean, but he was determined.

"He's not him. No anymore."

Kara turned to him. "Dean, are you sure about this?" She didn't want to make any mistakes. Especially about something as serious as this.

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Kara pressed her lips together. "Alright…I trust you."

"No, stop! Stop it!" Duane begged. "Ask her, ask the doctor! It's not in me!"

Dean turned to Dr. Lee, but she shook her head in defeat. "I…just…I can't tell."

"No, please, no. Don't," the man begged.

"There's no other way," Kara said.

"I got no choice," he said.

Dean raised the gun as Duane sobbed. His finger was on the trigger, ready to shoot. All he needed to do was pull it. But he couldn't, he couldn't' do it. "Damn it."

Duane let out a sigh of relief as Dean left the room.

Kara glanced down at the gun she held. Dean didn't shoot Duane, so that meant he had to believe him, right? And she said that she'd trust Dean, in this situation at least. So why did Kara want nothing less than to pull the trigger herself? She sighed and looked up at him. Duane saw this, and his eyes widened momentarily in horror. Kara laughed and stuck it in the waistband of her jeans so that it peaked out over her violet button-up blouse. The others looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Way to clean up your mess," she muttered, noticing that Pam had left the spilled blood and broken vial on the counter. She reached for the bigger pieces of glass, when suddenly her eyes snapped shut and the breath was knocked out of her.

Of course, _now_ she got a vision.

_The room around her changed, the clock speeding up until it finally stopped, three and a half hours later. The broken glass and blood were cleaned up, and everyone had their eyes on Dr. Lee, who was examining something under the microscope. "Well, it's been over three hours."_

_"Yeah. And her blood?" Dean demanded anxiously._

_Dr. Lee pressed her lips together, then sighed. She stood up, and shook her head. "Nothing. No sulfur, no virus. She's perfectly immune."_

_Everyone, the doctor, Dean, Sam, Duane, and the sergeant turned to Kara, confused looks on their faces. Kara sat, eyes wide, breathless._

_"Does that mean we can untie her now?" Sam asked. _

Kara gasped, her eyes flying open.

"Kara, are you all right?" Sam asked. He and Dean must have come in while she was receiving the vision.

Kara turned to face him. "Uh, yeah, I'm…," she trailed off once she saw the look on his face. He looked alarmed, worried. Same for Dean. And then Kara realized they weren't looking at her, nobody was. They were all staring at her hands.

She followed their gaze and her eyes widened. Her fist was clenched tight, blood slowly seeping from the spaces in between her fingers. She opened her hand, slowly revealing the broken vial with Beverly Tanner's blood embedded into her hand.

Kara dropped it, but she knew it was too late. The blood had already mixed and she was infected. _Or maybe not…_she thought, remembering her vision.

"She's infected!" Kara felt the sergeant pick up his rifle and point it at her. She turned her head to Dean. He, too, had his gun out, though it was still pointed at the ground.

"Dean, you can't…" she started lamely. "I mean, you can't…"

"You were ready to kill Duane Tanner, and we didn't even know for sure whether or not he'd been bled on," Dean said, holding up his gun. He pressed his lips together and was obviously struggling, but he didn't shoot.

"Dean…" Kara's body filled with dread. She knew what this meant. Either be killed because the blood mixed or reveal her secret. Yeah, she had wanted to tell Dean earlier, but not like this. If she told the Winchesters like this, they'd hate her and probably wouldn't ever talk to her again.

Kara closed her eyes and pressed her lips together, dropping her head. She took a deep, erratic breath, making her decision. The only way she'd survive if she told Sam and Dean everything. _Please, please forgive me, someday._

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Sam and Dean. "Please forgive me," she said softly.

"What are you talking about? Forgive you for what?" Sam asked. Dean remained still, torn.

"You're gonna hate me for this."

Dr. Lee, Pam, Mark, and Duane looked between the three, trying to figure out what was going on.

"What? What am I going to hate you for?" Dean demanded impatiently.

Kara struggled with her words. She'd never told anybody about this before; she didn't know what to say. And it's not like she had a whole lot of time before somebody decided to put a bullet through her. "I'm not like other girls, Dean. I told you that once before."

"Well, yeah, we know that now. You're like me and Sam." Dean's voice was unsure even as he said the words. Sam just watched Kara, trying to put the pieces together.

_This is it. Here goes nothing_, she thought, taking a deep breath. "I'm a lot more like Sam," she said cryptically, not wanting to use the words 'psychic', 'visions', or 'premonitions', or even the phrase 'see the future'. They all sounded like she was a cheap parlor trick.

Sam picked up on her double meaning and dropped his jaw.

"Oh, my god," he said.

Dean noticed his surprise and turned to him, still not getting it. "What?"

"Dean, she's like me…she's one of the psychics."

Kara sighed and shook her head. She was really hoping Sam wouldn't word it like that.

Duane snorted, and then started laughing. "One of the 'psychics'? That's the craziest thing I've ever heard!"

Nobody listened to him. Dean just stared at Kara, the realization of what Sam just said sinking in. Anger boiled inside of him; Kara could see the hate in his eyes, he shook with it. Kara tried to turn her gaze elsewhere, but she couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away from. The guilt she felt in the car drowned her, forcing tears to form in her eyes. Kara blinked them away and turned from Dean.

"How long?" he demanded. "How long!"

"I don't know, a long time. Since I was a kid, maybe six or seven," she replied.

" 'And no one thought to tell me any of this?', " he said, mocking her from earlier that day.

"Dean, I'm sorry, I—"

"And you got all mad we didn't tell you about Sam," he fumed. He finally lowered the gun, shaking his head. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"The same reason we didn't tell her," Sam interjected. Kara's eyes flickered over to him. He still looked hurt, but understood why she didn't say anything. Which, naturally, made Kara feel like a bigger bitch.

"After all we've been through already, I thought that _you_ got over your trust issues," Dean said, ignoring Sam.

"You're right, Dean," she said, feeling absolutely terrible. "You're right."

Dean didn't want to hear it. He turned to Dr. Lee. "Check her blood."

He left the room without another word.

"Damn it!" Kara slammed her uninjured hand onto the countertop. She noticed that the doctor didn't move, and Kara was fresh out of patience. "Well, come on, then! Check my blood!"

Dr. Lee pressed her lips together and lowered her face to the microscope. Kara started to grow fidgety the more the doctor examined the sample, turning knobs and switching lights. Dean reentered the room, standing in the back, far from Kara. Finally, she stood up, but she looked confused and seemed speechless.

"Well?" Dean demanded. "What is it?"

Dr. Lee hesitated, and when she finally spoke, she paused often, as if she were trying to find the right words. "Her blood...it's...not normal. The, uh, the cells, they're, uh...different. But healthy, even though there aren't any, uh, white blood cells."

Kara could barely believe her ears. She was hearing what Dr. Lee was saying, but it wasn't registering, not completely. Apparently she wasn't the only one. Everyone was stunned. Kara wondered fleetingly if she shared the same deer-in-headlights look they all seemed to wear. Sam looked at her worriedly, but she ignored him and crossed her arms. "What the hell are you saying?"

"I'm saying...Kara, when's the last time you've been to a doctor?"

Kara thought back, trying to remember. She shook her head. "Never. When I was born, I suppose."

"What about when you get sick?" Duane asked.

Kara pressed her lips together and shrugged. She had never _really_ thought anything about it until now. Jesse had teased her often enough in high school, but it just didn't seem like a big deal to her. "I don't get sick. I've never gotten sick."

The doctor returned to the microscope without a word.

"There's something wrong with me, isn't there? Something wrong with my blood?"

Dr. Lee took her time in answering, choosing her words carefully. Kara was getting really sick of that. Finally, she said, "I wouldn't say there's necessarily something _wrong_ with your blood, it's just...different. Never getting sick isn't _wrong_, in fact, your blood is...perfect." The doctor gave up on explaining it. Some things she'd never understand, and she just accepted this as one of them.

Kara, however, didn't just accept things. Apparently Dean didn't either. "So Kara doesn't have the virus? She's not infected?"

Dr. Lee didn't answer right away.

"Doctor?" Kara asked.

"No, I think you'll be just fine. The virus has been attacking white blood cells, and since you seem to be lacking those…," she trailed off, not really sure what to say.

"So, what she's saying, is, you're a freak," Duane put in his own two cents.

Kara turned and glared at him, her eyes cold and angry, forcing him to squirm and look away. "Shut up."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review, and don't forget to vote on my poll if you haven't yet! Remember, you can vote for up to three choices!**


	49. Croatoan Part 5

**A/N: I am SOOO sorry on how long it took to write this!! I had a bunch of things I had to get figured out, and I'm just really, really, really sorry!! But, on the bright side, it's longer than most chapters, AND I've been getting stuff done for the youtube vid, YAY!! It still needs a lot of work, but I've actually got something going! Thank you everyone for voting on the poll, it really, really helped! You can still vote to change my mind (it's pretty much a tie, so I'm actually making more than one video!), and I'll post results in a few weeks! **

**Thanks for sticking with me and this story, you have no idea how much this means to me!! **

**Okay, so I know you're just dying to get some reading done, so I'll stop my yapping and let you get on with the story! **

**Please don't forget to review!!**

* * *

The clock ticked on, slowly, each movement of the hands echoing loudly in the silence, a constant reminder of what they were running out of. Kara couldn't believe how late it'd gotten. She sighed anxiously; sick of all the waiting and how long it was taking to make the damn explosives. She was getting antsy and she needed to move around.

Dean glanced at Kara, then at Sam. Although Kara hadn't so much as glimpsed at either Winchester in hours, she knew they were watching her. She could feel their curious yet cautious gazes on her, which only made her more restless. She just wanted this over with, so that things could go back to as normal as they could.

Kara sighed again and looked around the room. Her eyes rested on the Mark's shotgun, and Kara knew she found something much better to do with her time. Without a word, she stood and went to the gun, picking it up.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked.

Kara laughed. "It's okay, Sarge, I'm not going to go all evil and kill everybody," she assured. Everybody stopped what they were doing so that they could watch Kara walk towards the window. She cracked it open slightly and knelt down, peering at the infected people surrounding the building. Kara took a deep breath, aimed the shotgun, and pulled the trigger. They didn't flinch as one of their own dropped to the ground.

"Kara, what the hell are you doing?!" Dean demanded the same time as Duane yelled, "I thought you said you weren't going to kill anybody!"

Kara turned to Duane, who was still tied to his chair. "Those aren't people out there, not anymore."

Continuing, she turned to Dean. "They're things, bad things, and it's our job to get rid of bad things."

No one said a word, though the room was far from silent. Dr. Lee was breathing heavily, and Pam seemed to be on the verge of hyperventilating. Dean just stared at Kara, and she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I'm just trying to help," she said lamely, immediately feeling like a young girl being reprimanded.

"Kara, you are helping. You're making explosives," Sam said. Kara knew that he was just trying to help, but she didn't want to hear it. She just looked at Dean. He pressed his lips together and turned away wordlessly; he knew how Kara felt, so he just let it be.

Kara resigned and handed the shotgun and sat back down to continue her work. Still, the feeling didn't go away. In fact, the need to do something only seemed to intensify. So she got up again, ignoring the watchful eyes, and stood by the wall, thinking of what she could do.

"It's been over four hours. Duane's blood is still clean. I don't think he's infected," Dr. Lee announced some time later. Kara glanced over at the woman; she didn't even know she had left. "I'd like to untie him, if that's all right."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look before Sam replied, "Sure, yeah."

Dr. Lee went over towards Duane, leaving Sam and Dean alone. Kara still stood by the wall, lost in thought. Sam took advantage of this opportunity and lowered said to Dean in a low voice, "You know I'm gonna ask you why."

Dean immediately knew Sam was talking about his decision to not kill Duane Tanner. "Yeah. I know."

"So, why? Why didn't you do it?"

But Sammy wasn't going to get an answer that easily. "We need more alcohol," was Dean's reply.

Sam sighed and stood, leaving the room to get more supplies. Dean pressed his lips together as he watched him leave. Kara sat down across from him, taking Sam's seat. The two glanced at each other and then resumed their work.

"You know I'm still mad at you, right?" Dean asked without looking up from his work.

Kara's eyes flicked up to Dean's face. "Yeah, I figured."

"I mean, you lied to me. To me and Sammy."

Kara nodded her head. "Yeah, I know. But you lied to me, too."

Dean shrugged. "But you lied longer!"

Kara smirked slightly and lowered her eyes. ""Yeah, I know. But can you blame me? I was scared."

Dean stopped working and looked up at Kara. "Of what?"

Kara, too, stopped working, and her eyes met Dean's. "Seriously? I'm a freak, Dean. I guess I was scared that you and Sam would judge me, or think differently of me."

"Of course not, Kara," Dean said seriously. Then he added, "We always knew you were a freak."

"Yeah, thanks," Kara said, rolling her eyes. Dean chuckled and the two resumed their work.

Kara gasped, the sharp intake of air enough to make Dean glance up at her with concerned eyes.

"Kara? Kara, what's wrong?" he demanded as her eyes snapped shut. She didn't answer, just froze where she was.

And then it was over. Before Dean could ask what the hell happened, she jumped up and pulled out her gun, turning towards the supply room.

That was all Dean needed to know what wrong. "Sammy!"

Together, Kara and Dean, kicked the locked door open and shot Pam until she fell to the ground dead. Sam looked up at Dean, confused, yet relieved. Dean went to help him up, but Mark stopped him. "She bled on him. He's got the virus."

Dean turned to Sam, shocked and worried, but, sure enough, there was a bloody cut on Sam's chest.

"Doctor, check his wound again, would you?" Dean ordered Dr. Lee. When she didn't move, he raised his voice, "Doctor!"

What does she need to examine it for?" the sergeant demanded. "You saw what happened."

To appease Dean the doctor turned to Sam. "Did her blood actually enter you wound?"

Mark didn't like this and was becoming more and more aggravated. "Come on, of course it did!"

"We don't know that for sure!" Dean raised his voice to an unnecessary level.

"We can't take a chance!" Duane brought himself into the argument, clearly stating his side. Kara resisted the urge to reach over and deck him—Sam saved his life and here he is, condemning him to death.

"You know what we have to do," the sergeant said, voice full of sympathy.

Kara closed her eyes and sighed, and then dropped her head into her hands. She ignored the angry voices arguing over Sam's life. This was all just too much. Losing Sam would devastate Dean; anybody could see that, especially Kara. She didn't want to take away the one thing that Dean cared about from it, but what if Sam really was infected? What if this demon virus really was in him and he went all dark side and tried to kill everybody? _Then we'll take him down. But before then…_

Kara opened her eyes and listened as the men argued.

"Dean, I'm not gonna become one of those things," Sam pleaded, fighting tears for Dean's sake. It made Kara's eyes water, but she forced the tears away.

"Sam, we've still got some time—"Dean tried to compromise, to convince the others that Sam didn't need to die, but the sergeant interrupted him.

"Time for what? Look I understand he's your brother, and I'm sorry. I am," Mark said sincerely. He held up his gun and aimed it for Sam. Kara watched, frozen, unable to move. She felt stuck, unable to think. She wanted to tell them to stop, but she couldn't find the words.

"But I've gotta take care of this," Mark finished.

Dean glared ice cold daggers at the sergeant. "I'm gonna say this one time. You make a move in him you'll be dead before you hit the ground, you understand me? Do I make myself clear?!"

"Dean!" Sam called out, trying to stop his brother from doing something he'd regret. Dean ignored Sam, eyes flickering over to Kara. Kara realized dimly that Dean was testing her, seeing what she'd do. _Screw off, Dean_, she thought. If Kara hated anything, it was being tested. She turned away from Dean and watched Mark.

"But we have to," he said. "Or else he'll kill us all."

Mark cocked his gun and Dean reached for his. But Kara was faster. Acting without thought, Kara snatched her gun from the waistband of her jeans and placed it against the back of Mark's skull, surprising everybody.

"Put the gun down," she commanded.

"I thought you said you weren't going to kill anybody!" Duane raised his voice, obviously fearing for his own life.

"What?" Mark asked in shock.

"Did I stutter? You heard me. Put the damn gun down!"

"He's infected! He's going to turn!" Mark yelled angrily.

Kara kept her cool, not raising her voice any more than necessary. "IF he turns, we'll take him out. But if you don't put that damn gun down right now I'm going to blow your head off. That way, you won't have to worry about a thing."

The sergeant hesitated, unsure. Kara cocked her gun, helping him make his decision. He lowered his gun and tucked it into the waistband of his jeans.

Kara waited a moment, testing him. A second later she lowered her own gun. "Thank you."

"Why is it that you didn't have a problem with him shooting me, but no one can shoot the guy we _know_ is infected?" Duane demanded to know.

"We don't know that!" Dean repeated angrily.

Kara narrowed her eyes at Duane and glared at him menacingly. "Nobody's going to shoot him."

"Anyway, you all saw that blood sample mix with mine and I'm perfectly fine," added positively.

"That's cause you're a freak!" Duane yelled. "You're not normal, maybe not even human!"

"Oh, come on! That's ridiculous!" Dean immediately came to her defense, which Kara was extremely grateful for, because she could think of nothing to say.

"Oh, so she's a psychic and has visions and stuff and is immune to some freaky virus, but that's completely normal, huh?"

This time Kara didn't let Dean come to her aid and just ended the conversation, losing her cool for the first time since Sam was infected. "Will you just shut the hell up already?! I said that no one's shooting Sam, and NO ONE is going to shoot him!"

The room was silent, all eyes on Kara. She took a deep breath and calmed herself, dropping her eyes to the floor. She slowly looked up at Dean, who wore this strange look that Kara couldn't identify. She couldn't study it, though, because it was soon gone.

It seemed that everyone had finally given in, for the next words weren't demands to kill. In fact, it was a very good question, one that Kara herself couldn't answer, asked by the sergeant.

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

Dean paused, thinking, and everyone stood silently, waiting for his reply. A moment later, Dean finally came to a conclusion. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys, tossing them to the sergeant. Kara raised her eyebrows and stared at Dean in shock.

"Get the hell outta here, that's what. Take my car. You've got the explosives, there's an arsenal in there. You've got enough firepower to handle anything now."

Kara stared at Dean now. She couldn't believe what Dean was saying. He was really giving the Impala to a group of strangers. Did he not realize that he may never see these people again, much less the Impala? And then she realized something further: Dean wasn't planning on ever seeing the Impala again.

"What about you?" Mark asked.

Kara turned to Dean, the look on his face confirming her thoughts. Dean was going to stay with Sam to the end, even if it cost him his life.

Sam, too, easily interpreted the look Dean wore. "Dean, no. No. Go with them. This is your only chance. You guys can take Kara's car and just keep going."

Suddenly all eyes were on Kara, and she realized that she hadn't said what she was going to do. Now she actually had to think; she had three options: (1) go with the sergeant and the Impala, keep them safe, (2) get back to her car and leave them all behind, or (3) stay with Sam and Dean, and figure it out from there.

Kara knew what she would have normally done, and how easy the decision would have been just a few months earlier. But that wasn't the case any more. Now Kara had people she cared about, whose lives were on the line. She was stuck in the exact sort of situation she had spent her life trying to avoid. Save her life and continue hunting down the supernatural or risk it all for someone else?

The room was silent, and Kara knew that everyone was waiting on her. Kara held her poker face the best she could, but she knew Sam and Dean weren't fooled in the slightest.

Kara glanced over at Sam and Dean. That same morning she had been afraid they'd hate her because of her strange ability. She wished desperately for time to go back, for that secret to be her biggest worry once more. Hell, she'd even prefer to have Dean angry and yelling at her again. Anything but this.

It was obvious now to Kara that they accepted her; otherwise Dean would be telling her to get her ass in the car and drive away. Even her dear uncle had been a little weary about her visions, but the Winchester's were angrier that she had lied to them than what she had lied about. Sam's own…uniqueness probably helped with that.

"Well? Are you coming or not, freak," Duane demanded impatiently, sick of waiting. Kara couldn't help but notice the added spite at the word 'freak'.

"Yeah, I think they're kinda waiting on you, Kara." There was no hate or spite in Dean's word, although there was more than a little impatience. He had, however, put extra emphasis on her name and glared at Duane, forcing a hidden smile to play on Kara's lips.

But that was all Kara needed to make her decision. Now that she thought about it, it was surprisingly easy. She just still hadn't gotten used to working with others, but she was starting to get the hang of it.

"You're not gonna get rid of me that easy," she told Sam and Dean, standing in between the two.

Just to make sure, the sergeant asked, "Are you sure?"

"Dean, Kara, _go!_"

They both ignored him.

Dean replied with a look and Kara shook her head, hoping they wouldn't notice her hesitation. It probably wouldn't be too hard to get her to change her mind.

"Okay, here's your funeral," the sergeant shrugged, leaving with Duane.

Watching them leave, Kara briefly wondered if she made the right choice but quickly forced the thoughts away. There was no turning back now.

Dr. Lee paused slightly before leaving. "I'm sorry. Thanks for everything, Marshals."

"Oh, actually, we're not really Marshals," Dean admitted, shrugging. Kara rolled her eyes and shook her head.

The doctor wasn't sure how to respond. "Uh…oh."

She left without another word. Dean closed and locked the door. The three were silent for a whole minute before Dean looked around and said, chuckling, "I wish we had a deck of cards or a foosball table or something."

Kara scoffed slightly but said nothing.

"Dean, don't do this. Just get the hell out of here." The emotion in Sam's cracking voice killed Kara and she turned away, unable to look at either Winchester. She just stood against the wall, arms crossed.

"No way," Dean replied.

Sam tried again. "Dean, just take Kara and leave me."

"No, Sam, I'm not leaving you. And if Kara wants to leave, she knows the way out. It's not a long walk back to her car."

Kara glanced over at the two at the mention of her name. Sam and Dean glanced back and she immediately dropped her gaze. This was awkward enough without her getting pulled into it. She made her decision and was going to stick with it, no matter what. Why couldn't they just accept that and leave her be?

"I already told you I wasn't going anywhere," she said lamely, refusing to look at either Winchester. She could feel their eyes on her and fought the urge to start fidgeting or look up. This was difficult enough for her as it was, did they really had to make it harder to stay?

Sam turned back to Dean, but Dean's eyes still watched Kara.

"Give me my gun…and leave."

That caught Dean's attention. "For the last time, Sam—no."

Sam slammed his arm down on the table in frustration and Kara glanced up. Tears were streaming down his face. "This is the dumbest thing you've ever done."

Dean took the opportunity to crack a joke. "I don't know about that. Remember that waitress in Tampa?"

He shivered and Kara raised an eyebrow. "I'm not even gonna ask."

Sam ignored Dean's attempt to lighten the mood and dampened it further. "Dean, I'm sick. It's over for me. It doesn't have to be for you."

Kara found herself fighting tears once more. _Damn it, Sammy, why do you have to be so emotional!_ She hated crying, it made her feel weak.

To add to it, Sam turned to Kara and tried to talk some sense into her. "Kara, you don't have any reason to be here. Just get to your car and leave. Go and do what you do best."

Kara wondered momentarily just what it was that she did do best. Feeling tears that were dangerously close to falling, Kara took a sharp intake of breath and bit her lip. A second later, she was able to speak, though her breathing was slightly erratic. "I have to be here…I just can't leave."

The room was silent for just a moment, but it felt like much longer. Kara took to examining her nails in an attempt to ignore Sam and Dean's eyes.

"Dean, you can keep going," Sam tried again and Kara knew he wasn't going to give up until the very last possible second.

"Who says I want to?"

Kara froze at Dean's words. She slowly looked up at him, thinking, _Did he just really say that?_

Sam, too, couldn't believe his ears. "What?"

Dean sat down and paused, contemplating what to say next. It was as if Kara wasn't there. _Well, damn it, you were the one who wanted them to leave you alone!_

"I'm tired, Sam." Suddenly, Dean was in all-honesty mode. "I'm tired of this job, this life. This weight on my shoulders, man, I'm tired of it."

Kara had never felt more like an intruder. This was their private business, and here she was, watching it all like it was a soap opera. But Dean's words hurt Kara. They forced her to think, to contemplate the same things he was talking about.

Shaking her head, Kara forced those thoughts away. It wasn't something she ever wanted to think about, especially now. She focused her attention completely on Sam and Dean and their conversation.

"So, what? So, you're just gonna give up? I mean, you're just gonna lay down and die? Look, Dean, I know the stuff with Dad—"

"You're wrong. It's not about that. I mean, part of it is, sure, but—"

"What is it about?"

Before Dean could give the answer both Sam and Kara were waiting for, there was a knock on the door. Kara, who was closest, sped to the door and opened it, revealing Dr. Lee.

"You better come see this," she said seriously.

Without a word the four of them left the clinic and stood outside. What Kara saw shocked her—nothing. The entire town was deserted.

"There's no one," Dr. Lee said. "Not anywhere. They've all just…vanished."

Kara's eyes immediately strayed over to the telephone pole with the word 'Croatoan' engraved into it.

"Just like Roanoke." She scoffed and shook her head. "Who the hell did this?"

"I don't know," Dean said, shaking his head. "I don't know."

"Everybody's just…gone," Sam said, still in a state of shock.

Kara sighed and shook her head once more. "This is some seriously fucked up shit here."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please, please, please review and let me know what you think!!**


	50. Croatoan Part 6

**A/N: Hey! SOOO sorry it's taken so long! I wanted it perfect—or, as perfect as I could get it. Plus school's started up again…ugh…Anyway, on the bright side, I've almost finished a few different Blood Promo Vids….but….Windows Movie Maker hates me and won't let me save it to my computer as a movie. I don't know why, it just hates me. **

**Anyways, here it is, the last chapter of Croatoan—Enjoy!!**

* * *

"Well, it's been five hours and your blood is still clean. I don't understand it, but I think you dodged a bullet," Dr. Lee announced after examining Sam's blood under a microscope. Kara smiled softly and glanced over at Dean, who was sighing with relief. It was as if all that worry was just washed away. Kara's smile brightened as she turned to look at the not-evil Sam.

Sam, on the other hand, wasn't satisfied. "But I was exposed. How could I not be infected?"

"I don't know. But you're just not," the doctor admitted. She looked over at a second microscope. "I mean, when you compare it with the Tanner samples—what the hell?"

Kara turned swiftly, and everyone's eyes were on the doctor. "What?"

"Their blood. There's no trace of the virus. No sulfur, nothing."

"Nothing?" Sam asked, confused.

Dr. Lee looked up from the microscope. "Nothing. It's completely normal."

Kara quickly contemplated whether or not she should pose the question that had been running in her head for the past hour. She wanted to know, but she was terrified to ask. Dr. Lee must have expected it, though, because she didn't look surprised when Kara softly asked for her blood to be checked again.

She took her time, wanting to make complete sure of the results. Kara's heart was beating so loudly, it was a wonder no one else could hear it. But that may have just been because they, too, especially Sam and Dean, were anticipating what Dr. Lee would say.

When she stood from the microscope, she didn't say anything right away. Kara thought that the suspense would literally kill her. Finally she shrugged. "I don't know. It's still the same. Human, definitely…but…different."

The weight of the world came crashing down on Kara as she realized what Dr. Lee was saying. She really was a freak, there really was something…_No, damn it, don't think about it! _

Kara pushed the thoughts away and acted indifferent on the matter. She shrugged as if she didn't care, knowing she'd have to process this all at a later time. Now was definitely not the time. She glanced at Sam and Dean, and saw that they were about to say something—something that Kara probably didn't want to hear at the moment, so she turned away.

"So, when are we leaving?"

In order to stay on the safe side, everyone had decided to wait until daylight before leaving, just in case. It was only a couple of more hours, but Kara was still feeling antsy. Everyone was. _So much has happened…_Kara shook her head, refusing to think about it. Now wasn't the time, or the place. She'd have to figure things out later.

Fortunately, the sun had risen, and Kara was distracted from her thoughts.

"Doctor, the Sarge and I are getting the hell out of here, heading south. You should come," Duane informed her.

Dr. Lee looked appreciative, but shook her head. I've gotta get over to Sidewinder. Get the authorities up here—if they'll believe me. Take care."

Mark shrugged and the two prepared to leave.

"What about him?" Dean asked, nodding towards Sam.

"He's gonna be fine," she replied surely. "No signs of infection."

As the doctor turned and went back indoors, Dean looked at Sam, as if expecting some sort of explanation.

"Hey, man, don't look at me. I've got no clue.

"I swear, I'm gonna lose sleep over this one. I mean, why here? Why now? Where the hell did everybody go? It's not like they just freakin' melted." Kara had been thinking everything Dean was saying.

"Why was I immune?" Sam continued with the questions. Kara noticed dimly that no one was saying anything about her own blood results. Not that she minded, it was probably for the best that everyone tried to forget. Or at least easier.

"You know, I'm already starting to feel like this is the one that got away," Dean said darkly.

Kara shook her head. She just couldn't accept that. For the first time in hours, she spoke. "Don't say that Dean. Just…don't."

"We don't always win, Kara."

She knew that Dean's words were meant to be comforting, but they only made Kara feel worse. Unwanted memories tried to force themselves upon her, but she shook them off with sheer determination. "Maybe you don't. But I do."

Kara hadn't meant for her words to be so cold and angry, but they cut through Dean like a knife.

"Look, there's nothing we can do!" He raised his voice slightly, surreptitiously glad for the anger. Anger was easier to feel.

Kara, too, let frustration envelop her, washing away remorse and feelings of defeat as she let herself argue with Dean. "And you're just going to accept that?! 'Cuz I can't do that, Dean!

However, as she continued, the anger melted away, and her eyes began to burn with threatening tears "I can't just give up! All those people…and they're just going to get away with it. I mean, yeah, small town, middle of nowhere…"

"What?" Dean asked. He, too, could no longer feel livid.

"Oh my god," was all Kara said. Some sort of realization was dawning on her, and it wasn't a good one.

"What is it?" someone asked. Kara glanced over at Duane, Mark, and Dr. Lee. She had thought they already left.

"Kara, what is it?" Dean asked, returning Kara's focus to back to their conversation.

"What if…what if we weren't supposed to stop it, to save those people." Her voice was low and serious as she said it, not as a question, but as a statement, a fact.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Duane asked.

Kara ignores him and doesn't speak until Dean's face asks the same question. "They were still going to die, whether we came or not, there was no way to stop it…And…Sam's vision? Whoever did this…what if they knew we were coming?"

Everyone was silent as Kara spoke. "They knew we'd try to stop it…and they knew we were gonna fail."

Dean licked his lips and then pressed them together. Sam was watching Dean, trying to figure out what he was thinking. Kara scoffed and shook her head.

"They're just fucking with us now."

"You mind pulling over up ahead there?" Duane asked Mark a while later. They were driving on a rather empty highway, trying to get as far away from River Grove as possible.

"Alright," the sergeant agreed, pulling over to the side of the road.

"I've gotta make a call."

"No phone out here," he pointed out.

"I got it covered," Duane said. He pulled something out from his bag. A strange, ancient knife.

"What the hell is that?" Mark demanded.

Without a word, Duane slit the knife smoothly across the sergeant's throat. He held a silver goblet from his bag under the wound, letting the crimson waterfall fill it. When he was satisfied, Duane swirled the blood around and began talking to a seemingly silent entity.

"It's over. You'll be pleased. I don't think anymore tests are necessary. The Winchester boy—definitely immune, as expected."

Duane sat in silence, as if something was speaking to him. A moment later he continued. "There more. The girl, Laketon? She's definitely the one you've been looking for."

He was silent for a brief moment.

"She was immune, like him. But her blood was different. Not entirely…human." He chuckled, remembering the scene from earlier. "Confused the hell out of the doctor, and you should've seen the look on her face when she found out."

"She has visions, too, but not like him. She'd been getting them since she was a kid, about six or seven," he recalled, becoming more and more pleased with himself.

The thing said something else before Duane spoke again, this time his voice serious. "Yes, of course. Nothing left behind."

He glanced over at the dead body, his eyes black as coal.

Sam and Dean stood by a fence overlooking a river, each enjoying a beer as much as they could, given the current circumstances. Driving had become too tense, and both brothers needed some fresh air.

It was obvious that Sam had something on his mind, as well as Dean. But Dean wasn't very good at expressing himself sometimes, and Sam knew that he would have to be the one to start.

"So…last night. You wanna tell me what the hell you were talking about?"

Dean feigned ignorance, as per usual, and took a sip of his beer.. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? I mean, you said you were tired of the job. And that it wasn't just because of Dad." Sam didn't even bother trying to hide the emotion in his voice.

Dean shook his head, practically pleading. "Forget it."

"No, I can't. No way." Sam was determined, and Dean couldn't blame him. But that didn't mean he was going to tell all.

"Come on, man, I thought we were both gonna die," he excused. "You can't hold that over me."

"No, no, no. You can't pull that crap with me, man. You're talking."

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I guess I'll just have to keep asking until you do."

Dean paused, thinking it over and trying to put his thoughts into words. "I don't know, man. I just think maybe we oughta…go to the Grand Canyon."

"What?" Sam just stared at Dean like he sprouted neon green horns.

"Yeah, you know, all this driving back and forth, cross-country. You know I've never been to the Grand Canyon? Or we could go to T.J. Or Hollywood, see if we can bang Lindsay Lohan."

"You're not making any sense."

Dean sighed, giving up on trying to be funny and light-hearted. "I'm saying we should take a break from all this. Why do we gotta get stuck with all the responsibility, you know? Why can't we live life a little bit?"

"Why are you saying all this?"

Instead of replying, Dean took a sip of his beer and started to walk away. But Sam wasn't about to drop the topic. "No, no, no. Dean, you're my brother, all right? So, whatever weight you're carrying…let me help a little bit."

Dean stopped and sighed. He was hesitant when he spoke, because he knew that his words would bring everything to a whole new level of stress, "I can't. I promised."

"Who?"

"Dad."

"What are you talking about?" Sam's voice cracked slightly with emotion. Tears formed in his eyes. This was worse than he thought.

Dean struggled with his words and fought to keep his emotions in check as he spoke. "Right before Dad died…he told me something. He told me something about you."

The suspense was driving Sam crazy. "What? Dean, what did he tell you?"

Dean just looked at Sam for a long time, contemplating what to say. Sam wasn't going to let it go until Dean told him, and Dean was out of excuses. He had to tell Sammy the truth.

The question was, could he handle the truth?

Kara sighed deeply, her breathing sporadic from anxiety as she simultaneously pressed down on the accelerator and turned the dial on her radio up so that adrenaline pulsed through her veins. With her blood.

_No, damn, fuck, stop it! _She refused to let her thoughts take over and turned the loud, pulsating music louder so that the speakers vibrated, drowning out all other sound and thoughts. She wasn't even sure what wild, riotous music she was listening too, she just searched for the loudest beat the radio could offer. Something with screaming lyrics that were impossible to understand.

Kara didn't need thoughts, just adrenaline. Speed amplified it, like a sweet, sweet drug. Thunderous noise masked every thought and emotion. She felt nothing, had no need to feel anything. Questions didn't need to be answered, unwanted memories could be forgotten.

She had even left Dean and Sam in her dust as she sped away while they pulled over by a river. She had no desire to discuss anything with either of them, and had a feeling they had no need to talk to her as well. Kara had gathered that they had their own issues to work out without having to worry about her own problems anyway.

However, ignoring her thoughts could only go one for so long. It was only a matter of time before reality caught up to her.

But Kara was determined to stall for as long as possible. When the music and dangerously expeditious driving was not enough to sustain her, Kara slammed on the brakes and threw the car into park. She sat, still, breathing haggardly and trying to calm her mind. _How about some fresh air?_

Kara exited her car and took some deep breaths. It was all too much for her to handle. _Other people's problems, sure, evil supernatural forces bent on taking over the world, no problem. But find out you're a little different from regular people, then you freak out?_

But Kara knew it was so much more than that. It was _her_ blood, the red crimson river coursing through her veins. And it didn't appear to be something she could fight and kill. _Who says this is a bad thing, though? I'm a freak, so what? I've always known I was a little different._

Maybe what scared her was having it confirmed.

Or maybe it was something else. Was Kara really afraid of being different? Kara shook her head, knowing that she'd never be normal, visions and freaky blood samples or not. It was her life style, how she spent her days.

_And that's another thing…why am I even doing this? Fighting a lost battle? No matter how many victories I'll have, those damn demons always seem to win!_

Kara asked herself a question she'd always been afraid to answer: If given the chance, would she give up this life? Even now the thoughts scared her. She thought back to the day when she started this life. After watching her uncle be viciously murdered by a demon, Kara followed Marcus' instructions and fled. And she'd been hunting ever since. She was only 17 at the time, when she officially became a hunter.

But it had actually started before that. When she learned the truth about how her parents died—not in a car accident, like she had been led to believe, but by a demon.

_Funny how they always seem to take away what matters most to me_, Kara thought morbidly, pushing away those painful memories.

Of course Kara had chosen to be a hunter, she was young and angry and desired vengeance. But is it really fair for a bitter, resentful, and even indignant 15 year old girl to choose what she'll do the rest of her life on a revenge-seeking whim?

She sighed deeply. Fair or not, Kara chose this life, fair and square. She spent two years training for it, and then went out in the world, on her own, and killed whatever evil she came up against, without another thought as to how it'd affect her future.

Kara stopped walking, not even realizing that she had wandered away from her car. She rested against a tree and slid to the ground, closing her eyes. Even though it was so long ago, and she was so young, and the conditions weren't entirely favorable, Kara made a choice, and there's no going back on it. So she might as well push those unwanted thoughts away, at least for now. Who know, maybe someday the good guys will actually win and Kara can have a real life. Until then…

Her cell phone rang, causing Kara to jump slightly. Without opening her eyes, she answered the phone. It was Jesse, and he was obviously annoyed.

"Damn it, Kara, if you didn't want me there all you had to do was say so!" He was fumed.

"I did, Jesse. You didn't listen."

"But ignoring my calls? Come on, wasn't that a little immature?"

Kara sighed, really not in the mood for this. "I wasn't ignoring your calls, my phone wasn't working."

"Oh, and out of all the people in River Grove, _Oregon_, there wasn't a single working phone?"

Kara hesitated, wondering how she could explain this all to Jesse without really telling him everything that happened. The simple truth seemed to be the only option. "There's nobody left."

"Wait, what? Kara, did you just say—"

"I'm sorry Jesse, but now's not a really good time." Without another word, Kara ended the conversation and closed her eyes once more, taking a deep breath. At least one thing had gone right. If Jesse had gone to Oregon, he would have been infected for sure. And then he'd be...well, like the others. Gone, vanished, without a trace.

Kara opened her eyes, looking down at her bandaged cut. A little blood had seeped through the white gauze. _Blood. __My__ blood. It __**looks**__ normal, human. But... _Why didn't Kara ever notice it before? Visions aren't exactly _normal_ human things, and what about what the crossroads demon said? The demon that murdered her family was after her? And, before now, Kara none of this ever struck Kara as strange.

Kara dropped her head into her hands, sighing. She wished for the first time in her life that she had someone she could talk to about this, someone who could help her figure out why she was so different.

_"I wouldn't say there's something necessarily wrong with your blood, it's just...different."_


	51. A Fond Farewell

"**A Fond Farewell"  
**

"**I'm not like other girls." Kara Laketon had no clue just how right she was. She thought she had all the facts, thought the lies were done with. Boy, was she wrong. **

**Watch out for "Lies", the second 'season' of the new hit series "Blood". (Sorry, I couldn't help but lamely commercialize that!)**

"**I've tasted Blood and I want more!" –Lulu**

NOTE: An UPDATE for you fans! "Lies" has officially begun! So check it out!


	52. A Little SideNote

**Just a little side-note to my readers…I've had a lot of people asking me about the sequel to "Blood", so I am just posting this message to clarify. **

**YES the sequel is up and running!!!!! It is called "Lies" (Fairly appropriately! Why? I guess you will just have to read and find out!!!) and it can be found on my profile page.**

**Also, I would like to take advantage of this oppertunity to thank everyone so much for all their support!!!!! It's really you guys that keep me. It's really you guys that keep the Blood pumping. I love each and every one of you for putting up with me and my random (and quite severe!!!!) cases of Writer's Block, but hopefully that's all in the past now. I have a whole bunch of stuff planned for this series and would love to keep it going until the end! And, who knows? Maybe even after the end, but that is a big 'maybe'. **

**Thanks again for everything!**

**-SecretsBeneathMySoul**


End file.
